Hermione aux pays des vampires
by hp-drago
Summary: Avant d'entrer au ministère pour travailler au service des créatures magiques, Hermione part en vacances en Italie. Dommage, elle croise deux vampires qui veulent en faire leur repas.
1. Chapter 1

**Micro blabla habituel de début de fiction : J'espère que vous allez aimé mon nouveau crossover !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **O~O**

\- Ne me touchez pas, vampires ! Crie Hermione, ce qui les fait s'arrêter net.

La brune ne montre aucun signe de peur même si son cœur bat plus vite. La sorcière vérifie que sa baguette est toujours en place mais ne m'en sert pas, gardant une sortie de secours. De plus, elle connaît les règles inter-créatures magique. Quant aux deux hommes vampires, ils n'ont sûrement pas l'habitude d'être reconnu vu leurs regards étonnés.

Les deux vampires s'arrêtent et après s'être concertés, ils se précipitent sur l'humaine dans le but de la ramener. Hermione croit sa dernière minute arrivée. Ironie vue qu'elle a survécu à la guerre des sorciers qu'elle prend quelques jours de vacances après la fin de sa formation pour entrer au ministère. Par reflex, elle ferme les yeux mais la peur n'est toujours pas là, l'ancienne Gryffondor est sereine.

Ne ressentant aucune douleur, juste deux mains froides sur ses bras, elle ouvre un œil puis un autre pour voir les deux vampires – un brun baraqué et un blond plus fin - la fixer avec leur yeux rouges, amusés. La moutarde lui monte au nez, elle va pour leur hurler de la lâcher mais le plus baraqué des deux, celui qui la tien, lui fait un sourire-grimace en montrant ses dents expliquant qu'il ne plaisante pas et cela Hermione l'a bien compris. Pourtant, elle n'a pas envie de se laisser faire, malgré cela, elle se fait quand même soulevée, posée plus ou moins délicatement sur son épaule pour partir en courant. Il va tellement vite qu'elle n'ose pas bouger et se débattre de peur de tomber. Elle voit vaguement l'autre courir légèrement en retrait.

Lorsqu'il zigzague entre les arbres, la brune marmonne un « je vais vomir. » et comme réponse un : « essaye humaine » menaçant. Les fesses toujours en l'air, vexée, elle croise les bras et attends la fin du trajet en s'occupant l'esprit pour ne pas être malade.

Lorsqu' ils ralentissent l'allure, il fait nuit. Les rues sont désertes, un hurlement pourrait alerter les habitants mais ça les mettraient en danger alors elle ne dit rien et se débat en silence. Tant pis pour les bleus. Elle ne se rendra pas sans combattre, après tout, la brune n'est pas une héroïne de guerre pour rien.

\- Tu vas te calmer humaine, dit l'autre vampire.

\- Va faire dix fois le tour de la terre et on en reparle.

Il gronde fortement. Nullement impressionnée, elle hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Se moque-t-elle.

Elle entend une lourde porte se fermer, indiquant qu'ils sont entrés dans une demeure. Au bruit sourd, la sorcière sursaute mais reprend son duel avec le vampire aux cheveux bizarres blonds.

\- Tu devrais, humaine.

\- T'as pas eu les couilles de me mordre tout à l'heure. Si je dois avoir peur de quelqu'un ce n'est pas de toi.

Celui qui la tient rigole légèrement.

\- Démétri, calme-toi. On est bientôt arrivé, humaine, alors cesse de gigoter.

Erreur. Ne jamais dire quoi faire à un Gryffondor parce qu'il fait obligatoirement le contraire. En plus, Il lui frappe les fesses. Elle s'époumone en hurlant tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Inutile de dire que ce n'est pas gentil. Néanmoins, elle jette des petits coups d'œil discret pour savoir où elle se trouve. Ce qu'elle suppose être un château, semble ancien et très bien conservé.

Un peu plus loin dans le château, dans la salle principale, ses propriétaires ne se doutent pas qu'une trnade va entrer dans leur vie. L'un d'eux se perd dans ses souvenirs. Avant il aimait être qui il est, mais il y a 200 ans, sa compagne a été tuée, le roi a perdu la hargne qui le caractérise. Il trouve sa vie monotone et ennuyeuse. De l'action ne lui ferait pas de mal, seulement, étant qui il est, il ne peut pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Parfois il aimerait partir avec les gardes, traquer ses proies, se battre avec quelques vampires rebelles.

\- Tu sembles songeur mon frère.

\- De l'action serait la bienvenue.

\- Alec, va voir si Démétri et Felix arrivent, ordonne Aro.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Alec rencontre le groupe qui vient de rentrer.

\- Vous ramenez des présents ?

Hermione se contorsionne pour voir qui a parlé. Un autre vampire, brun, des yeux rouges, transformé plus jeune, vers les quinze / seize ans, ne semble pas hostile. Ils continuent leur marche avec le nouvel arrivant.

\- La ferme Alec, gronde Démétri.

Il ne faut pas longtemps aux occupants de la salle du trône avant d' entendre les bruits de pas et un cœur qui bat. Les rois se regardent étonnés. Les grades ne ramènent jamais un humain sauf s'il y a des problèmes. Est-ce l'humaine de compagnie des Cullen ? Ils tendent tous l'oreille pour connaître son identité.

\- Ouais, la ferme Alec, rajoute Hermione énervée en mettant un coup de genou à son porteur. Il n'y a plus de doute pour les rois, elle n'est pas la brune américaine insignifiante.

\- Vient-elle de frapper un vampire, demande Marcus amusé.

\- On va bien se marrer dans les jours qui arrivent, dit Felix.

\- Ils vont la tuer rapidement, dit Alec.

\- Pas sûr.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Les vampires dans la salle continuent de parler, l'un des rois ne leur prête pas attention, seule la voix de l'humaine lui importe. Elle semble piquante. Serait-elle la distraction dont il a besoin ? Il ricane intérieurement, lui, un vampire de 2000 ans aurait besoin d'une humaine ? On aura tout vu.

\- Ouais Felix, éclaire-nous de tes lumières... Ça changera de l'autre abruti.

Lorsque Démétri gronde, la gorge du roi tremble n'appréciant pas cela. Son frère le fixe amusé alors qu'Aro, très curieux s'est déjà avancé près à les rencontrer.

\- Oh tu ronronnes. Trop mignon.

Le roi retient un sourire. Cette humaine semble avoir des tripes ce qui est rare chez les humains de ce siècle.

De l'autre côté des portes, Démétri va pour se jeter sur la sorcière mais Alec se met entre eux, attendant l'explication du grand brun baraqué.

\- Elle sait pour nous et Démétri n'arrive pas à la pister, explique-t-il.

Hermione va y mettre son grain de sel mais Démétri la devance.

\- Ouvre-là et je te brise la mâchoire.

Hermione ne dit rien mais garde son sourire sur le visage nullement impressionnée. Les portes s'ouvrent, Felix passe devant, les deux autres le suivent de près avant qu' Alec retourne à sa place avec les gardes. La première chose que l'on voit sont des fesses moulées dans un jean. Tous les hommes apprécient la vue.

\- Démétri, pourquoi tant de haine ? Demande la voix calme d' Aro. Oh, nous avons une invitée. Felix, pose là.

Sans délicatesse, il la descend de son épaule la faisant trébucher mais par fierté, elle lui met un coup de poing assez fort dans le bras sans aller jusqu'à se faire mal avant de se retourner vers le nouveau vampire proche d'elle.

Hermione détaille la pièce et ses nombreux occupants, mais surtout elle observe le roi aux cheveux noirs et longs qui se trouve devant elle mais ce qui l'inquiète se sont les trois sièges un peu plus loin et les deux autres vampires assis. Un brun et un blond qui lui rappelle Malfoy.

\- Eh merde. C'est trop demander de passer des vacances tranquille. Mais non, il faut que je tombe sur _eux_ , marmonne-t-elle.

Ils l'entendent mais elle n'en a que faire. Elle est quelque part en Italie, devant les Rois des vampires pourtant elle ne se dégonfle pas, redresse le menton et croise les bras montrant son hostilité. Son cerveau tourne à plein régime pour se souvenir de leur nom, malheureusement, rien ne vient.

Les sorciers ne savent pas grand-chose sur eux, seulement leurs caractéristiques physiques pour les reconnaître, certains ont des dons, ils ont trois rois qui vivent en Italie mais personne ne sait où.

Au ministère, il y a un représentant sorcier qui rencontre un représentant vampire pour les accords, pareil pour les modificateurs et les autres « races ». Ces gens se tiennent au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde de l'autre mais ils sont tenus au secret à moins qu'il y ait un danger pour les sorciers.

Aro fait son cinéma en se pavanant avec un sourire aimable pour impressionner la captive qui ne semble pas se prendre au jeu, au contraire, elle semble se moquer. Pendant la petite révision des connaissances d' Hermione, le roi aux cheveux noirs s'est avancé vers Démétri et Felix pour leur prendre la main. Selon, elle, il doit avoir un don.

\- Alec ? L'appelle-t-il.

\- Maître.

Maître ? Sérieux ? Encore des fanatiques, se dit la sorcière. Il s'approche trop vite pour que les yeux d'Hermione suivent et comme avec les deux autres, il tend sa main. Ils lui jettent fréquemment des coups d'œil, cela ne la perturbe pas. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les héros ont reçu plus d'attention qu'ils en voulaient, sauf Ron peut être, alors ça a permis la miss je-sais-tout de se désensibiliser aux regards des autres.

Elle en profite pour détailler tous les vampires présents dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de l'un d'entre eux, elle n'est pas gênée, même quand le regard du roi brun croise le sien qui lui sourit légèrement mais c'est une autre histoire lorsqu' Hermione croise le regard du roi aux cheveux blonds, les choses se passent différemment.

Il semble, comme l'autre roi, curieux et montre de l'intérêt pour leur invitée, pourtant la sorcière a l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose en plus, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle, son regard la perturbe, son corps aime ça mais son esprit le refuse. Il me manquerait plus qu'une sorcière soit attirée par un vampire.

Pendant l'inspection de la sorcière, l'un des rois ne se gêne pas pour la détailler, c'est une très belle femme d'environ 22 ans. Malgré son jeune âge, on peut voir qu'elle a vécu des épreuves difficiles et ce qu'il aime, c'est l'intelligence qu'elle dégage.

Il attend de croiser son regard avec impatience et lorsque ça arrive le roi n'est pas déçu. Il ne se doute pas une seconde qu'Hermione ressent le même trouble que lui et essaye de le cacher ; par chance elle détourne le regard avant lui pour fixer Aro. Il ne croit pas que sa fierté aurait encaissé de perdre un duel face à une humaine, aussi belle soit elle. Il ne s'occupe pas du roi aux cheveux noirs, habitué à son cinéma.

-Bienvenue dans notre château Miss… demande-t-il en tendant sa main.

Elle baisse les yeux et renifle disgracieusement.

\- Sérieusement ? Se moque légèrement la brune.

Après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, sa stratégie change pour devenir plus fine, ils ne sont pas les vampires idiots qui l'ont amené ici. Heureusement, il ne semble pas s'offusquer.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Aro Volturi. Heureux de vous rencontrer. Vous êtes ici chez moi, avec mes frères Marcus et Caïus.

A l'entente de son nom, il se concentre. De mauvaise grâce, elle se présente.

\- Hermione Granger. J'étais tranquillement en vacances à Rome quand Felix et Démétri ont voulu faire de moi leur casse-croûte. Et ces deux sauvages m'ont ramené ici sans mon accord, dit-elle en les fusillant du regard.

Le roi brun vient voir Aro, l'effleure et retourne s'asseoir sans qu' Hermione ne comprenne pourquoi. Aro, amusé, fixe le blond avant de reporter son regard sur l'invitée. Lorsque Marcus revient s'asseoir, il fait son sourire le plus grand à son autre frère qui n'aime qu'on lui cache des choses, cela le met très colère. Pourtant en entendant la voix d'Hermione, il se calme et apprécie sa présence ce qui est très rare.

\- Vous ont-ils violenté ?

Hermione ne sait pas sur quel pied danser. Le roi au cheveux noir est d'abord inquisiteur pour devenir soudainement « gentil ». Est-il vraiment inquiet ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas que l'un des vampires est plus attentif que les autres.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas des vampires, je vous aurais tous bottés les fesses.

Certains ricanent mais il les fait taire d'un geste de la main. Selon les observations d' Hermione, il est le grand chef mais écoute les deux qui sont assis.

\- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous.

\- Je sais qui je suis et ce que je vaux, dit la sorcière en haussant les épaules. Puis-je savoir ce que je fais là ? Allez-vous me tuer ? Demande t' elle naturellement que ce qui les étonne. C'est rare de voir une jeune femme si détachée par rapport à la mort.

Lorsqu'elle pose la question, l'un des vampires retient son grognement, il est hors de question que l'un d'eux la touche même s'il ne peut pas la revendiquer. Cela serait malvenu vu sa position.

\- Vous êtes trop divertissante et charmante...

Un grognement fort résonne dans la pièce mais Hermione ne sait de qui il provient. Malheureusement le self-control du roi est mis à rude épreuve lorsqu' Aro prononce le mot « charmante », il gronde méchamment dissuadant tous vampires de l'approcher. Bon, ce n'était pas prévu mais nul n'est choqué. De toute façon, il est le roi, ils ne vont pas venir le chatouiller.

\- … Pour que vous nous serviez de repas. De plus vous en savez beaucoup sur nous et…

\- Et vous voulez savoir comment je sais tout ça ?

\- Comprenez que nous sommes curieux, nous avons des lois et les mortels ne doivent pas savoir pour notre condition.

Elle s'avance d'un pas vers lui.

\- Mais qui vous a dit que je suis une mortelle comme les autres ?

 **O~O**

 **A suivre !**

 **Alors ce premier chapitre ?**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	2. Chapter 2

**29 commentaires pour le premier chapitre ! Woua, je ne crois pas qu'une autre de mes fictions est aussi bien marché au départ. J'espère qu'elle va continuer à plaire. En tout cas, Merci !**

 **O~O**

 **Réponses :**

 **lisou:** Merci pour ta review. Je ne fais pas de traduction, donc oui c'est mon histoire sortie tout droit de ma tête.

 **Renesme13 :** Merci pour ta review. Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement peut être tous les 15 jours ou trois semaines, cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps.

 **Guest** : Je devrai être énervée d'une telle question mais malheureusement je ne le suis pas et comprends une telle question même si elle me dépite. (dommage qu'il y ait un trop gros nombre de fiction qui à peine quelques mots d'écrit et il n'y a plus d'inspiration. Alors pourquoi commencer Sérieusement. Je ne comprends ce genre de chose, bref, là n'est pas le sujet…) Pour te répondre, oui, comme depuis 10 ans que j'écris et que je publie mes fictions, je vais toujours au bout et par conséquent tu auras toute la fiction. Bisous

 **Caro :** Coucou, merci pour ta review. Oui tu auras la suite mais mon emploi du temps est assez compliqué en ce moment, alors je ne promets pas de publication régulière même si j'aimerai bien. Bisous

 **Renesme13 :** Merci pour ta review, Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione a de la ressource. J'avais envie d'innover un peu et faire un crossover. Pour mes posts, malheureusement, ils vont être un peu irrégulier vu que je suis en Angleterre et que mon emploi du temps n'est pas facile. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'irai au bout comme avec toutes les autres. XX

 **M-F : Merci,, ravie que tu aimes !**

 **O~O**

 **Bonne Lecture (j'espère !)**

 **O~O**

 _\- … Pour que vous nous serviez de repas. De plus vous en savez beaucoup sur nous et…_

 _\- Et vous voulez savoir comment je sais tout ça ?_

 _\- Comprenez que nous sommes curieux, nous avons des lois et les mortels ne doivent pas savoir pour notre condition._

 _Elle s'avance d'un pas vers lui._

 _\- Mais qui vous a dit que je suis une mortelle comme les autres ?_

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa magie se manifeste dans le bout de ses doigts. La seconde suivante, c'est le trou noir. Démétri l'a assommé. Son corps tombe lourdement, sa tête percute le sol.

Cette fois, le roi blond voit rouge et se précipite vers eux pour reculer le traqueur en l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce. Aucun vampire n'ouvre la bouche, ni ne bouge, leur roi n'est pas si expressif. Seul le bruit du cœur d'Hermione résonne dans la pièce.

Il prend précautionneusement l'humaine dans ses bras pour la monter dans la chambre libre à côté de la sienne.

Personne ne le suit sachant que si quelqu'un l' approche alors qu'il est dans cet état, il risquerait de perdre un bras… Ou la tête. Étant au calme et en sécurité dans ses bras, il en profite pour la détailler autant qu'il le souhaite. Lorsqu'elle est confortablement allongée dans la chambre attenante à la sienne, il voit un petit sac en perle à côté de sa hanche et l' enlève doucement, enfin il essaye vu qu'il n'approche pas les humains sauf pour se nourrir et dans ces cas-là, il n'est pas des plus délicats.

Les heures tournent, le roi n'a pas quitté son chevet pourtant il n'est pas le plus patient de tous mais là, les choses sont différentes. Caïus n'a pas l'impression qu'il peut se passer d'elle.

Au début, il ne voulait pas y croire mais le comportement de Marcus a confirmé son idée. Es ce correct par rapport à son ancienne compagne ? Certes, elle est morte, pourtant les vampires sont censés n' avoir qu'une compagne pour l'éternité. Ses frères et lui se seraient-ils trompés ? Pourtant Marcus ne se trompe pas.

Le roi blond soupire et regarde l'humaine respirer sereinement. Sa vie humaine est trop loin pour qu'il se souvienne combien de temps ils dorment. Peut-être que Démétri l'a frappé trop fort et qu'elle ne se réveillera pas ? Un grognement menaçant monte dans sa gorge. Le garde aura du souci à se faire si c'est le cas.

Après ce qui semble être des années pour le vampire blond, Hermione papillonne des yeux, aveuglée par la lumière du jour. Une fois habituée elle tourne la tête pour voir où elle se trouve.

\- Oh zut. Je ne rêve pas, murmure la sorcière en voyant des yeux rouges la fixer intensément.

Elle se masse la tête où le coup a été porté.

Le vampire en face fait un sourire en coin, elle rougit légèrement devant sa beauté – qui la trouble plus qu' elle ne voudrait l'avouer - même si elle a compris que c'était un vampire dangereux rien qu'en croisant son regard rouge.

Pour ne pas s'enfoncer un peu plus, elle vérifie que sa baguette est en place et regarde la pièce qui n'est pas un cachot comme elle s'y attendait. C'est une chambre qui ne dépareille pas au château, avec lit à baldaquin dans un style français Louis XV. Après son bref aperçu, elle avise discrètement la porte fermée qui doit être la porte menant à la sortie.

Vu que le roi des vampires ne bouge pas, elle se lève dignement et se dirige vers ce qu'elle espère, la salle de bain, ayant trop envie d'aller aux toilettes pour se sentir gênée. La sorcière soupire de soulagement quand sa vessie se vide. Malgré cela, ses reflex de guerre continue, elle observe la pièce qui reste dans le style de la chambre, mais ce qui l'intéresse le plus c'est la fenêtre.

Le roi écoute ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la porte, il est même étonné du bruit qu'elle fait avant de se rappeler ce que les humains font lorsqu'ils vont dans la salle de bain. Après ça, il se sent gêné, ce qui ne lui arrive jamais.

Hermione se dirige vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Le vampire va l'entendre mais ça ne coûte rien d'ouvrir, après tout elle n'est pas prisonnière, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, elle ne serait pas dans cette superbe chambre.

La vue est très belle, on voit en contrebas une cour fermée par des hauts murs qui appartiennent au château. Il y a des gardes couverts de capes noirs qui font leur ronde. Au loin, ce sont des champs à perte de vue. Un paysage italien idyllique, même l'odeur est agréable.

En entendant les gonds de la fenêtre grincer, il entrouvre la porte pour l'espionner, il sent au fond de lui qu' elle ne va pas s' échapper et voir ses réactions le divertit beaucoup.

\- Veux-tu fuir ?

La jolie brune pourrait transplaner mais étant une miss je-sais-tout, c'est une occasion unique d'en découvrir plus sur eux. Elle se retourne, prête à faire une réflexion désobligeante mais le ton de sa voix et son regard la perturbe, comme sa posture nonchalante. Les bras et jambes croisés, une épaule contre l'embrasure de la porte, quelques mèches de cheveux tombant devant ses yeux.

\- J'admire la vue, bafouille-t-elle.

Il hausse un sourcil, clairement moqueur. Ok, là elle tend la baguette pour se faire battre. Les joues rouges, Hermione détourne les yeux.

\- Si tu as faim, j'ai fait monter des victuailles.

\- Merci.

Après avoir hésité à passer devant lui, elle se lance vu que son estomac grondant l'oblige à y aller. Le plus dignement possible, Hermione se dirige vers la petite table et s'assoie sur un fauteuil. Le roi blond s'assoie en face avec toute la grâce possible. La brune n'est pas du genre à être complexée – et d'autant moins par un homme – pourtant, devant tant de perfection, son amour propre est mis à rude épreuve.

A l'inverse de Ron, Hermione ne se jette pas sur la nourriture et mange tranquillement.

\- Où sommes nous ?

\- En Italie.

\- Si je n'ai pas de réponse de votre part pourquoi vous en donnerais-je ? Le provoque-t-elle.

\- Nous avons déjà rencontré des personnes faisant de la magie mais aucun n'avait votre _attitude_ , explique-t-il de bonne grâce.

\- Peut-être qu'aucun n'a mon passé, dit elle en haussant les épaules.

Se souvenant brusquement, Hermione tourne la tête pour chercher son sac en perle qui ne le quitte jamais.

\- C'est cela que tu cherches ?

Le roi blond voit qu'elle est inquiète, ce bien doit lui être précieux. La brune tend la main par-dessus la table pour le récupérer, mais il lève le bras, mettant le sac hors de portée.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit Mr le Roi qu'il ne fallait pas prendre le sac des dames ?

Il fait mine de lui tendre avant de le rapprocher de son corps. Il hésite avant de parler ce qui bien entendu ne se produit jamais vu que les autres sont inférieurs à son rang.

\- Tu as essayé de l'ouvrir ? Déduit Hermione.

Son ton pourrait être moqueur, pourtant il n'en est rien. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui brise sa carapace d'après guerre. Au même titre que le roi est plus alaise avec la sorcière et plus naturel.

\- Un tour de magie ?

\- On ne fait pas de _tour_ , on jette des sorts.

\- Eh bien va-y, la provoque-t-il.

Elle tend la main attendant qu'il lui rende lui-même le sac en perle. Hermione a compris quelques petites choses sur lui, comme le fait de ne pas le chatouiller de trop près, sous peine de représailles. Le roi blond hésite mais finit par lui rendre. Elle le remercie par un bref sourire qui même s'il est fugace fait plaisir au roi blond, et malheureusement, il commence à comprendre pourquoi, il est si _gentil_ avec la brune. Hermione ouvre naturellement le petit sac et enfonce son bras jusqu'au coude pour trouver une potion contre le mal de tête. Elle ne peut que rire devant son air choqué. Dommage, le Roi prend la mouche et se vexe.

\- Désolée, dit elle sans vraiment le vouloir. Ce n'est pas méchant j'avais souvent ce genre de réaction quand j'ai découvert le monde magique. Alors ça fait du bien de voir que je ne suis pas la seule.

Il vérifie que la jeune femme en face de lui est sincère avant de se détendre légèrement. Hermione sort une petite fiole du sac et la boit d'un trait en grimaçant.

\- Eurk. Potion contre le mal de tête efficace mais horrible au goût.

Caïus la fixe avec étonnement, avant de se reprendre pour commencer son interrogatoire.

\- Tu n'es pas issu du monde sorcier ?

\- Non, mes parents sont dentistes. Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, on a cru à une blague mais quand mon futur professeur de Métamorphose est arrivée, tout cela a pris une dimension différente, réelle surtout. Même maintenant, il m'arrive d'être surprise.

Le roi la regarde bizarrement.

\- Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? S'inquiète-t-elle pour une raison obscure.

\- Qu'est-ce que Poudlard ? Métamorphose ?

C'est au tour d' Hermione de le regarder de travers.

\- Pardon, mais à quoi servait votre correspondant sorcier ? J'ai lu dans les textes officiels qu'il doit vous tenir au courant du fonctionnement du monde magique et inversement. Mais cela doit rester secret selon les accords. Son identité est même confidentielle afin de préserver sa sécurité et les secrets.

\- Le dernier correspondant s'appelait Albus Dumbledore. C'est un jeune homme intelligent selon Aro, mais il n'était pas loquasse et distillait ses informations à la goutte de sang près.

Hermione avale sa bouchée de travers et s'étouffe presque. Dumbledore était vraiment un personnage manipulateur. Il n'a pas dû rester longtemps à ce poste vu qu'il était professeur à Poudlard.

\- Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup, dit-il à la fois admiratif et craintif.

Caïus a appris au fil des siècles à se méfier des gens intelligents et surtout lorsqu'elles sont de belles femmes. C'est toujours les premières à arracher les têtes par-derrière.

\- J'aime apprendre et j'ai postulé dans le département qui gère ce poste, dit-elle modeste.

Hermione finit de manger calmement pendant que Caïus l'observe et essaye de l'analyser la jeune femme en face de lui qui de toute évidence n'a pas peur. Es ce qu'elle est un danger pour leur race ? Va-t-elle dévoiler leur secret ? Veut-elle quelque chose ? S'est-elle faite capturer exprès ? Il se dit qu'il va falloir la surveiller de près. À cette pensée, il ricane. Qui croit-il berner ?

\- Ai-je loupé quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Non, ricane-t-il toujours.

Hermione baisse les yeux sur son plat.

\- Encore un qui n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête, murmure-t-elle.

La seconde suivante, le roi blond a plaqué la sorcière contre le dossier sur fauteuil, une main autour de son cou sans trop serré.

\- J'aime bien cette humaine, dit Aro derrière la porte, bien qu'Hermione ne l'entend pas.

Il gronde vers la porte ce qui fait rire les deux vampires derrière.

Une fois qu'Hermione a analysé la situation, sa peur disparaît pour retrouver sa provocation habituelle, surtout lorsqu'elle est en danger et continue de manger le fruit qu'elle a dans sa main, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Caïus est étonné de voir la fragile humaine le provoquer ainsi. Il sait qu'il dégage une aura dangereuse, mais elle ne semble pas inquiète. Cette jeune femme l'intrigue de plus en plus.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu tôt pour se sauter dessus et faire l'amour comme des bêtes ? Ricane la brune.

Étonne, il relâche légèrement sa prise mais en voyant le geste de main de la sorcière, il se reprend et raffermit plus fort sa prise initiale. Caïus entend les rires de ses « frères » dans le couloir.

\- Faites très attention, humaine, je pourrai vous briser la nuque en moins d'une seconde.

\- Ah, des promesses, que des promesses, murmure la sorcière avec difficulté cette fois, toujours sans le quitter du regard.

\- Caïus, tu devrais la lâcher tu vas finir par t'en vouloir, dit Marcus, encore une fois sans que l'humaine entende.

Le blond gronde fort vers la porte. Hermione comprend que leur conversation n'est plus privée. Aro et Marcus frappent à la porte avant d'entrer sans invitation.

\- Pardonnez mes manières, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de me lever, explique Hermione, très sérieuse, qui commence à en avoir marre d'être immobilisée.

Sa première tentative pour se servir de sa baguette a été un échec et si elle recommence, il pourrait vraiment lui briser la nuque et mourir ne fait partie de ses projets de vacances.

\- Mon frère, il serait tant de la lâcher, elle commence à devenir rouge et il serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, explique Marcus.

Il y a une subtilité que l'humaine ne saisit pas même si elle la sait présente. Caïus reprend sa place dans le fauteuil tandis que les deux rois sont debout derrière lui.

\- Nous sommes heureux de constater que vous vous êtes enfin réveillée, Miss Granger. Nous avions eu peur que Démétri vous ait frappé trop fort à la tête. J'espère que vous n'avez plus mal.

\- Non, plus à la tête, dit elle d'une voix rauque.

Les trois vampires fixent sa gorge, le blond détourne les yeux, légèrement honteux. Marcus lui murmure à vitesse vampirique :

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

Un sentiment bizarre s'empare d'Hermione elle n'aime pas que le vampire soit mal à l'aise. Seulement la question important pour elle, c'est pourquoi est-elle comme ça ?

Encore une fois, elle plonge sa main dans son sac, ils entendent tous des livres tombés à l'intérieur. Hermione concentrée, ne voit pas le regard amusé et enfantin d' Aro qui fixe son sac avec avidité.

\- Oublies, mon frère, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse l'ouvrir.

\- C'est prodigieux, fantastique ! Commente le roi.

\- Oh mais ou es ce qu'il est passé ? S'énerve la sorcière.

Hermione retire son bras, frustrée. Les trois vampires sont déçus de voir sa main vide. La sorcière les fixe.

\- Je vais utiliser ma baguette, d'accord ?

 **O~O**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ce deuxième chapitre ? Vous pensez quoi de ces deux-là ?**

 **Vos avis sont les bienvenues !**

 **Bisous bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pardon pour le retard. Trop de changement dans ma vie en ce moment, donc, malheureusement pour vous et pour moi moins de temps pour écrire. Et pour ceux qui se pose la question, OUI, j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette histoire.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

 **O~O**

 **O~O**

 _Hermione concentrée, ne voit pas le regard amusé et enfantin d' Aro qui fixe son sac avec avidité._

 _\- Oublies, mon frère, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse l'ouvrir._

 _\- C'est prodigieux, fantastique ! Commente le roi._

 _\- Oh mais ou est ce qu'il est passé ? S'énerve la sorcière._

 _Hermione retire son bras, frustrée. Les trois vampires sont déçus de voir sa main vide. La sorcière les fixe._

 _\- Je vais utiliser ma baguette, d'accord ?_

Néanmoins elle attend l'accord des vampires avant de faire le moindre geste.

\- Faites, jeune demoiselle, dit Marcus qui semble être le seul des trois à être confiant en sa présence.

D'un geste précis du poignet, la baguette d'Hermione atterrit dans sa main. Les trois vampires sont sur leur garde. Très lentement, pour ne pas finir dans une position encore plus inconfortable – après tout, elle est une miss je-sais-tout – elle tourne la baguette vers l'intérieur de son sac.

\- Accio miroir.

La seconde suivante, le miroir surgit et atterrit dans la main d' Hermione qui peut enfin regarder sa gorge violacée. Elle aime ce miroir parce qu'ils montrent les douleurs ou problèmes et quels remèdes y apporter. Merci sorcière hebdo. Pour une fois que ce torchon fait des articles utiles, la jeune femme en profite.

Aro applaudit, toujours curieux de découvrir de nouvelles choses et de nouveaux talents.

\- Fascinant. Vous pouvez faire venir à vous tout ce que vous souhaitez ?

Hermione cherche cette fois, Le baume de lewisie brûlante, une potion violette qui soignent toutes les blessures comme les bleus. Une fois en main, elle lève les yeux vers Aro pour lui répondre.

\- Seulement les objets, mais pour les très gros, il faut une grande puissance magique, ce qui n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

\- Donc tous les sorciers ne sont pas pareil.

\- Non, au même titre que les vampires, nous avons tous nos caractéristiques, nos points forts et nos points faibles.

Les rois analysent chacune de ses paroles.

\- Allez-vous me garder prisonnière longtemps ?

Bizarrement, Caïus semble dérangé par ses par ses mots.

\- Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière, gronde le roi blond.

Hermione hausse un sourcil.

\- Mais je ne peux pas partir ?

\- Comprenez que cette situation est assez inhabituelle, explique Aro avant que son frère ne s'embrouille dans ses paroles et se ridiculise devant la sorcière. Nous devons prendre des précautions, que ce soit pour vous ou pour nous.

Hermione rigole malgré elle. Les dernières évènements ressortent. Heureusement pour elle, le roi qui semble être le leader ne s'offusque pas, seul le blond grimace mais la sorcière s'en amuse pour une quelconque raison.

\- Pardonnez-moi. Mais, croyez-vous que vous pouvez me retenir malgré moi ? Même en m'attachant à des chaînes, vous ne pourrez rien.

\- Nous n'allons pas en venir à de telle extrémité, menace Caïus.

Hermione est contente que la menace ne lui soit pas adressée, parce qu'il est impressionnant et flippant.

\- Non, non, bien sûr, apaise Aro. Miss Granger, vous êtes libre de circuler dans le château, Pour éviter tout incident, Alec se chargera de votre sécurité. Qu'en dites vous mes frères ?

Caïus grimace et marmonne un « non » entre ses lèvres.

\- Alec a beaucoup de responsabilité, il ne faudrait pas lui en rajouter, dit Marcus de sa voix calme.

Les deux rois prononcent plein de noms d'hommes qu' Hermione ne retient pas. A chaque fois, ils trouvent toujours des petites excuses, ce qui amuse beaucoup la sorcière qui finit, enfin, son repas. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer le blond qui semble sur le point d'exploser de colère. Bizarrement, elle se sent mal pour lui et à envie de lui prendre la main pour le réconforter, ce qui l'étonne fortement parce que ce n'est pas son genre de se comporter comme ça. Lorsqu'il est sur le point de tout casser, le roi aux cheveux noirs abrège ses souffrances.

\- Tu as raison, sourit Aro. Nous sommes relativement tranquilles. Caïus, crois-tu que tu pourrais t'en charger ?

Pour ne pas perdre un peu plus contenance, il grogne qu'il va le faire. Nul n'est dupe.

\- Merci, dit gentiment Hermione. Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ?

Caïus se lève d'un bond, se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre attendant Hermione.

\- Messieurs, à plus tard.

\- Amusez-vous bien, dit Marcus pour que seul le vampire l'entende.

Caïus, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, reste stoïque. Plus trad, elle comprendra, mieux ça vaudra pour lui parce qu'il n'est pas près pour avoir une nouvelle compagne.

Hermione et Caïus marchent en silence dans un des couloirs. Le blond est toujours renfrogné et la jeune femme, encore une fois, pour une raison obscure n'aime pas cela, alors elle passe son bras sous le sien.

\- Es-ce un problème ?

\- Non.

Le blond se détend à chacun des pas qu'ils font. Caïus prononce quelques mots par si par là et pour une fois, Hermione n'est pas attentive vu qu'elle est perturbée par le contact de leurs bras.

Du côté des deux autres rois, ils quittent tranquillement la pièce réservée à leur invitée.

\- Qu'en penses-tu mon frère ? Demande Aro.

\- Caïus a trouvé une compagne tout à fait charmante, elle saura prendre soin de lui, répond Marcus.

\- Leur lien sont-ils fort ?

\- Fort et inhabituel.

\- J'aime bien cette enfant. Elle est rafraîchissante.

\- Et tu trouves qu'avoir une sorcière dans nos rangs est une bonne chose.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier les choses importantes.

\- Nul n'ose nous défier, mon frère, tu le sais très bien tu aimes juste collectionner les dons.

\- Je crois que cette fois, c'est Caïus qui la veut plus que moi.

Les deux hommes rigolent discrètement avant de rejoindre chacun leur appartement et leur compagne avide de savoir qui est cette jeune femme. Et surtout, ils veulent les retenir d'aller voir l'humaine et de la faire fuir avec toutes les questions qu'elles veulent lui poser.

Quant aux deux autres, ils finissent par se détendre et la curiosité d' Hermione s'éveille, ce qui fait discrètement rire le vampire millénaire. Ils ne croisent quasiment personne donc, il se sent plus libre dans ses actions. Ils finissent par la bibliothèque, pièce préféré du roi. Lorsqu'ils entrent, Hermione se détache de son « garde du corps » pour se précipiter au milieu de la pièce et de l'admirer sous tous les angles.

Hermione ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur le vampire qui ne loupe pas une miette de ses gestes. Il se sent faible et fort en sa présence. Caïus avait oublié ce que ça faisait d'être en présence de sa moitié et il recommence à aimer cela même s'il y a quelques heures, il ne le pensait pas. Nul ne lutte contre son destin.

La sorcière caresse les couvertures des livres, savourant la sensation sous ses doigts. Elle sourit en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Elle pense à Harry qui disait que certains étaient accros à la drogue, elle c'est les livres. Son ami lui manque, ils se sont un peu éloigné depuis qu'elle a rompu avec Ron qui en garçon capricieux et boudeur à piqué une crise d'enfant gâté et à pleuré dans les jupons de sa sœur qui sort avec le survivant.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

\- Des souvenirs d'un ami, dit elle en souriant.

Le roi essaye de retenir un grondement, dommage pour lui, la sorcière l'entend et hausse un sourcil, curieuse.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Très.

Hermione se détourne.

\- Je n'aime pas les gens jaloux. Possessif, ça c'est sexy mais jaloux…

Elle repense à Ronald.

\- Non, ça je ne supporte pas.

Caïus ne répond pas, il aurait des choses à dire mais au ton d' Hermione il sent qu'elle a une blessure douloureuse et surtout que vu son ton, elle n'est pas prête à lui en parler. Le roi s'attend à ce qu'elle montre des signes de tristesse mais non, la seule chose qu'elle fait, c'est se secouer légèrement la tête et de retourner à la contemplation des livres. Au moins, il a compris qu'avec des livres sous son nez, elle est bien et que rien ne peut l'atteindre.

Hermione se dirige vers les livres les plus anciens et tombe sur un exemplaire de Don Quichotte.

\- C'est la première édition ?

\- Oui, dit-il modeste.

Pour lui et ses frères, ce ne sont que des livres, qu'ils ont acquis pour quelques pièces de l'époque.

\- Nous avons d'autres pièces rares qui maintenant doivent valoir des millions.

\- Rares ?

Hermione sautille sur place avant de le rejoindre, toujours heureuse, lui prend la main et le tire vers le milieu de la pièce. Caïus pour faire bonne mesure bougonne les premiers les pas avant d'être contaminée par la joie d' Hermione. Le roi se dit que cette jeune femme va être un rayon de soleil dans le château et aussi… Dans sa vie mais ça il ne se l'avoue pas complètement.

\- Es ce que La Biblia Latina * est assez rare ?

Même si elle est une grande fan de livres, Hermione ne connaît pas tout alors le blond se fait un plaisir de lui expliquer ce qu'est-ce livre. Il lui montre aussi Le Psalmorum Codex ** et d'autres livres aussi rares que cher. Hermione ose à peine les toucher.

\- Ce ne sont que des livres. Certains livres que tu as, dans quelques siècles, ils vaudront de l'or. Comme certains objets. Certains valent de l'or maintenant et demain ils ne vaudront rien et inversement. Les humains sont matérialistes, les vampires ne le sont pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La plus part des vampires sont des nomades, et ceux qui ont des résidences fixes gardent quelques objets qui leur sont chers mais le reste ne nous importe pas. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature.

Hermione observe les livres en méditant sur ce que le roi lui a dit.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Et toi ?

\- On ne demande pas à une femme son âge. Durant toute ton existence, personne ne t'a jamais expliqué ça ?

\- Veuillez excuser mes manières, Milady.

\- Vous êtes pardonnez mon cher, dit Hermione d'un ton pompeux.

Ils se sourient, partageant leur premier moment de complicité.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, je suis assez âgé pour avoir vu la création de ses livres et pour savoir que nous apportons peu d'importance à toutes choses, sauf quand elles nous sont nécessaires, ce qui est rare vu que nous enregistrons avec facilité tout ce que nous souhaitons.

\- La première idée de tous doit être « super » mais j'aurai envie de te dire que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

\- Après tout, lorsque tu veux oublier quelque chose, tu ne peux pas, non ?

Il se rapproche d'elle.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais nous sommes facilement distraits, alors lorsque quelque chose nous déplaît, dit il en caressant son cou, on le met de côté dans notre tête. Sinon, on deviendrait fou.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Déjà que vivre autant d'année ne doit pas être joyeux, dit-elle troublée par ce léger contact.

Après tout, elle n'est pas habituée à sa délicatesse et lui a oublié comment être gentil et doux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils apprécient ce moment de trêve entre attaque, taquinerie, curiosité sur l'espèce de l'autre.

Dommage pour eux, le calme est fini, deux tornades entrent dans la pièce, fissurant les deux portes, et se précipitent sur eux…

 **O~O**

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Bon, je vous l'accorde, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, au prochain, ça bouge, promis !**

* La Biblia Latina à 42 lignes de 1455 est le livre le plus recherché par les institutions et bibliophiles du monde entier. Le prix pour un exemplaire complet atteint les dix millions de dollars.

** Le Psalmorum Codex, dit « Psautier de Mayence », célèbre ouvrage imprimé par Johann Fust et Pierre Schoeffer à Mayence en 1457, réimprimé par eux en 1459. Cet ouvrage est considéré, avec les quatre livres imprimés par Gutenberg, comme l'un des livres les plus précieux de tous les temps.


	4. Chapter 4

**RaR :** Merci pour vos reviews !

 **Bonne Lecture**

 **O~O**

 _Après tout, elle n'est pas habituée à sa délicatesse et lui a oublié comment être gentil et doux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils apprécient ce moment de trêve entre attaque, taquinerie, curiosité sur l'espèce de l'autre._

 _Dommage pour eux, le calme est fini, deux tornades entrent dans la pièce, fissurant les deux portes, et se précipitent sur eux…_

\- Oh non pas elles, soupire le roi.

Les deux femmes s'avancent à vitesse vampirique, Caïus qui avait commencé à se reculer se place devant Hermione, faisant ralentir les deux reines et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du blond.

\- Oh, regarde Didyme, il la protège déjà.

\- Tu as raison, Sulpicia, c'est trop mignon, dit elle en lui pinçant la joue.

Caïus gronde et recule sa main. Hermione cachée derrière lui rigole discrètement.

\- Mais on ne va pas la manger ta demoiselle, se moque Didyme en contournant le roi. Bonjour, je suis la compagne de Marcus. Tu dois être Hermione ?

\- Heureuse de vous rencontrer, dit la sorcière poliment.

\- Oh, elle est polie, commente Sulpicia.

\- C'est si rare de nos jours. Les jeunes sont si peu sympatrique, rajoute Didyme.

\- Oui, tu as raison et il faut compenser avec la mauvaise humeur de Caïus !

Caïus va répliquer mais Hermione le fait plus vite que lui.

\- Lui, de mauvaise humeur ? Non ! Vous devez faire erreur… se moque Hermione.

Les deux femmes gloussent de joie, Hermione pouffe de rire et le blond hésite entre bouder et se frapper la tête contre les murs mais la sorcière risque de lui en vouloir s'il abîme les livres…

Plus les minutes passent, plus la deuxième option semble bien. Il sent leur lien faire son travail. Il a envie de la détester de la malmener pour connaître ses vraies intentions et pas apprécier son sourire et lui faire plaisir. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est la rapidité de l'évolution de leur lien bien qu'Hermione ne semble pas ressentir quoi que se soit pour lui. En temps normal, cela prend plusieurs mois où éventuellement quelques semaines mais là, ils se sont rencontrés il y a quasiment deux jours. Il décide d'aller voir l'expert en relation, Marcus.

Discrètement, il se recule des femmes qui ont commencé à jacasser comme des poules il pourrait trouvé un autre défaut à Hermione mais non, elle se contente principalement de les écouter et de placer quelques mots. Eh bien oui parce qu'il n'aime pas les femmes qui parlent inutilement, pensant que ce qu'elles disent est hautement intéressant.

Rapidement, et quelque peu vexé quelle ne l'ait pas remarqué, il sort de la pièce pour rejoindre son frère. Seulement Hermione a bien vu qu'il sortait. Au fond d'elle, une sorte de tristesse s'installe. Encore ces émotions qu'elle ne comprend pas.

Lorsqu'elle retourne à la discussion des deux reines, la sorcière se rend compte qu'elles ne parlent et l'observent amusées. Hermione grimace, gênée de s'être fait surprendre à regarder le roi des vampires.

\- Ne te sens pas gênée de regarder Caïus, sourit Sulpicia.

\- Après tout, si tu aimes les grands blonds finement musclés plein d'assurance, on ne va pas te juger.

La jolie brune rougit et bafouille quelques mots inintelligibles pour se justifier en vain.

\- Ne rougis pas, la rassure la femme d' Aro. On est toutes passées par là.

Hermione hausse un sourcil.

\- Oh non, non, pas sur Mr ronchon mais sur nos comp… Maris respectifs.

\- Oui rajoute la femme de Marcus. Les vampires sont attirants pour les humains et vu que tu as passé le plus de temps avec lui, la peur naturelle que l'on déclenche se dissipe.

La sorcière n'est pas complètement convaincue par leurs explications, elle a comprit que les deux vampires cachaient quelque chose et fois d' Hermione Granger, elle trouvera ce que c'est.

Néanmoins ses questions et suspicions sont mises au second plan vu que les deux femmes la bombarde de question sur sa vie humaine. La jeune sorcière voit bien qu'elles veulent en savoir plus sur son côté sorcier, pourtant elles s'abstiennent pour le plus grand plaisir d' Hermione qui n'aime pas être prise pour une bête de foire. Puis, est-ce qu'elle leur pose des questions sur les vampires ? Certes, elle en crève d'envie mais autant s'abstenir, et quelque chose lui dit qu'elle va avoir cette conversation.

De son côté, Caïus part voir Marcus. Par chance il est seul. Le blond se laisse tomber lourdement sur le canapé, le faisant craquer. L'autre roi rigole discrètement.

\- Eh bien, mon frère ou son passé tes bonnes manières ?

Caïus gronde légèrement mentalement épuisé.

\- Où est passé ta comp…

Cette fois, le blond montre son mécontentement en frappant le canapé, éclatant l'accoudoir.

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir finir par l'admettre. Tu ne pourras passer outre. Nul ne le peu. Tu as une deuxième chance, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de trouver une deuxième… Part de soit même.

\- Part de soit même ? Réellement ? Se moque Caïus.

\- Moitié ? Âmes sœur ?

\- Je ne te savais pas autant… Fleur bleue.

\- Tu préfères peut-être, celle qui t'empêchera de devenir fou sur cette terre, celle qui sera la seule à te comprendre parfaitement, te combler sur tous les plans.

Le blond le fusille du regard, sachant pertinemment tout cela mais l'entendre est une autre chose. Pourtant, il est venu voir Marcus en sachant qu'il allait lui dire ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre.

\- Pourquoi tant de colère ? Miss Granger semble être une jeune femme tout à fait charmante et brillante.

\- C'est une sorcière, grimace-t-il furieux.

\- Et ?

\- C'est une sorcière !

\- Je ne vois pas le problème, elle va pimenter ta vie.

\- Je ne veux pas de piment dans ma vie !

\- Menteur, sourit Marcus.

\- Et nous connaissons les lois et les problèmes qui peuvent en découdre… rajoute-il toujours énervé.

\- Tu ne veux pas les problèmes ou tu ne veux pas qu'elle en ait ? Rigole doucement Marcus.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

\- Votre lien est déjà puissant. Plus tu vas le rejeter, plus tu voudras être avec elle.

\- C'est… Elle fait des choses bizarres !

\- Et ? Demande-t-il effaré.

\- C'est une sorcière, grimace-t-il furieux.

\- Et ?

\- Et nous connaissons les lois et les problèmes qui peuvent en découdre… rajoute-il toujours énervé.

\- Depuis quand cela te dérange ? Tu veux quelque chose tu l'obtiens, un point c'est tout. Ce ne sont pas des bureaucrates qui vont t'empêcher d'être avec ta moitié. Nul ne peut aller contre ce lien et si quelqu'un essaye,, nous réglerons le problème. Miss Granger est avec nous et elle va rester ici que tu acceptes votre lien ou non, dit fermement Marcus.

Le blond aurait envie d'argumenter encore et se trouver des excuses toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres mais voyant le ton de son frère, il garde la bouche close. Marcus n'est pas du genre à hausser le ton et lorsqu'il le fait, il vaut mieux faire profil bas.

\- Je te suggère de te poser les bonnes questions sur ton avenir. Je comprends qu'avec la mort d' Anthénodora, ça n'a pas été facile mais le destin t'a donné une seconde chance en la personne d' Hermione. Qu'importe le temps que ça mettra, tu finiras avec elle et tous les vampires présents au château le savent. C'est à toi de voir comment tu veuilles qu'évolue votre relation. Dans la paix ou dans la rancune ?

\- Que sais-tu que j'ignore ?

\- Des tas de choses mon frère, des tas de choses dit il sur la plaisanterie.

Caïus gronde, sans vraiment savoir s'il veut en plaisanter ou non. Cela ne fait que quelques heures qu'elle est entrée dans sa vie et il est déjà chamboulé. Il se demande comment va se passer la suite surtout qu'ils ne savent quasiment rien des sorciers de plus, son instinct lui dit elle peut leur faire du tort physiquement et ça, encore une fois, il ne sait pas si c'est bien ou non.

Il n'aimait pas trop le côté fragile de son ex-compagne même si son ego de mâle était heureux de ça. Pourtant cela l'énervait aussi. Dans un combat, il devait toujours garder un œil sur elle n'était jamais rassuré et bien sûr, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle soit blessée, il aurait été dans une rage folle, pouvant par la suite tuer tout le monde, frères ou ennemis. Alors qu'avec Hermione, même s'il ne la connaît pas beaucoup, son instinct lui dit que malgré son jeune âge, elle est capable de se défendre et sûrement de mettre à terre ses ennemis.

\- Pourquoi te poses-tu autant de questions ?

\- Parce que la situation est compliquée.

\- Erreur mon frère, tu veux qu'elle le soit ou alors tu la sabordes seul.

\- Foutaise !

Le blond se lève, sa colère tourbillonnant, et retourne dans ses appartements. Plus il s'approche, plus il entend des bruits précipités à l'intérieur de la chambre de son invités.

 **OoOoO**

Une fois sa discussion finit avec les deux reines, Hermione décide de retourner dans ses appartements en prenant son temps et continuer de découvrir les antiquités qu'elle trouve sur son chemin. Malheureusement pour elle, elle entend des voix à travers la porte qu' elle reconnaît.

Curieuse, elle se désillusionne et colle son oreille contre la porte en bois. N'entendant pas que quelques mots, elle jette un autre sort pour mieux entendre. Rapidement, elle comprend qu'ils parlent d'elle. Ça la fait sourire.

Il y a toujours dans son cœur, cette sensation bizarre qu'elle n'a jamais ressentie pour personne et n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce phénomène. Néanmoins, Hermione est persuadée d'une chose, c'est que ça concerne le roi blond et que pour une fois, la jeune femme a envie de suivre son… Cœur ? Et pour une fois, c'est une bonne chose, elle en est persuadée.

Jamais au début de ses vacances en Italie, Hermione n'aurait pensé rencontrer des vampires, surtout pas les rois et en apprécier un même si elle le trouve bizarre. Bien qu'il n'est pas le pire homme qu'elle est croisée. Dans le genre, Ronald se défend bien, Cormac était une catastrophe et le type lors de sa formation au ministère n'était pas mal dans son genre. Tout ce qu'elle détestait chez un homme. Le mieux était Viktor… À bien y penser, sa vie sentimentale est une catastrophe mais ça n'a jamais été sa priorité alors elle n'a aucune pensé triste. Au contraire, elle hausse les épaules et retourne à la conversation des deux rois, même si perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'a pas tout écouté.

Caïus hausse le ton et sort la phrase qui fait redescendre Hermione sur terre.

\- C'est une sorcière, grimace-t-il furieux.

\- Et ?

\- C'est une sorcière !

\- Je ne vois pas le problème, elle va pimenter ta vie.

\- Je ne veux pas de piment dans ma vie !

Son grondement fait trembler la porte. Hermione se recule, choquée et blessée. Elle s'éloigne d'abord doucement le temps de se remettre des paroles blessantes qu'elle a entendues avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus et que sa marche s'en ressente. Sa magie tourbillonne atour d'elle. Heureusement qu'aucun vampire ne croise son chemin sinon, des dégâts auraient été faits au château parce qu'elle doute qu'un simple sort de défense puisse en blesser un ils ont une peau trop résistante pour être atteint par un sort mineur.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet, Hermione se contient pour rejoindre sa chambre, prendre ses quelques affaires qu'elle a laissé traîner et partir le plus loin possible de ce château.

\- Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ? Est-ce que je lui reproche d'être un vampire moi ? Puis, on ne se connaît même pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ? Et cette façon de parler de moi ? Non mais, je vais lui apprendre la gentillesse ! Quel idiot ! Pimenter sa vie ? Ils me prennent pour un animal de foire ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas une… Anomalie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprend vraiment ce qu'a ressenti son meilleur ami lorsque ses proches l'insultaient… Pourquoi soudainement, elle le considère comme un proche ? Cela ne fait que quelques heures qu'elle le connaît. Ça ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête, à moins que ça soit ce truc bizarre qu'elle ressente. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne veut pas connaître les réponses, elle veut juste quitter ce château et tous ces vampires cachottiers.

Hermione claque la porte de sa chambre, ouvre son sac de perle, tourne dans tous les sens pour attraper ce qu'elle avait sorti de son sac, mais consciencieuse, elle refait un tour, persuadée qu'elle ne reviendra jamais ici.

Lorsqu'elle s'apprête à transplaner, le blond entre dans la pièce, fracassant la porte au passage, bien qu'aucun des deux ne s'en occupe, trop perturbé par le regard de l'autre. Celui furieux d'Hermione et celui inquiet de Caïus qui ne perd pas une seconde pour s'avancer rapidement vers elle.

Mauvais timing.

Hermione prise de panique transplane. Une seconde trop tard, elle se rend compte qu'une main est accrochée à son bras.

 **OoOoO**

 **A suivre !**

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **Bisous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses :**

Andrea: La suite est là ! bisous

 **marine:Je sais je sais, lol bisous**

Guest : Merci

Khalimerojabba:La suite est là ! bisous

 **OoO**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **OoO**

 _Mauvais timing._

 _Hermione prise de panique transplane. Une seconde trop tard, elle se rend compte qu'une main est accrochée à son bras._

Perturbée, elle se déconcentre et loupe son atterrissage, la faisant atterrir lourdement sur le dos. Toujours en état de stress, ses yeux balayent les alentours. Au moins, elle est arrivée là où elle ne voulait.

A quelques mètres d'elle se trouve le roi, assis sur les fesses se secouant la tête, quelques mèches de cheveux tombent devant ses yeux perturbant la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne le voudrait.

Quant à Caïus, il se demande ce qui s'est passé et comment ça s'est passé. Comment a-t-il fait pour changer d'endroit en à peine une seconde ? Et cette sensation désagréable. Jamais il ne refera cela surtout que l'atterrissage n'était pas agréable, il était brutal. À moins qu'il l'est perturbé lorsque leur regard se sont de nouveau croisé ? Non, impossible. Il se secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne peut pas penser ce genre de chose, pourtant lorsqu'il la voit allongée sur le sol, la panique le submerge. La seconde suivante, il est à ses côtés, près à la secourir. Oui, faudrait-il encore qu'il sache comment s'y prendre… Ces humains sont tellement fragiles ! Ils peuvent mourir de tellement de façon. Leur fragilité est ennuyante.

Toujours en colère et allongée sur l'herbe, Hermione commence à se lever et lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais Caïus est plus rapide et la soulève pour la mettre sur ses deux pieds. Il est fier d'avoir réussi à doser sa force. Un sourire prétentieux se dessine sur son visage qui ne quitte pas même lorsqu'il voit le visage furieux de la brune. Au contraire, ça l'amuse beaucoup après tout sorcière ou pas, elle ne doit pas pouvoir lui faire grand mal. Il ne sait pas à quel point il se trompe...

Hermione, en relevant les yeux, perd toute sa verve, le voyant si beau et légèrement scintillant bien que son sourire soit un peu insolent. Bizarrement elle apprécie cela mais n'aime pas l'ascendance qu'il a sur elle.

\- Votre magie n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

Le roi se maudit d'avoir sorti une telle phrase. Toute sa maladresse avec les femmes ressurgit, lui rappelant ses souvenirs humains depuis bien longtemps enfouit.

La colère d' Hermione ressurgit aussi vite qu'elle était partie. La brune sort sa baguette et la pointe sous le menton du blond.

\- On ne vous jamais après votre _seigneurie_ qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer quelqu'un de plus fort que vous ?

\- Vous, plus forte que moi ? Permettez-moi d'en doutez !

2000 ans d'existence et il n'est pas capable d'être diplomate et courtois avec celle qui devrait passer son éternité à ses côtés. Même si pour le moment, c'est très mal parti. Malgré cela, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la trouver adorable lorsqu'elle est en colère.

Elle se recule brusquement, sa baguette pointée vers la tête de l'homme qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde rustre, imbu de lui-même qui n'est pas sorti de son château depuis trop longtemps. Vous vous prenez pour les rois du monde mais vous ne connaissez aucune autres créatures qui peuplent la terre. Vous êtes peut-être immortel mais pas invincible.

\- Nous avons détruit les enfants de la lune ! Ceux que vous appelez des loup-garous.

Tant qu'à s'enfoncer autant aller jusqu'au bout. Bien qu'il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Premièrement, ils ne sont pas éteints, j'en connais et j'étais même amie avec l'un d'entre-eux. Deuxièmement, sous leur forme lupine ils ne sont dictés que par leur instinct et ne sont pas très intelligent et vous êtes fier de les avoir tués ? Vous êtes pathétique. Vous n'avez jamais combattu des ennemis de votre taille et vous prétendez être les plus forts au monde. Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est être imbu de soi-même.

La jeune femme tourne les talons tandis que le roi reste estomaqué devant la tirade de la sorcière. Son cerveau tourne à plein régime. Se seraient-ils trompés à ce point ? Faut-il qu'ils se renseignent plus ? Qu'ils ouvrent les yeux sur le monde extérieur ?

Après tout, ils sont des vampires millénaires. N'ont-ils rien appris durant les longues années ? Faut-il qu'ils sortent du château ? Il est vrai qu'ils ne sortent que rarement. Cela le rend t' il aveugle et trop confiant ?

C'est fort probable et le comble dans toute cette histoire, c'est une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques heures qui lui montre la supercherie dans la quelle ils viennent depuis des décennies. En rentrant, il se promet d'en savoir plus. Il faut qu'ils redeviennent des rois bons et non avides de pouvoirs.

Ils se sont perdus en chemin.

Mais en plus de cela, personne n'a osé lui parler de la sorte. Jamais. Même pas ses frères. Tous ont eu peur de ses colères, pourtant cette humaine s'en fiche et n'a pas peur des conséquences de ses actes, d'ailleurs, elle ne semble pas avoir peur de grand-chose. Il faut absolument qu'il en sache plus sur elle.

A vitesse vampirique, il la rejoint, oubliant sa colère et celle d' Hermione qui malheureusement pour lui, est toujours furieuse. En posant sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière, celle-ci se retourne et lui jette un Experliamus en pleine tête. Vu qu' Hermione y a mis toute sa colère le sorcier vole d'au moins 30 mètres et atterrit sur les fesses. Au début, elle est fière, un peu de colère s'évapore, remplacé par de l' inquiétude. Si elle l'avait blessé gravement ? Non, impossible, c'est un vampire invincible. Elle ricane intérieurement.

CaIus se relève et la fusille du regard.

\- Qui a t'il Mr le roi du monde ? Un problème ? Oh, une simple humaine t'a botté tes fesses royales ? Ah oui, c'est ça !

Il gronde fortement. Hermione est impressionnée mais ne le montre pas. Après tout elle a survécu à une guerre et il est moins moche que Voldemort…

Le blond en colère et vexé s'apprête à attaquer la jeune femme seulement en la voyant, pour une raison inconnue, rire à gorge déployée, s'arrête en plein élan pour l'admirer. Lorsqu'une larme de joie coule sur son visage, il la retire délicatement avec son pouce. Hermione s'arrête brusquement pour le fixer.

\- Je vais vraiment devoir travailler sur mes émotions, murmure-t-il.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop lunatique.

\- Juste avec toi.

Elle hausse un sourcil, montrant clairement qu'elle ne le croit pas.

\- Veux-tu que je te botte les fesses une nouvelle fois, dit elle en agitant sa baguette sous son nez.

\- Retire ce truc de sous mon nez et _ma_ demoiselle, notre combat n'était point fini.

\- Eh bien soit.

Elle se recule et fait une révérence théâtrale.

\- Finissons-en.

\- Oh non, ma belle, ça ne fait que commencer, dit-il charmeur ce qui la déstabilise quelque peu.

Caïus, persuadé d'être le meilleur et gentleman, la laisse attaquer en premier. Le vampire ne se rend pas compte qu'il lui a permis de reprendre ses esprits.

Contre toute attente, c'est vers sa tête qu'elle pointe sa baguette et murmure des mots en latins en le fixant, amusée. Il voit un filament rouge pale sortir de son bout de bois et entrer dans ses yeux qui deviennent brièvement comme les siens avant de redevenir ambre.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Ne croyez-vous pas que nous devons équilibrer les choses ?

\- Alors vous avouez que je suis le plus fort ?

\- Physiquement, c'est indéniable mais mes meilleurs amis le sont aussi et ne sont pas des vampires, donc pas de quoi en faire toute une potion, se moque-t-elle.

\- Vous devenez désobligeante.

\- Vous l'êtes depuis le début avec moi.

Pour lui montrer sa rancune, elle lui envoie un sort en pleine poitrine, le faisant reculer de quelques pas, lui brûlant sa chemise mais pas sa peau dur comme du marbre.

\- Il fallait me le dire que tu voulais me déshabiller et non combattre, les choses auraient été plus simples.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un... Goujat.

\- Vous êtes bien prude… Non, non, ne le prenez pas mal, toutes les femmes d'aujourd'hui sont tellement…

\- Ouvertes à toute proposition même indécente ?

Aussitôt Hermione repense à Lavande, Parvati et même Pansy… Hermione lui envoie un Levicorpus le faisant se retrouver tête en bas à un mètre du sol.

La brune se demande comment il fait, même la tête à l'envers, pour être toujours aussi beau. Caïus se débat à vitesse vampirique mais le sort qu' Hermione s'est lancé lui permet de suivre tous ces mouvements. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'elle va avoir mal à la tête vu que cette vision n'est pas faite pour leur corps.

\- Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que je ressemble aux autres, boude-t-elle.

\- Je commence à m'en rendre compte. Maintenant, pouvez vous me libérer ?

\- Non.

\- Merc… Comment ça non ? Gronde-t-il.

\- Je veux des excuses, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Le roi ne sait pas s'il a envie de lui arracher la tête ou de l'embrasser. Il aime son côté entêté et la fierté qui dégage de cette jeune femme.

Des excuses, ça il doit en faire mais à quels propos ? La liste est longue. Alors il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'être honnête.

\- Eh bien, ça risque d'être long parce que je n'ai pas assuré.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'attends.

\- Vous êtes coriace.

\- Je suis une Gryffondor.

\- Une Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous vous transformez en créature mythique ?

\- Quoi ?

Hermione se retient de rire. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se renfrogne à nouveau même si elle trouve ça craquant.

\- Non, non. C'est le nom d'une des maisons à Poudlard.

\- Votre école de magie.

\- Oui mais ne changez pas de sujet ! Mes excuses.

Il sourit amusé avant de redevenir sérieux, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est toujours la tête à l'envers. Heureusement que personne ne peut le voir sinon sa réputation en prendra un coup. D'ailleurs, il est où ?

\- Bien, je m'excuse pour les mots maladroits que tu as entendus, ils n'étaient pas intentionnels et je ne les pensais pas. Pour ma piètre défense, les humains me servent de nourritures, je ne converse pas avec eux… Toute cette situation me dépasse. Je ne pensais retrouver… Je ne pensais pas qu'une femme entrerait dans ma vie.

Hermione ne comprend pas vraiment sa dernière phrase mais elle le sent sincère alors elle pointe sa baguette vers lui.

\- En douceur, s'il vous plaît.

Devant le sourire carnassier de la brune il soupire et s'apprête à encaisser le coup qui va faire mal à son ego.

\- Finite !

Le blond tombe au sol sur le dos. Hermione tente de cacher son rire pendant qu'il se relève.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'aime la magie. C'est assez violent.

Il retire les quelques poussières sur ses vêtements.

\- La magie, comment tout le reste à ses bons et ses mauvais côtés.

\- Je ne crois qu'elle et moi soyons amis, dit il en la fixant.

\- Mais ça peu le devenir.

\- Il faut juste prendre le temps, pour bien faire les choses.

Elle lui sourit, gênée.

\- Bien. Je pense que vous m'avez assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Je vais vous laisser.

Il s'éloigne et part sans vraiment savoir où.

\- Eum, l'Italie c'est de l'autre côté. Mais je devrais peut-être vous ramener.

\- Je vais trouver mon chemin.

\- Je n'en doute pas, seulement, nous sommes assez loin.

\- Loin comment ? Ou sommes-nous ? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu des forêts comme ça en Italie.

\- Peut-être parce que nous sommes en Angleterre.

\- En Angleterre ?! Impossible.

\- Faut-il que je vous remette la tête à l'envers ? Dit-elle amusée.

\- Non merci. Bien je vais rentrer. Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt.

Le roi sait pertinemment que leur lien va la faire revenir vers lui. Ou l'inverse.

Après un baise main, il tourne les talons pour rentrer à pied en Italie vu qu'il n'a pas de portable ni d'argent.

Quant à Hermione, après s'être remise de ses émotions troublantes, elle le rejoint et prend sa main pour l'arrêter.

Il fixe leur main jointe et apprécie la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Doucement elle le propose l'autre.

\- Promis, ça sera délicat.

Il se retient de dire « comme ton sourire ». À la fois méfiant et confiant il prend son autre main.

\- Ne bougez pas, ordonne-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

La seconde suivante, ils sont dans la salle des trônes, sur les pieds. Caïus titube légèrement, une main sur son ventre. Hermione, cette fois ne se retient pas et rigole.

\- Je me sens bizarre.

\- Vous avez envie de vomir ! Je ne pensais pas cela possible…

 **OoO**

 **A suivre !**

 **N'hésitez pas, soyez honnête.**

 **Bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

**RAR :**

 **Andrea:** Merci pour ta review ! Ma fiction comme toutes les autres, ira jusqu'au bout. Désolé pour l'attente, mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Bisous

 **Guest:** Merci, ravie que tu aimes ! T'inquiète, moi aussi je fais des allers-retours en Angleterre ^^ bisous

 **Shadow:** La suite est là ! J'aime modifier les personnages tout en gardant quelques caractéristiques, je suis ravie que tu aimes. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous

 **Agathe** : J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu, bisous

 **Khalimerojabba** : Les choses avancent et reculent lol bisous

 **Guest** : Merci

 _ **OoOoO**_

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai officiellement déménager à Londres, donc quelques problèmes d'internet qui devrait être réglés aujourd'hui ! Bref, **Bonne Lecture**

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _\- Ne bougez pas, ordonne-t-elle en fermant les yeux._

 _La seconde suivante, ils sont dans la salle des trônes, sur les pieds. Caïus titube légèrement, une main sur son ventre. Hermione, cette fois ne se retient pas et rigole._

 _\- Je me sens bizarre._

 _\- Vous avez envie de vomir ! Je ne pensais pas cela possible…_

Dommage pour Caïus, les deux rois ainsi que la garde, se trouvent dans la pièce. Aro et Marcus ne se retiennent pas de rire même si c'est discret à l'inverse d' Hermione qui rigole à gorge déployée, par contre la garde essaye de camoufler leur sourire. Ils ne veulent pas perdre leur tête…

\- Je ne peux pas vomir, gronde-t-il.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

\- Je ne _peux_ pas ! Et arrêtez de vous moquer !

\- Moi, me moquer ? Je n'oserai pas, dit-elle espiègle.

Néanmoins, par mesure de sécurité, elle se recule d'un pas et s'apprête à dégainer sa baguette. On ne sait jamais avec ce roi lunatique.

\- Vous êtes une piètre menteuse. De plus il va falloir revoir votre notion de délicatesse, boude le roi.

\- Oh ça va je ne vous ai pas non plus démembré.

\- Parce que ça arrive, dit-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à la normale.

Cette fois, quelques rires fusent de partout dans la salle. Bien sur le blond leur jette un regard meurtrier qui les fait s'arrêter net. Hermione sourit doucement, impressionnée secrètement de la prestance et de la discipline qu'il fait régné entre ses murs.

\- Oui, une fois j'ai arraché la moitié du bras d'un ami. Ce n'était pas très ragoutant, je dois dire, dit-elle pensive.

Hermione se souvient de la panique ce jour-là, durant la guerre. Sur le moment, elle s'en est voulu mais maintenant les choses ont changé. Elle n'est plus sur de ressentir de la culpabilité envers le rouquin. La sorcière se rend compte que Ron n'a plus autant d'impact dans sa vie qu'avant son départ en vacances. Est-ce dû au vampire qui se trouve à ses côtés ?

Possible, elle pense que oui, mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain, ses mauvaises émotions s'estompent pour se transformer en indifférence et ses sentiments pour lui ne sont quasiment plus là, bien que cela commençait depuis quelques mois.

\- Votre magie semble dangereuse, commente Marcus

\- Nous étions en… Peu importe. C'était un accident, dit-elle sur un ton aimable.

\- Comment êtes-vous arriver dans la salle ? Demande Aro toujours curieux.

\- En transplanant. C'est un des moyens de transports des sorciers.

\- Eh bien, je n'aime pas cela, boude encore Caïus. C'est… Inconfortable.

Voyant qu'il trépigne d'impatience, Ses frères le laissent expliquer sa brève aventure magique, en se plaignant du désagréable de la situation. Même si personne ne s'en rend compte à part Hermione il se souvient de son petit séjour la tête en bas mais ça, il va le garder pour lui afin de ne pas perdre la face définitivement. La jeune sorcière comprend ses raisons et garde la bouche fermée.

\- Je suis sûr que tu exagères, commente Marcus d'une voix atone.

\- De plus, tu es toujours entier, bien qu'un peu décoiffé, je dois l'admettre, sourit Aro.

Le blond va pour se recoiffer seulement il est coupé dans son élan par la phrase d' Hermione.

\- Ça vous va mieux, laisse-t-elle échapper.

Leur regard se croise, il baisse lentement ses mains. Caïus sent que leur lien le touche. De son côté, Hermione se demande ce qu'il lui a fait pour qu'elle est l'impression d'être si spéciale quand il la regarde ainsi.

Tous les vampires dans la salle voient le lien qu'il y a entre eux. Chacun est heureux pour leur roi. Depuis la mort de son ex-compagne, le blond était encore plus désagréable que d'habitude. Ils espèrent que ça ira mieux par la suite. De plus, beaucoup pensent que la sorcière va pimenter la vie au château, qu'elle va mettre un coup de jeune à ses vieux murs. La plupart aiment sa répartie et sa joie de vivre. D'autres sont heureux pour leur roi mais septique sur la jeune femme. Après tout, ils ne connaissent rien aux sorciers et ils semblent assez forts et dangereux. De ce qu'ils ont compris, ils peuvent les démembrer assez facilement et sans effort…

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Hermione se rappelle qu'elle lui en veut pour ses paroles blessantes même si sa colère est moindre depuis leur petite explication - si on peut l'appeler ainsi – et qu'elle a put évacuer. Dommage, Miss Granger est rancunière.

\- Bien maintenant, je vais rentrer. Merci pour votre hospitalité.

A peine sa phrase finie qu'elle est loin de Volterra et cette fois Caïus ne l'a pas suivi.

\- Que vient-il de se passer ? Demande Marcus étonné.

\- Je crois qu'une tornade sorcière vient de chambouler la vie de notre frère, se moque Aro. Néanmoins pour d'autres raisons évidentes, nous devons la retrouver, dit il plus serieux.

Le roi réfléchit à tout ce que Hermione pourrait leur apporter comme connaissance et éventuellement exploiter ses talents particuliers. Il ne perd pas de vu ses objectifs premiers. Rester les plus puissants et les plus craints.

\- Sort toi tout de suite ses pensées de la tête si tu ne veux pas la perdre, gronde Caïus.

\- Je ne vois pas…

Le grondement du blond est si fort que les trônes en tremblent. Les vampires les plus proches reculent rapidement ne voulant pas subir une des colères légendaires du roi.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je connais ce regard.

Doucement mais sûrement, la salle se vide, laissant les trois rois à leur conversation privée. Et aucun des gardes ne va risquer d'écouter aux portes. Le dernier qui a osé a été torturé plus d'une semaine avant de finir démembré et brûlé.

\- Tu ne feras pas d'elle un instrument, tu ne te serviras pas de ses connaissances pour quelques plans afin d'accroître ton pouvoir !

\- Elle peut nous être utile.

\- Tu ne te serviras pas de ma compagne !

Aro encaisse les paroles de son frère.

\- Caïus a raison. Nous t'avons laissé à tes desseins parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour asseoir notre autorité mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde connaît notre puissance. Nous allons être plus détestés que respectés si nous continuons. Si ce n'est déjà fait... Je ne veux pas notre perte pour tes envies de grandeurs.

\- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? S'étonne Aro, quoi que légèrement furieux d'être contrecarré par ses frères.

\- Tu dépasses les bornes avec la jeune sorcière, dit il d'une voix assez forte.

\- Hermione est ma compagne et si tu oses te servir d'elle, je suis dans mon droit de te tuer. Tu n'as pas oublié ce _léger_ détail, Aro ? Et tu sais que dans un combat singulier, je te battrais et te tuerais sans problème et sans remord, le menace-t-il. Je ne perdrai pas une autre femme. Surtout pas par _ta_ faute.

Il comprend la menace et réfléchit à ces actes et paroles. Les deux autres le laissent seul, sachant qu' Aro a besoin de temps pour réfléchir et se remettre en question. Après tout, c'est très rare les fois où il s'est fait reprendre mais Aro est un homme intelligent et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il dépasse les bornes. Il avait fait la même chose il y a quelques siècles. Ses frères étaient là, comme ils le sont maintenant, pour le réprimander en cas de débordement.

Quelques jours plus trad, il se rendra compte qu'il est allé vraiment trop loin en voulant exploiter la jeune sorcière. Si un vampire avait voulu faire une tel chose à sa compagne il aurait détruit la moitié de la planète et asservit les survivant.

CaIus et Marcus retournent à leur appartement respectif, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Neanmoins, Marcus ne peut s'empêcher de donner son avis.

-Votre lien est déjà extrêmement puissant. La jeune sorcière te redonne le goût de l'immortalité. Il faut que tu la retrouves.

\- Je ne sais où elle est, se lamente le roi.

\- Eh bien, cherche-la, parce que je doute qu'elle revienne d'elle-même vu son comportement te concernant. Qu'as-tu pût lui dire ?

Le blond réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Je pense qu'elle a entendu notre conversation où j'ai été… Désagréable.

\- Désagréable ? Rigole Marcus. Tu as été bien plus que ça.

\- Je m'en rends compte, la colère m'a fait parler… Entre autres.

\- Je ne suis pas ton juge, juste ton ami.

Les deux hommes se séparent lorsque Didyme les rejoint.

Du côté d'Hermione, elle atterrit dans une petite ruelle, pas loin de sa petite maison du côté moldu même si beaucoup de sorciers ont élu résidence dans la rue.

En voulant mettre sa clef dans la serrure, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre la faisant sursauter.

\- Hermione ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne dois pas être en Italie ?

\- Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Pattenrond vient se frotter contre les jambes de sa maîtresse qui s'empresse de le prendre dans ses bras. Le chat montre son contentement en ronronnent fortement.

Après une brève accolade, les deux sorciers rentrent dans la maison. Hermione remercie son ami pour s'être occupé de son chat et de sa demeure.

\- Alors qu'as-tu vu de beau sur le vieux continent ?

Hermione pense tout de suite à Caïus. Son voyage en Italie l'a plus chamboulé qu'elle ne veut le croire et surtout cela va être difficile d'oublier.

\- As-tu rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- Hein ? Sursaute-t-elle. Ne dis pas de sottise. J'ai tellement de souvenirs que je ne sais par où commencer.

Son ami ne semble pas convaincu mais s'abstient de tout commentaire à ce sujet.

\- Tu me dirais s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

\- Bien sûr Harry, mais non, tout s'est bien passé, je t'assure.

\- Tant mieux, tu es importante pour moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger.

Pour le rassurer, Hermione passe l'heure suivante à lui raconter ses vacances, ses visites dans des monuments que le survivant ne veut pas approcher, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, des paysages, des gens sympatiques.

\- Je t'envie, cela devait être superbe.

\- La prochaine fois vient avec moi, sourit-elle. On partira à l'aventure. Juste toi et moi, tu sembles en avoir besoin.

Harry se frotte le visage, exténué. Hermione lui caresse le bras, réconfortante.

\- Ils vont nous rendre fou !

\- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je sois partie ? Dit Hermione avec une pointe d'humour pour atténuer la douleur.

Ils restent quelques minutes en silence, pensant à leurs souvenirs à Poudlard et après.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu as écourté tes vacances ?

Hermione commence à paniquer.

\- Ne me dis que tu voulais encore te préparer pour ton entrée au ministère ?

\- Si, murmure-t-elle.

\- Hermione ! Tu es plus que prête pour entrer au département des créatures magiques. Ce n'est plus Poudlard, tu n'auras pas de devoir à rendre, plaisante-t-il.

\- Je sais bien, mais je veux être efficace dès le début.

\- Tu le seras, tu le seras. Et ne sois pas trop parfaite, sinon, je vais passer pour quoi moi ?

\- Pour le survivant, le grand Harry Potter ! Se moque-t-elle.

Harry qui n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle qui il est, saute sur sa meilleure pour la chatouiller, faisant fuir Pattenrond. Hermione essaye de se défendre, en vain.

Après quelques minutes de franche rigolade, ils s'arrêtent à bout de souffle.

\- Je dois rentrer, Ginny va m'attendre. Tu veux venir dîner ce soir ?

\- Non merci, je vais me reposer.

\- Oui repose-toi, profite de tes dernières semaines de repos.

Il l'embrasse sur le front avant de la laisser seule.

Après avoir grignoté, elle s'écroule dans son canapé pour s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard épuisée de sa rencontre avec les vampires.

Malheureusement pour elle, son cerveau n'en a pas fini avec le blond… C'est pour ça qu'elle se réveille aussi épuisée qu'avant.

\- Ma pauvre Hermione, tu débloques.

Pattenrond miaule pour montrer son accord. Hermione lui sourit avant de faire un peu de rangement et se se plonger dans ses livres. Même si elle n'y avait pas pensée, c'est une bonne idée de revoir quelques lois. Ainsi ça va lui permettre d'oublier un blond aux yeux rouges.

 **OoO**

Quelques jours ont passé, Caïus tourne en rond, soit dans son appartement, soit dans la salle du trône. Il ne va plus dans l'appartement qu' Hermione a utilisé, son odeur n'y est plus et n'a donc pas d'intérêt pour lui.

\- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose sur elle ? S'impatiente le roi.

\- Non maître, soupire Démétri. Pas depuis 30 secondes.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas la retrouver !

Le garde s'abstient de dire ce qu'il pense de la sorcière. Après tout ils n'étaient pas en bon terme, et oui, il en aurait bien fait son prochain repas même si son sang sentait bizarre mais même sous la torture il ne le dira jamais.

\- Il est difficile de trouver une personne qui se cache.

Le blond gronde contre cette chose qu'on appelle internet, contre son garde, contre lui-même.

\- Va me chercher Jane, tu n'y mets pas de la bonne volonté !

La seconde suivante, Démétri est déjà loin et marmonne dans sa barbe un « bon débarras » que le blond entend.

\- Je t'ai entendu, hurle-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane entre dans le bureau.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander ?

\- Trouve-moi Hermione avec ce truc, dit il en pointant l'ordinateur du doigt.

Jane s'installe derrière l'écran.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous pourriez apprendre à vous en servir.

Le roi bougonne pour la forme, sachant qu'elle a raison seulement, il vient de se mettre au téléphone portable, il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus.

Jane commence ses recherches qui sont infructueuses, comme Démétri.

\- Je ne trouve rien sur elle… Mais, continue-t-elle avant que le roi lui hurle dessus, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose sur ses parents. Ils sont dentistes, de très bons même, mais il y a quelques années, ils ont fermé leur cabinet pour partir vivre en Australie. Juste tous les deux. C'est bizarre.

\- Ce ne sont peut-être pas ses parents.

Jane clique sur quelques liens, pour ouvrir une photo. Les deux vampires s'approchent de l'écran même s'ils en ont pas besoin pour observer le couple heureux.

\- Si ce ne sont pas ses parents, ils sont de la même famille, commente Jane. La femme lui ressemble.

\- Y a-t-il l'adresse de leur ancien cabinet ?

\- Oui à Londres.

Caîus note l'adresse mentalement avant de partir comme une tornade.

\- Eh merde, soupire Jane avant de le rejoindre. Quand voulez-vous partir ?

\- Maintenant. Avec toi.

\- Bien. Je vais préparer le voyage.

La petite blonde part dans l'autre sens pour organiser leur voyage. Elle sait pertinemment qu'il ne l'emmène pas par affection mais par ce que contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, Jane adore toute la nouvelle technologie et elle est à l'aise dans le monde moderne.

C'est pour ça que quelques heures plus tard, ils sont dans un avion privé pour Londres. Jane pense qu'ils ne sont pas près de rentrer au château parce qu'ils n'ont qu'une ancienne adresse de cabinet dentaire. De plus ils cherchent une sorcière qui se cachent dans leur monde qui selon ce qu'ils ont compris est impossible à trouver. Et Jane ne va pas aimer devoir écumer toutes les rues de la ville. Sinon, elle risque de laisser une traînée de cadavres derrière elle et le roi aussi parce qu'il n'est pas d'une patience exemplaire. Il aurait mieux fait d'emmener son frère, lui sait rester calme…

 **OoO**

 **A suivre ! Alors ce chapitre ? Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, il est un peu plus long que les autres.**


	7. Chapter 7

Réponses rapides aux anonymes :

anonymusfan ; lylinee ; : Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, Bisous bisous

Précédemment :

 _C'est pour ça que quelques heures plus tard, ils sont dans un avion privé pour Londres. Jane pense qu'ils ne sont pas près de rentrer au château parce qu'ils n'ont qu'une ancienne adresse de cabinet dentaire. De plus ils cherchent une sorcière qui se cachent dans leur monde qui selon ce qu'ils ont compris est impossible à trouver. Et Jane ne va pas aimer devoir écumer toutes les rues de la ville. Sinon, elle risque de laisser une traînée de cadavres derrière elle et le roi aussi parce qu'il n'est pas d'une patience exemplaire. Il aurait mieux fait d'emmener son frère, lui sait rester calme…_

OoO

\- Maître, il faudrait peut-être changer d'endroit, il n'y a rien ici, suggère Jane.

Le blond tourne brusquement la tête vers elle, oubliant presque que la jeune femme se trouve à ses côtés. Jane soupire voyant que le roi n'a pas l'intention de bouger de devant l'ancienne maison des Granger. Cela fait deux jours qu'ils surveillent la maison inhabitée. Ils savent tous les deux que personne n'est venu ici depuis des mois, non seulement aux odeurs mais aussi à la poussière que l'on peut voir à travers les carreaux mais c'est la seule piste qu'ils ont. A l'ancien cabinet ils ont obtenu cette adresse mais rien sur Hermione. Les gens savent juste qu'elle est partie dans une école privée très jeune.

\- Nous commençons à attirer l'attention des gens.

Caïus gronde mais consent à bouger et s'éloigner de la maison. Lorsqu'ils sont dans une ruelle plus sombre, ils entendent un bruit que le roi connaît, et deux nouvelles odeurs leur parviennent au nez.

\- Qui que vous soyez vampires, partez.

\- Je croyais que les vampires et les sorciers ne devaient pas s'approcher, murmure le roi pour que seule Jane entende.

\- Ils ne sont peut-être pas au courant. Voulez-vous que…

\- Non. Ne bouge pas.

Le roi observe les deux sorciers avec les même habits. Ils repèrent aussi quatre autres sur les toits, leur baguette pointée sur eux. Ils ne distinguent pas les visages des quatre en hauteurs Néanmoins, cinq d'entre-eux ont le cœur qui bat plus vite, mais le dernier est calme, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

\- Juste six sorciers, cela est vexant, murmure Jane.

\- Méfions-nous, dit il se souvenant d' Hermione le mettant la tête à l'envers.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? S'impatiente l'un d'eux.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un, explique le roi.

\- Mais qu'a-t-elle fait ? Murmure entre ses dents un des sorciers.

Caïus lève la tête pour voir qui a parlé, mais il est caché par sa capuche et par le mur. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas sur que lui aussi les voit correctement.

\- Partez.

\- Pas sans avoir mes renseignements, gronde-t-il.

Les sorciers se mettent en garde.

\- Partez.

\- Non, de plus, si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous n'avez pas à intervenir dans nos affaires.

\- L'inverse est aussi vrai, répond un des sorciers. Et vous vous trouvez devant l'une des maisons d'une des nôtres.

\- Vous surveillez toutes les maisons ? Ricane Jane.

\- Non juste celle de nos héros nationaux, répond l'autre fier.

Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, il baisse les yeux. Les deux vampires sont étonnés de ce fait. Sa compagne est un héros ? Le roi se demande e qu'elle a put faire pour l'être. Dès qu'il met la main dessus il lui demande.

\- Nous ne voulons pas d'incident, continue celui qui semble être le chef. Vous n'aurez aucun renseignement. En gis de bonne foi, nous allons partir les premiers. Suivez dans les minutes, sinon, nous serons obligés de revenir.

\- J'espère que je ne fais pas une erreur, murmure encore le sorcier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, cinq d'entre eux ont transplané, le sixième - celui que Caïus trouvait différent - part légèrement après eux.

\- Ces sorciers ne me mettent pas à l'aise, frisonne Jane. Ils ont quelque chose de bizarre.

Jane regarde partout dans le but de trouver un indice, Caïus, lui, fixe un morceau de parchemin qui descend doucement sur le sol. Le blond l'attrape une fois à sa hauteur. Il lit une adresse griffonner à la vas-vite.

\- Mais nous sommes sur la bonne piste soupire Jane.

\- Oh oui nous le sommes.

Jane est perturbée par le sourire de son roi. Elle n'est pas habituée à cela.

\- Allons-y.

 **OoO**

\- Hermione ? Appelle Harry en entrant dans la maison.

\- Mmm.

\- Ça va ?

Elle le fusille du regard.

\- Désolé. Question idiote mais depuis le temps tu me connais !

Au moins, elle esquisse un sourire, emmitouflée sous un gros plaid, un pot de glace dans les mains, Pattenrond lové contre elle.

\- Cela fait une semaine que tu es revenue et trois jours que tu ne bouges pas du canapé. Qu'as tu ? … Lorsque que tu es revenue, tu semblais bien. Pas totalement, mais tu avais cette étincelle dans les yeux que tu as perdus. Un peu comme…

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de gronder son amie.

\- Hermione…

\- J'ai rien fait, dit elle d'une petite voix en prenant une grosse cuillère de glace. C'est sa faute.

\- Sa faute ? A qui ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il m'a fait quelque chose. Il doit avoir un pouvoir ou un truc comme ça…

\- Il ? On progresse… Qui ?

\- Un crétin condescendant, continue-t-elle en prenant une autre bouchée.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Un abruti qui me prend pour une femme faible et sans défense. Idiot.

\- Effectivement. Mais encore ?

\- Un abruti qui se prend pour le roi du monde mais qui se sait rien...

La jeune femme ne s'en rend pas compte mais Harry oui, elle se frotte la peau juste au-dessus du cœur, comme si elle avait mal à cet endroit. Le survivant quant à lui, comprend qu'elle a rencontré un homme mais ne comprend pas grand-chose au reste. Enfin il n'a jamais vraiment compris les sentiments d' Hermione. Beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui. Néanmoins, il sait que cet homme n'est pas bien pour sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy, soupire-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Tu trouveras la bonne personne et pas un abruti. Après tout, tu as bien réussi à passé au-delà de ta relation avec Ron. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile. Vous êtes amis avant tout.

\- Je sais mais lui, il est différent. Je me sens différente. Tu comprends ?

Harry plonge dans ses souvenirs, Jamais avec Ginny il s'est senti différent, ça a toujours été naturel, mais une fois, lorsqu'il était adolescent, il s'est senti différent avec Hermione. Il a eu des sentiments pour elle, dommage, seul le rouquin était dans ses pensées. Cela est fini et il reste son ami quoi qu'il arrive.

En tout cas, il va être là et fera tout pour l'aider à se sentir mieux.

\- Tu as quand même suivi ton programme ?

\- Même pas…

\- Eh pourquoi ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que je n'en avais pas besoin ? J'en ai besoin ?! Oh mon Dieu !

Hermione commence à se lever mais Harry la rassoit, amusé.

\- Tu es prête. Respire. Ne te stresse pas et repose-toi.

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et la laisse pour retourner travailler. Durant son travail, il n'est pas très concentré et pense à Hermione et comment il pourrait l'aider. Il la trouve vraiment mal en point. Encore plus qu'avec Ron et pourtant elle a été mal durant plusieurs mois.

C'est le lendemain qu'il a sa solution malgré lui. Un appel contre des vampires qui rodent autour de l'ancienne maison d' Hermione. Ils ont un comportement suspect.

En temps normal, ils n'interviennent pas mais cela concerne Hermione alors ils y vont. Harry qui est le plus jeune, est le moins en avant et le plus protégé, même s'il reste un des plus compétents. Il voit à peine les deux vampires. Il sait juste qu'ils sont blonds ce qui détonne avec le côté sombre de la ruelle.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Harry comprend certaines choses et voit sa chance d'aider son amie. Enfin il l'espère sinon, il lui envoie deux suceurs de sang, mais son instinct qui ne l'a jamais trompé lui indique que tout va bien se passer… Enfin s'ils trouvent son morceau de parchemin.

 **OoO**

\- Êtes vous sûr, Maître ? Ils m'ont semblé hostile. C'est peut être une embuscade.

Mais le roi ne l'écoute pas et sort de la ruelle. La petite blonde soupire discrètement et le suit. Après tout, on ne contredit pas son roi même si parfois, avouons-le, parfois ça démange de contredire ses décisions idiotes… Surtout lorsqu'ils sont à la recherche de leur compagne.

Caïus s'imagine mille et un scénario lorsqu'il va la revoir parce qu'il va la revoir ça il en certain. Son instinct lui dit et il va tout faire cette fois pour ne pas la faire fuir et par conséquent, ne pas se comporter comme l'idiot qu'il a été.

Durant ces quelques jours loin d'elle, il a analysé chaque seconde, chaque minute et chaque heure passé en sa compagnie. Au début, il s'est concentré sur sa compagne afin de mémoriser tous les détails la concernant, il était juste focalisé sur son physique, sa gestuelle, son léger rire, sa magie qui – même si au début il n'était pas très rassuré par son don – pour ensuite penser à ce qu'il a fait et dit. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps de se comporter aussi mal et stupidement envers qui que se soit.

Il lui arrive de se demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour avoir été aussi odieux avec elle mais il sait que c'est son comportement habituel envers tous les autres, il a juste oublié qui il avait en face de lui et maintenant, il en paye le prix.

\- Maître, ça va, se risque Jane. Vous semblez… Abattu.

\- Je vais bien, gronde-t-il.

\- Tant mieux, soupire Jane rassurée même si elle n'en croit pas un mot mais le faire remarquer ou même le montrer n'est pas une bonne idée. Parce que nous sommes devant la maison.

Le roi secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Si son cœur battait encore il voudrait sûrement sortir de sa poitrine mais heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas un de ses pathétiques humains, régie par ses sentiments et les trahisons de son corps.

D'un pas décidé, il s'avance dans l'allée, Jane a sa suite, mais il s'arrête ayant sentit quelque chose de bizarre. La jeune femme s'arrête le plus vite possible pour ne pas rentrer dans le dos du roi, ayant elle aussi senti quelque chose de bizarre.

\- De la magie, conclu le roi quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je ne crois pas aimer cela, murmure la petite blonde.

Caïus a envie de lui donner raison, mais ne voulant pas commettre de nouveau impers -il en a assez commis pour le prochain siècle – s'abstient de tout commentaire. Après tout avec cette magie, elle peut sûrement les entendre d'où elle est. Si ça se trouve elle est même en train de les espionner. Il jette un coup d'œil à tous les fenêtres mais malheureusement et malgré sa super vue, il n'arrive pas à voir au travers.

Décidément, il n'aime pas la magie, il se sent démunit. Hermione a raison, ils ne sont pas les plus puissants du monde, ils ne sont que des créatures surnaturelles parmi tant d'autres. Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre, mais il se console en se disant que c'est moins dur pour lui que pour Aro et son ego sur-dimensionné.

Après un soupir inutile, il franchit les quelques pas qui mène à la porte d'entrée et frappe à la porte sans y mettre toute sa force. La mettre en colère et cassée sa maison n'est pas une bonne entrée en matière pour des retrouvailles. Pendant une fraction de secondes, il se demande si sa maison est indestructible ou alors si elle pourrait la réparer avec sa magie. Après tout, elle a réussi à le battre en quelques secondes. Si cela se trouve leur magie n'a aucune limite. Encore une fois, en pensant la magie, il a peur des sorciers et leurs compétences, mais ça jamais il ne l'avouera A personne. Pour le moment, la seule personne qui lui fait peur est sa compagne, surtout ses réactions. Il ne sait pas comment il réagirait à un rejet de sa part. Sûrement très mal. Après tout il n'est pas connu pour être d'un tempérament concilient… Et c'est pour cette raison, il a retourné la moitié de Londres et qu'il est planté devant une porte blanche. Il faut vraiment qu'il se sociabilise.

\- Connerie, juste avec elle. Elle est la seule qui mérite ma gentillesse.

 **OoO**

Hermione est toujours sur son canapé mais depuis la visite d' Harry, elle étudie les livres dont elle aura besoin pour son futur travail. Bien sûr, elle sait tout ce dont elle a besoin, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher et ainsi, elle évite de trop penser au vampire aux yeux rouges qui la tourmente malgré les nombreux kilomètres qui les séparent.

\- Quand est-ce que cette douleur va finir ? Demande-t-elle à son chat.

Pattenrond lève la tête une seconde avant de retourner à son occupation favorite : Dormir.

\- Merci pour ta réponse tu m'es d'une grande aide, bougonne-t-elle.

La jeune femme retourne à son livre sur les lois barbantes qu'elle survole toujours peu concentrée. Son cerveau la ramène en arrière, en Italie avec le blond qu'elle voudrait tant détester. Après tout, il a été parfaitement odieux avec elle. Il n'a pas été un gentleman, il n'a pas été poli, il n'a pas été serviable, il a juste été un petit con prétentieux. Il a été tout ce qu'elle déteste chez un homme, alors pourquoi, au nom de merlin, elle n'arrive pas à se le sortir de la tête et veut absolument le revoir ?

\- Nous sommes bien trop compliquées.

Elle s'allonge a côté de son chat et quelques minutes plus tard, s'endort, toujours son pincement au cœur bien présent et toujours épuisée.

La jeune femme sursaute en entendant l'alarme de sa maison indiquant que quelqu'un est entré dans son jardin.

Elle met quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits, se frotter les yeux pour aller voir en traînant les pieds, les cheveux en bataille, son pyjama de travers qui vient d'entrer dans son jardin. Seulement le temps d'arriver à la porte d'entrer, son invité à frapper à la porte.

Toujours mal réveillée – elle n'a jamais été très efficace au réveil de toute façon – elle ne prend pas la peine de regarder qui se trouve derrière la porte – de toute façon, si la personne lui voulait du mal elle n'aurait pas pu entrer – et ouvre en grand.

D'abord, elle voit des chaussures noires en cuir, un pantalon à pince toujours noir porté par un homme grand, elle remonte encore, voit un gilet de la même couleur que le reste pour finir par tomber sur des cheveux blond presque blanc _,_ un mince sourire sur ses lèvres parfaites et des yeux rouges qui hante ses rêves.

\- Bonjour, dit il d'une voix douce ce qui étonne les deux femmes même si Jane est restée à l'entrée.

Hermione ouvre la bouche, finit de connecter son cerveau et lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'IL est en face d'elle, a envie de lui sauter dans les bras, mais à la place lui claque la porte au nez.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre !**

 **Prochain chapitre, les retrouvailles !**

 **Bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci aux anonymes pour leur reviews**

 **bonne lecture**

 **OoO**

 _D'abord, elle voit des chaussures noires en cuir, un pantalon à pince toujours noir porté par un homme grand, elle remonte encore, voit un gilet de la même couleur que le reste pour finir par tomber sur des cheveux blond presque blanc, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres parfaites et des yeux rouges qui hante ses rêves._

 _\- Bonjour, dit il d'une voix douce ce qui étonne les deux femmes même si Jane est restée à l'entrée._

 _Hermione ouvre la bouche, finit de connecter son cerveau et lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'IL est en face d'elle, a envie de lui sauter dans les bras, mais à la place lui claque la porte au nez._

Elle se frotte le visage fortement avant de ré-ouvrir la porte sur le vampire qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre, stupéfié par le comportement de la jeune femme. Il ne la connaît pas beaucoup, mais il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce genre de réaction. Ils se fixent une poignée de secondes et pour sa seconde fois, elle se rend compte qu'il n'est pas un mirage lui reclaque la porte au nez.

Cette fois, la moutarde monte au nez du vampire et frappe plus fort sur la porte dans le but de toquer, dommage pour lui la magie fait encore son effet et l'envoie voler quelques mètres plus loin. En étant vampire il atterrit sur ses pieds. La seconde suivante, Jane est à ses côtés, prête à détruire la maison, si on le lui demandait. La vampire s'étonne néanmoins de ne pas voir son maitre plus ne colère il est contrarié, ça c'est évident, mais elle n'est pas sur que ça soit à cause de la maison. Personne dans sa longue vie n'a du lui claquer la porte au nez, deux fois en quelques secondes… Jane se demande ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez la brune.

De son côté, Hermione ne se remet pas qu'un vampire millénaire soit derrière sa porte dans son petit jardin. Elle a été surprise par son visiteur et le fait de lui fermer la porte quasiment sur le nez n'est pas dû seulement à son étonnement. Hermione reste une femme qui à encore sa fierté intact, peut être plus son cœur, mais sa fierté, personne ne l'ébranlera.

Et comme n'importe quelle femme qui a passé des jours vautrée sur son canapé dans un pyjama que - personne ne doit _jamais_ voir- , sans se brosser les cheveux, les dents, sans prendre de douche et probablement avec la trace du coussin sur la joue, elle ne veut _absolument_ pas qu'un vampire d'une beauté exceptionnelle la voit dans cet état. Surtout que lui, est parfait dans ses vêtements, sa coiffure - avec trop de gel, selon Hermione – impeccable.

C'est déjà un miracle pour la jeune femme qu'un être physiquement parfait soit à sa recherche, elle ne va pas le faire fuir et se présenter devant lui en ressemblant à un grizzly...

Après avoir rassemblé ses esprits, elle est prête à ré-ouvrir la porte une troisième fois et l'affronter dans son horrible pyjama pour lui demander ce qu'il vient faire là et encore une fois l'éconduire vu le rustre qu'il est. Mais l'autre partit d'Hermione, son cœur principalement, lui ordonne de prendre une douche, de sortir ses plus beaux vêtements et l'attacher à son lit pour faire des choses qui font rougir la jeune femme.

Hermione ne voit pas pourquoi elle prend autant de temps à réfléchir étant donner qu'au fond, la jeune femme sait qu'elle le veut. La sorcière se dirige en courant vers ses escaliers mais s'arrête en plein milieu.

Et s'il décidait de partir ?

Un tremblement de la maison, indique que non, vu qu'il _s'attaque_ à la maison. Les défenses mises par Hermione sont très efficaces. Elle veut lui faire glisser un mot par-dessous la porte mais finalement se dit qu'il peut bien attendre quelques minutes, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Après tout, c'est lui l'abruti qui l'a fait fuir en se comportant, non pas comme le roi des vampires mais comme le roi des Cons, avec un grand C et s'il croit qu'un vampire en colère lui fait peur, c'est qu'il ne sait pas qu'à treize ans, elle a joué à cache-cache avec un loup-garou furieux…

Fière de sa décision, elle montre prendre une douche, le menton légèrement relevé, bien décidé à prendre son temps - parce qu'elle se doute qu'il va rester derrière sa porte -… C'est une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermée que l'idée de ne pas se presser s'envole par la fenêtre. Surtout que sa maison tremble de temps à autre.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle est dans l'entrée, soufflant une ultime fois avant d'ouvrir. Un sourire naît sur son visage en voyant le vampire, une mèche de cheveux qui n'est plus à sa place, un regard énervé et déterminé. Hermione ne s'est pas trompée en pensant qu'il allait rester là.

Les deux vampires attendent quelques secondes, pour voir si la sorcière va remontrer le bout de son nez mais non. Caïus qui n'est pas réputé pour sa patience, s'avance vers cette maudite maison dans le but de la mettre en miette. Voir Hermione une micro seconde ne lui suffit pas, il la veut à sa place, à ses côtés dans ses bras, dans son lit… Bon, pour ça il va falloir attendre, se dit il.

Mais,voir ses yeux ambres si expressifs lui ont fait beaucoup de bien pour qu'il la laisse échapper. Marcus a raison, leur lien est déjà si fort même s'il se bat, malgré lui, contre son attachement. Pourtant il sait qu'il laisse perdre du terrain à chaque seconde.

Bien décidé à voir sa sorcière, il fonce à intervalle régulier sur la porte, sous le regard amusé de son garde qui se dit qu'être amoureux et trouver son compagnon rend vraiment le plus intelligent des hommes complètement idiot la preuve devant ses yeux. Jane a compris – et n'aime pas cela – que la magie qui entoure cette maison arrêtera toutes les tentatives d'agressions. Mais elle laisse son roi se défouler. Ca évitera qu'il le fasse sur la sorcière et qu'il se mettre dans le pétrin, encore.

La vampire, au premier abord n'a pas aimé l'humaine, elle a tout de suite compris qu'elle était intelligente et avait du caractère. Ce mélange n'est jamais bon pour les affaires des vampires qui doivent rester dans l'obscurité. Nul ne sait ce qui traverse l'esprit de la brune, la rendant dangereuse et Jane n'aime pas cela. Son rôle est de protéger les vampires et cette humaine met son travail en péril. Heureusement pour Hermione, Jane est une femme qui se sert de sa tête. Non seulement elle n'ira jamais se mettre entre deux compagnons, c'est contre les lois mais surtout, comme tous les gardes, ils veulent le bonheur de leurs dirigeants. C'est un but égoïste bien sûr, parce qu'un chef heureux est un chef qui est plus sympa et disons-le franchement, moins casse-couilles avec son personnel.

Jane reporte son attention sur le roi qui fixe la porte avec haine et concentration avant de s'élancer vers celle-ci. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, la porte s'ouvre dévoilant une Hermione avec des vêtements décents pas comme l'affreuse guenille qu'elle portait quelques minutes plus tôt et ça Jane l'a bien vu. Peut-être pas Caïus qui la fixait avec un air un peu idiot mais Jane oui et elle compte bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre… Sait-on jamais dans la vie.

Bref, le roi s'élance doit vers Hermione, Jane est prête à intervenir pour pousser l'humaine de la trajectoire du roi mais celle-ci, un doux sourire sur le visage se recule d'un pas laissant passer le roi qui entre comme une flèche dans la maison. Il arrive à ne rien casser, grâce à ses reflex aiguisés au fils des décennies même si son nez finit à quelques centimètres du mur en face.

La seconde suivante, il se trouve devant la jeune femme qui rigole discrètement. En temps normal il en aurait pris offense mais la joie de la voir devant lui efface tout le reste. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de plus la lâcher, mais il se doute qu'elle a son bout de bois sur elle et qu'elle s'en servira s'il ne comporte pas bien.

Doucement, afin de lui laisser le temps de se reculer, il approche sa main de son visage pour lui caresser brièvement la joue. Hermione arrête de sourire, mais elle le laisse approcher et la toucher. Les deux soupire discrètement. Hermione ferme les yeux malgré elle.

Jane en profite pour sortir du jardin afin de leur laisser l'intimité dont ils ont besoin.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, murmure-t-il.

Hermione ouvre les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux rouges sombres du vampire. Une partie d'elle veut croire qu'elle pourrait être heureuse avec cet homme qui en quelques heures à pris son cœur alors qu'il n'a en rien été charmant comme Hermione s'était imaginé tombée amoureuse d'un « prince charmant » mais dans ses qualités il était au moins poli.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé ma maison ?

Il fouille dans ses poches, quand elle voit son chat s'approcher prudemment du vampire. Et cela ne veut dire qu'une chose… La jeune femme cache son amusement. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Caïus n'est pas trop matérialiste.

Pattenrond n'aime pas trop les créatures magiques, elle s'apprête à le prendre pour éviter qu'il attaque, mais son chat la surprend en venant sentir le bas de son pantalon et de se détourner vers sa maîtresse qui le prend dans ses bras.

\- Ton chat est…

\- Fait très attention à ce que tu vas dire, la menace-t-elle, son index sous le nez de son invité.

Elle a tellement entendu du mal de son chat venant de Ron qu'elle sort immédiatement les griffes.

\- Un animal tout à fait... Charment ?

\- Moui, ça passe pour cette fois.

Hermione gratte les oreilles de son chat qui ronronne fortement.

\- Oui, c'est toi le plus beau.

Pattenrond ronronne plus fort en fixant le blond du regard, le défiant silencieusement. Caïus n'a qu'une envie envers le chat mais s'il fait ça, Hermione ne lui pardonnera jamais même si c'est son chat qui a commencé…

Oubliant l'horrible chat, il se concentre sur la sorcière, observe son sourire, ses yeux rieurs, ses cheveux encore humides mais au-delà, il voit les cernes et qu'elle a légèrement maigrit. Peut-être les humains ne verraient pas ce léger changement mais avec sa vue perçante et sa très bonne mémoire, il le repère facilement.

Pendant qu'elle cajole toujours son chat, Caïus avance sa main, très délicatement, vers son visage et caresse de son pouce, la peau délicate de la jeune femme. Il a besoin de la toucher.

Hermione sursaute à son contact, la froideur de ses doigts l'a surprise, mais elle accepte son contact avec… Plaisir, même si elle ne le dira jamais à voix haute. Ce deuxième contact est plus appuyé, elle peut savourer chaque seconde.

Son cœur fait quelques embarquées avant de redevenir calme. Tout son corps apprécie le contact comme si elle en avait besoin, ce qui est complètement stupide, ce dit elle. Comment peut-elle, non, comment son corps peut-il être familier au contact d'un homme qu'elle à peine vu dans sa vie et surtout qu'elle l'a peine touché ?

Il va falloir qu'elle fasse des recherches là-dessus. Il y a une grosse partie d'elle qui n'aime pas savoir.

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, murmure-t-il.

Hermione fronce les sourcils et se recule, coupant tout contact. Il baisse la main et reste patient même si cela lui coûte.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Ma maison est sous protection et personne ne peut la voir, à moins d'avoir l'adresse et je sais que des Aurors font des tours réguliers dans le quartier. Alors ?

La jeune brune le fixe avec le regard qu'elle employait quand Ron et Harry se mettaient en danger. Elle tape du pied. Pattenrond, qui sent sa maîtresse énervée, saute de ses bras, grogne après le vampire et s'en va en toute fierté.

Caïus est à la fois énervé par le chat et amusé. Il ressemble par bien des façons à sa maîtresse.

\- Réponds !

Le vampire esquisse un sourire en voyant que la jeune femme est un peu comme lui. Cela promet des disputes explosives et des réconciliations aussi passionnées… Mais vu son regard de tueuse, il n'est pas près de lui enlever ses vêtements.

Le roi aurait envie de la faire mariner encore quelques minutes, mais il n'oublie pas qu'elle possède un bout de bois qui peut le mettre véritablement la tête à l'envers et ça sa fierté ne s'en remettrait si elle recommencerait. Non seulement il trouve cela humiliant mais en plus, c'est lui qui doit protéger sa compagne, pas se faire malmener par elle. Et là, Eh bien on peut dire que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il sort de sa poche un morceau de parchemin froissé et le tend à la jeune femme. Hermione reconnaît l'écriture entre mille et s'apprête à sortir un chapelet d'insulte. Bien sur, elle reconnaît tout de suite son adresse mais avant cela, elle reconnaît surtout l'écriture en pattes de mouches de celui qu'elle _appelait_ son meilleur ami et reste estomaqué devant sa trahison.

\- Je vais le tuer… Véritablement.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oh oui, depuis des années et il va entendre parler du pays. Non mais quel idiot !

Hermione continue de fixer le papier en psalmodiant des insultes que Caïus ne comprend pas. Qu'est ce qu'un Scrout à Pétard ? Ou un Pitiponk ? Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'énerve un peu plus, il lui retire le papier des mains. La jeune femme revient à elle et fixe le vampire.

Il sent qu'elle est sur le point de passer sur lui mais, elle se ravise. Après tout, il n'y est pour rien.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

La jeune femme se dirige vers la cuisine, toujours choquée de ce qu'elle apprit. Malgré cela, ses bonnes manières sont toujours présentes.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle se stoppe en tenant son verre et murmure un « idiote ». Voyant qu'il ne répond pas et à juste titre, son regard se dirige vers lui, qui hésite entre l'étonnement et dire une bêtise.

Pourquoi, est-ce qu' Hermione le trouve sexy, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, une grimace sur les lèvres ?

\- C'est bon, tu peux te moquer… soupire-t-elle.

Même si elle va mieux, sa fatigue ne s'est pas envolée par la porte et puis, elle est polie, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Bon, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du lui offrir son sang. Puis pour sa défense interne, elle n'a jamais reçu de vampire chez elle.

Encore une fois, il la surprend, en venant à vitesse vampirique devant elle et lui prend, à vitesse humaine, le visage entre ses mains pour lui relever le menton afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Tu n'es pas idiote, tu es juste bien éduquée.

Elle fronce les sourcils, prête à argumenter.

\- Qu'importe les époques, cela s'est toujours fait de proposer une collation à ses invités. Des guerres ont été déclenchés pour moins. Et, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle, dit il avec un léger sourire, pour la rassurer. Quant à ta proposition, dit il en faisant glisser sa main droite sur son cou, son pouce sur sa jugulaire, sentant son pouls s'affoler. Je ne peux que décliner, même si je ne doute pas que ton sang soit délicieux, dit il d'une voix aussi douce qu'il en est capable.

Il lui laisse quelques secondes pour assimiler et en profite pour faire glisser son autre main dans son cou et la caresser délicatement du bout des doigts, il ne veut vraiment pas lui briser la nuque.

Hermione tente de se calmer, mais avec sa façon de la toucher, c'est peine perdue. Jamais un homme ne l'a caressé de cette façon, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Hermione ne doute pas une seconde qu'avec les autres humains, il n'est pas ainsi. Elle seule a ce privilège et même si la miss je-sais-tout ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe, la femme en apprécie chaque moment.

\- Nous ne nous connaissons peut-être pas beaucoup, mais je sais une chose sur toi, tu n'es pas une idiote. Je ne te laisserai pas te dénigrer, dit-il en accentuant ses caresses. D'ailleurs, je ne laisserai personne te dire du mal, gronde-t-il.

Hermione ne doute pas une seconde qu'il tiendra parole. Par contre, elle ne sait pas si elle est excitée de savoir qu'un homme irait aussi loin pour la protéger ou horrifié qu'il tue une personne parce qu'elle est sûr de cela.

Mal à l'aise à cause de ses révélations, Hermione couine un _merci_. Cela lui fait vraiment bizarre de se sentir si importante pour un membre de gent masculine. La jeune femme sent qu'elle peut tout lui demander, il fera tout pour la satisfaire.

Caïus lit ses émotions à travers le corps fragile de la jeune femme. Il n'aime pas la peur qu'il voit dans ses yeux, pourtant, il la laisse ressentir leur lien – et lui aussi, accepte ce qui se passe entre eux – même si elle ne comprend pas ce que c'est.

Prudemment, elle avance ses mains et les pose sur les siennes. C'est la première fois qu'elle le touche et ne veut pas déclencher de problème – il reste le roi des vampires -, appréciant la paix qu'il y a entre eux. Même si elle est surprise de la froideur de ses mains, elle n'en montre rien.

Toujours en fixant ses prunelles rouges, elle fait glisser le bout de ses doigts sur ses mains qui n'ont pas bougé.

Caïus, même s'il en a vraiment envie, garde ses mains à leur place et profite de chaque millimètre de peau qu' Hermione lui laisse toucher. Ils auront l'éternité pour se découvrir après tout…Il pensait avoir le contrôle de son corps, seulement lorsque ses petites mains glissent sur sa peau, il frissonne de la tête au pied. Son contact n'est pas plus lourd qu'une plume pourtant c'est la plus douce des caresses qu'il a eu depuis des dizaines d'années.

\- Pardon, murmure-t-elle en se reculant.

\- Non, continue, gronde-t-il.

Il ose même poser son front contre le sien et ferme les yeux, se laissant aller pour la première depuis la mort de sa première compagne. Hermione se détend et s'accroche à leur bien être la laissant « docile » entre ses mains. Elle reprend ses effleurements et le contemple, appréciant vraiment la beauté parfaite du vampire en face d'elle. Un mot s'impose à son esprit : _Mien_.

A cette constatation, son corps vient se coller, quasiment de sa propre volonté contre le corps dur et froid du vampire. Étonné, il ouvre les yeux et la laisse faire. Il se doute que les changements sont bouleversants.

Hermione déglutie avec peine en voyant les prunelles noires et pleine de passions de Caïus. Sa bouche se fait plus sèche, leur nez se touche, leur bouche se rapproche.

Hermione a l'impression que son cœur va sortir de sa poitrine lorsque leur lèvre se frôle, se découvre.

Alors que Caïus va pour initier vraiment leur baiser, ils entendent un « toc toc » contre le carreau de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Ils se reculent, l'un furieux l'autre gênée.

\- Depuis quand les hiboux volent en pleine journée ? Gronde Caïus.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre !**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Réponses :_** **Amista** : Merci !

 **Khalimerojabba** : sinon c'est pas drôle, enfin pour moi ! Merci pour ta review

 _ **OoO**_

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

 ** _OoO_**

 _Alors que Caïus va pour initier vraiment leur baiser, ils entendent un « toc toc » contre le carreau de la fenêtre de la cuisine._

 _Ils se reculent, l'un furieux l'autre gênée._

\- Depuis quand les hiboux volent en pleine journée ? Gronde Caïus.

\- Hedwige ?

\- Hedwige ? C'est animal à un nom ?

Hermione se recule à contre cœur et va ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle prend la lettre et donne un biscuit à l'animal d' Harry qui va se poser sur le perchoir prévu pour les hiboux.

Caïus fixe la scène, éberlué de ce qu'il voit. Hermione lui jette un coup d'œil et sourit, ses premiers souvenirs du monde magique refont surface.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde magique, sourit-elle avant d'ouvrir la lettre.

 _Excuse-moi ? Tu vas bien ?_

 _Hedwige ne part pas sans ta réponse._

 _Harry._

\- Idiot de meilleur ami. Je vais quand même le tuer.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse que je sois là, dit-il vexé.

Elle s'avance et lui prend la main.

\- Si je le suis, même si ce n'est pas facile à dire. Je suis à l'aise dans bons nombres de domaines et de sujets mais lorsqu'il s'agit de mes sentiments, c'est une autre histoire. Peut-être parce que je ne trouve pas les réponses dans mes livres, finit-elle dans un murmure mais le roi à l'ouïe sur développé l'entend quand même et s'interroge une nouvelle fois sur son passé.

Hermione, de son côté, repense à ses derniers jours, ou elle s'est comportée comme une larve.

\- C'est juste plus compliqué que ça n'y paraît, soupire-t-elle.

A moins qu'elle veuille que ça le soit ?

\- Es-tu en danger ?

\- Non, non.

Elle rassemble ses pensées pour lui expliquer facilement.

\- S'il y a un fidélitas, sur ma maison, c'est pour ne pas être dérangée par des personnes indésirables.

Le roi se vexe et Hermione se frappe le front de sa main libre, l'autre tient fermement la main du vampire.

\- C'est de ta faute, tu retournes mon cerveau de miss je-sais-tout, plaisante-t-elle.

Cela marche, il se détend et grimace un sourire. Le vampire comprend un peu mieux sa phrase murmurée.

\- Nous avons eu une guerre. Elle a fini il y a quelques années. Harry, celui qui t'a donné le parchemin, est non seulement mon meilleur ami mais celui qui a mis fin à la guerre. Ronald, un autre ami, et moi l'avons aidé. Disons que depuis, nous sommes un peu considérés comme des _héros,_ même si je n'aime pas ce terme. J'aurai plus dit des enfants inconscients, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Bref, depuis que la paix est revenue, les gens nous témoignent leur affection et certains ont été plus insistant que d'autres. Rien de grave, le rassure-t-elle immédiatement. Pour être plus tranquille nous avons fait poser des protections sur nos maisons respectives.

Elle grimace au souvenir de Ron qui aimait un peu trop l'attention que les gens lui portait. Elle avait dû batailler ferme durant un bon mois pour une protection…

\- Nous savons aussi qu'il y a quelques rescapés du camp ennemis qui sont en libertés. Le fait qu'il t'ait donné l'adresse sans te connaître est assez irresponsable de sa part, surtout qu'il sait que tu es un vampire.

\- Il a quelque chose contre les vampires ?

\- Non, comme tu le sais, nous ne sommes pas sensés nous _mélanger_. Malgré cela, Voldemort, celui qui a déclenché la guerre, avait quelques vampires dans son camp.

\- Qui ? Gronde le roi.

Hermione voit tout de suite la différence entre son vampire et le roi. Et mettre le roi en colère n'est pas une bonne idée. Pour la première fois, elle a peur de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas croisés, mais je connais quelques personnes qui les ont peut-être vu, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Caïus ferme les yeux et se calme. Il a senti la peur de sa compagne. Même sa partie la plus sombre ne veut pas qu'elle est peur, jamais. Il lève la main pour toucher sa peau mais se ravise n'étant pas sûr de son corps et de sa force.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais me mettre en colère contre toi. Cela me rendrait fou si je te faisais peur, dit il avec tellement d'émotion et de conviction dans la voix qu'Hermione le croit sur parole.

Il lui caresse la joue, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer son histoire qui le fascine et l'effraie. Il se demande ce qu'elle a bien put vivre.

\- Je sais qu'Harry a souvent su qui était de bonnes personnes ou non mais là… Je ne comprends pas. Néanmoins, même si je ne le pensais pas au début, je suis contente que tu sois là… Je… Je me sens mieux ?

La jeune femme se frotte inconsciemment la peau, au niveau du cœur. Il se peut que Marcus est raison, leur lien est déjà très fort pour qu'elle le ressente. Lui aussi l'a senti mais avec ses siècles d'expérience il a réussi à le gérer, du moins, un peu mieux que sa compagne.

\- Que t'as-t-il dit ?

\- Rien.

\- Comment ça, rien ?

Hermione fronce le nez, signe de colère évidente.

\- La police sorcière…

\- Les Aurors.

\- Les Aurors ? Ok, les Aurors nous ont trouvé, nous avons _discuté_ avec deux, mais les quatre autres sont restés silencieux et cachés. D'ailleurs, c'est vexant, juste six hommes ? Lorsqu'ils sont partis, un est resté quelques secondes de plus. Nous allions partir lorsque j'ai vu un morceau de papier voler devant moi. Vu que nous tournions en rond depuis quelques jours, on a suivi cette piste.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent de votre part aussi. Tu sais que quoi nous sommes à peu près capables, ils auraient pu vous tendre un piège, dit-elle un peu énervée, les deux poings sur les hanches… Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas être...

Caïus et d'abord étonné du ton de reproche de la jeune femme, sourit, la prend dans ses bras, lui coupant la parole et cache son sourire dans les cheveux d' Hermione.

\- Tu te moques de moi, dit elle le frappant assez fort.

\- Oh non ma jolie sorcière, dit il en se reculant, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je trouve ça gentil de ta part, il a envie de rajouter idiot, mais il ne le penserait pas, même s'il est l'un des vampires les plus dangereux au monde, du moins concernant Hermione.

\- Personne ne se soucie de toi ? Dit-elle confuse.

\- Si, toi.

\- Et les frères ?

\- Je suis le plus meurtrier de nous trois, dit-il franc.

Le blond ne veut pas de faux semblant entre eux. Juste la vérité.

\- Possible, mais pas invincible, dit elle en fronçant le nez.

Encore une fois, elle frotte la peau au-dessus de son cœur. Caïus lui prend la main.

\- Je te promets de faire attention.

\- Bien, dit-elle ferme.

Encore une fois, il sourit. Il n'a jamais autant sourit le dernier siècle qu'en quelques heures aujourd'hui.

Hedwige se manifeste impatiente d'avoir une réponse. Hermione se retourne vers l'animal lui fait une brève caresse appréciée par la chouette et ouvre un tiroir sortant une plume et un peu d'encre. Le vampire la regarde faire, encore une fois étonné et amusé par les coutumes sorcières. Il lit par-dessus son épaule :

 _Troll des montagnes !_

\- Troll des montagnes ? Ça existe ?

\- Oh oui, pas très intelligente mais grand, fort et une odeur nauséabonde.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu en as déjà rencontré...

\- Oui, à onze ans, dans les toilettes des filles…

Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui rigole devant le roi des vampires, la mâchoire tombante les yeux ronds. Il met quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu es tellement jeune pourtant tu sembles en avoir vécu plus que bon nombres de mes gardes.

\- Même si certaines choses que j'ai vécu sont horribles, je crois que je les referais toute de la même manière.

\- C'est une grande preuve de sagesse.

\- Ou de folie, soupire-t-elle. Ou d'égoïsme. Si j'avais su certaine chose j'aurai pu éviter les morts.

\- Chaque mort doit l'être, dit il sagement.

Hermione se retourne vers Hedwige qui hulule gaîment lorsque le morceau de parchemin s'enroule autour de sa patte.

\- Fait attention à toi.

La chouette s'envole par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- C'est votre poste ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas les téléphones ?

\- La technologie ne marche pas dans le monde des sorciers.

\- Je comprends pourquoi nous avons eu tellement de mal à te trouver. Vous êtes vraiment coupé du reste du monde.

\- Certains sorciers sang-pur disent que c'est parce que les moldus leur sont inférieurs, mais je pense qu'au départ, c'est qu'ils ont été effrayés par eux et leur violence à notre encontre. Après tout, durant des siècles, il y a eu de nombreuses chasses aux sorcières. Nous avons besoin de vivre « cacher » pour notre survie.

\- Mais votre guerre ?

\- Elle a commencé il y a des décennies avec un seul homme qui voulait purifier, dominer les sorciers et asservir ou tuer les moldus. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de l'homme lui-même je sais juste qu'il avait besoin de prouver quelque chose.

\- Comment un seul homme peut-il déclencher une guerre ?

\- Les sorciers sont peu nombreux, et certains sont plus conservateurs. Il a été facile pour cet homme de se servir d'eux en leur promettant ce que chacun rêvait sans jamais l'avouer. Mais pouvons nous changer de sujet, s'il te plaît. La fin de notre guerre est encore proche et assez douloureuse. J'y… J'y ais perdu des amis, murmure-t-elle.

Caïus se rend compte que malgré son air déterminé et son regard fier, la jeune femme souffre énormément de son passé sombre. Son instinct lui ordonne de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il ne se fait pas prier, appréciant ce petit corps chaud et souple entre ses bras froids. AU moins, là elle est en sécurité.

\- Pardon, souffle-t-il.

Hermione frotte inconsciemment son nez contre la chemise du vampire, pour se réconforter et pour remercier le roi de sa gentillesse. Elle se doute qu'elle seule voit ce côté de sa personnalité.

Même si ils sont bien dans cette position, Hermione se force à se reculer et reprendre contenance. Sa fierté et sa mémoire lui ordonne. La brune n'est pas rancunière, mais elle n'oublie pas.

Hermione le fixe droit dans les yeux, pour le confronter et savoir précisément ce qu'il lui veut. Seulement elle n'a pas pris en compte le charisme de l'homme, ni de ses hormones… Les mots voulus se coincent dans sa gorge alors elle boit un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demande-t-elle de dos. Que veux-tu ?

Il se rapproche et pose ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Toi, en Italie.

Hermione s'étouffe à moitié en avalant sa salive. Elle comprend ce qu'il veut dire par « Italie »…

\- Pardon ? Dit-elle outrée. Je ne suis pas une chose que l'on peut acquérir !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose.

A leur plus grand étonnement, le roi reste calme. Son instinct lui souffle que c'est une discussion capitale et que tout va se jouer là-dessus.

\- Soit clair dans tes paroles, je n'aime pas les non-dits.

Il sent la tension dans les épaules d' Hermione. Caïus voudrait lui faire un massage pour la détendre mais lui briser les omoplates n'est pas une bonne idée il se contente donc de légères caresses, mais cela fait son effet.

\- Ne veux-tu pas me faire face ?

\- Non… Mes idées ne sont pas claires lorsque je te regarde, dit-elle honnête. Je ne sais pas quelle particularité ont les vampires, mais je n'aime pas ce que tu m'as fait.

Le vampire est blessé par ses paroles mais n'en montre rien. La jeune femme est dans l'ignorance et à sa place il se serait déjà mis dans une colère noire. Même humain, il n'a jamais été patient.

\- Hermione, gronde-t-il malgré lui. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, rajoute-t-il plus calmement.

\- Que m'as tu fait ?

\- Rien.

La jeune femme se retourne brusquement, le pointant du doigt.

\- Menteur !

\- N'as tu pas pensé une seconde que ce que tu ressens, je le ressente aussi ?

Il est vraiment surpris qu'elle n'est pas pensée à cela.

\- Non, dit-elle franchement, surprise, en baissant sa main.

\- Ne te rends-tu pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur les hommes ?

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Ses sourcils se froncent. Caïus rigole doucement.

\- On pourrait croire que je t'ai demandé de me résoudre un problème épineux, dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

\- Les réactions des hommes ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressée…

\- Pourquoi , demande-t-il réellement curieux.

\- Peut-être parce qu'ils ne me témoignaient pas d'intérêt, en dehors de vouloir mes devoirs… Ne soit pas désolée pour moi.

Le vampire se recule d'un pas, les deux mains en l'air.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, dit-il taquin.

Plus les minutes passent, plus Caïus apprécie cette jeune femme qui ne ressemble à aucune autre. Il n'aurait pas aimé tombé sur une femme superficielle.

\- Les garçons ne m'intéressaient pas, mes amis et moi essayons de survivre. Peut-être que dans un autre contexte… Non même là, rigole Hermione.

\- Tu préfères les femmes ? Se moque-t-il.

Elle le frappe gentiment au bras, ne voulant pas se faire mal.

\- Même toi, tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Puis j'ai eu des petits amis.

\- Combien ?

Hermione sent que le ton de Caïus a légèrement changé mais ils n'ont pas encore dépassé la limite.

\- Deux.

\- Ont-ils été correct avec toi ?

Hermione est étonnée, elle s'attendait plus à de la jalousie. Seulement, elle ne veut pas y repenser.

\- Et toi ? Combien de femmes ont partagé ton… Ta vie ?

\- Te rends-tu compte que j'ai quelques années de plus que toi ?

\- Il y en a eu tant que ça ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Malgré elle, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de s'imaginer intimement avec lui.

\- Quelques femmes ont partagé mon lit, mais elles n'avaient aucune importance.

Caïus reste silencieux quelques minutes, repensant à son ex-compagne et aux nombreuses années qu'ils ont partagé. Son lien avec Hermione est vraiment fort parce qu'il ne ressent plus d'amour, ni de tristesse. Seul de la nostalgie face au passé.

\- Une seule femme a été importante.

Au son de sa voix Hermione comprend qu'elle est morte. Ne voulant pas qu'il soit malheureux, la jeune femme sort une plaisanterie.

\- Je te bats, sourit-elle.

\- Dans bien des domaines, dit-il lui caressant la joue.

Ils restent quelques minutes à se regarder, Hermione déglutit avec peine et fait le premier pas, se met sur la pointe des pieds, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. Caïus la laisse faire, ne voulant pas la brusquer, il a toujours des choses importantes à lui dire, mais lorsqu'elle caresse ses lèvres, son contrôle s'effrite et comble le vide.

Le vampire en lui veut arracher ses vêtements et la faire sienne. Heureusement qu'il a assez de contrôle sur sa bête intérieure, il se contente donc la coller contre lui et de la tenir fortement dans ses bras, tout en laissant à Hermione le contrôle du baiser, qu'elle approfondit rapidement. Lorsque leur langue se caresse, la jeune femme le tien plus fermement. Elle aussi se retient d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Néanmoins, Hermione prend sur elle, se recule à bout de souffle et reprend ses esprits.

\- Peux-tu me faire une promesse ?

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Ne me claque plus jamais la porte au nez, dit il très sérieux.

\- Tu sais qu'en me disant ça, je vais avoir envie de le refaire ? Sourit-elle.

Elle a envie de rajouter que de toute façon, il n'aura pas mal, mais il risque de mal le prendre et elle ne trouve pas ça correct.

\- Je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec toi, sourit-il à son tour.

Hermione fronce les sourcils, sentant qu'il ne dit pas tout.

\- Combien de temps es-tu resté avec ton ex-amie ?

\- Compagne. Mon ex-compagne.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça a une signification particulière.

\- Parce que c'est le cas. Viens allons nous asseoir.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et l'emmène vers le canapé. A peine Hermione assise, Pattenrond vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa maîtresse et fixe le vampire, assis à côté. Caïus prend la main de la jeune femme. Le roi est persuadé que le chat regarde le geste et qu'il désapprouve…

Il entend le cœur d'Hermione battre très vite. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas reculer la conversation. Pourtant il va essayer, ayant peur de sa réaction, peur de son rejet. Durant une seconde, il se souvient pourquoi il ne voulait pas retrouver de compagne. Cette faiblesse que l'on ressent à ses côtés, mais bien vite il sent sa force se décupler à ce même contact.

\- Vos animaux de compagnies ont-ils des dons particuliers ?

\- Mon chat, oui, dit-elle d'une voix bizarre. Il reconnaît les créatures spéciales… Que veux-tu me dire ?

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pardon pour le retard, encore je sais et pardon pour les fautes de frappes, la touche « c » ne marche plus…**

 **Sinon bonne lecture, enfin j'espère !**

 **OoO**

 _Il sait qu'il ne peut pas reculer la conversation. Pourtant il va essayer, ayant peur de sa réaction, peur de son rejet. Durant une seconde, il se souvient pourquoi il ne voulait pas retrouver de compagne. Cette faiblesse que l'on ressent à ses côtés, mais bien vite il sent sa force se décupler à ce même contact._

 _\- Vos animaux de compagnies ont-ils des dons particuliers ?_

 _\- Mon chat, oui, dit-elle d'une voix bizarre. Il reconnaît les créatures spéciales… Que veux-tu me dire ?_

Caïus ricane faisant froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme.

\- Ne te moque pas de mon chat !

\- Je pensais à toi.

\- Quoi ? Ne te moque pas de moi !

Il avance sa main libre et lui caresse la joue.

\- Avec nos deux caractères, nos disputes promettent d'être explosives… Je ne pensais pas à mal de toi, je ne le pourrai jamais.

\- Que pensais-tu de moi, alors ? Demande-t-elle septique.

\- Lorsque tu as une idée en tête, nul ne peut t'en détourner.

Hermione le fixe quelques secondes, hésitant entre s'excuser pour son impulsivité ou le remercier. Caïus n'attendant pas de réponse, continue sur sa lancée.

\- Mais là n'est pas le sujet… Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi couard.

Le voyant si inquiet, La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion et lui sert la main afin de lui montrer son soutien.

\- Tant que tu ne m'annonces pas ma mort ou la fin du monde, je ne pense pas que ça soit si horrible que cela dit-elle en souriant.

Même s'il est très léger, Caïus esquisse un sourire en coin faisant frémir Hermione de la tête aux pieds. Comment un homme peut-il être aussi sexy ? Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de son charme ? Non probablement pas et c'est ce qui le rend d'autant plus attirant.

\- Alors ? Demande-t-elle doucement.

Hermione voudrait aussi lui demander s' il la pense stupide mais encore une fois, elle sait qu'il ne le pense pas.

De son côté Caïus ne sait par où commencer même s'il a répété au moins mille fois se discourt dans sa tête. Il préfère d'abord savoir ce qu'elle sait.

\- T'es-tu senti bizarre ou différente depuis notre première rencontre ? Ressens-tu des choses…

\- Que je ne devrais pas ressentir, surtout au bout de quelques heures ? Oui à tout cela, dit elle en bonne élève et légèrement gênée de parler aussi ouvertement de ses sentiments.

\- Je le ressens aussi, dit-il pour la rassurer. Au début, je ne voulais pas de ces sentiments, je les ai combattus, me rendant encore plus désagréable que je ne peux l'être d'habitude et ce n'est pas peut dire.

\- Je confirme.

Ils se souviennent de leur combat. Caïus regrette, pas Hermione.

\- Après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir et de longues discussions avec mes frères, je me suis rendu compte de ce que je t'ai fait endurer ainsi que ma bêtise, lui explique-t-il. Je n'aurai jamais dû me comporter ainsi et accepter notre lien, murmure-t-il, honteux. Du moins ce qui s'en approche pour lui.

\- Quel lien ?

Le vampire peut pratiquement voir les rouages de son cerveau tourné.

\- Oui, nous sommes reliés.

\- Ce n'est pas un sort ou un don ?

Elle n'a toujours pas mis le doigt dessus.

\- Non. Personne à ma connaissance ne peut faire cela et si un vampire peut faire une telle chose, il sera exécuté.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle indignée. Créer un lien d'attirance entre deux personnes n'est pas une chose mauvaise.

Devant l'air furieux du roi, Hermione comprend que non.

\- Les vampires ont très peu de lois, mais elles sont sacrées. Celui qui les brise, meurt. Nul n'y déroge, même pas les rois.

\- Quelles sont-elles ?

Le blond prend une respiration inutile, ancre son regard dans le sien.

\- L'une d'elle dit qu'aucun vampire n'est en droit de se mettre entre deux... Compagnons.

\- C'est ce que nous sommes, conclue la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? J'ai compris que c'était la réponse à toutes mes interrogations seulement, je n'en saisis pas l'importance, dit-elle d'une douce voix.

Caïus est étonne de la sérénité de la jeune femme et cela l'apaise. Leur lien se renforce à chaque minute. Il se rend compte de la chance d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle compagne. Peu de vampire la trouve.

\- Caïus ?

\- Certains cherchent durant des siècles leur compagne et moi j'ai la chance de t'avoir trouvé.

\- A nouveau, comprend Hermione.

\- Oui mais Anthénodora n'est pas le sujet, dit il ferme. Il est important que tu comprennes que tu es la seule.

Hermione fait un bref signe de tête, attendant de connaître la suite avec impatience, comme la jeune femme qui aime en savoir toujours plus, mais elle sent au plus profond d'elle que le bonheur est à portée de main. Et que celui-là va durer, son cœur et son corps l'affirme.

\- Lorsque nous trouvons notre compagne, c'est comme si nous trouvons une partie manquante de notre corps.

\- Et lorsque tu trouves cette personne tu traverses une bonne partie du monde pour la retrouver.

\- Oui.

Il sert les dents pour la laisser arriver aux bonnes conclusions.

\- Parce que c'est douloureux d'être loin d'elle, autant physiquement que mentalement.

La jeune femme frotte sa peau ou la douleur a disparu.

\- Oui.

\- Pour les deux personnes, demande-t-elle en le fixant.

Il lui prend la main.

\- Oui. Seulement chacun gère sa douleur à sa façon.

\- Pourtant, en Italie, tu as refusé notre lien. Savais-tu ce qui nous arrivait ?

\- Oui et oui.

\- Tu ne voulais pas de moi ?

Caïus sentant que la situation ne va pas tourner à son avantage, essaye de rétablir la situation.

\- Si je te dis qu'il n'y a que le futur qui compte ça ne te suffira pas ?

\- Non, claque-t-elle.

\- N'oublie pas que j'ai plusieurs siècles et je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon que les mortels.

Hermione fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas ou il veut en venir. Néanmoins, elle aime sa franchise et le fait qu'il ne l'épargne pas. Cela la rassure et lui donne envie de se reposer sur lui. Chose qui bien sur n'était jamais arrivé par le passé.

Sortant de ses douces pensées, elle continue son interrogatoire pour être sur d'avoir bien compris.

\- Comment me voyais-tu ?

\- En premier, comme une gêne, ensuite comme une femme trop indépendante qui ne serait pas facilement manipulable et une femme que l'on ne peut manipuler est dangereuse pour la survie des vampires.

\- Pourtant nous vous servons de dîner.

\- Les mortels ne sont pas très à vivre en sachant qu'ils ne sont pas en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Ils déclencheraient des guerres, s'entre-tueraient, mettraient leur monde à feu et à sang. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que nous restions dans l'ombre. Et les terroriser alors qu'ils ne savent qui nous sommes, est un bon passe-temps dit-il avec son sourire de psychopathe.

\- Je comprends, enfin je crois.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ? Plaisante-t-il.

Caïus n'aime pas la voir ainsi. Même s'ils ne se connaissent pas beaucoup, il la préfère souriante.

\- J'aime savoir ce qui se passe autour de moi pour m'en sortir... Le mieux possible.

\- Tu voulais dire vivante ?

\- En partie, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- N'ait pas honte de ton passé, jamais. Il fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui et j'apprécie la femme que j'ai en face de moi. Une battante qui malgré son âge s'en est très bien sortie.

Il lui caresse la joue, remontant quelque peu le plaisir d'Hermione. Il est loin de se douter du bien qu'il fait à la jeune femme qui entend pour la première fois de sa vie se sent comprise et apprécier à sa juste valeur. Même si elle trouve bizarre qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaît quasiment pas la comprenne si bien.

\- Je te sens perplexe.

\- Je le suis, dit elle en se reculant afin de garder les idées claires. Même si tu m'as expliqué ce que nous étions, ce n'est pas, je ne comprends pas, il y a certaine chose que je ressens, c'est bizarre.

Caïus se retient de rire.

\- Quoi ? Demande Hermione.

En temps normal, la brune l'aurait mal pris mais là, elle semble, elle aussi, amusée.

\- Aller dis-moi, insiste-t-elle vu qu'il reste silencieux à la fixer.

\- Vas-tu me remettre la tête à l'envers, demande-t-il mi-figue mi-raisin.

Cette fois c'est à Hermione de rire à gorge déployée.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé.

\- Tu connais des personnes qui apprécient ? Boude-t-il gentiment.

\- Non mais certains sont moins susceptibles que d'autres, plaisante-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas susceptible, dit il de mauvaise foi.

\- Mais bien sûr Pinocchio !

Caïus gronde doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et s'avance vers elle pour la « punir » mais la jeune femme s'en va en courant, riant. La vampire pourrait la rattraper en une seconde mais pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il a envie de s'amuser et joue avec elle, profitant de son rire et de ses regards.

Le vampire en lui s'amuse, mais sa patience étant toujours limité, il l'attrape et la plaque contre le mur, la bloquant avec son corps. Il sourit fier de lui, pas de l'avoir attrapé, cela a été facile mais parce qu'il ne lui à pas fait de mal, en fin il pense, vu qu'il n'a entendu aucun craquement venant de son corps.

Le temps que la jeune femme reprenne son souffle, il l'admire aimant son regard pétillant et amusé, son souffle saccadé. Une image bien plus salasse lui vient en tête. Son corps nu sous le sien, se tortillant, gémissant son nom encore et encore.

Hermione ne s'était pas amusée depuis longtemps. Elle se rend compte que tous les deux sont mal partis et qu'ils se sont jugés trop vite. A moins qu'elle est complètement changée de mentalité après qu'il lui ait expliqué ce qu'ils sont vraiment l'un pour l'autre. ça la miss je sais tout ne le saura peut-être jamais. Ce qui est sur s'est que la jeune femme apprécie le vampire qu'elle a devant elle ou plutôt collé à elle.

Hermione n'est pas la plus experte en homme mais la bosse contre son ventre lui indique que lui aussi apprécie d'être ici. D'ailleurs ses joues se colorent. Elle ne sait jamais menti en le trouvant magnifique surtout depuis qu'il n'a plus plaqué ses cheveux en arrière et le fait de savoir qu'il la trouve attirante la flatte. Son pauvre petit humain réagit face à la beauté parfaite du vampire même si pour la jeune femme, il est important qu'il ne soit pas un gros con égocentrique.

\- Tu sens tellement bon, murmure-t-il.

Hermione rougit encore plus, s'imaginant qu'il peut sentir certaine chose qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il sache. Pas pour le moment du moins…

Les premières secondes, le roi ne comprend la gène évidente de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'une douce odeur lui remonte au nez. Il ferme les yeux, canalisant tout son self-control pour ne pas la prendre ici devant la porte de la salle de bain. Pour essayer de sa calmer il met son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Hermione qui a compris son dilemme se tortille pour se reculer et lui donner de l'espace. Caïus gronde fortement et lui bloque les hanches.

\- Ne bouge pas, dit il d'une voix rauque, sauf si tu veux que je te prenne contre ce mur.

Hermione est à la fois excitée et inquiète. Après tout, il y a une grosse différence entre faire l'amour avec un humain et un vampire.

Après avoir failli perdre le contrôle, le roi se reprend assez vite, se concentrant sur sa compagne fragile qu'il pourrait briser facilement. Même le monstre en lui veut revendiquer sa moitié, il sait aussi qu'il n'est pas habitué au contact humain. Chose que Caïus va travailler ardemment.

Après se qui semble durer des heures, le blond se recule et la fixe. Il voit de l'étonnement dans son regard ambre.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi.

ce n'est pas une question. Hermione n'a jamais fait attention aux regards des autres, au départ parce que les gens étaient méchants avec elle, ensuite, elle a arrêté d'y prêter attention sauf pour ses meilleurs amis.

\- Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que pensent les autres de moi, murmure-t-elle gênée. Je ne le fais pas exprès, s'excuse-t-elle.

Il lui relève la tête.

\- Qui a osé te rabaisser de la sorte ? S'énerve le vampire.

\- Ils n'ont plus d'importance.

Son instinct lui dit de le prendre dans ses bras pour le détendre, ce qu'elle fait.

\- Qui ?

\- Des enfants mal éduquées. Qu'importe.

\- Ils t'ont blessé.

\- Oui ils l'ont fait mais maintenant, je n'y prête plus attention.

Hermione cherche ses mots pour qu'il comprenne correctement.

\- J'ai relégué tout ça au second plan, et lorsque je dois m'ouvrir, s'est compliqué. Je ne suis pas douée avec tout ça.

Caïus sourit tendrement.

\- Tu es parfaite pour moi, ne l'oublie pas.

Il se baisse et l'embrasse lui exprimant se qu'il ne peut dire avec des mots.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Toute critique est autorisé !**


	11. Chapter 11

_\- J'ai relégué tout ça au second plan, et lorsque je dois m'ouvrir, s'est compliqué. Je ne suis pas douée avec tout ça._

 _Caïus sourit tendrement._

 _\- Tu es parfaite pour moi, ne l'oublie pas._

 _Il se baisse et l'embrasse lui exprimant ce qu'il ne peut dire avec des mots._

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Hermione est à bout de souffle comme pour ses précédents baisers, son cœur donne l'impression qu'il veut sortir de sa poitrine.

\- Je vais être cardiaque avant l'heure, plaisante-t-elle pour se redonner contenance.

Caïus va pour répondre quand ils entendent frapper à la porte. Hermione se détache afin d'aller ouvrir pour se retrouver en face d'une petite vampire blonde qui dit vaguement quelque chose à la sorcière.

\- Jane, demande Caïus arrivant derrière Hermione. Un problème ?

\- Non mon seigneur. La nuit approche.

La petite vampire exprime de façon détourner qu'il est tant de retourner à la réalité.

\- Nous allons passer quelques jours ici. Ensuite nous rentrerons en Italie, affirme-t-il.

Hermione se retourne doucement vers lui, ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles.

\- Pardon ?

Jane qui de premier abord n'aimait pas l'humaine, commence à l'apprécier un peu, ce qui pour elle est un gros progrès. La petite blonde pourrait l'aider à comprendre son roi, mais elle ne veut pas interférer non seulement parce qu'elle y perdrait sûrement un bras mais aussi parce que c'est plus drôle de les voir inter-réagir. Son maître n'est pas très doué pour parler aux femmes surtout avec celle-là. Cela promet des disputes explosives dans le château et Jane ne voudra pas les louper.

Hermione ne sait pas si elle doit être énervée ou déçu. Énervée parce qu'il vient la voir chez elle, entre dans sa vie - s'embrasse, ce qui n'est pas négligeable surtout pour elle - et qu'ensuite il compte repartir ? En plus il s'invite chez elle ? Bon ça, elle risque d'apprécier, même si ça ne dure que peu de temps, vu la bonne humeur qui circule dans son corps. Et avec sa discussion avec Caïus, il n'y a plus de doute, c'est lui qui la fait se sentir bien. Et là, il veut repartir en Italie ?

\- Jane, vous êtes la bienvenue, il y a une salle d'eau au premier et vous pouvez utiliser la chambre d'ami, première porte à gauche, dit elle poliment, tout en expliquant de partir, elle doit botter les fesses d'un roi….

Après un bref signe de tête, Jane passe à côté du couple, se retenant de lancer un regard moqueur à son maître.

Ignorant le blond, elle se dirige vers la cuisine pour ce faire un casse-croûte. Il la suit en silence. Il met quelques minutes à comprendre qu'il a dit quelque chose qui ne va pas. La question est quoi ? Décidément son âme sœur est bien complexe, il va mettre des siècles à la comprendre pleinement et ça se n'est pas sur...

Il prend son mal en patience, et la laisse manger en silence, l'ignorant superbement. Cette femme va le rendre fou.

Hermione voit bien qu'il se retient de la secouer, mais elle n'aime pas être prise pour une idiote surtout après avoir échangé un baiser. Puis il n'est pas le seul à avoir le monopole de la colère, elle aussi se retient de lui jeter un sort entre les yeux. Néanmoins, la jeune femme prend pitié de lui.

\- Quand comptes-tu repartir ? Demande t' elle de sa voix la plus nonchalante, comme si cela ne l'importait pas.

Bien sur, la jeune femme ne le regarde pas, sinon, il verrait à quel point, il l'a blessé et ça, qu'importe qui ils sont l'un pour l'autre, elle refuse de lui montrer sa faiblesse. Après tout, il pourrait s'en servir. Hermione ne veut plus être la marionnette de qui que se soit. Fini les hommes qui la font culpabiliser.

La jeune femme s'attend à une réponse franche et direct de sa part ou encore à une moquerie, mais ce qu'il fait la surprend vraiment.

Caïus a envie de lui arracher sa nourriture des mains et de lui ordonner de parler, mais il sait qu'elle n'est pas un de ses sujets et qu'avec son caractère, il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, si ce n'est l'inverse. Sa sorcière est sa compagne, il doit la traiter comme telle, avec respect et tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse même si pour le moment, il ne s'y prend pas très bien. Seulement, ça il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il fera tout pour voir son sourire.

Lorsqu' Hermione se décide enfin à parler, Caïus est estomaqué de sa conclusion. Comment peut-elle penser une seconde qu'il va la laisser ? Certes leur conversation à mis certaines choses au clair mais ne comprend t' elle pas qu'il ne la laissera plu jamais repartir, qu'elle le veuille ou non…

Afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne laissera plus jamais un autre l'approcher, il se rapproche très vite, la soulève sur le prend de travail, s'installe entre ses jambes, garde une main sur sa fesse, l'autre dans sa nuque. Il voudrait la serrer pour lui expliquer sa possession, seulement n'étant pas sûr de sa force, il s'abstient, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de l'embrasser fortement.

Hermione est d'abord inquiète de sa posture rigide et de son regard froid - n'importe quel humain aurait eu peur et serait parti en courant, mais elle sait que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal intentionnellement – avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le vampire est entre ses cuisses, l'embrassant sans retenu.

Au début surprise, elle se laisse vite aller, appréciant la façon dont il la tient. Certaines femmes pourraient se sentir rabaissée par ce geste possessif mais Hermione l'apprécie, se sent totalement en sécurité et apprécie de savoir qu'il prend le contrôle.

De plus en plus excitée par leur baiser, elle se rapproche de lui, s'accrochant à son bras musclé et à sa chemise. Timidement, elle va même jusqu'à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le roi gronde à son contact et avance les hanches vers elle, la faisant gémir dans sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il se recule afin de ne pas perdre complètement le contrôle, la jeune femme est à bout de souffle, son regard reflète le sien, plein de désir.

Caïus fait glisser sa main sur la gorge d' Hermione. Il voudrait lui expliquer qu'elle est sienne mais n'étant pas sûr de sa réaction, il se fait plus diplomate.

\- Tu es ma compagne, là ou je vais, tu vas.

Bon, c'est mieux, ce dit-il, pas encore parfait vu le haussement de sourcil de la jeune femme.

Hermione ne sait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Elle est à la fois excitée par sa possession et à la fois courroucée qu'il ne lui demande pas son avis.

Depuis le début, Hermione a compris qu'il n'était pas mortel et qu'il ne voit sûrement pas les choses comme le reste de la planète mais là, elle ne sait comment réagir.

\- Et ce ton marche avec toutes les femmes que tu veux ramener dans ton lit ?

Il se rapproche dangereusement d'elle, pour sa santé mentale.

\- Qui te dit que je veux te ramener dans mon lit, plaisante-t-il.

Hermione hausse un sourcil, sachant qu'elle n'est pas la plus attirante des femmes mais voyant le comportement du vampire, la jeune femme sait comment leur relation va finir et au fond d'elle, attend ce moment avec impatience.

\- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été discret quant à mes intentions à ton égard, mais qui te dit qu'il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres ?

Hermione fait un pas en arrière et le regarde de haut en bas.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

C'est au tour du roi de hausser un sourcil, ne suivant pas les réflexions de sa compagne. Hermione ne comprend que lorsque les gens le regarde, il voit quelqu'un de dangereux dont il faut s'éloigner rapidement.

Voyant qu'il ne répond rien, Hermione soupire et se lance dans son explication essayent de ne pas être gênée. Comment ne peut-il pas se rendre compte de l'impact qu'il a sur les autres ?

\- Voyons, tu es un très bel homme, tu dois attirer beaucoup de femmes qui n'attendent qu'un signe de ta part.

Caïus secoue la tête négativement, se rapproche de la jeune femme, l'assoie sur le plan de travail et s'installe entre ses jambes. Délicatement, il caresse sa joue.

\- Tu ne me vois pas comme les autres. Tu me vois comme un homme, mais je suis un vampire, un prédateur et les humains me voient comme tels.

\- Tu veux qu'ils te voient ainsi, constate-t-elle sans jugement.

\- Les humains ne _doivent_ pas nous approcher, sauf lorsqu'ils nous servent de nourriture.

Hermione ne peut qu'imaginer le monstre qu'il peut devenir, elle l'a vu en colère et sachant ce que peuvent faitre d'autres « monstres » Hermione ne doute pas de la cruauté qui est en lui, pourtant elle n'est pas effrayée. Puis, après avoir vu Voldemort, Caïus est plus agréable à regarder et la jeune femme sait qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal volontairement.

\- Est ce que je te servirai de repas ?

\- Non, jamais, dit-il ferme.

\- Mon sang ne te plaît pas ? Dit-elle piqué dans sa fierté.

Lorsque Caïus lui fait son plus beau sourire, son cœur s'emballe.

\- Je te tuerai et cela n'est pas une possibilité, dit-il avec un caresse sur sa joue.

Caïus n'est pas le genre d'homme a être tactile, il ne l'était pas avec son ex-compagne mais avec la petite chose fragile devant lui, il ne peut retenir ses gestes.

Hermione sent qu'il ne lui dit pas tout, mais elle n'insiste pas. Les choses seront dites en temps et en heure. Et il est possible qu'elle n'est pas le droit de savoir.

Jane les laisse discuter et s'amuse de leur situation. Son roi a besoin de retrouver ses bonnes manières et de se sociabiliser, du moins avec sa compagne. Pour tous les autres, sa réputation intraitable est un avantage non négligeable pour conserver le pouvoir et la paix entre vampires. Ceux qui s'opposent à leur régime sont des idiots. Ils vivent en paix, du moins autant qu'ils puissent l'être.

Néanmoins, la petite blonde finit par descendre pour les trouver dans une position intime. Jane ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient déjà si proches. L'humaine semblait plus réservée, mais après tout, ils sont des âme-sœurs, le lien est puissant, de ce qu'on lui a raconté. Jane voudrait détourner les yeux afin de leur laisser de l'intimité, pourtant elle continue de les observer, les voyant en harmonie alors qu'ils n'ont passé que peu de temps ensemble. Même si elle ne n'avouera jamais - même pas à son frère – elle aussi veut trouver la personne qui partagera son éternité.

\- Tu souhaites quelque chose Jane ? Demande Caïus.

Hermione se rend compte de la présence de l'autre vampire, se cache derrière le corps de son compagnon. Caïus caresse sa nuque la protégeant et la rassurant. Par contre il est étonné de la gêne de Jane même si elle ne le montre que quelques secondes.

\- Souhaitez-vous un repas ?

La brune le regarde attentivement, cherchant un signe qui pourrait indiquer une faim potentielle, mais elle ne voit rien, puis elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi chercher. Caïus baisse les yeux, guettant une réaction de peur venant de la créature fragile dans ses bras. Encore une fois, Hermione le surprend, il n'y voit que de l'inquiétude pour lui.

\- Non.

Hermione entend plus qu'une simple réponse, elle entend des non-dits. Encore une fois, sa bouche reste close. Hermione voudrait tellement en savoir plus sur eux et leur façon de vivre. C'est son côté Miss je-sais-tout qui aime apprendre et aussi parce qu'elle commence à apprécier le vampire a ses côtés.

Caïus, même si la fin commence à se faire sentir, ne veut pas la laisser et il ne veut pas encore lui faire peur. Bien sûr, il n'a pas honte de ce qu'il est et de son choix de nourriture – le roi pense bien sûr aux Cullen – mais il sait que les mortels sont facilement impressionnables. Il n'oublie pas que sa compagne est différente, mais ne veut pas prendre de risque. Elle est bien trop maligne pour se cacher et lui courir après ne va pas être son jeu favori, à moins qu'ils soient nus dans sa chambre…

La fin de journée se passe rapidement et calmement vu les événements de la journée, c'est une bonne chose. Chacun apprend se connaître en abordant des sujets légers, ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut entamer une dispute et c'est mieux vu leur caractère volcanique à tous les deux.

Hermione pense qu'elle va passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est sans compter sur le roi qui s'invite dans sa chambre sous l'œil amusé de l'autre vampire.

\- Tu sais, je ne vais pas m'enfuir, plaisante-t-elle à moitié. Je peux dormir seule.

Même si Hermione trouve cela touchant qu'il ne veuille plus la quitter, elle est gênée. Après tout ils n'ont pas vraiment commencé leur relation et dormir ensemble est une grosse étape, quelque chose d'intime.

La jeune femme a envie de demander de l'aide à Jane mais Hermione sent qu'elle ne l'aidera pas. Son idée est confirmé lorsque la vampire claque la porte de la chambre d'ami.

Caïus voit que sa compagne n'est pas très heureuse qu'il s'invite dans sa chambre et en temps normal il la laisserait se reposer seule mais la séparation n'a pas été facile pour lui aussi. Il craint que son self contrôle soit arriver au bout.

Dans la tête d'un vampire, lorsqu'il trouve sa moitié, il se doit de la protéger et de veiller sur elle. Là, il a failli a sa tache et a besoin de se rattraper. Seulement, après avoir passé plusieurs siècles à rejeter la plus part des contacts amicaux et autres, il ne sait plus vraiment comment se comporter normalement envers les autres et surtout envers la susceptibilité féminine. Et cela, malgré les siècles qui passent, les femmes sont parfois difficiles à décrypter.

Néanmoins, il n'est pas près de lâcher du terrain. Le vampire en lui a besoin de la garder proche ; sinon il pourrait devenir plus à cran, pour ensuite devenir très possessif jusqu'à ce qu'ils se revendiquent l'un l'autre. Et ça, jamais il ne la poussera à aller plus vite qu'elle ne le souhaite. En plus d'un millénaire, il n'a jamais eu à forcer une femme, il ne va pas souiller son âme avec un acte aussi barbare. Il ne se pardonnera jamais s'il lui faisait mal.

Trouvant son courage gryffondorien, elle se prépare pour un affrontement, elle sait qu'il est buté. Pourtant, lorsqu' Hermione croise son regard, elle n'y voit aucune rébellion, juste un besoin – primitif ?- douloureux d'être près d'elle.

\- Viens, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Hermione se dit que sa gentillesse la perdra, pourtant lorsqu'il s'allonge nonchalamment sur son lit, au-dessus des couvertures, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, les cheveux légèrement en désordre, La jeune femme se dit que la vie n'est pas si mal faite.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Tous les avis sont les bienvenus.**

 **Bisous.**

 **Hp-Drago**


	12. Chapter 12

_-_ _Viens, dit-elle dans un murmure._

 _Hermione se dit que sa gentillesse la perdra, pourtant lorsqu'il s'allonge nonchalamment sur son lit, au-dessus des couvertures, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, les cheveux légèrement en désordre, La jeune femme se dit que la vie n'est pas si mal faite._

Après avoir passé quelques seconds à l'admirer, elle part se changer pour la nuit. En trouvant son pyjama confortable -mais à mille kilomètres d'être sexy-, pour la première fois, Hermione préférait quelque chose de mois agréable à porter mais plus attrayant. En dernier recours, elle fouille dans la pièce à la recherche de vêtements plus présentable.

Durant sa recherche, Hermione se stoppe, se demandant ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Jamais pour ses ex-copain, elle a fait attention à ce qu'elle portait pour dormir. Alors pourquoi là, c'est différent ? La réponse s'impose d'elle-même dans sa tête, parce qu'il est son compagnon, l'autre moitié de son âme. Hermione a vécu des choses invraisemblable dans sa vie mais là, elle vient encore de passer une nouvelle étape. Se dire qu'il est une partie de son être et ne pas en être choquée… Surtout, qu'Hermione reste une jeune femme indépendante qui a toujours eu du mal avec les contes de princesses, même enfant. Néanmoins, cette fois, Hermione se sent être l'une d'elle, se préparant à rejoindre son prince charmant, même si le sien sort des routes, ce qui lui convient parfaitement. Elle ne voudrait pas d'un homme doux et délicat. Hermione se rend vraiment compte que Caïus est finalement celui qu'il lui faut, avec qui elle sera heureuse.

Après avoir enlevé son sourire niais de son visage, elle se remet au travail, trouvant quelques secondes plus tard, un débardeur noir mais pas de pantalon adapté pour la nuit et rester en culotte n'est pas envisageable. Hermione soupire en mettant son bas de pyjama. Après un bref coup d'oeil dans le miroir, elle se dirige les jambes tremblantes vers sa chambre et l'homme le plus sexy qui lui ait été donné de voir et il est sien…

Lorsque sa sorcière par se changer, il se force à ne pas la suivre – bien que ça ne soit pas si difficile, il est à peu près sûr de se prendre un sort entre les deux yeux – alors pour s'occuper, il observe l'intimité de la jeune femme sans toucher à rien, bien conscient du privilège d'être dans cette pièce. En étant avec elle, il retrouve des sensations et des émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis des décennies voir des siècles. Il ne sait pas comment réagir, après tout, il a mis très longtemps à se forger sa carapace de roi intraitable et pour le moment, il n'est pas sur de savoir gérer les deux. Pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre peut être dangereux. Mais sa sorcière vaut la peine de l'intégrer pleinement à sa vie et à ses responsabilités.

En attendant son retour, Caïus essaye d'en savoir plus et observe les photos. Certaines sont sûrement avec ses parents et d'autres avec ses amis. Il les passe rapidement avant de revenir vers certaines, persuadé d'avoir vu les personnages bougés. Il fixe une photo d'Hermione jeune avec deux garçons de son age. Les trois jeunes finissent par lui faire des gestes de la main. Caïus ne sait pas s'il doit leur répondre ou pas. Dans le doute, il ne fait rien, n'aimant pas passer pour un idiot. Les autres photos d'Hermione et ses amis bougent. Certains font des signes d'autres refont éternellement les même gestes. L'homme qui était leur correspondant a vraiment été très vague sur leur monde pourtant il devait expliquer certaines choses. Après avoir remémoré ses souvenirs, Caïus se rend compte que les seules choses concrètes qu'ils savent viennent d'Hermione.

La porte grince laissant passer le chat d'Hermione, qui crache en le voyant allonger à sa place. Vu que sa maîtresse n'est pas là, il gronde pour faire fuir le chat, mais celui-ci répond, nullement impressionné. Il entend à quelques mètres de là, Jane se moquer discrètement. Le roi ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Après tout, les animaux les fuient, mais apparemment pas les animaux des sorciers parce qu'il ne fait aucun doute que ce chat roux fait partie du monde de sa compagne. Il est différemment physiquement.

Les deux se fixent toujours avec haine lorsqu' Hermione revient. L'horrible chat vient se frotter contre les jambes de sa maîtresse, en ronronnant. Caïus est persuadé que l'animal le nargue. Malgré lui, il gronde, furieux que l'on se moque de lui. En temps normal il lui aurait peut-être brisé sa nuque pour le principe, seulement, il est LE chat d'Hermione et lui faire de la peine n'est pas envisageable.

Hermione en entrant dans sa chambre n'ose pas regarder le vampire. Pourtant lorsque le vampire gronde, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder pour le voir fixer méchamment Pattenrond. Malgré elle, Hermione pouffe de rire.

\- Ne te moque pas, dit-il de mauvaise humeur.

À sa phrase, elle rigole vraiment. Le roi voudrait être vexé mais voyant que sa compagne se relâche en sa présence, il préfère ne pas relever.

\- Es-tu jaloux d'un chat ? Demande t'elle en le rejoignant sur le lit.

Hermione se sent maladroite. Jamais elle ne s'est senti aussi intimidé par un homme. Pour se donner contenance, elle s'installe sous les couvertures et les remonte jusque sous son menton.

Caïus se demande si sa jolie compagne a déjà eu un homme dans son lit. En allant à cette constatation il se maudit d'avoir insisté pour passer la nuit en sa compagnie. Le roi est près à se lever et quitter la chambre pour ne pas gêner sa fragile humaine quand elle bouge pour se mettre plus alaise.

La jeune sorcière se rend compte que son comportement est stupide, surtout en voyant le vampire se raidir. Doucement, elle baisse les couvertures et se remonte pour être à moitié assise. Même si Hermione ne le connaît pas beaucoup, elle pense qu'il ne lui fera rien faire contre sa volonté. Il n'est pas ce genre de personne. Bien sûr, nul n'a de doute quant au fait qu'il n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un gentil garçon.

Quelques minutes passent en silence, seul Pattenrond est bien et après quelques caresses de sa maîtresse, vient se coucher sur le ventre du vampire. Hermione est étonnée avant de sourire. Caïus, lui est choqué. Néanmoins, en voyant le visage crispé du blond, la jeune femme enlève son chat en prenant soin de ne pas toucher le torse du vampire. Elle ne sait pas si ça serait une bonne chose de le toucher. Son corps veut cette proximité, mais elle ne sait pas si c'est réciproque. Et mettre un vampire en colère n'est pas une bonne idée.

Pattenrond, une fois posé revient immédiatement à sa place.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non.

Elle va pour le reprendre, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle provoque chez lui. Afin d'éviter d'envoyer voler le chat pour y mettre Hermione à la place, il l'arrête en touchant légèrement son bras.

\- Il ne me dérange pas.

Hermione, stoppé dans son élan, fixe son visage.

\- Non ? On dirait que tu viens de te prendre un cognart en plein ventre, sourit-t-elle.

\- Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est un cognart, sache que cela fait bien longtemps que personne n'a réussi à me frapper, dit-il non sans une pointe de vanité.

Hermione est malgré elle, est émoustillée de toute la testostérone qui découle de sa phrase. Elle n'est même pas sûr qu'il s'en rend compte.

Caïus ne comprend pas pourquoi – même s'il ne s'en plaint pas – Hermione est excitée, surtout que c'est lui qui a sa poitrine sous le nez depuis qu'il l'a arrêté et qu'elle n'a pas bougée, sûrement inconsciente de sa position.

Comprenant qu'elle peut être susceptible, il la joue finement et se redresse, sachant qu'elle se reculera d'elle-même. Afin de cacher son début d'érection, il se met face à elle, détendant légèrement son pantalon. Le vampire en lui veut se débattre et prendre sa compagne mais l'homme civilisé en lui, garde - pour le moment – le contrôle.

Ne tentant pas son peu de contrôle, il se change les idées en l'interrogeant sur cet objet qui doit être magique.

Il voit briller un éclat dans ses yeux, la rendant encore plus jolie, espérant que dans quelques siècles il aura toujours le privilège de le voir.

Après s'être installée face à lui mais toujours sous ses couvertures, Hermione lui explique que c'est une des balles pour le sport favori des sorciers et lui explique brièvement en quoi cela consiste. Caïus reste septique et a dû mal à la croire. Des balais volants ? Des balles qui attaquent et d'autres qui s'enfuient ? Et e tout dans une école ? Impossible. Bien qu'avec sa jolie compagne, ce mot ne pas signifier grand-chose.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, constate-t-elle.

\- N'es-tu pas en colère ?

\- Non, dit-elle dans un souffle. Même après toutes ses années, je suis encore surprise par ce qu'il m'arrive de voir et ce que je suis capable de faire.

\- Es-tu capable de faire voler un balai ?

Hermione grimace. Caïus sourit triomphant.

\- Tu t'es moqué de moi avec ce soi-disant sport.

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils, la colère montant, néanmoins, elle arrive à se calmer, se rappelant qu'elle aussi étant enfant n'avait pas cru le professeur McGonagall avant d'avoir des preuves puis pourquoi voudrait-elle se moquer ? Le vampire est assez soupe au lait et étant honnête envers elle-même, la jeune femme ne veut pas le voir partir pour cette fois ne jamais revenir.

\- Je ne me moque pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je trouve ce sport violent et même si mon meilleur ami y joue… Oh.

Caïus aurait parié qu'elle allait mal le prendre mais non, sa sorcière s'est radouci. D'ailleurs, elle se lève et fouille dans un de ses tiroirs de commode – lui laissant admiré son corps - avant de revenir trop vite dans son lit.

Au sourire confiant qu'elle aborde, le roi se sent prit au piège et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Pourtant avec la jeune femme, il devrait être habitué vu les situations délicates dans lesquels elle l'a déjà mis…

\- Afin que tu n'es pas l'idée stupide de me traiter de menteuse, ce qui serait extrêmement fâcheux de ta part, dit elle le fusillant du regard.

Malgré lui, Caïus sourit, aimant le côté volcanique de sa compagne. La voyant froncé les sourcils, il clarifie les choses.

\- J'aime que ma compagne est du caractère, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Bien.

Hermione veut avoir une ton ferme, mais sa voix est légèrement tremblante, appréciant le baiser rapide.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande le roi ne voulant pas la mettre dans l'embarra.

\- Un de mes nombreux albums photos de mon école.

Hermione tourne les pages cherchant les photos d'Harry et Ron durant un match. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage voyant une photo de Ron à moitié malade avant le début. Colin avait fait de super photo.

Caïus s'est rapproché pour mieux voir. Comme certaines photos accrochées au mur, celles-ci bougent toutes. Ils restent ébahis devant ce qu'il voit.

\- C'est… commence-t-il sans trouver les mots.

\- Magique ? Impressionnant ? Bizarre ?

Le vampire ne répond pas, cherchant dans ses nombreux souvenirs, les discussions qu'il a pu avoir avec les correspondants sorciers qui sont venus au château. Aucun d'eux ne leur a donné rendez vous dans endroits magiques. Au début les rois ne s'en sont pas formalisés, pensant qu'étant les prédateurs les plus puissants de la planète, les sorciers ne voulaient pas mettre les leurs en danger. Par la suite, le doute s'est installé. Qu'avaient-ils donc à cacher ? Il y a failli, à plusieurs reprises, avoir une guerre entre les deux espèces, pour les non-dits et les cachotteries. Après tous les sorciers savaient ou trouvé les rois alors qu'eux n'avaient pas la moindre trace de leur existence…

Caïus se rend compte que les échanges ont été déloyaux parce qu'au final, les vampires en savent très peu sur le monde des sorciers surtout depuis qu'il connaît Hermione. Bien sûr les rois les ont sous-estimés, ils les pensaient juste avec un don, et pas une seconde, ils ont imaginé qu'ils étaient si organisés, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin du reste du monde, ce qui fait assez peur à ses rois qui se prenaient pour les plus forts au monde.

Leur dernier correspondant a été vague, disant que leurs jeunes étaient suivis et guidés, mais à chaque fois, il répondait sans vraiment le faire. S'il était encore vivant Caïus lui dirait sa façon de penser…

Caïus est sorti de ses pensées par une main chaude sur sa joue.

En temps normal, lorsqu'il commence à se mettre en colère et qu'on le touche, il attaque et généralement ça fini mal pour son adversaire, même son ex-compagne a plusieurs fois été éjecté sans qu'il ne la blesse vraiment. Une petite partie de lui savait qui elle était et qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal, même si la vampire n'appréciait pas et était vexée, ce qui est compréhensible mais qui n'a jamais donné d'état d'âme au roi.

Seulement, avec Hermione, les choses sont différentes. Il inspire en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne.

\- Ou étais-tu parti ?

\- Loin dans mes souvenirs, dit-il en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

\- Mauvais ?

\- On peut dire cela.

Hermione fait timidement glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Me trouves-tu vieux ? Ne peut s'empêcher de plaisanter à moitié Caïus, ne voulant pas s'aventurer sur ce sujet.

Comment pourrait-il lui dire qu'il a dépassé les milles ans ? Hermione est peut-être une sorcière mais, elle n'en est pas moins mortelle et même pour les vampires, c'est quelque chose qu'ils ont du mal à concevoir. Après tout, leur monde est dangereux, ils sont tous des prédateurs avec très peu de contrôle…

Caïus se dit qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose avant que les mortels se mettent à les traquer et tous les tuer avec leurs nouvelles armes de destructions massives. Après tout, qu'importe l'arme, une décapitation reste une décapitation… Et si quelqu'un s'en prenait à Hermione, il tuerait tout le monde, créant un bain de sang.

Hermione pouffe de rire, le sortant de ses sombres pensées. Le roi est une fois de plus étonné par son comportement.

\- J'espère qu'un jour, tu me feras suffisamment confiance pour me parler, murmure-t-elle.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Hermione se retrouve allongée sur le dos, Caïus au-dessus, son visage très proche du sien..

\- Cela veut-il dire que tu vas rester avec moi ? Demande Caïus d'une voix rauque cachant son stress.

Hermione rougit, comprenant soudainement le vrai sens de ses paroles. Hermione comprend aussi que peut-importe la force qu'elle mettra à se dire qu'elle veut continuer son chemin tracé avec précision, la jeune femme veut plus que tout rester avec le vampire, non, _son_ vampire.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Pardon du retard !**

 **J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre.**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hermione rougit, comprenant soudainement le vrai sens de ses paroles. Hermione comprend aussi que peut-importe la force qu'elle mettra à se dire qu'elle veut continuer son chemin tracé avec précision, la jeune femme veut plus que tout rester avec le vampire, non, son vampire._

\- Oui. Mon corps te… reconnaît, te veut, dit-elle perdue. La partie rationnelle en moi ne voulait pas accepter d'être autant dépendante de toi alors que nous ne nous connaissons presque pas. Mais la miss je-sais-tout en moi a compris que je ne pouvais pas, que je ne _voulais_ pas lutter contre ce bien être.

Caïus fronce les sourcils.

\- As-tu peur d'être heureuse ? Demande-t-il septique.

Il est rare de trouver une personne comme elle.

\- A ce qui lui est relié, dit-elle après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Qu'as-tu vécu pour être si réticente au bonheur ?

\- Je suppose que c'est lié à la peur de perdre une personne proche.

Caïus ne pose plus de question, même s'il en meurt d'envie, il n'est pas sur de pouvoir gardé le contrôle si sa fragile compagne continue de souffrir. Ses envies de meurtres risquent d'être violente tant qu'il n'aura pas fait payer les coupables.

Et cela n'est pas du que parce qu'elle est sa compagne mais aussi parce qu'elle si jeune. Selon le roi, aucune _jeune_ femme ne doit souffrir. C'était ce qu'il pensait humain, il le pense toujours mais maintenant, le roi des vampires estime qu'une femme plus mure doit comprendre la dur réalité de la vie… Sauf son Hermione, qu'il voudrait garder dans une bulle afin qu'elle n'ait plus à souffrir.

\- J'espère qu'un jour, tu me feras suffisamment confiance pour me parler, reprend-il sa phrase.

 **OoO**

Caïus s'efforce de ne pas regarder Hermione dormir - même si du bout des doigts, il touche sa main - elle risque de ne pas apprécier et il n'est pas pressé de découvrir ce qu'elle peu faire avec sa baguette magique.

Étant roi, il a mille et une autre chose a pensé et il y arrive très bien jusqu'à ce que le chat orange _revienne_ s'allonger _encore_ sur son ventre, et le fixe avec ses yeux ronds.

\- Dégage sale bête avant que je ne m'énerve, gronde le roi.

Bien évidemment Pattenrond ne bouge pas et s'installe plus confortablement sur le torse du vampire.

\- Foutu animal magique.

\- Et tu n'as pas encore vu les hippogriffes ou les dragons, murmure Hermione endormie.

La jeune femme s'est déjà rendormi en se blottissant légèrement contre lui, avant que le roi n'est pu demander ce qu'était le premier animal ou encore si les dragons existent toujours ?

Il y a des siècles de cela, voir un bon millénaire, il pouvait leur arriver de voir occasionnellement un dragon, ses empreintes. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils faisaient partie du folklore.

Caïus se sent heureux et ce n'est pas à cause de sa compagne et ça n'est pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Est-ce que finalement, il est tombé dans le piège de l'ennui d'être éternel ?

Avant sa rencontre avec Hermione ? Possible. Même s'ils sont rois, ses frères et lui se sont un peu trop reposé… Dès qu'ils rentrent, les choses vont changer…

 **OoO**

\- Où vas-tu ? Gronde Caïus.

Mince, cela sonne un peu trop comme une réprimande aux oreilles du nouveau couple. Hermione sort sa baguette et la met sous le nez du vampire. La sorcière furieuse fait jaillir des étincelles qui sont inoffensives , mais elle seule est au courant… Le roi louche et détourne prudemment l'objet de malheur, que la sorcière remet en place.

\- Peux-tu répéter ? Articule-t-elle, furieuse.

Le roi a de la chance qu'avec les maladresses de Ron et Harry, elle soit habituée à ce genre de comportement, sinon il aurait sûrement volé à travers la pièce.

\- Puis-je t'accompagner ? Demande-t-il plus gentiment.

Hermione baisse sa baguette et esquisse un sourire.

\- Non merci.

Elle voit bien que son vampire n'est pas content de la réponse et même si elle apprécie de plus en plus sa présence, elle doit y aller seule.

Caïus va pour ouvrir la bouche mais la jeune femme le devance.

\- Fait _très_ _très_ attention à ce que tu vas dire, dit elle en agitant sa baguette.

Caïus se retient de piquer une de ses légendaires crises. Il n'est pas sûr que la maison y résiste.

\- En as-tu pour longtemps ?

\- Mouais, dit-elle peu dupe. Environ une heure. Si c'est plus long je vous préviendrai…

Hermione fait exprès de ne pas dire plus. Elle met sa cape, s'avance vers le vampire et hésite quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

La compagne veut montrer à Jane qu'il est sien mais l'humaine reste timide et gênée.

La sorcière ouvre la porte et se retourne vers les deux vampires.

\- Ah, j'oubliai !

Elle pointe sa baguette sur le roi.

\- Petrificus Totalus.

Caïus la fusille du regard vu qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Il lui promet silencieusement mille et une torture. Non parce qu'il est immobilisé – ça ce n'est pas la première fois - mais surtout parce qu'elle a deviné qu'il contait la suivre.

\- Le sort ne va durer que quelques minutes… Jane.

La petite blonde fait un signe de tête vers celle qui monte dans son estime à chaque minute.

Hermione ferme la porte et la seconde suivante, ils n'entendent plus son cœur, signe qu'elle est partie.

Jane s'amuse de la situation de son roi. Ah, douce vengeance… Ça lui apprendra à l'avoir traîné dans tout Londres entouré de mortels insignifiants et égocentrique pour retrouver une mortelle dont elle se méfiait.

Au début, comme tous, elle a été sceptique quand les gardes ont apprit que la brune était sa compagne. Pour la plupart, ils ont connu Anthénodora et ils ne voulaient pas recommencer à subir les problèmes de couple. Certes ces deux-là étaient liés mais la reine – selon Jane – n'était pas à la hauteur du caractère du roi. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'époque où elle est née ? A son éducation ? Qu'importe, elle n'était pas en mesure de gérer le roi. Et Jane comme les autres, ont peur que cela recommence, mais en voyant son roi, complètement immobilisé, La blonde impitoyable se dit que cette fois, il va y avoir quelqu'un pour le tenir par les couilles s'il dépasse les bornes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Caïus est de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Il gronde en tournant comme un lion en cage.

\- Je déteste la magie, dit il sur le même ton.

Jane toujours amusée de la mésaventure de son roi répond amusé.

\- Je crois que j'aime bien ce qu'elle peut faire.

\- Tu ne disais pas cela il y a quelque temps !

\- Il y a quelque temps, je ne savais de quel coté votre compagne se trouvait et si cela pouvait nous être nuisible étant donné sa facilité qu'elle a nous battre. Mais _maintenant_ , elle est un atout contre nos ennemis, dit-elle sérieuse.

Si cela avait été un autre garde, Caïus lui aurait arraché un bras pour lui avoir parlé sur ce ton et aussi pour prendre sa compagne pour une arme mais c'est ce qu'ils attendent des jumeaux : Qu'ils réfléchissent par eux même afin de protéger au mieux leurs intérêts. Néanmoins, pour la forme, il se doit de répondre.

\- Prends-tu ma compagne pour une arme ? Gronde le roi.

L'instinct de Jane lui ordonne de reculer d'un pas mais ça serait un signe de faiblesse et jamais elle n'a reculé devant ses rois, ce qui lui a valu leur respect et une place haut gradé dans la garde.

\- Non, claque-t-elle ferme. Je dis juste que votre sorcière est très puissante et qu'en cas d'attaque, elle peut se protéger.

Ce n'est pas précisément ce qu'elle voulait dire mais c'était les mots les plus prudent à employer.

Le roi n'est pas dupe mais laisse passer.

 **OoO**

Hermione transplane non loin de l'entrée visiteur du ministère de la magie afin d'aller voir Mr Harry James Potter alias celui qui va mourir de la main de sa meilleure amie… Parce qu'oser lui envoyer une deuxième lettre lui demandant de lui donner des nouvelles.

Sa colère envers son ami était retombée, mais son petit mot à ranimer la flamme et elle compte ien lui montrer…

Pourtant elle a passé un bon début de journée, avec un réveil en douceur. C'est vrai, qui n'aimerait pas être réveillée par des douces caresses et de légers baisers venant d'une bombe sur pattes.

La chouette d'Harry lui a vite fait perdre son sourire et son mot encore plus…

Tout s'est vite enchaîné, Hermione veut en finir rapidement. De plus, avec les ressent évenement, elle doit faire quelques recherches aux archives publics.

Après les contrôles de routines, Hermione se dirige vers le département des aurors mais bien sûr, Harry n'est pas là…

Hermione se dirige vers les archives, à l'autre bout du ministère et passe devant le ministère des créatures magiques, là ou elle va faire carrière, en tant qu'employée comme les autres à réguler, aider, classer… Bref, un travail simple mais elle veut se sentir utile pour quelqu'un et qu'importe qu'il soit humain ou non. Maintenant les choses sont différentes. Veut-elle toujours ça ?

Son coeur lui fait mal à la pensée de ne pas être proche du roi, car c'est une évidence, il va retourner en Italie. A moins que…

Elle accélère le pas pour se rendre aux archives et chercher des textes de lois impliquant des vampires. Après quatre ou cinq livres, elle trouve le bon, et va demander une copie des pages voulu à la responsable.

En sortant, la jeune femme passe devant les brochures expliquant les différents métiers que l'on peut trouver. Et si ce que Dumbledore faisait était aussi un métier ? En lisant rapidement la brochure du ministère des créatures magiques, elle trouve quelques lignes parlant du médiateur… Voilà. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'Hermione quitte le ministère pour se rendre dan la demeure Potter.

En s'avançant dans l'allée, Hermione sort sa baguette pour faire exploser la porte et entrer comme une tornade dans la belle maison du survivant.

\- Harry James Potter ! Hurle Hermione.

\- Oui, dit-il d'une petite voix en se levant de son canapé.

Le survivant sait qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure en voyant la fureur de sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs celle-ci arme son bras et lui met une énorme gifle pour la seconde suivante le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre elle.

\- Désolée, mes émotions sont chamboulées.

\- Je vois ça, dit il en lui frottant le dos.

Hermione se recule et le frappe sur le torse.

\- Es-tu idiot ?

\- Pas complètement, plaisante-t-il.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de permettre à des vampires de venir chez moi ? Ils auraient très pu avoir l'intention de me tuer !

\- Mais tu es vivante.

\- Harry, le menace-t-elle.

Le jeune homme soupire et prend les deux mains de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je sais que depuis que nous sommes amis, je nous ai entraîné dans des situations plus que dangereuses et même si nous avons failli y passer plusieurs fois, il y a une chose sur laquelle j'ai toujours pu compter et qui ne m'a jamais fait défaut – en dehors de ton incroyable intelligence – est mon là quand nous les avons interceptés dans une ruelle et que le vampire disait te chercher, j'ai su que c'était pour une bonne chose. Et je me suis douté qu'il avait un rapport avec ton état.

Hermione baisse les yeux, rougissante. Harry délicatement lui remonte la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe vraiment mais sache que je suis là en cas de problème.

\- Juste en cas de problème ? Sourit-elle.

\- En cas de besoin, roule-t-il des yeux, amusé devant le comportement de son amie.

Harry respire un bon coup avant de continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire plus tard, mais pense à ton bonheur, nous y avons tous droit.

\- Comment sais-tu que…

\- Tu es mon amie et tu n'es pas la seule à être observatrice… Bon j'ai aussi fait une recherche rapide sur les vampires. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose mais en cherchant la signification de leur blason, j'ai découvert qu'ils venaient d'Italie. J'ai bon ?

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais brillant ?

\- Si très souvent, se vente le survivant. Plus sérieusement Hermione, ne te prend pas trop la tête et soit heureuse.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ce chapitre avec Harry ?**

 **Tous les avis sont bons à prendre**

 **Bisous hp-drago**


	14. Chapter 14

_Reponse à_ Rubis-cube :Je voulais faire un paring different,ravie que ca te plaise. J'espère que les dieux vont t'entendre lol bisous

 ** _OoO_**

 _\- Tu es mon amie et tu n'es pas la seule à être observatrice… Bon j'ai aussi fait une recherche rapide sur les vampires. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose mais en cherchant la signification de leur blason,_ _j'ai découvert qu'ils venaient d'Italie. J'ai bon ?_

 _\- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais brillant ?_

 _\- Si très souvent, se vente le survivant. Plus sérieusement Hermione, ne te prend pas trop la tête et soit heureuse._

 **OoO**

Lorsqu' Hermione rentre chez elle, elle se demande comment va se comporter le vampire. La jeune femme pense qu'il risque d'être en colère, ce qui serait normal, elle non plus n'aurait pas apprécié… Au pire, Hermione lui expliquera ses motivations… Bon niveau conversation il va falloir qu'elle s'améliore parce que ce n'est une bonne solution pour leur avenir.

Avenir…

Hermione sourit bêtement en y pensant. Elle pensait à sa carrière ministérielle, mais depuis Ron, jamais elle n'a pensé à avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un d'autre. Trop de souffrance durant et après sa rupture.

A peine a-t-elle transplané devant chez elle que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un Caïus scintillant sous le léger soleil.

\- Oh punaise, tu brilles.

Hermione fait tout pour rester stoïque. Elle l'observe et passe outre cette étonnante caractéristique.

\- On dirait… Oh mon dieu, tu brilles, murmure-t-elle.

Caïus se renfrogne. C'est pour cela qu'il préfère la nuit et aussi pour cette raison que les vampires sont stigmatisés comme créature de la nuit. Parce que soyons sérieux, comment pourraient-ils être effrayant en brillant comme l'a fait remarquer sa compagne.

\- C'est particulier, dit-elle en lui touchant la joue.

\- Me trouves-tu monstrueux ?

\- Tu l'es sûrement par bien des aspects, mais je ne te vois pas comme tel. Jamais.

Ils se fixent, Caïus y trouvant de l'amour et de la certitude, et Hermione y voit un homme comblé, heureux de la confiance qu'elle lui accorde.

Jane qui les observe de loin est partagé entre les trouvant attendrissants et équerrant. Elle se demande ou se trouve son roi. Après tout, la sorcière l'a attaqué et l'a figé. Certains ont perdu la tête pour moins que ça. La petite blonde se demande si un jour, elle deviendra si faible devant son compagnon… Rien que d'y penser, Jane en frisonne.

\- Viens, entrons. Nous devons discuter, grimace le roi en lui prenant délicatement la main, ce qui contraste avec son ton dur.

Hermione hausse un sourcil, elle sait que le sort n'était pas correct mais qu'il essaye de la fâcher comme une enfant, il verra une Hermione Granger très en colère…

Jane en profite pour s'éclipser et leur donner un peu d'intimité. Quant aux deux autres, ils se dirigent vers le salon. Hermione sort sa baguette pour jeter un sort de silence et croiser les bras.

Caïus voudrait la comparer à un chaton en colère mais, il sait que derrière se cache un tigre féroce. Il voudrait lui décroiser les bras et lui tenir les mains mais, il sait qu'en cas de colère, il pourrait la briser.

\- Je…

\- Ne…

Hermione pouffe de rire. D'un signe, il lui dit de commencer. En entrant dans son salon, elle était prête à en découdre, seulement, commençant à connaître son vampire, il vaut mieux désamorcer la situation, puis ce n'est pas comme si elle n'en avait pas l'habitude entre Ron et Harry.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû t'immobiliser. Il arrive que je ne sache pas gérer certaines situations. Je pourrais te dire que je ne le ferai plus, mais cela risque d'arriver encore.

\- J'aime ton honnêteté. Et en retour, je ne peux te promettre de ne pas m'énerver et de ne pas me comporter comme un idiot.

C'est Hermione qui initie le contact en lui touchant l'avant-bras.

\- On fait une sacrée paire, sourit-elle brisant les dernières tensions.

N'étant pas sûr de sa voix, Caïus se penche pour l'embrasser. Hermione n'arrive pas à croire en sa chance, ni au fabuleux baiser et aux milles sensations ressentis.

\- Comprends bien que je ne veux briser notre paix, mais je voudrais que tu viennes en Italie avec moi.

\- Au château ?

Son cœur commence à battre plus vite.

\- Pourquoi cette peur ? Ils ne te feront rien, dit-il véhément.

\- Non, je sais – ce qui est paradoxal – c'est juste… Mmm, un nouveau pays, une nouvelle façon de vivre...

Hermione se demande pourquoi elle n'a pas parlé de son futur travail. Elle qui voulait tant y entrer, même si c'est pour un petit poste.

Caïus, grâce à ses nombreux siècles, comprend les non-dits. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la touche, il lui prend délicatement les mains et la fixe.

\- Le château est grand, tu auras tes propres appartements et si cela te rassure, je pourrai les éloigner de moi, afin que tu ne te sentes pas oppressée.

Cela lui coûte de dire de tel chose, mais il commence à la comprendre et arrive à se souvenir qu'elle est si jeune même si cela ne se voit plus durant leur discussion.

\- Mes propres appartements ?

A ce moment, indirectement, elle accepte de le suivre.

\- Oui, nous avons une cuisine quelque part, tu la partageras juste avec la secrétaire.

\- Votre secrétaire est humaine ? Demande-t-elle choquée.

\- Oui.

\- Mais votre secret ?

Caïus hausse un sourcil, sachant qu'Hermione connaît la réponse.

\- Oh…

Hermione analyse chaque mot prononcé afin d'être sûr que tout est correct.

\- Mon indépendance ?

\- Oui, avec, du moins au début, un garde du corps, dit-il honnête. Puis, je suis souvent occupé avec mes frères, plaisante-t-il.

Hermione est honteuse d'avoir pensé que le roi n'avait pas de « travail », qu'ils étaient juste tous les trois assis à attendre que le temps passe ou faire autre chose qui dépasse son imagination.

Mais soudain, elle pense à une chose très importante à ses yeux.

\- Et mon chat ?

Pattenrond arrive, le nez en l'air, sa maîtresse le prend dans ses bras.

\- Je m'en sers de dîner.

Hermione rigole devant leur duel de regard.

\- Menteur, sourit-elle.

\- Oui, les animaux ont un mauvais goût et nous avons toujours… Faim.

Caïus se méfie de sa réaction, ils ont parlé de beaucoup de chose mais très peu de ce qu'est vraiment un vampire.

Hermione, comprend ses inquiétudes, ressentant les même avec sa magie.

\- Puis ton chat serait capable de me rendre malade…

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, sourit-elle.

Pattenrond d'accord avec sa maîtresse, ronronne et frotte sa tête contre son menton.

\- Il est évident que ta boule de poil peut venir.

Hermione pose son animal, s'approche de son vampire, pose ses deux mains et sur ses joues pour l'embrasser comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. Caïus la sert assez fort dans ses bras, lui faisant légèrement craquer le dos.

\- A partir de maintenant, dès que tu veux quelque chose, je te l'obtiens, dit-il pour cacher ses émotions.

Hermione rougit, se cachant contre son torse. Caïus, cette fois, la touche plus doucement espérant qu'elle n'aura pas de bleu.

\- Quand partons-nous, demande-t-elle sans bouger.

Sa première réponse serait : tout de suite. Son Italie lui manque. Le soleil lui manque même s'il n'en ressent pas les effets, il aime tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

\- Le plutôt sera le mieux.

\- Es-tu au courant que tu as l'éternité, se recule-t-elle pour le regarder.

\- Mais pas toi.

\- Tout le monde fait ce que tu lui dis ?

\- Non pas toi.

Hermione lui tire la langue, moqueuse.

\- Et si on attendait la fin de semaine ?

Caïus gronde, Pattenrond souffle et Hermione hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu essayes de m'impressionner ?

\- Ça marche ?

Hermione sort sa baguette et invoque son patronus en forme de loutre. Elle le fait tourner un peu autour du vampire avant de l'arrêter devant le roi et le faire parler :

\- Qui est impressionné, maintenant ?

Effectivement, Caïus a la bouche ouverte devant l'animal argenté et son attitude ne change pas même lorsque l'animal a disparu.

\- Caïus, s'inquiète Hermione.

\- Ok, femme, tu gagnes cette bataille.

\- Et comment !

La fierté se voit sur son visage, surtout lorsqu'elle se rend compte que Jane est aussi là, quasiment dans la même position que son roi.

 **OoO**

Il ne faut que quelques heures à la jeune femme pour emballer ses affaires. Caïus a voulu l'aider mais la jeune préfère le faire seule, pour elle, c'est une étape.

Après tout, elle quitte la maison familiale, même si ses parents n'y habitent plus depuis qu'elle les a envoyés en Australie. Et elle déménage dans un autre pays dans le château de son petit ami. C'est tellement irréel.

\- Voilà, tout est en ordre.

\- Tes meubles ? Demande pour une fois Jane.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'utilité, si ?

\- Non.

L'autre raison, c'est qu'Hermione préfère garder sa maison prête si jamais elle devait revenir. Et si tout va bien par la suite, elle pourra la louer, cela lui fera une rentrée d'argent.

Jane, même si elle est discrète est restée à côté de la sorcière, étonné des possibilités de la magie. Bien sûr, il y a aussi son côté stratège, évaluant sa future dirigeante parce que la petite blonde sait qu'elle le deviendra.

Caïus de son côté est parti, ayant une affaire à regler et ne rentre que lorsqu' Hermione a tout mis dans ses bagages, entreposé dans son entrée.

\- Je nous ai prévu une grande voiture confortable pour le trajet et pour entreposer tes bagages.

Hermione est gênée de toutes tes attentions, persuadée à être la seule à y avoir droit. Et le regard étonné de Jane lui confirme ses idées.

\- Merci.

Du coup, elle se demande si elle doit les rétrécir ou pas. Cela serait quand même plus pratique. En tout tas, elle peut leur jeter un sort d'allègement.

\- As tu fini ?

\- Il ne reste que Pattenrond à mettre dans sa cage… soupire-t-elle sachant que ça va être le plus dur. Pattenrond… Allez vient là…

Après cinq minutes à lui courir après dans toute la maison, Hermione s'arrête essoufflée.

\- Saloperie de chat.

\- Ne peux-tu pas faire un tour de magie.

\- Non. Les sorts d'attractions ne marchent que sur des objets. Pattenrond ! Je pars sans toi.

Le chat sort de sa cachette mais reste loin de sa maîtresse.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de souris…

\- Et des rats, rajoute Caïus.

\- Shut, lui dit pas ça ! Il a de mauvaises expériences avec les rats.

\- Pardon ?

\- Longue histoire traumatisante.

Caïus se demande pour qui l'histoire est traumatisante. Et quelle histoire a-t-elle vécu incluant un rat. Sont-ils géants ? Ont-ils aussi des pouvoirs particuliers ? Sont-ils toxiques ? Ont-ils des pics sur le dos ? Des pointes au bout de la queue ?

\- Aller, viens, sinon, tu vas rester seul, et c'est Harry qui va venir te nourrir.

Caïus qui commence à perdre patience s'avance vers lui. Hermione qui l'a vu bougé, continue d'argumenter avec son chat.

\- Ou alors c'est Caïus qui va t'attraper et mon petit chat adoré, tu n'as aucune chance.

Pattenrond de mauvaise grâce, entre dans sa cage. Hermione lui donne une friandise avant de fermer la boite.

\- Sale bête, gronde le roi.

Hermione le frappe.

\- Soit gentil avec lui, il y a quelques années, il nous a aidé.

\- Avec des rats, ricane Caïus.

\- Non, dit elle en roulant des yeux. Avec _un_ rat de 90 kg.

Elle passe devant lui, prend un de ses bagages et se dirige vers la voiture. Un vampire sort de la voiture. Caïus la rejoint, un bagage dans chaque main, Jane a sa suite.

\- Maître, dit il à vitesse vampirique.

\- Afton.

\- Comment êtes-vous apparu ?

\- Les protections de sa maison.

Hermione n'a rien entendu de la conversation qui n'a duré que quelques secondes.

\- Bonjour, dit Hermione prudente.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, Afton, pour vous servir.

Il s'avance doucement pour prendre son bagage. Elle met son chat sur la banquette et va chercher le reste de ses bagages. Disparaissant et apparaissant sous les yeux étonnés du nouveau vampire.

\- Les mortels ne la voit-il pas. Et ils ne semblent pas faire attention à nous.

\- C'est un sort de repousse moldu, posé sur une petite superficie autour de la maison, explique Hermione revenant après avoir fermé sa maison.

Voyant que le coffre ne pourra contenir tous ces bagages, Hermione rétrécit ses bagages ne voulant pas jeter un sort d'extention au coffre. La magie et l'électricité ne font pas souvent bon ménage.

Avant que Caïus ne dise quelque chose, Hermione le remercie pour la voiture.

\- Elle va être bien pour notre roi, murmure, toujours très vite, Afton à Jane.

\- Rentrons, grogne Caïus qui _lui_ a entendu.

Hermione prend la main de Caïus et le traine sur la banquette arrière.

Afton prend le volant, Jane a ses côtés. C'est parti pour plus de douze heures en voiture.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ce chapitre ?**

 **Encore une fois, tous les avis sont bons à prendre.**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	15. Chapter 15

**JOYEUX NOËL ! En espérant que vous avez passé de bons moments avec vos proches.**

 **OoO**

 _Voyant que le coffre ne pourra contenir tous ces bagages, Hermione rétrécit ses bagages ne voulant pas jeter un sort d'extension au coffre. La magie et l'électricité ne font pas souvent bon ménage._

 _Avant que Caïus ne dise quelque chose, Hermione le remercie pour la voiture._

 _\- Elle va être bien pour notre roi, murmure, toujours très vite, Afton à Jane._

 _\- Rentrons, grogne Caïus qui lui a entendu._

 _Hermione prend la main de Caïus et le traîne sur la banquette arrière._

 _Afton prend le volant, Jane a ses côtés. C'est parti pour plus de douze heures en voiture._

 **OoO**

\- Pause toilette, souris-je.

\- Encore, grommelle le chauffeur. Tu viens d'y aller.

Hermione sourit. À sa première pause, elle n'avait pas vraiment osé demandée, étant bien consciente d'être la seule à avoir ce genre de besoin.

C'est Caïus attentif à ses besoins, qui lui a proposé de marcher un peu, ayant compris son vrai problème.

Hermione étonnée qu'il se souvienne de ça, l'interroge du regard. Après un sourire en coin, il finit avec un peu de honte, par annoncer avoir regardé sur internet. Beaucoup se seraient moqué, Hermione a trouvé cela attendrissant qu'il prenne du temps pour se renseigner afin qu'elle soit bien.

\- Il y a deux heures et si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à boire toute ma boisson, j'aurai éventuellement attendu un peu.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de relever mon défi, ricane Afton.

Hermione lui tire la langue amusée.

Caïus ne dit rien à leur échange, il se retient même d'envoyer un regard meurtrier à son garde et ça uniquement parce que sa compagne lui tient la main et du bout des doigts, caresse sa peau. Certes, il est jaloux qu'Hermione s'amuse avec un autre que lui, mais étant très observateur, il voit dans ses yeux marrons, une lueur qui lui est seulement destiné. Donc, il s'en contente et ne veut pas non plus l'étouffer, bien conscient de tous les sacrifices qu'elle a faits. Il ne voudrait la voir repartir d'un coup de baguette parce que cette fois, il est sûr qu'il ne la retrouvera pas et que personne ne lui viendra en aide.

Et contrairement à ce que tout le peuple des vampires croient, il n'est pas sans cœur. Bien évidement, Caïus n'ira pas les détromper, juste sa réputation assure de garder quelques clans tranquilles.

\- La voiture de madame est avancée.

Hermione ouvre la porte et se précipite dans le bâtiment, à la recherche de toilettes. Heureusement que c'est au milieu de la nuit et qu'elle n'a pas à faire la queue.

Après sa vessie vide, elle va se prendre un petit truc à grignoter, tout repensant aux quelques heures écoulées en compagnie des vampires. Il fut dire qu'elle appréhendait un peu, non seulement d'être enfermée avec Caïus mais aussi avec les deux autres. Hermione n'a jamais été très à l'aise avec des inconnus et encore moins avec des vampires dont elle ne sait pas grand-chose sur leur fonctionnement. Et Caïus lui distille les informations au compte goutte. Bon, sans être de mauvaise foi, elle lui en dit un tout petit peu plus que lui sur son monde mais, _elle_ , elle a une bonne raison...

Afton attend sans bouger dans la voiture, espérant se faire oublier de son roi. Malgré ses missions loin du château, il a été mis au courant que le roi Caïus a trouvé une nouvelle compagne humaine et sorcière. Au début, il a eu du mal à le croire. Une sorcière, ça existe ? Il en a eu la preuve en se rendant à l'adresse indiqué et qu'il l'a vu apparaître réellement. Il s'attendait encore moins à l'apprécier. Seulement Afton a oublié qu'elle est a compagne de son roi et il sait que les conséquences vont être douloureuses. Il voudrait être courageux et dire qu'il assumera mais les punitions du blond sont douloureuses.

Caïus de son côté fixe son garde. Il se doute de ce qui se passe dans sa tête, il pourrait presque ressentir sa peur. Son esprit dérive et se demande si le comportement d'Aro s'est répercuté sur leur garde. Non, cette fois, c'est uniquement de sa faute. Son autorité et parfois son mauvais caractère s'est répercuté, parfois injustement, sur ses gardes.

C'est le moment de mettre en place leurs nouvelles résolutions et quoi de mieux que faire le premier pas sur avec leur garde. Lui qui est un bon technicien de guerre, il sait que des gardes heureux de leur place sont fidèles.

Décidément, il s'est autant perdu qu'Aro. Il va devoir remercier sa douce compagne même si elle ne se rend pas compte de tous les bienfaits qu'elle apporte au château.

Ne sachant comment s'y prendre, il pose sa main sur son épaule et la presse d'une façon amicale.

Afton d'abord paniqué, croise le regard de Caïus et n'y voit pas colère. Il est perdu les premières secondes, mais après le hochement de tête rassurant, il se détend. Afton ne montre pas son étonnement même s'il est ravi de savoir que son bras va rester attacher.

Jane aussi est étonnée de la tournure des évènements mais moins que l'autre vampire. Après tout, elle a vu le roi se comporter différemment.

Caïus pense que les choses se sont bien déroulées, il sent qu'il a pris la bonne décision.

Hermione revient souriante, inconsciente de ce qui vient de se passer. A cette pause Pattenrond n'a pas esoin de sortir, d'ailleurs, il dort profondément.

Quelques minutes après leur départ, la jeune femme les trouve différents, plus sérieux. Se disant que ça concerne leur monde, elle ne pose pas de questions – même si elle le souhaite – et s'installe contre son compagnon pour essayer de dormir.

 **OoO**

Hermione est réveillée par des grondements sourds. Moitié endormie, elle ouvre les yeux et voit son compagnon vraiment en colère. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rend compte qui il est vraiment mais c'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle comprend certaines de ses paroles, disant qu'il était craint, _extrêmement_ craint.

Soudain alerte, elle sort sa baguette, prête à combattre. Après s'être rendu compte qu'ils sont sûrement dans les alpes, sur une route de montagne, toujours en pleine nuit.

Hermione voit devant leur voiture arrêtée, un groupe de vampires, cinq au total. La jeune femme s'attend à ce qu'il lui ordonne de rester dans la voiture, mais non. Les trois Volturis sortent tranquillement du véhicule. Caïus lui tend la main pour l'aider à sortir. Rapidement, elle s'exécute, toujours baguette en main, prenant au passage la cage de son chat.

Discrètement, il la place légèrement derrière lui. Ses trois nouveaux amis sont toujours calmes, alors que les attaquants montrent des signes de stress ou d'impatience, elle ne saurait dire, ne connaissant pas les mimiques des sangs-froids.

\- Une humaine ? Et vous qui prônez le secret, ricane l'un d'eux.

Hermione s'attend à ce que Caïus gronde te lui saute dessus pour lui infliger une correction, mais en l'observant, elle ne voit que le roi, maître de lui-même.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demande Caïus, qui sait pertinemment ce qu'ils veulent mais il lui faut une confirmation avant de les détruire.

Celui qui semble être le chef, fait un sourire sadique.

\- Votre mort. À tous.

\- Quel est votre problème avec notre façon de faire, se moque Caïus.

Même s'il ne le montre pas, il est réellement curieux. Ils reviennent encore à leur débordement de pouvoirs et à certains recrutements forcés.

Le chef du groupe, est lui aussi étonné de la question, et met quelques secondes à répondre.

\- Il est temps de montrer aux mortels qui nous sommes, nous ne supportons plus vos règles restrictives !

Caïus est soulagé de sa réponse, même s'il ne le montre pas.

\- Et que proposes-tu, sombre idiot. Nous nous révélons au monde et après ? Ils organiseront la plus grande chasse aux vampires avec leurs armes modernes. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu survives à une bombe…

Il laisse passer quelques secondes pour faire son effet. Même les deux autres Volturi écoutent, étonné du discours de leur roi. En temps normal, il aurait éliminé la menace et serait passé à autre chose.

\- C'est cela que tu veux, notre mort à tous… Nous sommes immortels mais pas invincibles, sombre idiot. Vous, les jeunes, semblez l'oublier… Et, je n'aime pas que la nourriture soit gaspillée, dit il avec un sourire sadique.

Caïus les regarde tous un part un. Il sent que son petit laïus à fait son effet, un d'entre eux recule d'un pas, montrant sans le vouloir, qu'il ne veut plus de combat.

Hermione, toujours observatrice, se rend compte que le blond n'agit pas comme d'habitude. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est d'accord avec lui. Les humains ne sont pas près pour le surnaturel.

\- Part, dit-il en fixant celui qui a reculé.

Il ne se fait pas prier et fuit plus vite que les yeux humains peuvent le voir.

\- Maitre ? Demande Jane, attendant le signal pour le traquer.

\- Laisse.

Jane acquiesce, se disant qu'elle pourra s'amuser avec ceux restant.

\- As-tu peur de nous affronter, ricane leur chef.

\- Je te laisse une chance de rester en vie.

Pour toute réponse, il gronde et se lance à l'attaque. Jane n'attend pas et l'immobilise avec son don. Un cri déchirant résonne dans les environs. Deux autres se lancent dans l'attaque, le dernier est plus hésitant, quand il voit un de ses compagnons voler à une vingtaine de mètre dans le précipice.

Caïus reste près d'Hermione, il sait que ses gardes peuvent gérer quatre vampires.

\- Va-y, sourit Hermione. Avant qu'il ne proteste, elle continue : Tu en as envie et je peux me protéger, dit elle en agitant sa baguette.

\- Tu n'attaques pas, gronde-t-il avant de s'élancer dans la bataille.

Hermione sourit amusée et lance un protego, tout en essayant de suivre l'exécution.

Le type qu'Afton a envoyé volé, revient à la charge, mais cette fois, il se fait arracher un bras, puis la tête. Hermione se rend compte que c'est le deuxième vampire qu'il a tué et ça durant leur petite discussion à Caïus et elle.

Hermione le regardera différemment. Elle ne le pensait pas innofensif mais pas aussi redoutable, ce qui est une erreur. La sorcière a compris que Caïus était très protecteur et qu'il n'aurait pas envoyé un vampire peu expérimenté en défense pour leur faire faire un voyage d'environ seize heures.

Quant à Jane, après avoir lâché du regard le chef, s'occupe du dernier. Certains pourraient penser qu'elle se repose sur son don, mais elle est une garde des Volturis et a suivi un entraînement de combat. Il ne lui faut donc que quelques minutes pour mettre à terre son adversaire et lui arracher la tête proprement.

Caïus de son côté joue avec sa proie, au début pour impressionner sa compagne et aussi parce que cela l'amuse. Un bon combat l'a toujours rendu de bonne humeur et c'est une bonne distraction contre l'ennuie de l'immortalité.

A chaque fois que le chef attaque, Caïus l'esquive facilement, le taclant de temps en temps, le mettant de plus en plus en rage, lui faisant faire des erreurs. Et sa rage se décuple en voyant ses compagnons brûler.

Sachant que c'est la fin pour lui, il décide de s'en prendre à l'humaine qui tient un pathétique bout de bois pour se défendre. Il a toujours trouvé ces mortels si faibles et pathétiques.

Caïus perd le contrôle et laisse sortir son monstre pour l'éloigner de sa compagne. Personne ne la menace sans en payer les conséquences. Avec toute sa force, il l'envoie voler, droit sur la voiture.

\- Pas ma voiture, s'exclame Afton, qui d'un bon se projette vers le chef et lui décoche une magnifique droite, le projetant loin de leur véhicule, créant même un trou dans le bitume.

Le vampire a la mâchoire brisée, et une grosse partie de sa cage thoracique enfoncée, sous le choc reste au sol. Caïus s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui cramponne le visage brisé.

\- Tu as voulu t'en prendre à ma compagne. Et ça, c'était ta plus grosse bêtise.

D'un geste sec, il lui arrache la mâchoire avant de s'attaquer à ses bras et finir par la tête, qu'il jette directement au feu.

Ses deux gardes s'occupent du corps tandis que Caïus retourne vers Hermione qui a abaissé son bouclier. Elle voit que son compagnon est différent, plus sauvage.

Dans un coin de sa vision, elle voit Jane et Afton leur tourner le dos, leur laissant un semblant d'intimité. Caïus s'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle. Même la partie la plus sombre à l'intérieur de lui ne veut pas faire de mal à sa fragile compagne et en ce moment précis, il n'est pas sûr de ces gestes et de son contrôle.

Hermione, s'avance prudemment, pas après pas, n'étant pas certaine de l'accueil qui lui sera fait. Elle ne le lâche pas une seule seconde du regard. Elle voit ses tourments dans ses yeux complètement noirs. Prudemment, la jeune femme tend sa main, il gronde, ne voulant pas bouger.

Par reflex, elle se recule légèrement, mais même si c'est risqué, elle remet sa main. Vu que son têtu compagnon ne bouge toujours pas, elle sourit et avance encore d'un pas.

Ils sont maintenant face à face, ses doigts chauds touchant légèrement les siens, froids. À ce contact, il sursaute avant de fermer les yeux et de grimacer sous la concentration.

Hermione, ne voulant pas lui provoquer de douleur, brise le contact, mais le roi n'est pas d'accord et gronde assez fort. Amusée, elle repose ses doigts sur sa peau.

Caïus essaye de se détendre et de penser à autre chose que l'envie du vampire de déshabiller sa compagne et de la faire sienne ici et maintenant. Elle ne sait rien de ses tourments internes et cela doit durer, il a bien compris que cet aspect de leur relation n'est pas pour tout de suite et surtout pas dans ce genre de condition. Par contre, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser un ronronnement de plaisir. Son qui n'est produit que pour sa compagne.

\- Tout va bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu ne me feras rien.

Petit à petit, le corps du roi se détend, ses yeux redeviennent rouges. Il entre-lasse leur doigt. Néanmoins, Caïus secoue la tête pour être sûr de se remettre les idées en place. Malgré lui, il repense à sa compagne en danger.

Hermione est amusée, mais en dehors de son sourire, elle ne montre rien. Tout étant revenu au calme, Hermione se rapproche et de sa main libre, lui caresse la joue.

\- Tu vas bien, demande-t-elle légèrement inquiète pour lui.

\- Oui, gronde-t-il.

La jeune femme glousse.

\- Super, alors peux-tu laisser le sang circuler dans mes doigts ?

Elle lui aurait arraché un bras, que ça aurait eu le même effet. Il va pour se reculer mais, Hermione anticipe et le retient par la chemise.

\- Je vais bien. Et je ne suis plus en danger, articule-t-elle. Tu lui as mis une sacrée raclée.

Prise de courage, Hermione se colle contre son vampire et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Tu étais carrément… Sexy.

Elle lui embrasse rapidement la joue avant de se reculer joueuse. Caïus, après s'être remis du choc, se rapproche à vitesse vampirique et l'embrasse passionnément, faisant perdre son souffle à la jeune femme.

Jamais depuis qu'il est devenu roi, personne ne l'a trouvé « sexy » durant qu'il combat ou qu'il est en colère. Anthénodora avait peur, pourtant elle était vampire. Et sa fragile compagne, reste sur la ligne de combat. Il est persuadé que s'ils avaient été en difficulté, elle se serait jetée dans la bataille. C'est une des qualités qu'il apprécie chez elle. Peu d'humain ont son sens moral.

\- Rentrons, ordonne Caïus vu qu'Hermione est incapable d'aligner deux mots, perdu dans son plaisir.

Le roi porte même la jeune femme pour l'asseoir dans la voiture. Après que tout le monde soit en place – y compris Pattenrond – ils repartent pour encore quelques heures. AU moins, ils arrivent vite en Italie.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui Afton ?

Elle voit le chauffeur, mal à l'aise.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

Caïus, Jane et Hermione sont perplexes.

\- Je ne mords pas, moi, sourit l'humaine.

OoO

A suivre…

Bisous

hp-drago


	16. Chapter 16

_\- Hermione ?_

 _\- Oui Afton ?_

 _Elle voit le chauffeur, mal à l'aise._

 _\- Qui a-t-il ?_

 _Caïus, Jane et Hermione sont perplexes._

 _\- Je ne mords pas, moi, sourit l'humaine._

Jane roule des yeux à la plaisanterie, la trouvant facile. Caïus aussi trouve que cette boutade était facile mais au moins, cela détend l'atmosphère.

\- Durant notre combat…

\- Oui ?

Hermione réfléchit à ce qu'elle a fait et en dehors de son sort… Normalement son bouclier est à peine visible mais avec la vue sur-développé des vampires, il est possible que le moindre de ses sorts leur soit perceptible.

\- Eh bien…

\- Afton, gronde Caïus, qui n'a décidément pas de patience.

\- Tu étais entouré de quelque chose de brillant. Je me demandais ce que c'était, et je n'osais pas demander. Après tout, c'est quelque chose de… Nouveau. Et malgré nos quelques siècles, nous ne savons rien sur les magiciens, précise-t-il afin de ne pas vexer la jeune femme.

Après tout, le chauffeur ne la connaît pas et si son caractère est aussi explosif que son roi, il préfère prendre ses précautions.

\- Sorciers, rectifie Hermione d'un ton professoral. Nous avons des lois, je ne peux vous en dire trop, mais tu l'as vu, donc, peut-être, dit-elle lui mettant les nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette lueur t'entourait.

\- C'est un bouclier.

Ils sont tous impressionnés, ne connaissant rien de ce que peut faire un sorcier.

\- Woua, que peux-tu faire d'autre ?

Caïus gronde le mettant en garde de ne pas prendre Hermione pour une nouvelle attraction. Il a remis Aro à sa place, il peut le faire avec ses gardes.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je ne peux en parler. Comme je l'ai dis nous avons des lois, et si je les enfreins, je pourrais aller en prison et…

Hermione pense à ce poste de consultant. Il faut vraiment qu'elle fasse des recherches avant de postuler.

\- Je suis tenu au secret. Je vous en dis trop. D'ailleurs, techniquement, je ne suis pas sûr d'être autorisée à être en votre présence.

\- Ils peuvent te punir ? Gronde Caïus.

\- Non, j'ai trouvé un texte de loi, il ne reste qu'à prouver certaine chose, mais je saurai me défendre et étant, moi… Ils me laisseront forcement le bénéfice du doute.

\- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu es une star ? Rigole Afton.

Caïus attend aussi la réponse, Hermione est restée vague sur ce point-là, mais il comprend à ses joues rouges qu'elle lui cache une chose importante.

\- Une star, non. Je suis juste un peu connue.

Hermione fait exprès de rester vague, cette fois, pas à cause des lois, seulement parce que ça la met mal à l'aise.

\- Ta guerre ? Demande Caïus.

\- Oui, dit-elle gênée.

Entendant le cœur de sa compagne battre de plus en plus vite, il préfère changer de sujet.

\- Encore quelques heures et ton horr… Chat pourra sortir de sa cage.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai hâte d'arriver.

Même si elle a apprécié le trajet, rester assise dans une voiture n'est pas son activité favorite, même si le paysage est parfois joli, cela lui va quelques minutes, et prendre un livre la ferait passer pour une asociale ou une miss je-veux-tout-savoir. Et rester sans rien faire, elle n'est même pas sûr de savoir faire…

Et même les légères caresses de son vampire ne suffisent pas à passer le temps et si Hermione est honnête avec elle-même, ses caresses la rendre folle sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Et ça c'est énervant, surtout qu'elle ne maîtrise pas ses nouvelles envies.

\- Dans quelques kilomètres, nous serons en Italie, le trajet se passera sans problème, la rassure Caïus.

Comme le roi l'a dit, le trajet se passe sans encontre, et contre toute attente, Hermione passe la moitié de son temps à regarder le paysage.

\- Je t'y emmènerai, si tu le souhaites.

Hermione lui fait son plus beau sourire.

 **OoO**

\- Oh mon dieu, soupire Hermione de bien être, en s'étirant dans les sens.

\- Miaou !

Hermione s'accroupit.

\- Dans quelques minutes, promis.

\- Tu peux le lâcher, nul ne peut sortir ou entrer du château sans qu'on le sache, dit Afton en montrant ses dents.

Hermione le regarde de travers, prête à dégainer sa baguette.

\- Ton chat ne craint rien, chacun sait que s'ils le touchent, ils auront des problèmes.

\- Même toi, se moque Hermione, interrogative, ayant bien compris que ces deux-là ne s'entende pas.

Le roi bougonne mais acquiesce de mauvaise grâce.

\- Ah vous voilà, dit Aro.

Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère et va pour tendre la main à sa compagne. Caïus gronde, ne voulant pas qu'il la touche. Le blond sait qu'Aro contrôle son don, mais il est aussi trop curieux et veut vraiment en savoir plus sur les sorciers et leur monde. Il est donc hors de question qu'il touche sa compagne.

Caïus a expliqué à Hermione les différents dons des vampires Volturis et même quelqu'un appartenant à d'autres clans.

La jeune femme qui n'aime pas être manipulée, décide de montrer à Aro qu'elle n'est pas une proie facile.

Aro, au grondement de son frère commence à retirer sa main mais, sous l'étonnement des vampires, Hermione lui tend la main avec un léger sourire.

\- Hermione, l'avertie Caïus.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, lui dit-elle avec un doux sourire et des yeux pétillant.

Le blond comprend que son frère ne va pas être déçu. Caïus lui fait un sourire tordu qu' Hermione apprécie.

Aro n'a pas fait attention à leur échange, trop excité. Lorsque ses doigts touchent la peau de la sorcière, il s'attend à voir des choses que seul son imagination peut produire mais non. Le roi ne « voit » rien, comme s'il ne touchait rien.

Hermione se contente de sourire attendant son verdict. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Caïus se retient de rire, appréciant que sa compagne ne se laisse pas faire et qu'elle lui joue même un tour même si il ne sait pas comment. Peut-être a-t-elle un bouclier naturel ? Néanmoins, il ne le pense pas. Il commence à la connaître et se doute que l'explication est sorcière.

Après une très longue minute, frustré, Aro se recule.

\- Alors mon frère ? Demande Caïus, toujours amusé de la situation.

\- Tu le savais, sinon tu ne me l'aurais pas laissé l'approcher.

\- Je ne savais rien, se défend son frère.

Aro se retourne vers Hermione, qui elle aussi semble s'amuser.

\- Comment ?

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, seuls quelques sorciers sont en mesure de faire pareil et les moldus en sont inccapables, du moins à ma connaissance.

Hermione essaye d'y mettre les formes la jeune femme a bien compris qu'Aro est susceptible.

\- Bien.

\- Si tu permets, Hermione a sûrement envie de se rafraîchir.

Après un bref signe de tête à son frère, Aro tourne les talons et rentre au château.

Caïus roule des yeux devant le côté théâtral de son frère. Sans être ému outre mesure, il indique la porte à prendre.

Hermione prend ses valises et les fait léviter derrière elle. Caïus la conduit aux appartements qu'elle avait utilisé lors de son précédent voyage.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Aro n'aime pas quand ses plans ne se déroulent pas comme il le souhaite, mais il ne t'en veut pas… Et je pense que tu lui fais un peu peur.

\- Peur ? De moi ?

Caïus lui ouvre la porte et la laisse passer.

\- Oui, tu es mystère et comme tout mystère, tu lui fais peur.

Hermione pose ses valises et magiquement, en ouvre une pour ranger ses vêtements dans les meubles.

Caïus, les yeux ronds, voit toutes sa garde-robe sortir d'une seule valise, et s'envoler pour se mettre à leur place.

Afin de ne pas prendre sa compagne pour une bête de foire, il se re-concentre sur sa conversation, même si son regard est fixé sur les vêtements volants.

\- Et toi, je te fais peur ? Demande Hermione, amusée du comportement du blond.

Devant la pique de la jeune femme, il reprend conscience et décide de montrer qui il est. Rapidement, il se place devant elle et bombe le torse.

\- Et toi, femme, as-tu peur de moi ?

Hermione se retient de rire devant son comportement typiquement « mâle ».

\- Oh oui, j'ai très peur.

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de secouer légèrement sa baguette, afin que Caïus la suive du regard. Après avoir échappé un rire, Hermione part en courant, suivi du vampire qui la rattrape dans la seconde.

Heureusement qu'il n'oublie qu'elle est humaine en la jetant sur le lit. Par contre, il ne se gêne pas pour se déplacer très vite, lui retirer sa baguette et la bloquer de son corps afin qu'elle ne bouge plus.

\- Et maintenant ? As-tu peur ?

\- Je sais surtout que je ne battrai jamais à la course.

Hermione tente de reprendre son souffle, impressionnée de ses capacités. Caïus le lui avait expliqué mais à chaque démonstration, elle est étonnée.

Caïus secoue la tête, amusé. Du peu que le roi sait de son passé, il se doute qu'il ne lui fait pas peur, surtout avec ce simulacre. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas avec d'autres…

Montrant encore une fois qu' Hermione est parfaite pour lui, il l'embrasse, la remerciant sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Rapidement leur baiser devient passionné. Hermione lui fait une place entre ses jambes, les mains dans ses cheveux ou sur son dos ; Caïus n'est pas en reste, une de ses mains est sous son tee-shirt, l'autre sur la nuque. Ils sont perdus dans leur plaisir.

Lorsqu'il se recule pour la laisser respirer, Hermione laisse échapper un gémissement. Gênée, elle rougit. Caïus sourit, flatté et bien sûr, elle le frappe.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer.

Hermione ne se rend pas compte à qu'elle point, elle est désirable.

Caïus se recule afin que la situation ne dérape pas, il a le retour du bâton.

\- Je vais te laisser ranger le reste de tes affaires.

La seconde suivante, Hermione est seule, les cheveux en bataille, essoufflée, fixant la porte les yeux ronds.

Il lui faut quelques minutes pour se reprendre et reprendre son rangement. Elle y ajoute même quelques babioles pour personnaliser sa chambre.

Avant de sortir et de partir à la visite du château, elle fait un tour dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer.

 **OoO**

\- Puis-je vous renseigner ? Surgis un vampire alors qu'Hermione déambule dans les couloirs éclairés sans trouver des choses intéressantes. Hermione aurait été heureuse de trouver la bibliothèque, mais elle est en Italie et voudrait profiter du soleil. N'y a-t-il pas de cour ?

Malheureusement pour lui, les reflex de guerre resurgissent, Hermione sort sa baguette et le ligote d'un « incarcerem ».

\- Oh pardon !

D'un geste, elle le libère en faisant disparaître les cordes. Par chance, le vampire semble amusé.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai quelques mauvais reflex.

\- C'est une bonne chose, même si j'en ai fait les frais.

\- Une bonne chose ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans défense.

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

Le vampire lui laisse du temps pour assimiler. Après ce qui lui semble des heures, il voit un léger sourire sur son visage, il se dit que le cerveau humain est lent et qu'il est content de ne plus l'être.

\- Puis-je vous renseigner ?

\- Je cherche le soleil… Avez-vous un endroit ou en profiter ?

Le vampire acquiesce et après un bref sourire, la conduit dans l'une des cours. Même s'il est obligé d'être aimable avec elle, sous peine de grosses représailles, le vampire se dit que ça ne sera peut-être pas une corvée.

Ils passent par le hall d'entrée, saluent la secrétaire. Le vampire continue son chemin, mais Hermione se rappelant d'une phrase de Caïus, décide de demander à la seule personne qui aura la réponse.

\- Vous pouvez sûrement me renseigner.

\- Si Seniora ?

\- Ou se trouve la cuisine ?

La secrétaire sourit et lui indique l'une des portes donnant dans le hall.

Après l'avoir remercié, elle rejoint le vampire qui l'attend quelques mètres plus loin, un sourire moqueur accroché au visage.

\- Qu'est ce qui est drôle ? Demande Hermione.

Le vampire se contente de hausser les épaules, sans répondre.

\- On ne s'est pas croisé ?

Le vampire s'arrête et ouvre deux portes, - esquivant la question - dévoilant une grande cour avec des murs de plus six mètres, dissuadant tous les curieux et si ça ne marche pas, les gardes qui patrouillent sur le haut du mur, recouvert de capes, dans le style détraqueur.

Hermione s'avance doucement, de peur de troubler le calme de cet endroit. Au milieu il y a un chêne centenaire, à l'ombre des feuilles, une table et des chaises, sur les bas de murs et tout le tour, des parterres de fleur, et sur sa droite, une petite fontaine et sur le sol de la pelouse verte. La jeune femme sent qu'elle va apprécier cet endroit.

Lorsque son guide commence à s'éloigner, Hermione le hèle.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **hp-drago**


	17. Chapter 17

_Hermione s'avance doucement, de peur de troubler le calme de cet endroit._ _Au milieu il y a un chêne centenaire, à l'ombre des feuilles, une table et des chaises, sur les bas de murs et tout le tour, des parterres de fleur, et sur sa droite, une petite fontaine et sur le sol de la pelouse verte. La jeune femme sent qu'elle va apprécier cet endroit._

 _Lorsque son guide commence à s'éloigner, Hermione le hèle._

 _\- Tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom._

Hermione, peu étonnée de son comportement, le vampire continue son chemin. La jeune femme, nullement vexée, retourne son regard vers le soleil.

Perdu dans le paysage, elle n'entend pas son compagnon arriver.

\- Je vois que cet endroit te plaît, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Hermione sursaute en se retournant pour le fixer, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Caïus qui est resté dans l'ombre, tend la main afin que l'humaine la rejoigne mais celle-ci, joueuse se recule un peu plus vers le soleil. Hermione a compris que Caïus ne voulait pas se montrer au soleil, ce qu'elle trouve idiot même s'il brille et que c'est particulier. La jeune femme n'est pas du genre à se moquer ayant été souvent brimée.

Caïus secoue la tête, amusé ; mais voyant sa compagne s'éloigner vers le centre de la cour, il la rejoint et la prend dans ses bras pour lui voler un chaste baiser. Suffisant pour que les gardes comprennent que c'est _sa_ compagne et suffisant pour satisfaire la demoiselle.

Demoiselle qui n'est pas dupe de son comportement, mais qui trouve cela attendrissant, vu que ces deux ex n'étaient pas du genre possessif.

\- Vas-tu te plaire dans notre demeure ?

\- Tant que j'ai accès à la bibliothèque et cet endroit, oui.

\- Et moi, tu me situes ou ?

Hermione se mord la lèvre, toujours joueuse, se rapproche encore plus de son vampire et lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Dans mon lit…

Caïus gronde lorsqu'elle s'éloigne encore une fois pour aller voir de plus près la cours. Le roi, heureux d'avoir sa cape pour cacher son léger problème. Le vampire en lui gronde de ne pas avoir revendiqué sa femme. Il espère que cela va vite arriver, n'étant pas sûr de se contrôler encore très longtemps et il ne veut surtout pas briser sa sorcière.

Il a vu durant les siècles des accouplements mal se passer. Quelques fois malheureusement, cela s'est mal fini mais la plupart du temps les choses ne se sont pas si mal déroulées. Après tout, ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre, les choses sont faites pour se passer correctement.

Après avoir réussi à se calmer, il rejoint la jeune femme qui admire à peu près tout. Il aime la regarder vivre, ayant oublié qu'était la surprise et la découverte de nouvelles choses. Il la suit docilement et silencieusement, lui rendant les sourires qu'elle lui fait.

Hermione de son côté, après s'être reculé, s'éloigne pour cacher son trouble. Ce n'est pas son genre de dire des phrases aussi osées surtout qu'elle le pensait vraiment e c'est ça qui la perturbe le plus.

Même si elle appréciait le sexe avec Ron, c'était souvent pour lui faire plaisir. Alors qu' avec Caïus, elle en envie, son corps en à envie. Et ça, c'est une première. A Poudlard et quelques mois après, elle était fière de ne pas céder à ses pulsions adolescentes, préférant ses livres, mais là, l'équilibre des choses revient, elle a l'impression d'être dévergondée même si elle a mis ses rêves érotiques dans un coin de sa tête.

Elle a énormément de questions mais personne pour y répondre. C'est surtout dans ses moments que ses parents lui manquent. Est-ce que ses envies sont normales ? Es ce que ce n'est pas trop rapide ? Es ce que…

Comme à chaque fois, qu'Hermione est perdue, elle s'éloigne pour réfléchir et prendre du recul, même si c'est uniquement dans sa tête.

Heureusement Caïus la laisse tranquille, tout en étant présent. La jeune femme est étonnée de leur entente alors qu'ils connaissent depuis peu.

Encore une chose étonnante, sa simple présence la calme et la rassure. Tout en continuant sa visite, elle lui sourit de temps en temps. A fur et à mesure de minutes, elle se demande s'il pourrait l'aider. Elle verra plus tard…

 **OoO**

\- Ou vas-tu ?

Hermione grimace, elle ne voulait pas paraître aussi désespérée. Après avoir passé sa première nuit, courageusement seule, la jeune femme ou sa libido, avait l'espoir que Caïus reste un peu avec elle.

Après avoir apprécié leur nuit à Londres, Hermione aurait bien recommencée, ayant bien dormi et cela grâce à la présence rassurante de Caïus. Chose ironique vu qu'elle a compris que son vampire est dangereux et impitoyable.

Caïus pose sa main sur sa joue et l'embrasse.

\- Je voudrai rester, mais comme tu le sais, nous ne dormons pas. Si un vampire souhaite nous voir, nous devons lui accorder ce droit, et on rajoute à cela nos nouvelles résolutions.

\- Je comprends. Cela va être un processus très long, et vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur.

Hermione est fière d'elle, son désespoir ne s'est quasiment pas entendu. Caïus, qui arrive à mieux a caché ses envies, lui sourit compatissant.

Il voudrait passer plus de temps avec sa compagne surtout qu'elle a quasiment été seule depuis son arrivée. Il pense que dans un certain sens, c'est mieux. Cela permet à la jeune femme de s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et aux vampires de se familiariser avec son sang, sans avoir envie de la manger. Et surtout, c'est mieux pour Aro, qui doit réfréner ses envies de puissances. Parce que s'il recommence son comportement idiot, il n'est pas sûr de se retenir et Hermione risque de lui botter les fesses d'une façon qui lui servira de leçon pour le siècle à venir.

Mais après passé quelques jours loin du château, il doit reprendre ses fonctions et régler quelques problèmes. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser la bride à Aro. Marcus et lui doivent eux aussi gérer.

\- Nous passerons du temps, ensemble.

\- Juste tous les deux ?

\- Juste tous les deux, dit il d'une voix pleine de promesse qui fait rougir la jeune femme.

\- C'est une promesse ?

\- Oh oui, vil petite créature diabolique.

Après un baiser de plus en plus passionné, Caïus retourne à ses occupations. Étant seul, il repense à ses moments avec son humaine. Il est fier de lui pour ne pas lui avoir brisé un os. Il arrive même à appuyer ses caresses sans lui faire de bleus. Avec un peu de chance, le reste se passera bien, sans qu'il est besoin de la transformer en catastrophe.

Avant cela, il lui a fait une promesse et Caïus compte bien la tenir. Déjà des idées fusent dans son éprit. Certaines sont un peu folles et il n'est pas sûr qu' Hermione apprécie. Aimerait-elle voir le fond des océans ? Peut-elle même respirer sous l'eau ? Non… Ou encore voir le pôle nord ? D'ailleurs, quels sont les trucs que les mortels veulent voir ? Lorsqu'il était humain, on croyait aux Dieux et ils faisaient des pèlerinages vers le temple le plus proche, mais il n'est pas sûr que ce soit le cas, maintenant. D'ailleurs, même mortel, il n'aimait pas cela, il croyait en lui et avait appris à compter sur soi-même sans attendre l'aide d'une quelconque aide divine. Son instinct lui dit qu'Hermione est d'accord. Au pire, elle y trouverait un certain attrait historique…

Non, il doit trouver quelque chose qui lui plairait…

Une fois la porte close, Hermione s'y appuie. Elle se maudit pour se sentir aussi niaise. Elle qui s'est toujours moqué des filles qui se languissent de leur copain alors que ça ne fait que quelques minutes qu'ils sont séparés…

\- Foutu hormones.

 **OoO**

\- Bonjour Miss, pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ?

\- Oh oui bien sûr, dit Hermione légèrement intimidée par les deux femmes vampires.

Hermione remet tout de suite les noms sur leur visage, Sulpicia et Didyme, les deux compagnes des rois. Et quelques mètres plus loin c'est Corin, leur garde qui est souvent proches des reines.

Elle les a croisés lors de son arrivée, il y a une semaine, mais les deux femmes l'ont laissé se mettre à son aise.

\- Que lis-tu ?

\- Techniques de Métamorphoses avancées.

Hermione voit que les deux femmes sont curieuses mais n'en demandent pas plus. Un silence gênant s'installe.

\- Avez vous déjà rencontré le sorcier qui venait ?

\- Le dernier ou ses prédécesseurs ? Sourit Didyme.

Hermione rougit se rendant compte que les deux femmes sont « âgées ». Sulpicia sourit rassurante. A l'inverse de son mari, elle apprécie la jeune femme. Aro, qui est très fier, à quelques problèmes avec la jeune femme depuis qu'elle a contré ses plans et quasiment lu en lui.

\- Nous l'avons croisé mais n'avons jamais pu assister aux réunions mais d'après ce que nous savons rien d'intéressant n'en ait sorti, explique Sulpicia.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui, il était directeur de notre école.

Encore une fois le silence revient.

\- Es ce que vous vous habituez à la vie au château ? Demande Didyme.

Hermione sourit en pensant à Caïus.

\- Oui, il est magnifique et empli d'histoire et j'aime Volterra. C'est une jolie cité.

\- Dans quel domaine travailliez-vous ?

Hermione choisit ses mots avec soin avant de répondre.

\- Après l'école, j'ai décidé de voyager avant de travailler dans un département pour le ministre.

La jeune femme grimace à son dernier mot. Elle n'aime pas mentir.

\- Ne vous en faites pas.

Sulpicia hésite avant de poser sa main – avec l'accord de celle-ci - sur celle de la jeune femme.

\- Caïus nous a expliqué les restrictions, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Je n'aime pas mentir, même si là, je détourne juste la vérité.

\- C'est une qualité très noble.

\- Nous espérons qu'un jour, vous pourrez nous en parler.

A cette phrase, les yeux d'Hermione pétillent. Même si elle aurait adoré travailler au département des créatures magiques, faire la demande à ce poste est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Mais vous n'allez plus y travailler. N'est-ce pas ? Demande Sulpicia.

Hermione fronce les sourcils, sa baguette la démange. Personne ne l'empêchera de travailler.

\- Je ne compte pas passer ma vie à ne rien faire. Je compte travailler et toujours dans le monde magique.

\- Mais votre communauté se trouve en Angleterre, c'est loin.

Le ton de Sulpicia devient plus cassant. Hermione se rend compte que la reine peut être gentille mais qu'elle a des points communs avec son mari. Et apparemment pas les meilleurs.

\- Pour vous, peut être, pas pour moi. De plus, ils existent des sorciers partout dans le monde. Je suis sûr que je pourrai y travailler si je le souhaite, dit Hermione fermement.

Didyme voit que les choses peuvent vite s'envenimer, intervient. Elle demande à son amie de se calmer à vitesse vampirique :

\- Sulpicia, calme-toi ! Tu te comportes comme une vampire trop gâtée ! Hermione est la compagne de Caïus et elle est humaine, ne l'oublie pas. Tu sais bien qu'ils ont une perception des choses différentes de la nôtres.

Heureusement que Didyme étudie les mortels et leur culture, celui permet de comprendre certaines choses qui échappent aux vampires qui ont oublié qu'ils étaient humains.

Ses mots semblent calmer la femme d' Aro.

\- Ce que mon amie essaye de faire comprendre - maladroitement je vous l'accorde – c'est que vous faites partie du clan et qu'elle s'inquiète.

Hermione hoche sèchement la tête rappelant le professeur McGonagall. Voyant qu'elle n'est pas calmée, Didyme continue.

\- Ne serais-ce pas plus facile pour vous de travailler par ici ?

\- Oui, je vous le concède mais même si je vis ici, l'Angleterre est mon pays. De plus, si j'obtiens le travail que je souhaite les choses devraient être faciles.

\- Il est inutile de vous demander lequel est ce ? Demande Sulpicia qui s'est calmée.

\- C'est exact, répond Hermione.

\- Bien, bien. Merci pour votre temps Hermione. N'est-il pas l'heure pour vous de manger et si je ne m'abuse la réunion est fini.

 **OoO**

La nuit est avancée quand Caïus peut se libérer quelques heures pour rejoindre sa compagne et se calmer. L'un des vampires a été des plus désobligeants et Caïus lui a montré que les Volturis ne supportaient pas l'insolence. La différence entre avant et maintenant c'est qu'il ne l'a pas tué, juste arraché un bras, ce qui est gros progrès.

Seulement il a besoin de se calmer. Lui aussi a besoin de quitter le château même quelques jours, il n'est pas sûr de supporter les autres mâles qui regardent sa compagne.

Doucement il soulève les couvertures et se glissent contre le corps chaud d'Hermione qui réagit en produisant un son hautement érotique à ses oreilles.

Il se retient de la prendre dans ses bras, - encore une fois de peur de la blesser et il ne sait pas si elle apprécierait - mais Hermione, toujours en dormant vient se coller contre lui. Le roi cache son visage dans ses cheveux pour en apprécier l'odeur.

L'avantage lorsqu'on trouve sa compagne humaine c'est que l'on n'est pas attiré par son sang parce que même si contrairement à ce que certains peuvent croire, s'ils le décident, ils contrôlent leur soif.

Caïus entend le coeur d'Hermione battre plus vite, signe de son reveil.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je rêve ? Demande-t-elle en passant une jambe autour de son bassin.

\- Tu rêves de moi, demande-t-il amusé.

\- Et comment…

Caïus se baisse pour l'embrasser. Une fois complètement réveiller, Hermione ne se gêne pas pour laisser parler ses envies. D'un geste rapide, Caïus l'installe à califourchon sur lui. Hermione, incitée par les mains de Caïus sur son assin, frotte son bassin contre le sien, faisant gronder le roi. Ses mains glissent dans ses cheveux, tandis que le roi la caresse tendrement.

\- T'aurais-je manqué ? Dit-il amusé.

Elle s'appuie contre lui.

\- D'après ce que je sens, c'est aussi ton cas.

\- Je ne vous savais pas si dévergondé Miss Granger.

Gênée, elle l'embrasse. Le vampire sent qu'il l'a mise mal à l'aise, il inverse leur position et prend le contrôle de la situation. Il a hâte qu'elle soit pleinement à l'aise avec lui parce qu'elle sera une vrai tigresse.

Il reprend ses mouvements de hanches, faisant soupirer Hermione qui enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ses doigts parcourent le corps de sa compagne tandis qu'il fixe son visage et tous les changements qu'il peut voir, comme ses joues rougient par le plaisir, ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent par moment, sa langue qui sort avant de retourner dans sa bouche, ses paupières closes, ses yeux qui roulent, ses paupières dilatées. Caïus apprécie chacun de ses petits détails et cela lui permet de garder un contrôle relatif sur leur ébat.

Hermione ferme les yeux savourant les caresses et par-dessous, elle aime son regard fasciné. Pour une fois, elle se sent femme.

Même s'ils sont passionnés, ils gardent leur vêtement ce qui n'empêche pas Hermione de voir les étoiles.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ? Alors ?**

 **Hp-drago**


	18. Chapter 18

_Hermione ferme les yeux savourant_ _les_ _caresse_ _s et par-dessous, elle aime son regard fasciné. Pour une fois, elle se sent femme._

 _Même s'ils sont passionnés, ils gardent leur vêtement ce qui n'empêche pas Hermione de voir les étoiles._

 **OoO**

\- Je voudrais t'annoncer quelque chose, grimace Caïus en entendant son ton ferme de roi.

Et il se sent coupable lorsque les battements du cœur d' Hermione, s'accélèrent. A vitesse vampirique, il s'agenouille devant elle et lui prend - très fièrement - délicatement la main. Hermione hausse un sourcil septique.

\- Tu ne vas pas me demander en mariage, hein ? Demande-t-elle paniquée.

\- Quoi ? Dit-il perdu. Il regarde sa position. Non, non, soit rassurée… Enfin… Je ne veux pas dire que je ne veux pas t'épouser, mais… Enfin… Pas maintenant.

C'est le rire d'Hermione qui les sorts de ce moment de malaise. Elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse doucement. La jeune femme est malgré elle, émue de son comportement, se doutant que son compagnon ne doit quasiment jamais perdre ses moyens et lorsqu'il le fait, c'est vraiment qu'il est bien avec la personne ou alors, son côté plus sanglant resurgit et Hermione ne donne pas cher de la peau de la personne en face…

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Hermione est de nouveau perdue.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Ouvre, dit il en lui tendant une petite boite.

Voyant qu'elle n'aura pas d'autre explication, Hermione s'exécute et découvre une paire de boucle d'oreilles en diamants, discrète mais qui doivent valoir une fortune.

\- Merci, elles sont magnifiques, dit elle sincère, mais pour quoi ?

Caïus se rend compte une nouvelle fois que sa compagne est différente et vraiment parfaite pour lui. Il n'a jamais compris – et cela malgré ses nombreux siècles – l'attrait des femmes pour les bijoux, chaussures, vêtements et autres babioles… Des livres, il peut comprendre, c'est une part de l'histoire.

Voyant qu'il reste silencieux, Hermione décide d'employer les grands moyens, parce qu'elle sait qu'un aussi beau cadeau ne doit pas rester dans un tiroir poussiéreux.

\- Si tu ne me dis pas pour quelle occasion tu me les offres, je ne les porterais pas…

Pour se donner de l'aplomb, elle croise les bras, parce que les boucles sont vraiment jolies.

\- Me faut-il une occasion pour te faire un présent ?

Hermione sent sa résolution partir devant le regard et la moue de son compagnon. Néanmoins, elle tient bon.

\- Veux-tu que je te menace avec ma baguette ? Sourit-elle.

Il faut que la sorcière profite de cette menace, parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'elle ne dura pas longtemps. Comment pourrait-elle lever sa baguette sur un homme qu'elle commence à aimer.

\- Très bien, tu gagnes cette bataille, s'incline-t-il.

Hermione voit dans le regard pétillant de Caïus de la malice qui pommette des douces vengeances.

\- Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas être là pour ton réveil.

Toute la tension accumulée disparaît, les épaules jusqu'à présent crispé de la jeune femme, se relâche.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, du moins pour cela. Je savais en venant au château que tu avais des grandes responsabilités et que ça prend beaucoup de ton temps, surtout après ton voyage à Londres.

\- Donc, je peux repren…

\- N'y pense même pas, le fusille-t-elle du regard en serrant son nouveau bijou.

Caïus sourit, amusé.

\- Ok. Un partout.

\- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te faire des cadeaux et cela sans occasion. Il va falloir t'y habituer, parce que je compte pas arrêter.

Caïus est étonné de ses propres paroles, parce qu'il n'a jamais été ce genre d'homme. En sûr, il faisait des cadeaux à Anthénodora mais c'était la moitié du temps parce qu'elle glissait dans la conversation qu'un objet lui plaisait.

\- Va pour les cadeaux, mais rien de très cher.

\- Marché conclu.

Rien de très cher, c'est un accord très vague, parce que pour lui, rien est trop cher pour elle et vu la fortune qu'il a accumulé au fil du temps…

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je me suis fait avoir ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas, dit-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus choquée que cela ?

\- Tu commences à me connaître.

Ils se fixent quelques secondes, avant que Caïus ne continue leur conversation.

\- J'ai un autre présent pour toi.

\- Caïus…

\- Je t'ai prévenu.

Hermione sourit, malgré elle attendrit et émue de toutes ses attentions et aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Pour quoi ce changement de ton comportement ?

\- Toi aussi tu commences à me connaître.

La jeune femme lui caresse la joue, toujours dans son tourbillon d'émotion.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me gâte ainsi. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'aime ton cadeau, dit-elle en soulevant la boite – mais je ne sais pas si je dois t'en faire un en échange.

\- Je te préviens les boucles-d'oreilles ne me vont pas, plaisante-t-il afin d'apaiser un peu sa compagne.

Hermione grimace un sourire.

\- Ou si tu attends autre chose de moi. Ou même si plus tard, tu vas me reprocher tes cadeaux. Ou…

\- Stop, gronde-t-il n'aimant pas être le tourment de sa sorcière. Jamais je ne te reprochais les cadeaux que je t'offre. _Jamais_. Tu m'entends et si un homme t'a déjà fait cette réflexion, il n'a pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin, sa fin risque d'être longue et douloureuse. Je n'attends rien de toi, je _veux_ que tu restes toi-même. Et j'espère que tu ne t'habitueras pas à mes nombreux cadeaux parce que j'aime voir tes rougeurs, ta spontanéité, tes sourires timides et tes yeux qui brillent de joie.

Les larmes coulent sur les joues d'Hermione, c'est le plus eau discourt qu'elle n'a jamais entendu.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle elle avant de l'embrasser, lui montrant, sans le vouloir toute sa reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il lui apporte.

Après un long baiser qui a mis tous les vampires au alentour mal à l'aise, Caïus rompt leur baiser. C'est d'une voix rauque qu'il poursuit.

\- Tout compte fait, si tu veux me remercier à chaque fois par ce genre de baiser, je suis pour…

Hermione rougit jusqu'au cou et en baissant les yeux, elle voit que le pantalon de son vampire est déformé.

\- Oh mon dieu, se cache-t-elle.

\- Si tu me dis que tu n'as jamais déclenché ce genre de réaction chez un homme, je ne te croirais pas.

Caïus a vraiment le don de lui oublier ses tourments.

\- Bien, mon deuxième présent est pour nous deux.

Le roi se dit qu' Hermione le prendra mieux en abordant le sujet ainsi.

\- Une semaine dans les alpes Suisses, juste tous les deux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

 **OoO**

\- As-tu toujours des doutes ?

\- Non, elle est bien pour notre roi. Mais, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a quelques jours.

\- Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ?

Le vampire tourne les talons et s'éloigne en murmurant un « A plus tard sœurette » qui énerve au plus au point la vampire.

 **OoO**

\- Maintenant, je me sens encore plus mal à l'aise, soupire la reine.

\- Nous avons tous les deux été désobligeant avec elle, mais le plus important est de ne pas refaire ces erreurs.

Le roi et la reine, observe discrètement le couple en pleine discussion. Sulpicia est, elle aussi, émue du discours du blond.

\- Caïus ne nous laissera pas passer une autre erreur. J'espère que tu as mis tes différends avec elle de côté. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit et en combat, je ne peux battre mon frère, dit Aro d'un ton grave. Pourtant, il y a toujours une part en lui qui veut étudier la jeune femme et en savoir plus sur ce monde inconnu, il va juste falloir la jouer plus finement.

\- Même si je ne le pensais pas au début, son arrivée est une bonne chose, son humanité est ce dont nous avons besoin.

\- Oui, nous commencions à faire les même erreurs que les Roumains. Et cela n'est pas tolérable.

 **OoO**

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 24 ans.

Hermione le frappe gentiment sur le bras.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, sourit-elle amusée.

\- A peut-près deux mille ans.

\- Oh, en fait tu as dépassé le stade de vieillard, tu es carrément une momie, le provoque-t-elle et cela lui permet de cacher son étonnement. Heureusement qu'elle est une sorcière sinon, elle aurait impossible que l'on puisse vivre aussi longtemps, même pour une vampire.

En plus, la jeune femme a compris que le roi blond a du mal avec ce genre de réflexion, mais elle adore le voir se retenir d'exploser. Aro et Marcus qui ne sont pas loin, rigolent. Caïus se renfrogne un peu plus.

\- Rappelez-moi vos âges ? Demande innocemment Hermione.

Les deux autres rois arrêtent brutalement de rire ce qui n'est pas le cas de leur compagne qui entrent dans la pièce, rejoignent leur compagnon après avoir salué d'un sourire la jeune femme.

Hermione avait peur qu'après sa conversation tendue avec Sulpicia, il y ait un malaise entre elles, mais non, l'une comme l'autre ont laissé cette querelle derrière, ce que la sorcière apprécie, surtout pour une broutille.

Leur comportement fait sourire Caïus. La sorcière pose son assiette dans l'évier.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de me moquer de toi, dit elle en se penchant vers le blond pour lui déposer un baiser léger sur la joue. À plus tard !

\- Quand partez-vous, bougonne Aro.

Caïus se retient de rire devant les enfantillages de son frère.

\- Soit rassuré mon frère, nous partons demain soir.

\- Cela lui fera du bien, tempère Marcus, sachant qu'ils peuvent rapidement partir dans une stupide querelle.

\- Pardon ? Gronde Caïus, n'aimant pas entendre que sa compagne n'est pas heureuse à ses côtés.

Aro, pour se rattraper de son comportement envers la compagne de son frère, lui explique.

\- Aussi brillante soit ta compagne, il n'est pas facile pour elle de se retrouver entouré de vampires ou tout simplement de n'être jamais seule. De ce que tu nous as dit, elle aime ses moments calmes.

Caïus hausse brièvement la tête, montrant qu'il comprend son opinion. Il lui en veut toujours pour son comportement.

Cela lui rappelle aussi que lui aussi s'est dévié du « bon » chemin. Si Hermione n'avait pas été sa moitié, il aurait sûrement accepté les desseins de son frère. Mais tout ça est fini. La première étape est quasiment passée, faire entendre raison à Aro. La deuxième va être plus délicate, le montrer aux vampires… Il va leur falloir un plan.

\- Elle recherche aussi les endroits calmes, avec très peu de passage, rajoute doucement Marcus, voyant que son frère part dans de sombres pensées.

A bien y réfléchir, souvent, lorsqu'il retrouve Hermione, elle est dans des endroits isolées. Une fois, il l'a même retrouvé sur le toit, au-dessus de la cour qu'elle affectionne. Inutile de dire que les gardes ont été étonnés de la voir au sol et ensuite à trente mètres de haut, perchée sur les tuiles.

Marcus pose sa main sur l'épaule du blond, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je suis content du bien que ta compagne te procure.

Devant l'air légèrement perdu de Caïus Marcus sourit.

\- Tu nous aurais arraché un bras pour quelques paroles malencontreuses.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	19. Chapter 19

_Marcus pose sa main sur l'épaule du blond,_ _le sortant de ses pensées._

 _\- Je suis content du bien que ta compagne te procure._

 _Devant l'air légèrement perdu de Caïus Marcus sourit._

 _\- Tu nous aurais arraché un bras pour quelques paroles malencontreuses._

 **OoO**

Hermione regarde par la fenêtre, le hibou portant une lettre avec la demande de poste au ministère. Après avoir passé plein de livres poussiéreux au peigne fin afin de tout vérifier.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione sait aussi qu'a passé autant de temps à chercher la petite bête afin de reculer le moment ou elle enverrait sa candidature. Après tout, sa vie a pris une tournure différente, elle qui aime tout planifier surtout sa vie après Poudlard et savoir ce qui se passe à l'avance. Pas une réussite si on se rappelle ses années à Poudlard. Mais, c'est un grand changement et si jamais ça ne marche pas, la jeune femme ne sait pas ce qu'elle pourra faire de sa vie. Et cette idée la panique. Jamais, elle ne supportera de n'être que la compagne du roi.

\- Pourquoi cet air soucieux ? Et pourquoi regardes-tu un hibou ?

\- Il emporte mon avenir.

\- Tu as fait ta demande de travail, conclut-il. Pourquoi ce stress ? Tu sais que tu vas avoir le poste.

Hermione se retourne vers lui pour le fixer en silence. Elle a encore du mal à comprendre comment il fait pour saisir les nuances.

\- Tu es perturbant.

\- Erreur, je suis un vampire.

\- Millénaire en plus. Ce qui a dû te laisser beaucoup de temps pour admirer les demoiselles.

\- Serais-tu jalouse ?

Hermione s'étouffe presque avec sa salive. Elle, jalouse ? Non !

\- Non !

Pourtant en regardant le vampire, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une boule au ventre.

\- Peut-être.

Caïus hausse un sourcil, clairement moqueur, ne s'attendant pas à une capitulation si rapide. Il se rapproche d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

Hermione veut se cacher mais, Caïus l'intercepte et lui relève le visage.

\- Je comprends que tu ne ressens pas notre lien comme moi, mais, je t'assure qu'il est très fort et je ne vois que toi.

\- Je ne doute pas de toi.

\- Alors pourquoi cette conversation ?

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. L'espace d'un instant, elle a oublié qu'il n'était pas humain et par conséquent qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de pré-occupation.

Doucement, elle l'embrasse.

\- Merci.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Merci d'être toi.

 **OoO**

\- Tes bagages sont près ?

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione boucle sa valise.

\- Pourquoi ton cœur bat vite ?

\- Une petite contrariété.

\- Comme ?

Hermione se contente de lui sourire mystérieusement en agitant sa baguette.

Caïus se demande qui en a subit les conséquences.

\- Si tout va bien, nous pouvons y aller.

\- Oui, sourit Hermione, à la fois heureuse de partir avec Caïus et fière de sa petite remise en place.

Il faudra qu'elle pense à envoyer une lettre de remerciement aux jumeaux terribles pour leurs inventivités.

 **OoO**

\- Tiens Mr je ne réponds pas aux questions, dit Hermione en voyant le vampire qui attend à côté de leur voiture.

Caïus se retient d'intervenir. Il doit laisser sa compagne respirer. Elle le lui a fait comprendre avec un petit sort…

Après l'accord de son roi, il rapporte son attention sur l'humaine.

\- Tiens mademoiselle qui ligote les gens qui viennent l'aider.

Hermione rougit faisant sourire Alec. Caïus est à la fois étonné que son garde se soit fait capturer ou qu'il sourit. Cela fait des décennies que ce n'a pas été le cas. Sa compagne va faire des miracles, il en ait sûr.

\- Alec va faire diversion, une petite précaution.

\- Alec, alors c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles, je vais pouvoir te harceler.

Le garde jette un coup d'œil à son roi, toujours pour vérifier qu'il va bien garder la tête sur les épaules.

\- Dans tes rêves, sorcière, esquisse-t-il un sourire.

Caïus est encore étonné de voir le comportement de son garde.

\- Bien, allons-y.

La patience de Caïus est à bout, c'est déjà un grand pas pour lui. Il n'a jamais aimé que sa femme plaisante avec un autre que lui, il sait qu'il est un connard possessif. Il pourrait dire qu'avec Hermione les choses seront différentes mais non. Il veut la garder pour lui et serait près à l'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire, mais la jeune femme ne se laissera jamais faire et lui fera payer au centuple. Et ça, il ne veut pas connaître l'étendu des pouvoirs et de son imagination.

Alec range les bagages dans le coffre pendant que Caïus fait monter Hermione dans la voiture avant de prendre le volant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple part. Alec attend avant de prendre la voiture plus luxueuse et de partir dans une quelconque direction.

 **OoO**

Après un trajet stressant pour Hermione, Ils arrivent enfin dans un chalet perdu en pleine montagne enneigée. Durant quelques minutes, elle oublie son inquiétude de se retrouver complètement seule avec son compagnon. Après tout, ils sont adultes et est-elle vraiment prête à franchir LE pas ?

\- C'est chez toi ?

\- Cette maison appartient au Volturi, entre autres.

\- Combien, demande Hermione soudainement plus gênée.

\- N'oublie pas qui je suis et que j'ai vu vos plus grandes villes alors qu'elles n'étaient que des villages.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliai que tu étais une momie, plaisante-t-elle.

\- Tu vas me vexer.

\- Je serai me faire pardonner…

Après un baiser au coin des lèvres, Hermione se recule joueuse. Pourquoi ne pas se lancer ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'en avait pas envie. Et son corps le réclame.

\- Tu me fais visiter ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

\- Oui, je le veux, dit-elle la voix rauque.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas de moi.

\- Dire des sottises ne te va pas.

Caïus l'entraîne dans la chambre, malgré lui, avec une certaine réticence. Jamais il n'a couché avec une femme humaine. Il se souvient qu'il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour un léger toucher, mais il sait aussi que sa compagne n'est pas si fragile que cela.

Délicatement il l'allonge sur le lit.

\- Si ton cœur continue de battre aussi vite, il va imploser.

\- Tu me rends nerveuse.

\- Pour quelle raison, demande-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou puis descendant sur sa poitrine.

Hermione rougit, gênée.

\- Alors ?

Caïus déboutonne son chemisier tout en continuant ses baisers.

\- Tu le sais, soupire Hermione.

\- Nous le savons tous les deux, mais le dire peut être bénéfique.

\- J'ai moins d'expérience que toi, murmure-t-elle.

Hermione rougit mais pas pour ses mots, juste parce qu'il lui retire son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

\- Tu es parfaite pour moi, tu le sais, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

\- J'aime quand tu me le dis.

\- Démon.

\- Je suis la sagesse incarnée, mais si tu te recules de moi, tu me le payeras, dit-elle en le retenant par les cheveux.

Caïus gronde, aimant de plus en plus son comportement et le fait qu'elle s'affirme. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il déchire le chemisier, faisant sursauter Hermione.

La sorcière pourrait avoir peur - il fait rarement étalage de ses caractéristiques de vampires devant elle, surtout lorsqu'ils sont intimes – mais au contraire, elle apprécie de le voir lui-même, elle se sent même fière qu'il soit plus souvent lui-même.

Hermione ne se laisse pas faire et déshabille son vampire avec des gestes de plus en précis, ce qui n'est pas facile avec toutes les caresses et baisers qu'il lui fait. Son cœur bat tellement fort qu'il lui en ferait presque mal et si la jeune femme l'entend, elle n'imagine pas ce que son vampire entend.

D'ailleurs, il ouvre la bouche.

\- Tout va bien...

Puissant dans son courage Gryffondorien, elle finit sa phrase.

\- ...Fait moi l'amour, maintenant.

Caïus qui avait du mal avec son contrôle, se rend compte que les minutes précédentes étaient faciles à gérer, parce qu'avec sa dernière phrase, il faut qu'il puise au plus profond de lui pour ne pas laisser son vampire sortir.

Ne préférant pas ouvrir la bouche, il lui obéit.

Le plus délicatement, il s'installe entre ses cuisses avant d'entrer en elle. La sensation est indescriptible et beaucoup trop bien pour qu'il garde son calme. Alors pour évacuer, il envoit son poing dans le mur au-dessus de leur tête.

Hermione, même si elle apprécie énormément sa présence en elle, ils ne sont pas dans un comte de fées et elle n'a pas cramé ses neurones oubliant tout le reste et voit le geste de son compagnon. D'ailleurs, elle est clairement amusée mais s'abstient de tout commentaire amusant et lui change les idées en l'embrassant.

\- Soi toi-même, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Caïus met à peine une minute à reprendre ses esprits avant de reprendre là ou il s'était arrêté pour leur plus grand plaisir plaisir ultime qui arrive relativement rapidement.

 **OoO**

\- Pourquoi regardes-tu le ciel ?

\- J'attends ma réponse.

\- Elle ne doit pas arriver à Volterra ?

\- Non, les hiboux nous trouvent, ou que nous soyons.

\- J'ai reçu un appel d'Aro qui m'a demandé de te transmettre un message : Que c'était bien joué mais qu'il ne l'oubliera pas.

\- Oh mais c'était le but.

\- Ok, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il en ait ?

\- Non, je dois régler mes affaires toute seule et si je te raconte ce qui se passe, tu vas forcement y mettre ton nez – ne dit pas non – alors que je dois faire seule ma place dans votre château plein de vampires. Compris ?

Caïus la fixe, refusant acquiescer.

\- Caïus ?

\- Seulement si tu me promets qu'en cas de gros problèmes, tu me demandes de l'aide.

\- C'est un bon compromis.

\- Bien, affaire réglée. Maintenant si nous profitions de notre dernier jour de vacances ?

\- Tu es en train de me dévergonder.

\- Juste parce que tu le veux bien.

Hermione rougit tandis que Caïus l'embrasse dans le cou.

 **OoO**

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce hibou me regarde bizarrement ?

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? Les hiboux reconnaissent les différentes créatures.

Hermione ouvre la fenêtre et récupère la lettre.

\- Es ce la lettre que tu attendais ?

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	20. Chapter 20

_\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce hibou me regarde bizarrement ?_

 _\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? Les hiboux reconnaissent les différentes créatures._

 _Hermione ouvre la fenêtre et récupère la lettre._

 _\- Es ce la lettre que tu attendais ?_

 **OoO**

\- As tu fini de ruminer ?

\- Cette enfant m'a pigé.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché mon frère.

\- Et cela t'a beaucoup amusé.

\- Je te l'accorde.

\- Et tu n'as pas été le seul. J'ai été la risée de tous les gardes. Je vais perdre ma crédibilité.

\- Tu t'égares mon frère, soupire Marcus, las d'entendre les jérémiades de son frère.

Aro le fusille du regard mais ne répond pas et se retient de bouder ouvertement. Déjà qu'il s'est retenu de faire payer les sourires des gardes. Il se serait mis ses frères à dos et même s'il a du mal à l'admettre, il comprend qu'ils ont besoin d'une redirection gouvernementale. Et leur faire payer, aurait été une trop grosse régression par rapport à leur légère avancée.

Néanmoins, le silence d' Aro ne dure pas plus d'un quart d'heure.

\- J'avais les cheveux roses !

Marcus soupire, décide de ne pas répondre, préférant continuer sa lecture.

\- Il va falloir la surveiller de plus près.

\- Ou alors, tu la laisses tranquille et tes cheveux garderont leur couleur naturelle. De plus, ils sont revenus normaux à peine une journée plus tard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. Et commençant à la connaître, je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait pu faire pire. Surtout avec ce que tu lui as dit.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'énoncé une vérité.

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit, gronde Marcus en fermant son livre et se mettant debout face à Aro.

Aro est tellement étonné de l'éclat de colère de son frère qu'il garde la bouche fermée.

\- Tu as provoqué la _compagne_ de Caïus. Non seulement tu as eu de la chance que Caïus ne te tombe pas dessus, il t'a prévenu une fois, la seconde il agit. Tu sais comment il est lorsqu'il est en colère. Ensuite, elle est sa moitié, tu t'es bien rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas une deuxième Anténodora, et qu'elle sait se défendre.

Aro va pour répondre mais Marcus l'intime au silence d'un geste de la main.

\- Si tu avais pris quelques minutes pour discuter avec elle, tu en serais plus sur son passé et sur son univers que tu veux tellement connaître.

\- Je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler.

Marcus se retient de lui arracher un bras et prend sur lui pour répondre le plus calmement possible.

\- C'est vrai, mais nous as parlé de sa vie personnelle et par obligation, elle a laissé échappé quelques détails sur son monde. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je préfère la compagnie de mon livre à ton humeur buté.

Marcus ramasse son livre et quitte la pièce laissant un Aro choqué. Mais Marcus sait que c'est ce dont à besoin son frère : De se retrouver seul pour réfléchir.

Pour sa défense, cela fait des siècles qu'ils ont leur habitude et ce n'est pas facile d'en sortir.

 **OoO**

\- Es ce la lettre que tu attendais ?

\- Non, soupire Hermione. C'est Harry, tu sais mon meilleur _ami_.

\- Que te veut-il ?

\- Il m'invite pour un dîner, soupire Hermione.

\- Tu ne sembles pas enchantée. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu peux n…

\- Ne finis pas ta phrase, le menace-t-elle avec son index.

Caïus, clairement amusé, prend sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non tu ne l'ais pas.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il suffisant.

Pour une raison bizarre pour elle, Hermione apprécie son côté sûr de lui. Elle qui pourtant n'apprécie pas cette « arrogance » comme pouvait l'être un autre blond.

\- Harry a été mon premier ami et nous avons vécu énormément de choses. Et grâce à ça, personne ne pourra briser notre amitié.

\- Dois-je être jaloux ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Même si je passais ma journée à te convaincre que tu ne crains rien, tu le serais quand même… Et c'est normal. Nous débutons notre relation et nous avons besoin de plus nous connaître avant de se faire pleinement confiance. Mais si dans vingt ans, nous avons cette même conversation, attention à tes fesses.

Tout en écoutant son discourt, Caïus se dit qu'il a énormément de chance de l'avoir trouvé. Plus il la connaît, plus il apprécie ce qu'il découvre.

Il décide de plus montrer en l'embrassant passionnément.

Depuis qu'ils ont avancé dans leur relation, Hermione est plus entreprenante et prend ses repères. Néanmoins, sa raison la fait se reculer mais Caïus n'est pas d'accord et l'embrasse dans le cou, bien décidé à profiter au maximum du calme de leur chalet.

\- Nous devons renter, soupire-t-elle.

\- Plus tard, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses fesses pour la soulever et l'emmener à vitesse vampirique dans leur chambre.

Il l'allonge sur le lit et reprend ses baisers. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise sont défaits calmement mais comme à chaque fois, il n'y tient plus et arrache son haut.

\- Je vais finir par ne plus avoir de vêtements.

\- Je t'en rachèterai, dit il vaguement en lui arrachant son jean.

Caïus vénère son corps encore quelques minutes avant qu' Hermione inverse les rôles.

Même si elle pourrait d'un coup de baguette le déshabiller, elle préfère prendre son temps. A chaque nouveau morceau de peau dévoilé, Hermione le caresse du bout des lèvres, le rendant fou. Elle a bien compris que la patience n'était pas son point fort, mais la jeune femme a aussi appris à reconnaître ses grondements et en ce moment, elle sait qu'il apprécie même si ça le rend fou.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione prend les devant et ne fait plus qu'un avec son vampire.

C'est après avoir atteint le plaisir ultime qu'ils se séparent.

Comme à chaque fois, Caïus est attentif à l'humanité de sa compagne. Il ne lui avouera jamais qu'il s'est documenté pour être bon pour elle. Il a déjà perdu une femme, il ne perdra pas celle-là. Il se souvient – et il n'est pas le seul - de la déchéance qui a suivi après la mort d'Anténodora, il n'est pas sur de survivre à sa sorcière.

\- Je m'améliore.

\- Dans quel domaine ?

\- Ta peau est moins marquée.

\- Et tu te sens moins coupable.

\- Uniquement parce que tu as une crème miracle.

\- Parce que si je ne l'avais pas, tu ne me toucherais plus ? Demande Hermione, haussant un sourcil, clairement intrigué de sa réponse.

\- Aucune chance que je me retienne. Je n'ai pas cette grandeur d'âme, dit il franc.

Hermione soupire, soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il l'a traite comme une poupée de porcelaine ou pire encore, qu'il ne prenne pas en compte ses besoins.

\- Tu dis toujours que je suis parfaite pour toi, mais réciprocité est vraie.

 **OoO**

\- Vous êtes en retard… Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?… Avez-vous des ennuis ? Dois-je envoyer des gardes ?

\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas besoin de respirer, se moque Caïus de bonne humeur.

Aro reste sans voix. Il se dit que ça lui arrive trop régulièrement.

\- Nous sommes là dans une heure.

\- Bien, parce que nous avons une demande d'audience qui requiert ta présence.

\- Un problème ? Demande Caïus soudain sérieux.

\- Rien de dramatique, juste tragique, soupire Aro.

\- Bien.

Caïus raccroche et avant qu'il n'est broyé son téléphone, Hermione lui prend et le pose.

\- Un problème, demande Hermione qui n'a rien entendu de la conversation, étant trop rapide pour ses oreilles humaines.

Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne sur un sort ou une potion qui pourrait régler ce désagrément.

\- Selon Aro, non, dit il en accélérant un peu trop vite pour Hermione.

\- Et donc ? Es-ce mal ou bien ?

\- Aro ne s'inquiète jamais… Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il plus vite ?

\- Parce que tu roules à plus de cent trente sur une petite route sans visibilité et que si nous avosn un accident le pourrait peut-être transplaner, en espérant que je ne me fasse pas voir, ce qui m'apporterait de gros ennuis si c'était le cas. Et il faudrait que j'explique ta présence, parce que je suis incapable de mentir à une autorité. Ce qui découlerait bien sûr de mon recalage automatique pour le poste.

Caïus sait que le poste qu'elle veut est important à ses yeux, même s'il ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit. Il lève le pied de l'accélérateur.

\- Ta vie est plus importante qu'une demande d'audience.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez immortels, grimace-t-elle en se calmant.

Caïus ne peut empêcher un sourire de naître.

\- Tu as raison. Après autant de siècles, on pourrait croire que nous avons acquis certaines choses simples mais, il faut croire que nous ne sommes pas infaillibles.

\- Et c'est tant mieux, sinon votre immortalité serait vite ennuyeuse. Et avec le nombre d'années ou siècles que nous vivez, il faut faire des choix sur ce que vous devez retenir, sinon vos cerveaux exploseraient. Non ? A moins que je me trompe.

Caïus qui la route des yeux et embrasse Hermione, trop longtemps à son goût, vu qu'il ne regarde plus la route et ça, c'est trop bizarre, même pour elle.

\- La route, marmonne-t-elle.

\- A vos ordres, dit-il amusé.

Cette fois, il n'a pas pris de risque et mémorisé la route avant de la quitter des yeux.

\- Tu ne te trompes pas, même si nous n'oublions pas, nous sélectionnons nos souvenirs. C'est ainsi plus pratique, surtout lorsque nous devons nous rappeler un détail. Mais nous pouvons les retrouver, après un certain temps de réflexions, surtout lorsqu'on a plusieurs millénaires.

\- Nous, nous avons une pensine.

\- Qu'est ce ?

Hermione hésite à répondre, c'est prendre un risque supplémentaire. Mais voyant que son compagnon n'est pas avide de réponse et qu'il gardera ça pour lui, elle lui explique sans trop de détails.

\- C'est un récipient magique qui permet de visionner les souvenirs. Il suffit de les mettre dedans.

\- Ok, c'est une réponse très mystérieuse. Quand tu y seras autorisé, tu me monteras.

\- Si j'arrive à en obtenir une. C'est un objet rare parce qu'il est très cher et dur à la conception.

Caïus se retient de lui dire qu'il lui achètera une si elle veut cette pensine, comme tout ce qu'elle souhaite. La jeune femme indépendante qu'elle est, n'appréciera pas.

\- Quand vas-tu voir ton ami ? J'ai vu l'oiseau repartir.

\- La semaine prochaine serait bien, j'espère avoir la réponse du ministère.

Caïus lui demanderait bien si c'est la seule raison, mais il se retient de peur de la mettre en colère. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une femme blessée ou en colère.

Ils entrent enfin dans le garage ou Jane les attend.

La vampire va pour l'informer que l'audience peut commencer quand il le souhaite et surtout qui est leur invité mais Caïus prend les devant et lui dit qu'ils s'installent d'abord.

\- C'est toi décide, tu n'es pas prisonnière, continue Caïus.

\- Encore heureux pour toi, sourit Hermione avant de se concentrer.

Le roi voit que la jeune femme est concentrée et apparemment contrariée. Il la conduit vers ses appartements.

\- As tu un garde qui peut lire les pensées ?

Depuis qu'ils sont descendus de voiture, Hermione sent que quelqu'un essaye d'entrer dans sa tête, mais cette attaque n'est pas violente. Elle est juste là. La personne qui essaye d'entrer ne cherche pas de faille à ses défenses, ce qui lui confirme que ce n'est pas un sorcier, même un novice en la matière.

\- En dehors d'Aro ? Non… Pas un garde, dit Caïus après avoir répertorié les dons des vampires qu'il connaît.

\- Jane, l'appelle-t-il.

\- Maître ?

\- Qui est notre invité, gronde le roi.

\- Edward Cullen.


	21. Chapter 21

_Depuis qu'ils sont descendus de voiture, Hermione sent que quelqu'un essaye d'entrer dans sa tête, mais cette attaque n'est pas violente. Elle est juste là. La personne qui essaye d'entrer ne cherche pas de faille à ses défenses, ce qui lui confirme que ce n'est pas un sorcier, même un novice en la matière._

 _\- En dehors d'Aro ? Non… Pas un garde, dit Caïus après avoir répertorié les dons des vampires qu'il connaît._

 _\- Jane, l'appelle-t-il._

 _\- Maître ?_

 _\- Qui est notre invité, gronde le roi._

 _\- Edward Cullen._

Caïus ne peut retenir un grondement.

\- Tu peux y aller, je vais me débrouiller, dit Hermione, indulgente.

\- Non, je t'accompagne. Jane, préviens que nous sommes arrivés. Je descends dans quelques instants.

Après avoir acquissée, Jane part remettre le message, tout en se disant que les choses vont devenir intéressante. Personne ne sait pourquoi le vampire végétarien est ici. Les rois ont refusé de lui accorder une audience tant qu'ils n'étaient pas tout réuni afin d'être tous sur un pied d'égalité lorsqu'Edward expliquera son problème.

Depuis plusieurs jours, les gardes parient distraitement sur le problème en question, ça va d'un problème avec les humains, d'autres avec son clan, certain plus moqueur, sur sa coupe de cheveux ou les vêtements qu'il doit porter et d'autres parient sur un problème de coeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, les gardes savent tous que les Cullen préfèrent se tenir très éloignés des Volturi. Ce qu'ils peuvent tous comprendre. Après tout, certains gardes ont vu leur clan être détruits par les Volturi juste pour récupérer l'un de leur membre avec un don intéressant aux yeux d'Aro. Et tout le monde sait que le roi apprécierait d'avoir le végétarien dans ses rangs. Heureusement pour tous qu'il n' a pas réussi. Bien qu'ils trouvent que leur régime alimentaire est bizarre, ce n'est pas pour cela que les Cullen ne sont pas désiré. Après tout qui voudrait vivre avec un homme qui n'a aucun contrôle sur la lecture de vos pensées ou une femme qui peut voir l'avenir et ainsi vous priver de la suprise qu'est l'avenir, surtout lorsqu'on est un vampire et que l'on peut s'ennuyer rapidement. Ien que Jane le consède, savoir ce qui va attaquer peut avoir des avantages.

Mais là, les choses ont changé. Es ce pour cela qu'Edward est ici ?Jane pense que non. Beaucoup ne croient pas au renouveau des rois. Il faudra du temps.

Jane croise Edward, elle le trouve encore plus déprimé que d'habitude mais n'y prête pas plus attention que ça, s'en moquant complètement.

Une fois son message transmis, Jane se met en place, comme d'autres gardes qui sont de « services » ce jour-là. Cullen est rapidement derrière les portes, attendant d'être reçu.

Au début, Edward pensait que les rois avaient trouvé une autre façon cruelle de lui faire faire des aveux sur un sujet quelconque, mais non, la version d'Aro s'est avéré vraie, il a même refusé de prendre sa main, afin d'en finir le plus vite possible. Il manquait un roi au château, ce qui a étonné fortement le végétarien. De ce que Carlisle lui avait dit, les rois ne quittaient que rarement le château et généralement, ils le faisaient tous les trois. Edward a au début cru que la « gentillesse » et la politesse des Volera étaient pour le recruter mais non, il a scanné autant que possible les pensées des autres et aucun ne laissait entre voir des desseins à son encontre. Il n'a rien détecté de suspect, du moins concernant sa famille même s'il trouve qu'il y a quelque chose louche chez eux…

Edward aurait bien demandé des informations à son « père » mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il préfère être là discrètement, bien qu'Alice l'ait sûrement vu en Italie.

Lui qui avait compté que les choses se déroulent rapidement Eh bien, non, il est ici depuis plusieurs jours, attendant toujours que l'on abrège ses souffrances.

En entendant le message de Jane il s'avance derrière les portes, attendant que l'on s'occupe _enfin_ de lui.

Caïus n'est pas de la meilleure des humeurs lorsqu'il entre dans la salle principale. Il n'avait prévu de laisser sa compagne seule, juste après leur retour de vacances. Le blond essaye de contrôler ses pensées sachant qui se trouve entre ses murs mais même pour la sécurité de sa femelle, ce n'est pas facile.

Une fois les rois installés, les portes sont ouvertes, Edward s'avance, à la fois déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il souhaite et choqué par les paroles de Caïus. Le roi a une nouvelle compagne ? Et ils sont partis en vacances ?! Les rumeurs sont-elles vraies ? Les choses changent ?

Il aurait pu en temps normal se servir de ces informations, mais là, rien n'a d'importance. Il veut juste en finir.

\- Bonjour, jeune Edward. En quoi pouvons-nous t'être utile ? Demande Aro.

\- Je voudrai que vous m'accordiez la mort.

Tous les vampires présents sont choqués, les rois y compris. Caïus est le premier à se reprendre. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais, demander la mort ? Sûrement pas. A moins que ça soit un subterfuge pour déclarer la guerre aux Vulturi, eux qui ont proclamé des changements.

Cela pourrait être catastrophique s' ils tuaient un vampire qui vit comme un mortel et qui renie ses instincts. Certains pourraient croire qu'Edward a encore refusé de les rejoindre et qu'il a été puni pour ce refus.

D'un geste effleurement il fait part de ses conclusions à son frère qui trouve catastrophique de détruire un tel don, même s'il ne fait pas parti de son clan.

\- Pour quelles raisons t'accorderions-nous cela ? Demande Caïus soupçonneux.

Edward ne voulant pas en parler à voix haute, tend sa main vers Aro, qui va pour se lever - toujours trop curieux – mais Caïus le devance.

\- N'es-tu pas capable de t'exprimer ? A moins que ton régime alimentaire te fasse perdre toutes élocutions ?

Les gardes sourient. Caïus ne veut pas éterniser la séance, seulement il fait surtout ça pour son frère qui doit se souvenir de certaines choses qu'ils se sont dites il y a peu de temps.

Edward, même déprimé, est piqué dans sa fierté et explique le plus succinctement possible son histoire d'amour avec l'humaine Isabella Swan, sa rupture avec celle-ci pour finir par sa mort.

\- Eh bien, heureusement que je n'ai pas avancé mon retour pour cela.

Caïus se fiche de la mort d'une histoire finit entre un vampire et une humaine qui plus est, morte.

Certains gardes sourient encore plus mais tous se retiennent de rigoler. La plupart ont été témoin de couples vampiriques qui ont été séparés et le résultat n'étaient pas brillants. Tous les vampires savent ce qui se passe lorsque deux compagnons sont séparés mais apparemment eux n'étaient pas accouplés, ce qui fait une grande différence.

\- Tu demandes la mort pour ta souffrance, Demande Marcus, clairement étonné.

Comme ses gardes, il a vu la souffrance et la folie de Caïus lorsqu'Anténodora est morte. Marcus ne pense pas que l'humaine était liée à Edward.

\- Bella était ma compagne, s'insurge Edward qui a suivi le résonnement de l'aîné des rois.

\- Vraiment ? Rajoute Caïus dédaigneux.

\- Je l'ai laissé parce que je lui voulais une vie humaine, je ne lui voulais pas une vie de souffrance.

\- C'est cela que tu lui aurais apporté ? Une vie de souffrance à tes côtés, gronde Aro, lui qui ne se met pour ainsi dire jamais en colère.

Les rois ont instauré peu de règles pour les vampires mais l'une d'elle, la plus ancienne, celle qui existe depuis les milliers d'années et que tout le monde respecte : prendre soin de sa compagne ou de son compagnon. Celui qui déroge à cette règle en subira de lourdes conséquences…

Edward se rend compte de son qui pro quo, rétablit ce qu'il pense.

\- Non, je voulais dire par là, une vie d'immortelle.

Caïus se dit que le végétarisme n'aide pas à intelligence.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'es pas heureux que les autres le seront forcement, répond Marcus diplomatiquement.

\- Et nul n'est obligé de suivre votre régime qui apparemment n'est pas des plus agréables, rajoute Caïus. À moins que ça soit une obligation pour vivre parmi votre clan, sourit méchamment Caïus. Ce qui selon vos critères, ferait des êtres nous ressemblant soit des êtres abjects. Après tout, tout le monde pense que tous nos gardes sont là par obligation…

Certes Chelsea, grâce à son don a pu modifier les liens de clans, comme avec Démétri, mais Aro s'est rendu compte que pour que le don de Chelsea fonctionne, il faut qu'il y ait une petite brèche. C'est pour cela qu'Alice ou même Edward n'ont jamais été influencés. Ils sont entièrement fidèle à Carlisle.

Eh hop, une pierre, deux coups. Une petite pique pour les Cullen, parce qu'il n'est pas leur supporter numéro un et l'autre afin de rétablir certaines vérités. Jane et Alec, après leur transformation, sont restés de leur plein gré. Heidi, est venue d'elle-même ainsi que Chelsea et plus tard Afton lorsqu'il a trouvé en cette dernière sa compagne.

\- Cela ne t'aurait pas dérangé de la laisser avec un autre, même un mortel ? Demande Marcus curieux.

Il faut dire qu'avec son don, il aime décortiquer les relations et sans avoir l'humaine en face d'eux, il ne peut pas définir pleinement leur lien, mais, il est sûr qu'ils ne sont pas compagnons. Comme Caïus qui a été séparé de sa nouvelle compagne.

Edward est un instant jaloux mais se reprend.

\- Non.

Lorsqu'Hermione a quitté Caïus – et même si cela avait été l'inverse – il n'aurait jamais supporté l'idée qu'un autre la touche, même s'il lui avait voulu une vie humaine - ce qui est une autre histoire - et il en va de même pour les autres couples présent dans la salle. Il pourrait rire en voyant la tête d'Afton, imaginant sa compagne avec un autre.

\- Tu dis qu'elle est tienne mais, tu l'as quitté ? C'est une grande preuve d'égoïsme, surtout que si elle était ta compagne, rajoute Marcus.

\- Bella était humaine, elle ne ressent pas le lien, affirme Edward. Les humains oublient vite.

\- Détrompe-toi, les humains, à moindre degré je te le concède, ressente le lien, surtout que tu as passé du temps avec elle, gronde Caïus.

Sa colère est aussi pour lui-même qui s'en veut d'avoir fait souffrir sa compagne même si c'est elle qui a fuit. Il aurait pu lui éviter des souffrances inutiles en restant près de lui. Surtout que c'est de sa faute – même s'il ne sait pas dans les détails – qu'elle est partie.

Edward est étonné de la véhémence des paroles de Caïus et ne souhaite pas le contredire.

\- Nous allons réfléchir à ta proposition, le congédie Aro, voyant que son frère est sur le point de perdre son calme.

Une fois la grande porte fermée, ils entendent tous un cœur battre et une voix marmonner qu'elle a probablement loupé son incantation.

Aro, afin de montrer sa bonne foi, va ouvrir la petite porte qui se trouve derrière les sièges afin d'accueillir la sorcière.

Hermione remercie le roi et range sa baguette. La jeune femme jette un coup d'œil à la pièce avant de se concentrer sur son compagnon qui semble dans un tourbillon de colère.

Les gardes s'éclipsent discrètement mais les deux autres rois restent au cas ou leur frère perdrait le contrôle.

Hermione s'avance doucement vers son vampire qui gronde contre on ne sait trop qui. Elle était dans ses appartements en train de se reposer avec Pattenrond lorsqu'elle a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Avec l'aide d'un sort, elle est partie à la recherche de Caïus, laissant son chat enfermé. Après tout, il y a un vampire mangeur d'animaux dans le château, elle ne veut pas que son chat finisse en repas. Il vaut mieux prendre toutes les précautions…

Avant de le toucher, elle l'appelle, inquiète. Hermione prend de plus en plus conscience qu'il peut être mortellement dangeureux mais encore une fois, elle sait que ce n'est pas contre elle.

Le roi tourne la tête surpris. Caïus voudrait qu'elle se rapproche mais s'il bouge, il risque de ne pas se contrôler.

Hermione qui semble l'avoir compris, s'avance prudemment et s'assoit quelque peu maladroitement sur ses genoux. Doucement, elle lui caresse la nuque, le détendant progressivement.

Les deux autres rois les ont observés en retenant leur souffle, fasciné par ce nouveau couple qui se comprend de mieux en mieux.

Caïus finit par relâcher ses muscles. Une fois qu'il a repris le contrôle, il enroule ses bras autour du corps de sa compagne et la rapproche de lui.

Aro et Marcus lâchent un soupir soulagé.

\- Il faudrait peut-être montrer au jeune Edward ce qu'est un vrai couple de compagnons, dit distraitement Aro, sans vraiment le penser.

\- Si l'humaine était sa compagne, il n'aurait pu quitter son pays, gronde Caïus.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Caïus, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui l'attire mais pas autre chose.

\- De là, à demander la mort, c'est assez inhabituel, rajoute Aro.

Chacun des rois, essaye de comprendre entièrement l'histoire et la vraie raison de cette demande.

Hermione analyse vite la situation même si elle n'a pas tous les détails.

\- Il a juste un chagrin d'amour.

Les trois hommes la regardent étonnés, n'ayant pas pensé à cette éventualité.

\- Mais il l'a quitté.

Hermione hausse les épaules.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était intelligent, sourit-elle.

Hermione repense à Harry et aux problèmes de cœur qu'il a rencontré durant la guerre.

\- Il arrive parfois que l'on préfère sacrifier son bonheur pour la personne que l'on aime afin qu'elle soit en sécurité, rajoute-t-elle plus sérieuse. Il a seulement sous estimé la difficulté de l'éloignement et de son attachement.

Les trois hommes méditent quelques secondes sur ses paroles.

\- Quoi il en soit, nous n'avons de raison valable d'accéder à sa demande.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ?**

 **A votre avis, d'autres Cullen vont arriver ?**

 **Es ce que cette fois Edward va réussir à se faire arracher la tête ?**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	22. Chapter 22

**Réponse à Miss-Bella** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous

 **OoO**

 _Hermione repense à Harry et aux problèmes de cœur qu'il a rencontré durant la guerre._

 _\- Il arrive parfois que l'on préfère sacrifier son bonheur pour la personne que l'on aime afin qu'elle soit en sécurité, rajoute-t-elle plus sérieuse. Il a seulement sous estimé la difficulté de l'éloignement et de son attachement._

 _Les trois hommes méditent quelques secondes sur ses paroles._

 _\- Quoi il en soit, nous n'avons de raison valable d'accéder à sa demande._

 **OoO**

Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'Hermione se soit assurée que son compagnon aille bien, elle quitte la salle alors que tout le monde reprend sa place et fat entrer Edward.

C'est Aro qui prend les commandes.

\- Comme tu dois t'en douter nous ne pouvons accédés à ta demande. Nous sommes sensibles à ta peine mais nous n'avons de véritable raison de mettre fin à ton existence.

Edward baisse la tête acceptant leur verdict. Il trouvera un autre moyen que les Volturi exaussent son souhait et qu'importe leurs pseudo-nouvelles résolutions.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, près de ton clan, dit Aro toujours diplomate. Carlisle saura te conseiller. Néanmoins, tu peux rester au château autant de temps que tu le souhaites.

Aro n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer de recruter le jeune homme mais cette fois, il est plus sutil et quelque part plus honnête dans sa façon d'agir.

C'est pour ça que Marcus et Caïus laisse Aro parler, il est un bon diplomate. Marcus serait trop délicat et Caïus bien trop direct et cruel.

Edward s'en va tout en réfléchissant à un nouveau plan...

 **OoO**

C'est le lendemain et après avoir passé une nuit supplémentaire au château, qu'Edward décide de s'exhiber sur la place de Volterra, et par « chance » il y a une fête donc, il y aura bien quelqu'un pour le voir et il espère faire un effet boude de neige. Là, les Volturi n'auront pas d'autres choix et appliquer la loi.

C'est sans compter sur une humaine têtue qui se précipite dans ses bras et le recule dans l'ombre. Néanmoins lorsqu'Edward veut la serrer dans ses bras elle se recule, toujours en se mettant entre le soleil et lui, espérant que les autres arrivent rapidement, parce qu'elle ne pourra pas le retenir s'il décide de retourner faire l'égoïste.

N'a-t-il pas pensé à la peine que ça ferait à ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille ? En plus de celle qu'il a déjà causé en partant seul sans donner la moindre nouvelle… As-t-il toujours été égoïste ou est-ce seulement maintenant qu'elle se rend compte de sa véritable personnalité ?

De plus, Bella ne se sent pas capable de lui expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'il a décidé pour elle de son avenir. Et rajouter à cela, son abandon dans les bois, sa déprime et surtout son ressentiment face au premier vampire qu'elle a aimé. Bella n'est pas sur de pouvoir restée calme et même si elle lui en veut, la jeune femme ne veut pas qu'il essaye de se faire tuer.

\- Tu es vivante, murmure Edward, essayant de la reprendre dans ses bras, mais encore une fois Bella se dérobe délicatement tout en espérant que ses renforts arrivent très rapidement.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, dit-elle cripsée en jettant des coups d'oiel autour d'elle.

Non seulement, elle attend ses renforts mais les Cullen lui ont aussi expliqué qui était les Volturi et l'humaine qu'elle est, ne souhaite pas les rencontrer. Bien que quelque part, elle soit rassurée de ne plus être en couple avec Edward et son obstination à la garder mortelle.

\- Comment ? Alice t'a vu sauté d'une falaise…

Bella se rappelle clairement de ce jour, non pas parce qu'elle a failli se tuer, même involontairement, mais parce que cela a été le dernier jour de sa déprime car les Cullen sont revenus.

Alice avait vu que Bella voulait sauter et ne voyant qu'une infime partie de ce qui se passait sous l'eau, ils sont tous -hormis Edward – à être revenus dans le but de la sauver. Même si c'est Jacob qui l'a sorti de l'eau, les Cullen étaient sur leur bateau, proche des côtés de la Push, près à sauté à la mer. Même s'ils n'ont pas pu s'approcher de la plage, ils l'ont tous vu vivante mais en mauvaise santé.

Après une bonne dispute ou tout le monde à reprocher à tout le monde l'état de Bella, ils se sont ré-installé dans leur villa et contacter Bella rapidement.

En à peine une semaine, tout s'est enchaîné rapidement, les retrouvailles étonnantes de Bella et des Cullen, la mort de Harry Clearwater, l'appel d'Edward chez les Swan, le qui pro quo, son départ pour l'Italie, la course poursuite et les retrouvailles qui pour le moment sont calmes mais Bella sent que ça ne va pas durer. Comment cela se pourrait ? Après tout, il a souhaité mourir pensant qu'elle n'était plus. Si ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour.

 **OoO**

\- Maîtres ? Appelle Alec.

Le garde est étonné de trouver l'humaine dans la pièce et surtout assise sur le trône de son compagnon. Il sait que les trônes ne se prêtent pas. Alec se rend compte que le roi blond change, il se demande jusqu'où ça va aller et surtout s'il va toujours inspirer de la terreur, ce qui avouons-le à calmer beaucoup de clans qui souhaitaient les attaquer.

Les trois rois ainsi qu' Hermione - qui préfère suivre son compagnon depuis la crise d'hier - attend la suite de l'histoire avec lui. Le mangeur d'animaux a quitté le château sans faire trop d'histoire ce que la jeune sorcière trouve louche. Elle en a fait part à Caïus puis aux deux autres pour montrer que même si ses relations avec Aro ne sont pas parfaites, elle fait des efforts pour que les choses se passent bien.

L'essentiel c'est que le roi essaye d'en faire autant même s'il lui a fait subtilement remarquer qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de se retrouver avec les cheveux colorés. Ce a quoi la jeune femme a répondu avec le sourire que toute attaque mérite punition. Ils en sont restés là, même si Caïus a essayé de savoir ce qui s'était dit. Malheureusement pour lui, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a laissé la moindre information filtré.

\- Edward Cullen a voulu faire un spectacle sur la place.

Alec aurait vu dire strep-tease, mais il ne veut pas mettre encore plus les rois en colère. Ils n'ont rien contre la nudité mais pas devant des enfants – c'est sacré de préserver leur innocence, d'où, en partie, l'interdiction de transformer les enfants.

\- Un spectacle ? Gronde Caïus.

\- Il a voulu se révéler aux mortels, explique Alec qui se retient de rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

Hermione qui observe tout le monde se rend compte, une fois de plus de l'effet que fait son compagnon sur les autres. Une partie in-soupçonné d'elle se réveille pour être la seule a voir une facette de sa personnalité.

\- J'espère que vous l'avez arrêté, gronde Caïus qui commence à s'avancer.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu besoin, l'humaine l'a fait.

\- Elle est ressuscitée, ne peut s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

\- Nul ne peut faire cela, explique Marcus.

\- Le jeune Cullen s'est-il moqué de nous ? Gronde une nouvelle fois Caïus.

\- Carlisle n'oserait jamais nous défier.

Aro les fait taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Alec ?

\- Ils discutent devant l'entrée du château.

\- Amène-les.

 **OoO**

\- Ah Edward, tu es là, sourit Alice, non mais quelle idée stupide as-tu eu.

Jasper qui vient d'arriver en même temps qu'Alice, se déplace discrètement près de Bella.

\- Jasper, toi aussi tu es là, s'étonne Edward.

\- Tu es mon frère, je n'allais pas te laisser faire une bêtise inutile.

Edward voit que Jasper est proche de sa Bella, fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant pas qu'il soit si proche. Après tout, il pourrait perdre le contrôle… Connerie, il est juste jaloux, et se sert de son peu de contrôle comme excuse pour garder Bella proche de lui.

\- Jasper, même si je suis heureux de te voir, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu t'éloignes de Bella.

Dommage pour lui, Jasper gronde comme le Major qu'il était, le défiant clairement d'essayer de le faire bouger. Bella non plus ne semble pas apeuré, ce qui étonne clairement Edward.

Après avoir caché un sourire trop grand Alice prend la parole.

\- Edward, tu vois bien que Jasper a un parfait contrôle de sa faim surtout que nous sommes entourés d' humains, dit elle plus durement.

La petite vampire, elle non plus, n'a pas oublié le comportement égoïste de son frère et compte bien le lui faire comprendre mais pas ici, si proche des Volturis.

\- Tu devrais aller remercier les Volturi et leur dire que tu vas suivre leur conseil, ordonne Alice.

Edward acquiesce et va pour s'approcher de Bella afin d'essayer une nouvelle fois de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Jasper fait un pas en avant lui montrant clairement de ne même pas essayer.

Edward a oublié qui était Jasper avant de devenir un Cullen et il compte bien le lui rappeler si nécessaire…

Bella laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement mais se retient de se cacher dans le dos de Jasper. Après tout, il ne veut que lui faire un câlin et non la tuer.

\- Nous t'attendons ici, dit Alice afin de détourner son attention.

Elle le congédie d'un geste de la main, malheureusement, la porte s'ouvre à ce moment pour laisser apparaître Alec et Jane qui a rejoint son frère alors qu'il se dirigeait pour accomplir sa mission.

\- Les rois souhaitent _tous_ vous voir, dit elle avec un sourire sadique, sourire qui augmente en voyant l'humaine proche du « mauvais » vampire.

Alec qui a observé, se dit que la réunion va être intéressante et pleine de rebondissement…

Les Cullen n'ont d'autre choix que les suivre. Jane passe devant et Alec ferme la marche. Il aime cette position car il peut mieux évaluer ses adversaires. Et ce qu'il voit est très intéressant.

Lorsque les jumeaux les ont conduits à l'intérieur, Edward a voulu se rapprocher de Bella, mais encore une fois Jasper s'est délicatement interposé et il s'est même fait reprendre par Alice. Edward commence à être énervé de la situation, surtout que son frère et sa sœur lui cache leurs pensées.

Alec ne loupe pas l'échange de regard entre l'autre vampire mâle et l'humaine. Elle est reconnaissante. Quant à lui, son regard ne trompe pas le garde et ses doutes diminuent lorsqu'il lui propose son bras comme un Gentleman et qu'elle s'empresse de prendre. Et si ce n'était que ça, le son de son cœur battant plus vite et qui résonne dans leurs oreilles, finit sa confirmation.

Alice qui est devant, marchant à côté d'Edward, n'y fait pas attention, probablement habitué mais Edward tique au son émît mais ne se retourne pas.

Bella se calme lorsque Jasper lui propose son bras et lui envoie une dose de calme. La jeune femme a peur de ce qui va se passer dans cet endroit. Après tout sa dernière rencontre avec d'autres vampires ne s'est pas très bien finit, ni pour elle, ni pour les nomades.

Alec s'amuse énormément de la situation et les rois vont sûrement en faire autant. Décidément depuis quelques semaines les choses deviennent divertissantes.

Jane ouvre en grand les portes et se dirige à sa place, suivi par son frère. Démétri hausse les sourcils en voyant les jumeaux sourirent. Félix se frotte les mains, près à en découdre. Santiago ferme les portent assez fort pour donner un effet théâtral.

Pendant qu'Aro se lève pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, Marcus met son don en marche et comprend pourquoi les deux enfants terribles sourient.

\- Edward, tu es revenu et avec de la compagnie, dit-il souriant en tendant la main à Bella qui tient toujours le bras de Jasper.

Avant que Jasper n'est bougé pour empêcher quiconque de toucher Bella, Marcus intervient.

\- Aro, l'appelle Marcus, tout en ne dévoilant que peu de chose.

Le roi se retourne vers son frère, d'un regard, il comprend qu'il ne _faut_ pas toucher l'humaine. Caïus les observe tour à tour avant de fixer son regard sur Jasper.

Le major qui se sent observer tient le regard du roi le plus colérique, le mettant au défi de dire quoi que se soit.

Caïus maintient son regard pour la forme. Autant Aro voulait Edward et Alice pour leur don mais Caïus préfère nettement Jasper. Il aurait fait une bonne recrue.

C'est Jasper, après avoir scanné les émotions du roi, conscient de sa provocation détourne les yeux pour se concentrer sur son entourage et protéger l'humaine à son bras.

\- Nous sommes tous heureux de voir que la jeune Bella est toujours vivante.

\- Oui, cela est dû à un terrible malentendu, explique Alice. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir dérangé pour si peu.

\- Ah douce Alice. Ton don t'aurait-il fait défaut ?

\- Aro, gronde Caïus, le réprimandant.

Il sait que cela peut laisser une ouverture pour leurs ennemis, mais il préfère cela plutôt que de ruiner leur maigre progression.

Alice sourit, indulgente, ayant vu certaines choses qui vont se dérouler dans le futur.

\- Il arrive parfois que mon don m'induise en erreur.

\- Ou que certains se comportent comme des idiots, rajoute Bella qui plaque sa main libre sur sa bouche.

Beaucoup de vampires esquissent un sourire, en accord avec la brune.

Edward est clairement vexé et le montre en s'en prenant à Jasper et Bella.

\- Tu peux la lâcher, on sait qu'elle est maladroite, mais de là à trébucher arrêter.

Tout le monde peut voir que le comportement de Jasper change et qu'une dispute entre Cullen va éclater…

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Non, non, je n'ai pas coupé au mauvais endroit…**

 **A bientôt**

 **hp-drago**


	23. Chapter 23

**Réponses aux anomymes :**

 **Elo** : Merci pour ta review, et la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas mieux ^^ Bisous

 **Guest** : Merci pour ta review

 **OoO**

 _-_ _Ou que certains se comportent comme des idiots, rajoute Bella qui plaque sa main libre sur sa bouche._

 _Beaucoup de vampires esquissent un sourire, en accord avec la brune._

 _Edward est clairement vexé et le montre en s'en prenant à Jasper et Bella._

 _\- Tu peux la lâcher, on sait qu'elle est maladroite, mais de là à trébucher arrêter._

 _Tout le monde peut voir que le comportement de Jasper changer et qu'une dispute entre Cullen va éclater…_

Sous l'étonnement de tous et surtout des Cullen, c'est Caïus qui désamorce la situation.

\- Il vaut mieux être prudent avec ses fragiles créatures qui se blessent facilement. Allez lui chercher une chaise, dit-il sarcastiquement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

De plus, il est de notoriété public que c'est le blond qui déteste le plus les Cullen et les contrariés est une activité divertissante pour lui. Et tant que les Volturi gardent tous leur pensée pour eux, les « végétariens » ne se douteront de rien.

Edward prend mal les paroles du roi, pensant qu'il se moque clairement de leur état, et va pour s'élancer vers lui. Santiago se met en travers de son chemin, lui assène quelques coups avant qu'Edward ne l'esquive grâce à son don et d'être arrêté en plein élan par Félix le tenant à la gorge et le plaque au sol, craquelant Edward et le sol par la même occasion. Néanmoins, Edward essaye de lui envoyer quelques coups de pieds, rapidement maîtriser par Félix, qui rigole intérieurement de la piètre tentative du vampire.

Non seulement Edward s'est ridiculisé en utilisant une attaque aussi brutale en étant seul, et il en rajoute en montrant à tous qu'il n'est pas un combattant, que seul son don l'a aidé il y a quelques minutes. Maintenant tous les Volturi savent ce que vaut Edward en combat.

Jasper et Alice ne font pas un geste pour l'aider. Le major trouve clairement qu'il a dépassé les bornes et mérite sa punition surtout que s'il avait pris le temps d'analysé le blond, il aurait compris que Caïus était juste courtois. La question est de savoir pourquoi… Le technicien en lui essaye de comprendre. En se concentrant, il retient une légère odeur sur le roi et encore plus vers ou sur un trône.

Avant de savoir que Bella était sa compagne, il n'aurait jamais prêté attention à cela, mais depuis qu'ils se sont trouvés, il remarque de nouvelles choses, il est le seul et c'est un avantage tactique.

Peter et Charlotte, ses amis nomades, lui avait parlé de rumeurs concernant une nouvelle recrue parmi les Volturi. Recrue peut-être mais une assez proche du roi, surtout pour avoir son odeur sur son trône.

Maria était une sacrée garce qui voulait dominer un immense territoire et détruire les rois, mais elle n'était pas idiote et avait appris à connaître ses ennemis. Elle avait transmis quasiment tout son savoir au Major et comme beaucoup de monarque, ils ne surporte pas que l'on touche à leur siège royal…

Alice se demande si Carlisle ne l'a pas transformé trop tôt ou s'il est seulement capricieux. Surtout qu'elle a un autre exemple avec les jumeaux qui ne semble pas être parfois incontrôlable.

Même si elle a vu qu'ils vont tous repartir, plus ou moins entier, elle ne veut pas se faire remarquer par Aro. Apparemment, le « chef » des rois semle avoir d'autres objectifs mais avec eux, il vaut mieux se méfier.

Bella, toujours derrière Jasper, a hésité à avancer, pas pour le protéger mais avec sa nature douce, elle veut aider, même si cela la met en danger. Et en voyant le comportement du roi blond, elle se félicite de ne pas être intervenu parce qu'elle comprend enfin ce que les Cullen ont voulu lui expliquer sur les vampires : Ils sont des créatures très dangereuses et ce vampire lui donne des frissons sur tout le corps. Jasper lui envoie un peu de confiance.

Caïus se lève et s'accroupit au niveau de la tête d'Edward toujours allongé au sol. Il fait signe à Félix de le lâcher.

\- Tiens-tu réellement m'attaquer ? Pour cette fois, je vais mettre ta bêtise sur ton chamboulement émotif, mais la prochaine fois que tu m'attaqueras, tu perdras la tête, dit Caïus d'une voix mortellement sérieuse.

Edward pourrait tenter quelque chose de stupide mais devant le regard de tueur du roi, il reste immobile et détourne le regard, comprenant que la prochaine fois, les Volturi ne seront pas cléments.

\- Il serait bon d'en finir, commence Marcus. Heidi va arriver.

\- Nous n'allons pas vous importuner plus longtemps, remercie Alice, essayant de quitter le château le plus vite possible.

Edward se dirige vers la sortie, les yeux vers le sol, Jasper les remercie par un bref signe de menton, Alice et Bella leur sourit légèrement, toujours tendu par ce qu'elle vient de vivre.

Malheureusement pour eux, le ventre de Bella se met à gargouiller. La jeune femme rougit, consciente que tout le monde peut l'entendre. Jasper lui envoie son affection, tout en regardant les autres, les défiant de se moquer.

\- Comme Marcus l'a dit, il se fait tard, vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, la jeune Bella pourra se restaurer et passer une nuit convenable, propose Aro, même si une personne saine d'esprit comprend qu'elle ne peut refuser.

Aro ne se montre pas courtois pour essayer d'amadouer les Cullen mais pour ressouder les liens fragiles avec son frère et lui montrer qu'il a fait des recherches sur le bien être de sa compagne.

Edward se retourne vers eux pour répondre.

\- Merci mais nous allons rentrer.

Jasper comprend la réaction de son frère, mais vu ses émotions, c'est surtout pour soigner sa fierté blessée, oubliant encore une fois qu'il n'est pas seul et que certains ont un rythme de vie différent. Encore une chose que Jasper n'avait pas pris en compte avant Bella. Apparemment, il n'est pas le seul à se soucier des humains…

Caïus trouve qu'il s'est assez contenu, fait un bon vers Edward et d'un geste précis lui arrache la main. Bella laisse échapper un cri et se colle contre son vampire qui s'est mis en Major, protégeant sa compagne.

Edward sous la douleur se met à genoux en se tenant le moignon. Caïus, après avoir hésité quelques secondes remet la main à Alice, qui grimace tout en l'enroulant dans son foulard.

\- Je ne devrais pas te rendre ta main avant demain, afin que tu comprennes l'inconfort de tes proches, gronde Caïus avant de faire un sourire sadique. Mais je vais laisser ta punition entre les mains de ta _famille_.

Jasper, après consulté d'un regard Bella, puis Alice, accepte leur proposition.

\- Bien, bien, sourit Aro, Alec va vous montrer vos appartements ainsi que la cuisine pour la jeune Isabella.

 **OoO**

Hermione est en apparence, calmement en train de lire sur le lit de son compagnon lorsque Caïus revient. Sa première réaction est de le rejoindre mais voyant les traces de sang sur ses vêtements et son menton, elle le laisse entrer dans la salle de bain.

Caïus a mis longtemps avant de lui avouer comment et de qui il se nourrissait - elle savait qu'ils étaient humains – de peur qu'elle le prenne pour un monstre. Au début cela a été un choc et cela serait mentir de dire qu'elle approuve. Hermione n'a jamais jugé qui que se soit et ça ne va pas commencer. Alors c'est un sujet qu'ils n'abordent plus, mais elle va chercher d'autres solutions, en clair des personnes plus sacrifiables.

Après quelques minutes interminables, elle ouvre la porte et s'assoie sur le meuble du lavabo.

A travers les parois humides, elle voit les contours du corps de son compagnon et apprécie très clairement la vue, faisant gronder Caïus.

\- Comptes-tu me torturer, demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Combien de temps as-tu mis avant de te mettre en colère ? Répond-t-elle amusée.

Hermione s'attend à une réplique et non à un vampire nu, ruisselant sortant de la douche, la dévorant du regard, avant de la soulever et de l'entraîner à nouveau sous l'eau.

Tout en l'embrassant, Caïus la plaque contre le mur, remerciant qui veut que sa compagne porte une robe, tandis que la jeune femme enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Merci pour l'eau chaude, dit-elle après avoir mis fin au baiser.

La dernière fois que Caïus l'a entraîné sous la douche, l'eau était froide, ce qui a fait ressortir la jeune femme très rapidement, grelottant et passant l'heure suivante au fond de son lit à se réchauffer seule vu que Caïus n'arrangeant avec sa température corporelle basse.

Le blond n'ayant aucune envie de parler, reprend son baiser et bouge son bassin montrant clairement qu'il va lui faire l'amour ici et que rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Il passe une main entre leur deux corps et arrache morceau de dentelle de la jeune femme avant de la pénétrer en entier, la faisant gémir fortement.

Caïus pensait que rien n'était plus plaisant à ses yeux que le corps nu de sa compagne mais voir sa robe lui collant à la peau, laissant deviner son soutien gorge, est extrêmement agréable et il lui montre en la prenant comme elle aime, c'est-à-dire vite et profondément.

Hermione, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos, une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, l'autre sur son dos se raccrochant à son compagnon, les jambes verrouillées, essayant en vain de le rapprocher encore plus d'elle, appréciant toutes les sensations, allant de sa poitrine comprimées dans des vêtements humides, frottant contre le torse dur du vampire, de ses cuisses nues contre sa peau froide et de ses pénétrations qui les emmènent tous les deux vers un puissant orgasme.

Une fois leur ébat finit, Hermione se blottit contre Caïus lui montrant clairement qu'il ne faut pas qu'il la lâche, ses jambes ne pourront la porter.

Amusé de la faiblesse de sa sorcière, il coupe l'eau et les sort de la douche pour l'asseoir sur le meuble du lavabo. Sous les légères protestations d'Hermione, il se recule de quelques centimètres, et même s'il apprécie la vue, il arrache la robe détrempée et retire, doucement cette fois, son soutien gorge, afin de les enrouler dans une grande serviette éponge. Caïus la garde dans ses bras, ayant besoin se rassurer sur sa présence à ses côtés.

Hermione pose sa tête dans le cou de Caïus, tandis que du bout des doigts, elle lui caresse le dos. Ils restent en silence profitants de ce moment de calme. Moment qui ne s'attarde pas car aucun d'eux ne supporte de rester sans rien faire. Ils s'habillent chacun de leur côté avant que Caïus ne la rejoigne pour l'accompagner à la cuisine.

Ils marchent main dans la main, Caïus repensant à son entrevue avec les Cullen, surtout au comportement du Major, et Hermione est inquiète pour lui.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le roi sursaute, ayant presque oublié sa présence.

\- Est-ce que ça c'est mal passé ?

Caïus hausse un sourcil avant de rire, très discrètement.

\- Au moins, je te fais rire, boude Hermione.

Il se penche vers et l'embrasse.

\- Rien ne se passe mal avec les Volturi.

\- Et les chevilles vont bien ? Se moque à son tour la brune.

Caïus est perdu.

Hermione va pour lui expliquer l'expression quand environ vingt mètre plus loin, une porte explose, suivi d'un vampire se fracassant contre le mur d'en face et finissant légèrement sonné au sol, mais pas pour longtemps vu qu'il se relève et va pour s'élancer dans la pièce mais un autre vampire en sort, se jette sur l'autre. Ils s'assènent quelques coups violent, les craquements raisonnent dans tout le couloir, détruisant les murs autour d'eux, sans parler du reste de porte qui fini quasiment en cure dents, avant que le second le maîtrise en le maintenant visage contre le mur, creusant encore le trou. Jasper et Edward sont tous les deux tendus, aucun d'eux ne voulant lâcher le morceau, même si Jasper clairement en position de force.

\- Déjà qu'avec deux mains, je te bats mais avec une seule, c'est du suicide... Tu comptes trop sur ton don. Je me bats à l'instinct, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de réfléchir lorsque je combats.

Edward essaye de détacher, espérant encore avoir le dessus, même la tête dans le mur… Il y a toujours une possibilité et l'arrogance de son frère lui laisse une ouverture...

\- Bouge un peu plus et tu t'arraches le bras seul, dit il avec un sourire sadique.

Jasper, maître en combat, maintient son frère en tenant son bras intact dans son dos et de telle façon que s'il bouge, il se démembre.

Une fois les deux hommes immobiles, Bella les rejoint dans le couloir.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demande doucement Bella à Jasper.

Il lui répond par un bref hochement de tête préférant rester concentrer sur son adversaire, mais appréciant que sa compagne se soucie de lui.

Edward va pour répondre, mais le Major le décolle du mur avant de le plaquer fortement, lui disant clairement de se taire.

\- Carlisle tolère peut-être tes caprices, mais je ne suis pas lui. Nous avons voulu te l'annoncer en douceur. En nous voyant, tu _aurais_ _dû_ t'en douter et ne pas te comporter comme un enfant.

\- Et surtout ne pas attaquer Bella, rajoute Alice, les rejoignant dans le couloir.

\- Je ne l'ai pas attaqué ! s'insurge Edward.

Jasper bouge le bras d'Edward. Un craquement se fait entendre, montrant qu'une partie de son bras est arrachée. Le vampire serre la mâchoire pour étouffer son cri de douleur.

\- C'est tout comme. Tu t'es avancé comme un taureau chargeant et cela devant son compagnon. Ce n'était pas très intelligent, commente Alice.

\- Bella n'est pas ta compagne, elle est mon humaine !

Bella, Alice et Jasper sont choqués. Ce dernier va pour lui arracher complètement le bras, mais il est arrêté dans son élan par un raclement de gorge.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **J'ai encore coupé au bon moment, je sais !**

 **Alors ?**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Réponses aux anonymes_**

 _ **Elo** : lol et oui, mais soit rassurée, pas de sadisme à la fin de ce chapitre._

 _ **Fan** : Merci pour ta revieww, la suite arrive tous les 15 jours bisous _

**OoO**

 _-_ _C'est tout comme. Tu t'es avancé comme un taureau chargeant et cela devant son compagnon. Ce n'était pas très intelligent, commente Alice._

 _\- Bella n'est pas ta compagne, elle est mon humaine !_

 _Bella, Alice et Jasper sont choqués. Ce dernier va pour lui arracher complètement le bras, mais il est arrêté dans son élan par un raclement de gorge._

 **OoO**

En voyant le vampire s'écraser au sol, Hermione sort sa baguette, Caïus la rapproche de lui et gronde, agressif. En voyant les deux végétariens combattre, il se détend légèrement vu qu'ils ne font pas attention à eux.

\- Range ta baguette.

Hermione hésitante, obéit. Elle lui fait confiance et ne doute pas une seconde qu'il est en mesure de la protéger.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Le liseur de pensées et un autre membre de sa _famille_.

\- Et donc, là, tu trouves que tout se passe bien ?

\- C'est entre eux le problème. Avec ce que Marcus a découvert nous craignions un débordement. Il vaut mieux qu'il est lieu eu château plutôt qu'en face de mortels.

\- Vas-tu me dire clairement ce qui se passe ? Ou je dois deviner ?

A ce moment, il voit une autre humaine sortir. Hermione se tourne vers compagnon, complètement perdu. Elle essaye de comprendre, en vain.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, la jeune femme est finalement vivante, mais elle est la compagne d'un autre, explique Marcus qui vient d'arriver avec Didyme à son bras.

Hermione assimile les paroles, trouvant que finalement, on ne s'ennuie pas au château.

\- Didyme, tu es en beauté ce soir, vous sortez ? Demande Caïus.

\- Oui, Marcus m'emmène au théâtre.

La vampire sourit presque comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous. Hermione sourit, amusée de voir que même s'ils oublient les comportements humains, parfois, ils leur ressemblent tellement.

\- Passez une bonne soirée, je m'occupe de nos invités, dit Caïus.

Le couple s'éloigne par un autre chemin.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu violent comme réaction ? Venant du liseur de pensées, je veux dire.

\- L'autre, Jasper, est son frère, et la vampire qui arrive, Alice, est, si j'ai bien suivi l'ex-amie de Jasper.

Encore une fois, Hermione assimile ce qu'est la famille Cullen. Elle est sortie de ses pensées par un craquement sinistre qui la fait grincer des dents.

C'est à ce moment que Caïus intervient en se raclant la gorge.

Les quatre Cullen tournent la tête vers le roi et sa compagne qui les regardent, amusés.

Edward écarquille les yeux en voyant Hermione. Il est choqué qu'elle soit humaine. Il se dit que ça leur va bien de faire la leçon sur leur secret si l'autorité ne respecte pas ses propres règles.

\- Tais-toi Edward si tu ne veux pas perdre la tête, gronde Alice.

Alice avait vu ce cas de figure, ce n'est peut-être pas le plus calme, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Et dans quasiment tous Edward perdait une partie de son anatomie. Cela aurait été drôle de le voir sans ses attributs masculins, mais Alice aime son frère même s'il se comporte parfois comme un boulet.

\- Roi Caïus, Miss.

Alice avait aussi vu, très vaguement que Caïus était souvent accompagné. La voyante n'arrive pas à la voir distinctement. Elle voudrait bien savoir pourquoi vu qu'aucune de ses visions ne fonctionnent lorsqu'il s'agit de l'humaine qui vu leur proximité doit être sa nouvelle compagne. Peut-être est ce dû à son don ?

Jasper, tout en maintenant fermement sa prise, comprend enfin le roi et son attention pour Bella. Il se risque même à lui transmettre une légère reconnaissance que Caïus accepte d'un signe de tête.

Bella ne sait pas trop comment se comporter, parce que le roi lui fait peur, et d'un autre côté, elle ne voudrait pas qu'il prenne mal le fait de se cacher derrière Alice. Si la personne à son bras est aussi dangereuse, elle n'est pas sûre que son cœur tienne, surtout qu'ils s'approchent.

En voyant enfin les yeux de femme, Bella se détend et laisse même échappé un souffle de soulagement faisant sourire l'autre humaine et pouffer Alice.

\- Ils ne te feront rien, la rassure Alice souriante.

Caïus est étonné du don de voyance mais ne le montre pas.

\- Un problème, demande le roi en voyant Jasper tenir Edward.

\- Mon frère a besoin de comprendre certaines choses, explique Jasper.

Edward essaye de se libérer, se disant qu'avec Caïus, Jasper n'osera pas l'immobilisé de nouveau. Effectivement le Major le laisse se libérer et rejoint Bella pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le vampire a besoin de la proximité de sa moitié et il est aussi plus rassuré de la savoir à ses côtés.

Edward les regarde furieux. Caïus s'en rend compte et intervient.

\- Je serais toi Edward, je ferai très attention à mes actes parce qu'il se pourrait que nous accédions à ta demande, dit Caïus, mortellement sérieux.

Le jeune vampire à la décence de se sentir gêné avant de s'en prendre à Alice en lui demandant sa main. Tous le regardent choqués. Alice qui la garde, refuse de lui rendre et se promet d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Carlisle sur son premier fils. A moins qu'elle suggère aux Volturi de garder Edward, afin de lui apprendre la vie.

Le télépathe a suivi les pensées de la voyante, panique, ne voulant pas rester avec les monarques qu'ils trouvent monstrueux. Il part dans la chambre.

\- Est-il réellement en train de bouder ? Demande Hermione à personne en particulier.

Grace à ses siècles de vie, Caïus arrive à garder son impassibilité afin de ne pas rire. Hermione se retourne vers lui, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

Jasper, une fois calmé dans les bras de sa compagne, scanne les émotions de l'autre humaine présente. Il la trouve calme et choqué de la bêtise d'Edward. Jasper est amusé de la complémentarité du couple.

Voyant que c'est le moment, Alice s'excuse pour la porte et s'éclipse voulant essayer de faire entendre raison à Edward.

\- Il est temps de te nourrir, dit Caïus en posant une main dans le dos.

\- Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, sourit Hermione à Bella.

\- Oui, Merci, répond-elle, impressionnée par son assurance.

Caïus et Hermione passent devant, Bella et Jasper les suivent. Le Major envoie son amour à sa compagne, la rassurant mais lui aussi est impressionné par l'humaine a l'odeur particulière.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Hermione commence à faire à manger, Bella va pour l'aider mais la sorcière lui ordonne de s'asseoir prétextant qu'elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée. Néanmoins, Bella, toujours gênée par la présence du roi, a besoin de bouger et met le couvert.

Les deux vampires se mettent dans un coin, n'étant pas dans leur élément mais chacun surveille sa compagne.

Le repas se passe dans une ambiance tendue. Hermione essaye de faire la conversation avec Bella mais celle-ci ne semble pas réceptive. Les deux vampires gardent résolument leur distance. Hermione s'amuse de la situation. C'est une fois dans sa chambre qu'elle laisse exprimer sa joie.

\- On peut dire que je ne suis pas douée pour me faire des connaissances mais toi non plus, se moque Hermione.

En temps normal, Caïus le prendrait très mal, mais comment en vouloir à sa compagne qui lui sourit tendrement.

Il la prend dans ses bras et l'allonge sur le lit, sous son corps. Il commence à embrasser sa joue, sa gorge, son épaule qu'il dénude en déboutonnant son chemisier et s'attelle à la couvrir de baiser.

\- Penses-tu que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

\- Non, mais en tant que roi… Plus à gauche… Tu te dois d'être accessible sans être leur ami… Là, oui… Tu dois trouver le juste milieu… Continue…

Caïus ne sait pas s'il pourrait se passer de ses réactions humaines, de son cœur qui bat pour lui, de ses respirations, de ses yeux humides, de ses tremblements lorsqu'il lui donne du plaisir.

En tout cas, son cerveau retient ses suggestions, mais il les met de côtés pour donner du plaisir à sa compagne.

 **OoO**

Quelques jours après le départ des Cullen, Hermione reçoit un hibou du ministère. Elle décachette la lettre rapidement.

\- Non, mais ils se moquent de moi ?

Hermione sort de ses appartements à la recherche de son compagnon. C'est impressionnant à quelle vitesse elle s'est attaché à son vampire et à quel point elle est devenue dépendante de lui. Avant, Hermione avait peur de cet attachement et tout ce que cela implique mais le fait de savoir qu'elle peut compter à tout instant sur Caïus éclipse toutes ses peurs.

La jeune femme à parcouru une grande partie du château sans trouver son roi. Heureusement elle croise Alec. Hermione aurait pu utiliser son sort de localisation mais souvent le château est trop tortueux et détourne Hermione du droit chemin. Le fait de ne pas utiliser la magie lui permet de mieux découvrir le château. Et vu qu'elle n'est pas submergée par le travail, elle prend le temps. Hermione ne pensait pas que « rien » faire était agréable, mais il ne faut pas que ça dure longtemps même si elle apprécie toutes leurs sorties, tous les livres anciens qu'elle peut lire, les histoires sur le passé de son compagnon et sur le passé du monde.

\- Charmante demoiselle, êtes-vous encore égarée ? Dit-il légèrement moqueur.

Alec ne peut clairement pas afficher qu'il commence à apprécier la future reine.

\- Sais-tu où se trouve Caïus ?

\- Cela va devenir un travail plein temps de te secourir.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit Caïus avant d'embrasser sa compagne.

Alec se décompose. Les autres vont se moquer de lui lorsqu'ils sauront qu'il s'est fait piéger bêtement. Mais c'est aussi un grand honneur que d'être le garde personnel de la compagne du roi colérique.

\- Allons dehors, propose Caïus voyant que sa compagne est crispée.

Il l'emmène vers sa cour favorite et ils s'assoient sur le banc sous l'arbre. Il lui prend la main et voit dans l'autre une lettre froissée. Voyant qu' Hermione n'ouvre pas la bouche, il prend le parchemin pour le lire.

\- Ils te demandent venir, c'est probablement une bonne chose.

Hermione tourne brusquement la tête vers lui, le regard mauvais. S'il n'était pas dix fois plus fort et plus rapide, il prendrait peur. Bien qu'en voyant la magie crépiter autour d'elle, il se demande sérieusement s'il ne va s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

\- Tu ne connais pas les sorciers, ils sont tout à fait capables de me faire venir pour me dire non.

\- Pourquoi te diraient-ils non ? Tu es une personne importante et travailler pour ton ministère serait bon pour eux, dit Caïus avec aplomb.

C'est détendu qu' Hermione se rend à Londres au ministère de la magie. Stressée, elle fait les cent pas devant un des bureaux au service des créatures magiques.

Après ce qui lui semble des heures, la secrétaire la fait entrer dans le bureau du chef du département.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, asseyez-vous.

Hermione n'arrive pas à savoir si les choses vont bien se dérouler.

\- Nous avons étudié votre demande Miss Granger, mais nous ne pouvons y accéder.

\- Comment ça je ne peux avoir le poste ? demande Hermione, éberluée et quelque peu en colère.

Hermione sait qu'elle est parfaite pour ce poste et qu'elle remplit toutes les conditions et même plus.

Le bureaucrate est impressionné par la jeune femme en face de lui. Il sait ce qu'elle a fait durant la guerre, mais elle n'est pas l'élu et c'est du passé il faut avancer.

\- Calmez-vous miss Granger, vous ne pouvez pas avoir le poste parce que…

\- Faites très attention à ce que vous allez dire, gronde la sorcière en se mettant debout, le menaçant avec son index.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Hermione ne s'est pas battu toutes son enfance cotre un taré avec des préjugés pour continuer à subir ces injustices.

\- C'est à dire que ce poste est généralement réservés aux sang-pur…

La gifle mentale que la Gryffondor vient de se prendre est douloureuse. Hermione retombe sonnée sur sa chaise. Elle ferme les yeux, respire fortement, serre les poings, compte jusqu'à dix pour se calmer.

Dans le silence et sous le regard ahuri du bureaucrate, elle se lève, essuie des poussières imaginaires sur sa robe et plante son regard dans celui de l'homme.

\- Même si vous ne semblez rien avoir appris de la guerre, continuez sur cette voie, vous finirez à Askaban ou alors la prochaine personne chargée des relations sorciers-vampires que vous enverrez discuter avec les Rois se feront renvoyer à peine seront-ils arrivés, dit elle d'une voix très calme, qu'elle a piqué à Caïus.

\- Es-ce une menace Miss Granger ? s'offusque-t-il.

\- Oh non, c'est juste ce qui se passera. Aucun sorcier ne pourra plus approcher les vampires, _jamais_. Et on sait tous que ça pourrait dégrader les ententes et vous ne le voulez _absolument_ pas.

Elle tourne les talons pour sortir de ce bureau poussiéreux, un sourire fier sur le visage.

\- Miss Granger, il serait _préférable_ que vous arrêtiez de les voir.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

\- Comme vous le savez, dit-il fier de lui, vous n'avez pas le droit de fréquenter des vampires.

Hermione fait demi tour, sort un texte de loi de sa poche et le pose sur la table avant de se tourner vers la sortie. C'est lorsqu'elle se trouve sur le pas de la porte, qu'elle l'achève.

\- Justement, si j'y suis autorisée et vous venez de faire la plus grosse bêtise de votre pathétique carrière de gratte papier du ministère…

Sans le voir, Hermione imagine très bien ce petit idiot se décomposer ce qui agrandit son sourire. Finalement il y aura eu un rayon de soleil dans ce ministère. Son sourire ne la quitte pas jusqu'à son retour au château.

Caïus sort de la salle des trônes, il a eu une réunion avec ses gardes et savoir comment les nouvelles se propagent hors du château. Leur « changement » avance doucement mais sûrement.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire, demande Caïus après l'avoir embrassé. As tu eu le poste ?

Les lèvres d' Hermione se pincent. Le blond la serre dans ses bras.

\- Qui dois-je tuer ? Gronde-t-il.

Les gardes autour d'eux s'écartent, préférant fuir la colère de leur roi.

Elle soupire et se décale un peu afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il m'a refusé le poste parce que mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers mais, je lui ai sorti mon arme secrète et là il s'est senti très _très_ mal. Je pense qu'ils vont me recontacter.

\- Ton arme secrète ?

\- Crois-tu que j'aurai fait la bêtise de partir sans une deuxième solution ? Me sous-estimerais-tu mon cher compagnon ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, dit il en lui volant un baiser. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre et je te préfère à mon bras plutôt qu'à celui de mon ennemi.

Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui l'embrasse aussi délicatement.

\- J'ai trouvé un vieux texte de loi indiquant que même si je ne suis pas apte au poste – ce qui n'est pas le cas – j'ai le droit d'avoir une interaction avec vous vu que je suis ta compagne…

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi?

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu lui as juste poser ton texte sous le nez et que tu es partie.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Pour une femme qui ne supporte pas les injustices.

\- Pas faux ! Je lui ai dit qu'il allait le regretter.

Le roi rigole diaboliquement.

\- Ça c'est ma moitié !

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	25. Chapter 25

**Réponse à** **Fleurdebison** _: Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira bisous_

 **OoO**

 **Ce chapitre est l'un des premiers textes que j'avais écrit en commençant cette histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaire, surtout qu'on quitte un idiot pour récupérer une idiote...**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **OoO**

 _\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu lui as juste poser ton texte sous le nez et que tu es partie._

 _\- Pour qui me prends-tu ?_

 _\- Pour une femme qui ne supporte pas les injustices._

 _\- Pas faux ! Je lui ai dit qu'il allait le regretter._

 _Le roi rigole diaboliquement._

 _\- Ça c'est ma moitié !_

 **OoO**

Hermione n'a pas eu de réponse du ministère, mais elle sait que ça ne saurait tarder. En tout cas, ce soir, elle va dîner en Angleterre chez Harry et Ginny. Sa relation s'est un peu dégradée avec Ginny depuis que la relation avec Ron n'a pas marché. Ron a tout mis sur le dos d' Hermione, trop sérieuse, trop de travail et pas assez de sexe.

C'est Ginny qui ouvre la porte à Hermione.

\- Woua, Hermione ce que tu es bronzée, commente la rousse.

\- Merci.

Ginny attend d'en savoir plus mais Hermione garde la bouche fermée. Leur amitié n'est plus ce qu'elle était de plus c'est fini le temps où Ginny arrivait à faire d' Hermione ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Harry n'est pas là ?

Hermione est surtout là pour voir son meilleur ami qui lui manque énormément parce qu' il est son presque frère et ça aucun rouquin ne pourra le briser.

\- Avec Ron dans le salon, mais il n'est pas seul.

La brune hausse un sourcil.

\- Il a rencontré quelqu'un, dit Ginny assez fière.

Hermione se souvient parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait dit à Ron lorsqu'ils se sont séparés « Bon courage pour trouver quelqu'un qui te supportera ! » parce que le rouquin n'est pas le meilleur petit ami de la terre, il est trop jaloux, fainéant, aimant se montrer en public, et surtout il veut une femme qui ressemble à sa mère… Tout ce qu' Hermione n'ait pas et n'aime pas même si elle adore Molly.

\- Bonsoir, dit Hermione naturelle en entrant dans le salon.

Elle fixe d'abord son ami aux cheveux toujours en bataille qui lui fait un grand sourire avant de croiser le regard de son ex et celle qu'elle n'a pas besoin de voir pour la reconnaître. Rien que le son de sa voix lui dresse les cheveux de la nuque.

\- Bonsoir Hermione, dit elle de sa voix nasillarde et haut perchée.

Après son accolade avec Harry, elle se tourne vers le nouveau couple, Lavande qui est accrochée au bras de son Ron-Ron comme s'il allait s'envoler.

\- Lavande. Très jolie coiffure.

Ça n'a quasiment pas changé depuis Poudlard et c'était leur blague à Harry et elle. D'ailleurs, il sourit discrètement. Qui ose porter un énorme nœud rose fuchsia dans les cheveux ?

Après quelques banalités, Hermione et Ron ne se parlent plus, ils passent à table.

\- Alors Hermione, que fais-tu ? Attaque Lavande. On sait tous que tu ne travailles pas au ministère comme tu l'avais prévu, dit-elle mauvaise.

\- N'as tu pas eu d'offre d'emploi, rajoute Ginny à demi innocente.

\- Si j'en ai eu plein, même celle que je voulais, au service des créatures magiques. Mais j'ai décidé de voyager. Après tout pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Elle détourne quelque peu la vérité mais qui s'en soucie ?

\- Et où es-tu allée, demande gentiment Harry. Après l'Italie, bien sûr.

\- J'ai passé une semaine dans les Alpes suisses, et je prévois une semaine dans le sud de la France. C'est magnifique, bien que je préfère la chaleur de l'Italie. Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, Harry.

\- Tu comptes y retourner ? Couine Lavande dépitée.

\- Oui, je rentre en Italie ce soir, j'affectionne ce pays et je m'y sens bien.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es si bronzée, je me disais aussi, déduit Ginny.

\- En tout cas, ça te va bien Hermione, tu rayonnes, complimente son ami à lunettes.

Harry et Hermione continuent de discuter du voyage de la brune mais Lavande reporte l'attention sur elle.

\- Ron et moi vivons ensemble, dit elle en défiant Hermione du regard.

Elle les fixe tour à tour, Ron est à la fois content et gêné.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous, dit sincèrement Hermione.

\- Ah… Ah bon ?

\- Oui Lavande, je le suis. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je pique une crise de jalousie... Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard. C'est fini le temps où je pensais que Ron était l'homme parfait.

Les joues de Ron se colorent montrant qu'il va piquer une crise.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus un modèle de perfection, crache-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi désobligeant Ronald. J'explique juste à ta petite amie que nous ne nous correspondons pas.

Hermione continue de manger calmement pendant que le couple en face d'elle, fulmine.

\- Mon Ron-Ron est trop bien pour toi !

La compagne du vampire hausse un sourcil.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit Lavande, et nous n'allons pas polémiquer la dessus pendant des heures, Ron et moi sommes séparés, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Nous sommes incompatibles. J'avais mes torts comme il avait les siens. Point. Passe à autre chose.

\- Tu parles, je me méfie de toi Granger, tu vas vouloir me le piquer, dit elle en plantant ses faux ongles dans le bras de son petit ami qui grimace de douleur.

Hermione hésite entre pleurer de rire où être effarée devant la bêtise de la blonde. Harry lui sourit discrètement. Si selon ses soupçons, Hermione sort avec le vampire blond qu'il a croisé il y a quelques temps, son amie n'a effectivement aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Ginny penche plus du côté de Lavande ce qui étonne le survivant. Ginny et Hermione étaient amies.

\- Tu as raison, je suis démasquée, je veux récupérer _Ron-Ron_.

Cette fois, le survivant laisse sa moquerie sortir. Hermione essaye de contenir son sourire. Ils échangent néanmoins un sourire complice. Souvenirs des moqueries à ce surnom.

\- Ça me manque tellement de faire la bonniche, que ma nourriture est moins bonne que celle que sa _maman chérie_ , ramasser ses chaussettes sales qui traîne même sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, de l'entendre râler que mes livres traînent partout, que je travaille trop, que je suis trop ennuyeuse… Oh oui Lavande, tout ça me manque cruellement, dit-elle le plus sarcastique possible.

Quelques secondes de silence avant que la blonde se lève et qu'elle pointe son doigt tordu et manucuré vers Hermione.

\- Ah ah ! Tu avoues !

Dépités, Harry et Hermione se fixent.

\- Ok cette fois, j'abandonne. Respire Ronald, tu vas t'évanouir. Harry, Merci pour ce repas, c'est délicieux. Tu devrais ouvrir un restaurant.

\- Merci Hermione. Je te raccompagne à la porte.

En partant, ils entendent la voix de Lavande.

\- Méfie-toi, elle veut te piquer ton petit ami. Après tout, il faut bien qu'elle paye ses voyages !

Harry va pour la rejoindre et lui dire sa façon de penser mais Hermione le retient et fait un signe négatif de la tête. Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle fréquente officiellement Caïus, c'est lui qui a tout payé mais avec la guerre, ils ont eu une prime de la part du ministère et elle s'en est servie pour ces premiers voyages.

\- Si jamais tu en as marre ou que tu veux quelques jours de repos, viens me voir. J'ai une résidence en Italie.

Elle lui note le nom d'une ville sur un moreau de papier.

\- L'invitation n'est que pour toi et si elle ou ils viennent, je ne garantis pas leur sécurité.

Harry prend son amie dans ses bras et murmure « L'amour te va bien. ». Hermione ouvre la bouche et la referme, sans sortir un seul mot.

En la relâchant, il lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle sort sur le perron pour activer son port-au-loin. Il va pour fermer la porte, mais elle l'appelle.

\- Je suis sérieuse pour le restaurant. Tu ferrais fureur. Pense-y !

Juste à la fin de sa phrase, elle disparaît.

\- Sacrée Hermione.

Il se retourne pour faire face à la fureur de deux rouquins et d'une blonde.

\- La soirée va être longue...

Inconsciemment, il sert le papier, réfléchissant sérieusement à la proposition de sa meilleure amie. Ginny n'est plus la jeune femme qu'elle était avant, il la trouve plus peste, méchante et il n'aime pas ce genre de personne. Il aime l'honnêteté, qu'elle face plaisir ou non.

Quant à Hermione, elle arrive part Port-au-loin dans la cour du château. A chaque fois les vampires sont étonnés de la voir « marcher » dans le vide et certains grondent d'avoir été surpris. Caïus, impatient, fait un bon dans les airs pour rattraper sa compagne.

\- T'aurais-je manqué ? Demande t' elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du blond.

\- A qui appartient cette odeur ? Gronde-t-il.

\- Possessif ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui, tu es à moi, dit il sur le même ton.

\- Je t'aime, murmure la sorcière.

Hermione ne va rien dire jusqu'à ce que Caïus la « torture » de la meilleure des façons. Les vampires autour d'eux rigolent discrètement aux dépens de leur roi qui ne se priverait pas pour leur arracher un bras, mais ils savent qu'avec Hermione dans ses bras, ils ne risquent rien.

Les gardes sont heureux de retrouver leur roi. Le blond emmène sa compagne dans leur appartement. Il l'allonge sur le lit et la coince avec son corps.

\- Parle.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de me prendre pour un des gardes ?

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne ferais pas ça.

Il arrache ses vêtements et sous-vêtements pour embrasser son corps. Hermione gémit tout de suite et c'est encore pire lorsqu'il lui écarte les cuisses et lui procure la meilleure des tortures, sachant parfaitement quel rythme adopter pour l'emmener là où il le souhaite.

Hermione s'accroche aux cheveux blonds de son vampire. Elle gémit son prénom et le supplie de lui donner un orgasme qu'il lui refuse.

\- Parle, dit il gentiment.

Elle secoue la tête amusée.

\- Tu vas finir par me rendre fou.

\- Es-ce un défi ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle se relève et l'allonge sur le dos, l'embrasse tout en défaisant ses vêtements pour lui rendre la pareille. Il gronde en fermant les yeux. Elle lui rend bien, lui montrant qu'elle est aussi douée que lui avec sa bouche et pour le torturer, arrêtant par moment de le toucher. Elle recommence plusieurs fois attendant qu'il capitule.

\- Tu es bien trop doué pour mon propre bien.

Devant le regard brûlant du roi, elle accède à sa demande silencieuse. Le grondement du roi se répercute dans son corps, Hermione profite pour faire ce qu'elle veut, sachant qu'elle ne va garder le contrôle longtemps.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le roi inverse leur position et coince ses poignets entre ses mains. Il l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Ma douce et fragile créature. Je pourrai briser ton corps si facilement, mais ton âme est la plus forte que je connaisse. Si jamais un autre homme voulait te ravir à moi… Je ne pourrai vivre…

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, qu'il la pénètre doucement, mais cette fois, leur ébat est moins délicat, il veut lui montrer à quel point son amour et sa passion sont forts pour elle. Leurs orgasmes sont aussi puissants.

Une fois son cœur calmé, le vampire revient à la charge.

\- Alors, tu vas me le dire ?

Hermione passe la main dans les cheveux de son amant.

\- C'est Harry, tu sais, celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami et mon frère.

Le roi se colle contre le corps de son humaine et ronronne presque. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant.

\- Par contre j'ai revu mon ex. Non ! Ne bouge pas et ne dis rien.

Le vampire serre très fort ses mâchoires pour ne pas tout casser. Il arrive seulement à se retenir car Hermione est enroulée autour de son corps et la blesser n'est pas une option.

\- Il est venu avec sa nouvelle copine et crois-moi, je suis heureuse que nous ne soyons plus ensemble, je me demande même comment j'ai fais pour sortir avec, frisonne-t-telle. Nous sommes tellement différents, la seule chose que je regrette c'est notre amitié gâchée. Va-y, tu peux t'énerver, sourit-elle en le relâchant.

Même s'il est rassuré, son caractère volcanique prend le dessus, il a besoin d'évacuer et de casser quelque chose, cette fois, il frappe plusieurs fois le mur entre sa chambre et celle d' Hermione, le fissurant et cassant quelques pierres.

A chaque fois, il a peur que sa sorcière parte en courant. Son ex-compagne n'aimait pas ses crises, alors en sa présence il se contenait mais évacuait par des punitions cruelles envers les autres. Sa réputation s'est faite ainsi même s'il ne la regrette nullement. Comme ça personne ne lui cherche de problème.

Une fois sa colère passée, il se retourne _presque_ honteux de son comportement mais la petite humaine fragile dans son lit, le regarde en souriant amoureusement. Elle tend même sa main vers lui en toute confiance sans trembler. Rapidement il retourne sous les draps pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais sexy lorsque tu t'énerves, l'étonne t' elle.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas avoir peur d'un vampire furieux.

\- Tu ne te vois pas comme je te vois. Déjà tu es mon vampire et tu es souvent nu, ce qui est fort agréable.

\- Dévergondée, s'amuse t' il.

Elle le frappe gentiment, souriante.

\- Là mon cerveau se déconnecte… Sérieusement, j'aime te voir tes cheveux devant tes yeux, ta mâchoire contractée faisant ressortir les os, tes muscles qui roulent sous ta peau et surtout les mimiques que tu fais avec tes mains… C'est chaud, rougit-elle.

Elle n'est pas du genre à être aussi ouverte sur ses pensées mais vu le baiser qui suit, elle recommencera.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ce chapitre ? Ron et Lavande ? Et Ginny ? Vous les adorez, je le sais…**

 **Bisous**


	26. Chapter 26

_Elle le frappe gentiment, souriante._

 _\- Là mon cerveau se déconnecte… Sérieusement, j'aime te voir tes cheveux devant tes yeux, ta mâchoire contractée faisant ressortir les os, tes muscles qui roulent sous ta peau et surtout les mimiques que tu fais avec tes mains… C'est chaud, rougit-elle._

 _Elle n'est pas du genre à être aussi ouverte sur ses pensées mais vu le baiser qui suit, elle recommencera._

 **OoO**

Comme elle l'avait prédit, quelques jours plus tard, Hermione reçoit un hibou officiel. Le ministère lui demande une audience. C'est dans son lit, accompagnée de son vampire qu'elle voit son avenir professionnel plus clairement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demande Caïus en embrassant l'épaule dénudée de la sorcière.

\- Ils veulent me voir et sûrement me proposer le poste.

\- Dommage, j'aurai adoré croquer dans un sorcier…

Hermione fait semblant d'être choquée.

\- Nous avons très mauvais goût.

\- Au contraire, tu es la plus délicieuse des créatures sur terre.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, qu'il plonge sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser et la faire sienne. Caïus s'allonge sur le corps d'Hermione, toujours sensible de leur dernier ébat. D'instinct elle écarte les cuisses appréciant par avance leur futur moment intime.

Après son consentement silencieux, Caïus s'enfonce complètement dans la chaleur de sa compagne.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'un jour je pourrai être lassé de te faire mienne, dit il en bougeant doucement au poing de la rendre folle de désir.

Hermione, de plus en plus confiante, furieuse qu'il ne bouge pas plus vite, lui rend l'appareil en l'embrassant légèrement. La jeune femme a compris qu'une fois habitué à sa mortalité, aime les contacts francs. Elle aurait aussi pu lui montrer son mécontentement en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, mais il lui a confié qu'avec son peu de force, il aimait ce contact, alors elle lui caresse légèrement le dos et les épaules.

Son grondement ne tarde pas, il lui montre même les dents en voyant le sourire fier de sa compagne. Sourire qu'elle perd rapidement lors qu'il s'enfonce en elle plus vite que ne peut le faire un humain mais surtout avec beaucoup plus d'expérience.

Rapidement il les emmène au plaisir ultime.

Caïus s'allonge sur le dos, entraînant Hermione contre son torse, leurs jambes emmêlées.

Le hibou attend patiemment que le couple ait finit pour se manifester, désirant sa réponse.

\- Viens avec moi, dit elle le cœur toujours battant dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu veux déclencher une guerre ?

\- Non, je veux mettre tous mes atouts en avant, dit elle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

\- Tu veux m'exhiber comme un trophée ? Dit-il les mains derrière la tête, dans un signe de confiance extrême.

Elle se penche vers lui et frôle ses lèvres.

\- Le plus beau des trophées.

\- Vile manipulatrice.

Il la retourne et l'embrasse vraiment.

\- Crois-tu que c'est une bonne idée ? Dit il en tendant les bras.

Hermione caresse les muscles des bras de son compagnon en réfléchissant.

\- Juste toi, oui.

\- Ne vont-ils pas le prendre pour une attaque ?

\- Non pour deux raisons : La première, tu es mon compagnon, la deuxième, tu es le représentant des vampires.

\- Nous sommes trois… Oh. Ils ne le savent pas.

La sorcière sourit fière d'elle. Caïus est heureux que sa compagne soit si calculatrice pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Son ancienne compagne - même s'il l'a aimé de tout son être – n'était pas intéressé par son rôle de dirigeant et était, sûrement pour contre-balancé son côté impétueux et colérique, gentille et n'avait quasiment pas de vice en elle.

Mais maintenant qu'il est plus raisonnable, Hermione le complète de la meilleure des façons parce qu'il est sûr qu'elle ne le laissera jamais dépassé la ligne.

\- N'as-tu pas peur qu'ils rappellent l'ancien représentant ?

\- Il est mort pendant la guerre.

\- Tant mieux, je ne l'aimais pas. Cet homme n'était pas correct, il cachait ses pensées et nous prenait pour des idiots. De plus je n'aime pas la façon dont il me regardait.

\- Tu devais lui plaire…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Dumbledore était gay et l'un de ses anciens amis te ressemble un peu. Il voulait peut-être coucher avec toi, rigole Hermione.

\- Je savais qu'il était louche, frissonne le blond.

Malgré ses nombreux siècles, Caïus n'a jamais été attiré par les hommes. Ça serait mentir de dire qu'il n'a pas essayé mas ce n'est définitivement pas son plaisir.

Hermione répond succinctement qu'elle sera là mais à une date qu'elle choisit, c'est-à-dire dans quelques jours et accompagnée mais n'en dit pas plus. Il est hors de question qu'elle accourt à la suite de leur courrier. Autant qu'ils aient peur et elle se trouve raisonnable, car elle aurait pu envoyer un courrier à la Gazette du Sorcier. Après tout, elle avait dit qu'il le regretterait…

 **OoO**

-Chut, ne fait pas trop de bruit.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est ces dossiers poussiéreux qui me pique le nez, grimace la seconde.

\- Dépêche-toi, ils vont revenir.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient autant de papier sur les port-au-loin internationaux, c'est chiant, bougonne celle qui cherche.

\- Aller Lavande, je les vois au bout de couloirs.

\- J'ai ! Italie, Volterra.

Lavande remet le dossier en place. Les deux sorcières se désillusionnent, attendent que la porte s'ouvre sur les deux employés pour se faufiler à l'extérieur. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elles retirent le sort et rejoignent leur petit ami respectif.

\- Volterra ? Jamais entendu parler, réfléchit Ginny. Elle aurait au moins pu aller à Rome. Il faudrait qu' Harry m'y emmène, dit la rousse excitée.

\- Elle est nulle. Surtout qu'à Rome, il y a de supers boutiques. Ron-Ron doit absolument m'y emmener.

\- On pourrait se prendre une semaine et y aller ensemble ?

\- Oh oui, bonne idée, sautille Lavande.

Lorsque les filles ont rejoint leur copain, elles taisent cette conversation mais se promette silencieusement d'organiser quelques jours dans ce patelin qu'est Volterra pour voir ce qu' Hermione fabrique.

Il ne leur faut qu'une journée pour planifier leur voyage et le lendemain partir.

Ron est content de se trouver sans filles pour quelques jours et Harry est septique. Il trouve curieux que soudainement sa petite amie ait envie de quitter le pays surtout juste après la venue d' Hermione. Il en mettrait presque sa main a coupé qu'elles sont parties espionnées sa meilleure amie.

Le survivant se souvient de l'avertissement de la jeune femme. Harry espère que Ginny ne va pas s'attirer d'ennuis, surtout si elles sont parties au-devant de vampires. Certes, pour le moment, il n'est pas très bien dans sa relation avec Ginny, mais il ne souhaite pas sa mort.

\- Aller, sors-toi ces idées sombres de la tête, ma sœur va revenir ! En attendant, faisons la fête !

Harry secoue la tête, amusé.

 **OoO**

\- Il fait chaud ! Soupire Ginny.

\- Ça nous change de la pluie, sourit Lavande, exposant son visage au soleil.

\- Tu es là pour le soleil ou pour savoir ce que trafique Hermione dans cette ville ?

Lavande redevient sérieuse.

\- Si ça se trouve, elle n'est pas là, on a passé la journée ici et rien. Personne ne l'a vu.

\- Hermione ne ment pas, mais elle fait des trucs louches, dit Ginny, la jalousie dans chacun de ses mots. Et je compte bien savoir quoi.

C'est le lendemain, quand le soleil décline que les deux fouineuses, en faisant les boutiques, voit Hermione déambulée dans les rues. A ses côtés se trouve un jeune homme brun, la peau très clair, en costume, des ray-bans sur le nez. Les deux anglaises se cachent et les suivent.

\- Tu crois que c'est son mec, demande Ginny.

\- Impossible, il est trop chaud pour elle, s'évente Lavande.

\- On dirait un homme important. Regarde, les gens ne s'approchent pas.

\- Sexy, soupire Lavande quand Alec ouvre la porte d'une boutique pour laisser Hermione entrer.

Hermione sourit devant la galanterie de « son garde ». Mais elle est surtout amusée parce qu'il a l'air de détester ça. Bien qu'elle ne doute pas une seconde de ses bonnes manières, c'est plutôt joué la nounou, lui a t-il dit en quittant le château. Alors Hermione s'en amuse et Alec même s'il ne le montre pas, est fier que ce rôle lui soit attribué.

Les autres gardes ont rit en apprenant la façon dont il s'est fait piégé mais Afton a été le premier à le féliciter pour cet honneur. Démétri lui a promis qu'il aurait un bel enterrement. Toutes sortes de plaisanterie ont fusé et toujours dans la bonne humeur. C'est ce qui fait la force des Volturis. Ils sont soudés. Même si certains les ont rejoint de forces, ils ont vite été intégré et n'avait plus le désir de partir. Ce que bon nombres ont oublié. Mais avec la nouvelle « politique » des rois, les Volturis ne seront pas que craint, ils seront respectés et protégeront comme ils le faisaient il y a plus d'un millénaire et tout ça, grâce à la sorcière qui cherche actuellement un présent pour son compagnon.

\- Trouves-tu quelque chose, demande-t-il sachant pertinemment que non.

Alec ne voudrait pas être à sa place. Qu'est ce qu'on offre à un homme qui à vécu plusieurs millénaires ?

Hermione le fusille du regard, sachant qu'il se moque.

\- Ne peux-tu pas m'aider ?

\- Non, c'est bien trop drôle de te voir chercher.

\- Et avec ma baguette entre tes deux yeux, ça sera toujours aussi drôle ?

Alec lève les mains en signe de reddition. Reddition qui ne dure que quelques minutes lorsqu'il lui montre une horrible babiole.

Hermione est, malgré elle, amusée. Néanmoins, elle sort quand même de la boutique et marche sans vraiment savoir ou elle va.

\- En fait, tu n'as pas plus d'idée que moi.

\- Exact, concède-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il est lié, sourit-il provocateur.

Le garde apprécie la jeune femme, il la trouve divertissante dans son immortalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ta copine t'offre ?

En voyant le sourire prédateur d'Alec, la jeune femme regrette sa question.

\- Elle, nue attachée, les yeux bandés à mon lit avec plein d'accessoires qu'elle aura choisit et m'autorisera à tous les utiliser sur elle sans qu'elle n'est son mot à dire.

Hermione, les joues rouges, imagine très bien la scène. Alec sourit encore plus en entendant son cœur battre plus vite et sa gêne très prononcée.

\- Ou alors de la lingerie, dit-il nonchalant.

Il pensait qu'elle serait encore gênée mais vu son sourire, elle trouve que c'est une bonne idée et va même jusqu'à le prendre brièvement dans ses bras.

Hermione cherche la boutique du regard tandis qu'Alec a entendu deux couinements trop aigu pour ses oreilles. En se concentrant sur ces deux voix, il entend leur conversation.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle se le faisait.

\- Traînée, dit-elle jalouse. Mais au moins elle ne touchera pas à mon Ron-Ron.

Alec tourne la tête dans leur direction. Il voit une rousse et une blonde avec un nœud dans les cheveux. Voyant que les deux jeunes femmes, qu'il suppose être des sorcières vu leurs tenues, le regarde, il leur fait son plus beau sourire de psychopathe. Pour parfaire son effet, il aurait pu enlever ses lunettes mais si elles découvrent qui il est, il risque d'y perdre un bras. Mais pas besoin, les deux mortelles tournent les talons et s'éloignent.

Après qu' Hermione est trouvée la bonne boutique, elle s'achète quelques trucs.

Alec est soulagé de sortir de cet endroit avec les vendeuses qui le regardaient comme un morceau de viande et Hermione qui se trouvait moitié nue de l'autre côté du rideau. Il espère que son roi ne pensera pas qu'il l'ait vu en tenue légère, sinon c'est la tête qu'il risque de perdre.

 **OoO**

\- Tout s'est bien passé, dit Alec à vitesse vampirique. Juste deux anciennes amies d'Hermione mais votre compagne ne les a pas vu.

Caïus acquisse, appréciant l'honnêteté de son garde. Il prend Hermione dans ses bras avant d'essayer de regarder dans son sac. Elle le repousse clairement amusée.

Alec aime la vision de son roi, heureux avec sa compagne. Et seul un idiot irait penser qu'il n'est plus aussi cruel, parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec Hermione qu'il est aussi joueur et tendre. C'est une preuve de confiance qu'ils partagent ce moment avec lui.

\- Je les fais suivre par Reneta et Jane, dit-il toujours aussi vite.

\- Bien.

Caïus entraîne sa compagne vers leur appartement.

\- Merci Alec, dit-il toujours sur le même ton.

\- Maître, dit-il reconnaissant afin qu'Hermione l'entende aussi.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ?**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	27. Chapter 27

_\- Je les fais suivre par Reneta et Jane, dit-il toujours aussi vite._

 _\- Bien._

 _Caïus entraîne sa compagne vers leur appartement._

 _\- Merci Alec, dit-il toujours sur le même ton._

 _\- Maître, dit-il reconnaissant afin qu'Hermione l'entende aussi._

 **OoO**

Les deux touristes ont mis un certain temps avant de se remettre de leur « rencontre » avec Alec. Aucune d'elle n'a vu son regard, mais elles l'imaginent très bien et sont contentes qu'il n'est pas enlevé ses lunettes. Lavande et Ginny n'en n'ont pas discuté mais d'un accord silencieux, elles se refusent d'en parler, préférant mettre ce moment de peur de côté. Les images de la guerre et des mangemorts leur sont revenus et bien sûr, elles veulent oublier.

Les deux jeunes femmes ayant vu Hermione et en ont tiré quelques conclusions farfelues se décident de retourner à Londres afin que leur petit ami respectif ne se posent pas trop de question.

C'est dans la soirée, en marchant vers le bord de Volerra pour rejoindre l'endroit de départ de leur port-au-loin, qu'elles voient une nouvelle fois, Hermione mais pas avec le même homme. Cette fois il est blond et pas d'ambiguïté, ils s'embrassent, ne faisant pas attention à ceux qui les entourent.

\- C'est Malfoy ?

\- Non, dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils, un cousin ?

\- Eurk, dit Lavande, elle est tombée bien bas l'héroïne de guerre.

Lavande est fière d'avoir trouvé une imperfection à l'ex de son copain.

\- Quand Harry et Ron vont savoir, conspire Ginny.

A peine arrivée, les deux jeunes femmes s'empressent de raconter ce qu'elles ont vu. Ron est étonné que sa petite amie soit partis à l'étranger sans lui surtout juste pour jouer les commères, tandis que Harry est choqué et furieux qu'elles soient parties espionnées sa meilleure amie et cela juste dans le but d'être médisantes. Qu'est ce que cela peu leur faire qu' Hermione sorte avec un cousin de Malfoy, bien qu' Harry en doute fortement.

Ron est content qu' Hermione ait trouvé un mec, comme ça, il est sûr qu'elle ne lui courra plus après et ne voulant pas se prendre la tête, il entraîne Lavande chez lui, laissant Harry et sa sœur, qui, au vu de la tête de son meilleur ami n'en a pas fini.

Harry, après avoir inspiré plusieurs fois, décide de partir s'isoler.

\- Tu pourrais dire quelque chose, couine Ginny.

\- Oh crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que te parle, dit Harry d'une voix froide.

\- Mais Hermione sort avec un Malfoy et il avait l'air louche !

Harry se stoppe et se retourne doucement vers sa petite amie. Il ne veut pas trop parlé de peur que sa colère sorte.

\- Et ?

\- Allo ? Un Malfoy !

\- Et, répète Harry.

\- Ils sont tous…

\- Tous quoi ? Issu d'une famille sombre. Oui comme l'était la famille de Sirius.

Ginny à la décence de baisser les yeux.

\- De plus, vous l'avez vu, mais avez-vous discuté avec ? Avez-vous confirmé son identité ? Quels sont tes soupçons sur son côté louche ? En dehors d'un costume bien taillé, demande Harry en mode Auror.

Ginny, boudeuse, tape du pied et croise les ras, essayant d'attendrir son petit ami.

Harry ayant compris son manège, hausse un sourcil. Lui aussi croise les bras, la défiant. C'est Ginny qui cède la première dans un cri rageant et part bouder dans la chambre. Elle qui était tellement contente que raconter quelque chose d'intéressant surtout sur la parfaite Hermione Granger.

La rousse s'est très rapidement senti en compétition avec la brune. Elle avait tout ce que Ginny voulait mais c'est elle qui a eu le survivant et elle fera tout pour le garder, même au début devenir amie par intérêt avec la meilleure amie. Certes, elles sont vraiment devenues amies mais depuis Poudlard, Ginny ne veut qu' Harry pour elle seule et elle a une très bonne idée pour cela. D'ailleurs ça ne sera pas une surprise, elle lui en avait déjà parlé : le mariage. Là, personne ne pourra prendre sa place de Madame Potter.

Quant à Harry, il pense vraiment à rejoindre Hermione, surtout avec Ginny qui se fait plus insistante alors qu'il lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas près pour plus.

A la fin du repas, la tête prête à exploser, Harry rédige une lettre à sa meilleure afin de venir passer quelques jours chez elle. Il n'aura aucun mal à prendre quelques jours de congés.

 **OoO**

\- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée que Caïus t'accompagne ? Demande doucement Marcus.

\- Probablement pas, mais je me suis renseignée sur les lois, et c'est dans mon droit. J'ai pensé à tout et rien n'est laissé au hasard. Et j'ai les moyens de nous éloigner en cas de problème, mais ça n'arrivera pas, affirme Hermione. En plus, ils sont prévenus que je venais accompagner. S'ils ne savent pas lire entre les lignes, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Marcus et Aro semblent rassuré par le ton catégorique de la jeune femme. Ils savent qu'elle connaît son monde et qu'elle est très intelligente et surtout qu'elle ne mettra pas son compagnon en danger.

\- Bien allons-y, dit Caïus, excité malgré lui de découvrir le monde de sa compagne.

Après avoir pris le port-au-loin international, Hermione et Caïus entre sur le chemin de traverse par le bar le chaudron baveur.

\- Lorsque tu m'avais dit que vous viviez cachés, je n'avais pas osé te poser des questions, imaginant que cela n'avait pas été facile pour toi de regarder toujours derrière ton épaule. Ce qui est idiot vu vos moyens de transports et tout ce que vous pouvez faire. Néanmoins, même lorsque je t'imaginais dans ton monde, je ne pouvais penser à cela. C'est sur-réaliste, admet Caïus en regardant le chemin de traverse animé à cette heure de la journée.

\- Nous avons notre monde. Seulement, il est caché et les moldus sont aveugles pour certaines choses. Nous avons un bus violet de trois étages qui circule dans Londres sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, sourit Hermione, se rappelant avoir la même réaction de son compagnon la première fois que Minerva McGonagall l'avait emmené sur la rue commerçante et à chaque découverte qu'elle a pu faire.

Même si elle aime vivre au château, elle fera tout pour rester connecter à ce monde.

\- Stupides humains.

Hermione rigole discrètement. Ils avancent doucement main dans la main vers la banque. Caïus mémorise tout ce qu'il voit et en apprécie chaque endroit. Cela fait des siècles qu'il n'a pas été surpris par un lieu.

\- Pourquoi les gens me regardent de travers ? Gronde-t-il. Ton sort est en place ?

\- Oui, tes yeux sont bleus. Ça te va bien d'ailleurs. C'est la couleur de tes cheveux. Il y a une famille connue qui a les même que toi. Ils doivent se demander si vous êtes parents.

Caïus ne se soucie plus des gens et profite du reste, sachant qu'il n'est pas sur de revenir un jour, même étant le compagnon d' Hermione et si son humaine n'est pas inquiète, il ne l'est pas non plus. Le roi s'en remet totalement à elle dans son monde ce qui lui fait prendre conscience de l'évolution de leur relation.

De plus, avant de venir, il a promis de faire tout ce dont elle disait et se tenir correctement. Caïus veut aussi que sa femme est le poste.

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la banque, Hermione les arrête à l'entrée, se donne du courage et retire le sort, montrant à tous qui est son ami. Par chance, il n'y a que peu de sorciers dans la banque.

\- On ne triche pas avec les gobelins. Les conséquences pourraient être dramatique. Surtout qu'il y a quelques années, avec Harry et Ron, on a manipulé un gobelin haut placé, braqué un coffre avant de s'échapper sur le dos d'un dragon, par cette salle et par le toit… Donc...

Caïus rigole, amusé de cette aventure, attirant l'attention. Il se promet de la questionner plus en profondeur.

\- Ne rigole pas, sourit-elle.

\- Nous n'allons pas les voir ?

\- Non, attendons. Ça devrait être rapide.

Hermione lui prend la main, son contact la calmant rapidement, espérant que tout se passe comme elle le souhaite. Heureusement qu'elle a aidé à mettre fin à la guerre sinon elle ne serait pas sur d'être la bienvenue dans cette banque.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, un gobelin vient à leur rencontre.

\- Miss Granger, Vampire, dit le gobelin en guise de salut.

\- Bonjour, dit elle.

\- Bonjour, imite Caïus.

\- Je voudrai retirer de l'argent sur mon compte et voir avec vous, pour ouvrir un compte avec votre banque en Italie.

Le gobelin, regarde fixement Caïus, comprenant certaine chose qu'un sorcier ne capterait pas. Hermione se dit que les sorciers ont torts de les sous-estimer, comme les elfes de maisons, ils sont brillants et savent certaines choses que les sorciers mettraient des jours voir des semaines à comprendre.

\- Les vampires ne sont pas autorisés dans notre banque.

\- Il est mon compagnon. De plus nous avons rendez-vous au ministère, dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, ce que peut de sorciers osent faire.

\- Bien. Sachez, Miss Granger que nous ne tolérons pas cela en temps normal.

\- J'en suis consciente et nous vous en remercions.

Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers le coffre de la jeune femme, en passant obligatoirement par le wagon. Hermione n'aime pas cela et pour une fois, elle est heureuse que son coffre ne soit pas trop éloigné de la surface.

Caïus, même étonné n'en montre rien, Hermione l'ayant briffé sur la banque et ceux qui la gèrent. Il est encore une fois, impressionnée par la magie et celle différente des gobelins.

\- Clé.

Hermione sort de sa main libre la petite clé et la tend au gobelin qui ouvre la porte en appuyant sur certaine partie de la porte avant de tourner la clé.

En voyant la porte et la façon dont elle est actionnée, les mortels ont encore des choses à apprendre.

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant.

\- Le vampire ne peut pas entrer.

Caïus garde la bouche close, ne bouge pas mais ne quitte pas des yeux sa compagne. Il ne connaît pas les gobelins et ne le sous-estime pas, néanmoins, seule sa compagne l'importe. Elle est sa priorité. Si elle est danger il tuera tout le monde.

Hermione prend plus qu'elle a besoin, voulant faire quelques achats. Après un bref coup d'œil à ses affaires, elle ressort rapidement.

\- Merci, dit elle au gobelin qui lui rend sa clé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont sortis de la banque avec l'argent, les papiers demandés et le sort sur les yeux de Caïus.

\- Le gobelin a fait comme si j'étais insignifiant, pourtant je suis sûr qu'il savait qui j'étais.

\- Oui, je lui ai indiqué en disant que je voulais un compte en Italie.

\- J'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas me faire entrer.

\- Il a accepté parce que c'était moi, que tu semblais m'écouter et...

Le vampire repense à toute la conversation et comprend certaine chose.

\- Et notre rendez-vous au ministère.

Hermione le sert dans ses bras rapidement, le remerciant silencieusement d'être qui il est.

\- Je comprends mieux tes recommandations. Tout est codé.

\- Oh oui et crois-moi, je suis loin de tout savoir.

\- Tu es quand même brillante.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment et l'embrasse tendrement.

Vu qu'ils ont encore pas mal de temps avant d'aller au ministère, Hermione lui montre toute excitée ses boutiques favorites, comme Fleury et Botts, elle achète quelques livres qui pourrait lui plaire ainsi qu'aux vampires, sans trop en dévoiler. Elle lui montre aussi la boutique des jumeaux mais ne rentre pas, sachant que Ron y travaille sûrement. Et une confrontation avec lui n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Allons-y.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Caïus l'embrasse sur la tempe pour la rassurer et se rassurer lui-même. Il sait pertinemment que si les choses ne se passent pas bien, il ne sera pas en position avantageuse, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne la sauvera pas.

\- Tu n'y crois pas.

Il prend son visage entre ses mains et la fixe sérieusement.

\- Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle se sent rassurée par ses mots sachant qu'il tiendra parole. Hermione sait que son vampire tuera pour la sauver.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	28. Chapter 28

**Réponse à Guest : Merci pour ta review, ravie que tu aimes mon histoire. Je poste tous les 15 jours, le lundi généralement.**

 **OoO**

 _Caïus_ _l'embrasse sur la tempe pour la rassurer et se rassurer lui-même. Il sait pertinemment que si les choses ne se passent pas bien, il ne sera pas en position avantageuse, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne la sauvera pas._

 _\- Tu n'y crois pas._

 _Il prend son visage entre ses mains et la fixe sérieusement._

 _\- Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive._

 _Elle se sent rassurée par ses mots sachant qu'il tiendra parole. Hermione sait que son vampire tuera pour la sauver._

Il y a quelque temps elle aurait été choquée d'avoir ce genre de pensées, mais à force de fréquenter les vampires, elle a compris leur fonctionnement et accepte cela. Hermione sait qu'avec ce clan, c'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnent. Si on les laisse tranquille, ils n'attaquent pas sans raison et encore moins par pur plaisir, comme le font certains clans. Caïus lui a expliqué que dans ces cas-là, ils intervenaient.

Le secret avant tout. Comme les sorciers lui avait répondu sa compagne.

Hormis lorsqu'il s'agit de manger mais même dans ces conditions, leur nourriture ne survit pas, au pire elle devient vampire.

Hermione a été choquée d'apprendre qu'ils se nourrissaient de touristes, enfants compris. Elle en a voulu au roi. Caïus s'était moqué de sa résolution à ne pas l'approcher, ni lui parler. Lui qui était amusé au début à vite déchanté quant au bout d'une semaine, Hermione tenait fermement ses résolutions et ne semblait pas sur le point de craquer. Caïus était près à s'arracher les cheveux quand tous ses stratagèmes pour la faire céder n'ont pas marché.

Aussi pathétiquement que peu le faire le roi, c'est-à-dire très peu, Caïus lui a demandé comment s'y prendre. Froidement, elle lui a répondu qu'avec ses millénaires, il devrait être en mesure de trouver une solution.

D'une humeur massacrante, ses frères et lui ont cherché une autre solution qui serait acceptable pour la compagne du blond. Après quelques heures de recherche, ils en sont venu à la conclusion qu'ils devaient se nourrir de personne peu fréquentable ou de clochard mais sur, jamais à Volterra.

Bien sûr, le temps que cela se mette en place, ils continueraient de se nourrir de touristes ce qu'Hermione a trouvé acceptable, se rendant compte du gros changement que c'est pour eux.

\- Il faut y aller, sourit Hermione en voyant le regard déçu de son vampire.

Hermione les emmène vers le chaudron baveur pour sortir et transplaner afin de se rendre au ministère.

Complètement largué -même s'il ne l'avouera jamais -, Caïus la suit docilement lorsqu'elle lui indique de rentrer dans la cabine téléphonique rouge, typique des Anglais. Voyant que sa compagne semble savoir ce qu'elle fait en appuyant sur les touches 62442. La voix d'une sorcière travaillant à l'accueil répond comme si elle est présente dans la cabine et demande le motif l'identité des visiteurs et le motif de leur visite.

\- Hermione Granger, je viens suite à un courrier du département de contrôle des créatures magiques, pour un entretien d'embauche. Je suis accompagnée de mon compagnon, Caïus Volturi. Le département est au courant de notre visite, dit Hermione d'une voix ferme.

Il y a quelques secondes silencieuses interminables avant que la réceptionniste lui réponde.

\- Bienvenue au ministère, votre rendez vous est au quatrième niveau.

Après un petit bruit indiquant que la conversation est close, les badges argentés tombent là ou les pièces sortent habituellement, tandis que le sol de la cabine téléphonique descend dans le sol.

Hermione soupire soulagée, elle n'était pas sur à cent pour cent que Caïus soit autorisé à entrer mais apparemment le ministère n'est pas interdit aux espèces magiques. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu transplaner directement à l'intérieur, mais avec un vampire à son bras, cela pourrait être risqué (certains pourraient penser à une attaque) et elle veut aussi montrer à Caïus son monde et tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire. De plus, en passant par la cabine, elle espère que quelqu'un va être prévu de leur arrivé et ne pas paniquer. Après tout, ils sortent d'une guerre.

Hermione accroche son badge indiquant sans nom et en dessous écrit : entretien. Caïus, imite sa compagne, sur le sien, il y a marqué son nom et en dessous : visiteur.

La jeune femme est étonnée, la réceptionniste ne devait pas savoir quoi marquer. Tant mieux pour eux. Cela aurait pu être plus compliqué s'il y avait marqué « vampire » sur son badge et Hermione n'aurait pas aimé qu'il y ait marqué « compagnon ». Leur relation ne concerne pas l'ensemble de la population sorcière. C'est un lien privé et intime. Bien que d'un point de vue logique, cela aurait justifié sans problème sa venue.

Une fois la cabine stabilisée, Hermione prend la main de son compagnon et entreprend de traverser tout le hall pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Pas besoin de s'arrêter à la réception, et tant mieux vu le nombre de personnes qui attendent.

Caïus est encore une fois étonnée de ce que la magie peu faire.

\- Es-tu sûr que nous sommes sous terre ? Dit il en regardant la hauteur sous plafond et les fenêtres.

\- Oui et les fenêtres sont ensorcelées. Tu peux y voir tous les temps, cela dépend de l'état du monde sorciers. Je pense que pendant la guerre de Poudlard, cela devait être une tempête.

Caïus acquisse silencieusement, tout en suivant Hermione. Mais il s'arrête devant la statue, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

Hermione mémorise chacun des traits de son compagnon parce qu'elle est sûr qu'elle ne reverra jamais cette expression sur son visage. La jeune femme sourit en le voyant secouer la tête un peu trop vite pour ses yeux. Il la regarde, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Le roi tourne la tête vers la sorcière puis vers la statue. Hermione sourit indulgente, était elle aussi passé par là. Bien que ça ne soit pas à cause d'une statue, ou plutôt de ce qu'elle représente.

\- Ils existent ?

Hermione acquiesce.

\- Vraiment ?

La jeune femme baisse le menton rapidement.

\- Mais… Comment… Impossible…

\- Tu apprendras que le mot « impossible » chez les sorciers ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Bien qu'il est quelques exceptions.

Hermione attend quelques secondes, mais finit par presser Caïus, toujours bloqué devant la statue. Elle entend même un sorcier dire : Moldu. Hermione tourne la tête vers l'homme.

\- Non, un étranger qui vient apprécier la beauté de l'art anglais.

L'homme va pour répliquer mais en reconnaissant la jeune femme, il hausse les épaules, vaincu et tourne les talons.

Hermione est soulagée de ne plus entendre les mots sang-de-bourbe ou autre joyeuseté. Au moins, la guerre aura servi à quelque chose, du moins, elle l'espère.

\- Nous devons y aller, constate Hermione en voyant l'horloge.

Caïus se laisse traîner docilement vers la sécurité.

\- Des centaures, incroyable, murmure Caïus très bas.

Seule Hermione l'entend.

\- Baguettes, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione tend sa baguette à ce qui semble être toujours le même homme : Eric Munch. Il se tourne vers Caïus qui a repris ses esprits en quelques secondes.

\- Il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, répond Hermione.

Eric Munch le regarde suspicieusement avant d'indiqué les ascenseurs.

Ils n'ont pas à attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir monter dans l'un d'eux. Hermione indique à voix haute sa destination. L'ascenseur monte, puis avance droit devant eux avant de tourner à gauche.

Caïus souffle, soulagé d'être arrivé.

\- Tu ne vas pas vomir, dit moi ? Se moque Hermione.

\- Très drôle, bougonne le vampire.

Ils marchent en silence vers le bureau du directeur du département. Hermione va voir la secrétaire.

\- Mr Faussecreth va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes.

Caïus s'assoit, nullement stressé, à l'inverse Hermione qui sent la pression monter. Tout son avenir va se jouer dans quelques minutes.

\- Hermione, calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Dit-elle un peu agressivement, avant de se mettre les mains sur le visage. Pardon.

Caïus se lève et vient la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- Ton cœur va sortir de ta poitrine si tu ne te calmes pas.

Il entend ses battements se calmer légèrement. Le roi continue de la câliner tendrement, l'apaisant petit à petit.

\- Et si tu me parlais des centaures ? A moins qu'ils n'existent pas, mais que vous les avez quand même représentés sur cette statue. Bien que cela ne soit pas logique vu que j'ai reconnu l'une des autres créatures de la banque présentes.

Hermione se recule, beaucoup plus calme, Caïus lui ayant fait changer de sujet.

\- Crois-moi, ils existent.

La jeune femme va pour lui raconter sa petite entrevue avec les centaures dans la forêt interdite quand la porte du bureau s'ouvre brusquement sur l'homme qu'elle avait déjà rencontré et qui s'était montré fort impoli.

\- Miss Granger.

Il tourne ses petits yeux de fouine vers Caïus, puis vers Hermione.

\- Vous avez osé amener un vampire au ministère. Cela peut être considéré comme une déclaration de guerre.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon courrier, je viendrai accompagner. Voldemort ne nous a pas fait ce privilège lorsqu'il a attaqué une école pleine d'enfants.

L'homme rougit de gêne ou de colère. Hermione se demande comment cet homme a put devenir directeur.

\- Vampire, vous attendez là, Miss Gr…

\- Non je ne crois pas, le coupe Hermione, furieuse, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

L'homme faisant quelques centimètres de moins qu' Hermione, cela accentue son effet. Caïus est fier de sa compagne et heureux qu'elle soit intervenue sinon, c'est lui qui aurait remis ce bureaucrate à sa place à défaut d'en faire son repas.

\- Bien entrez.

Le couple s'assoie, tandis que le directeur fait parvenir un courrier à sa secrétaire. Le directeur met une bonne minute à se ressaisir avant de fixer le roi.

Il n'a pas oublié sa première entrevue avec la sorcière et encore moins le texte de loi qu'elle lui a mis sous le nez. Il se souvient aussi de la visite du ministère de la magie en personne une fois qu'il a rendu son rapport aux plus hautes autorités.

Selon ses conclusions, elle serait venue avec son compagnon, lui donnant clairement le droit de fréquenter les vampires. Il sait que c'est très rare que les sorciers et les créatures magiques aient des relations mais cela arrive parfois. Le directeur se dit que c'est sûrement dû à ses origines moldus… Cela doit être dans leur culture d'aimer ces êtres inférieurs. Un sang pur préférait se faire oublietter ses sentiments, ça serait une telle honte pour lui ou sa famille. Surtout s'il fait partit d'une des vint-huit familles.

\- Et vous êtes, demande-t-il, légèrement agressif.

Hermione se dit qu'il n'a pas du aller sur le terrain depuis un bon moment, vu son comportement, à moins qu'il est toujours été un connard condescendant envers les créatures magiques.

Caïus hausse un sourcil et lui envoie son regard le plus dédaigneux possible qui même avec ses yeux bleus fait son petit effet.

Hermione va pour répondre mais le bureaucrate sort sa baguette et la pointe sur lui. La sorcière sait que ce son geste n'est pas agressif, du moins il n'en a pas l'air mais Caïus ne le voit pas ainsi.

A vitesse vampirique, Caïus, grondant méchamment, le tient par la gorge, plaqué contre le mur. Ses pieds à plus de cinquante centimètre du sol.

Hermione qui n'a pas bougé de son siège, sort sa baguette. Le bureaucrate pense qu'elle va l'aider vu que la sienne est cassée, mais non l'héroïne de guerre jette un sort sur le vampire, révélant ses yeux rouges. Le coeur du bureaucrate bat encore plus vite.

\- Ce n'est pas en me menaçant que vous obtiendrez le poste Miss Granger.

\- Je ne vous menace pas, c'est vous qui avez agressé un vampire alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. J'appelle cela de la légitime défense.

A la fin de sa phrase la poste s'ouvre sur Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre de la magie en personne, qui à son tour hausse un sourcil en voyant son employé dans une situation précaire. Derrière lui son secrétaire personnel, qui ne sait pas comment réagir.

\- Est-ce une façon de régler ses problèmes ? Demande le ministre.

\- S'en est une lorsqu'on se trouve dans ma situation, gronde Caïus, en surveillant toutes les potentielles menaces.

Le directeur se tortille, essayant de se libérer. Caïus lui jette un regard le considérant comme un indésirable qu'il peut écraser sous sa semelle.

\- Il est toujours en vie uniquement parce que nous sommes là pour Hermione.

Le ministre tourne la tête vers la jeune femme qui est assise et semble paisible pourtant il sait qu'elle est prête à combattre si besoin.

Voyant qu'il ne va pas y avoir de duel, Hermione se lève pour dire bonjour à un vieil ami.

\- Kingsley, salut Hermione.

La jeune femme se lève et vient prendre brièvement le ministre dans ses bras, qui lui rend son étreinte avant de regarder le vampire.

\- Caïus, sourit la jeune femme.

Le vampire lâche sa prise, qui se retient à peine sur ses jambes et grâce aux meubles à ses côtés, et rejoint sa compagne en posant bras possessif autour de sa taille et lui embrassant le haut de la tête, montrant à tous qui est sa priorité dans la pièce.

\- Mr le ministre, voici mon compagnon, Caïus Volturi. Vampire de son état.

Les deux hommes se fixent du regard avant que Caïus ne tende la main au sorcier. Celui-ci étonné mais répond à son offre de paix. Kingsley est étonné par la froideur de sa main mais n'en montre rien.

\- Bien asseyons-nous. Cubert, ordonne le ministre d'un ton qui ne laisse place à aucune réplique.

Kingsley observe le couple, surtout Hermione. Il trouve la jeune femme changée et en bien. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le directeur l'a fait venir. Il a autre chose à régler. Hermione est compétente pour ce travail et même sans compagnon, elle aurait du avoir le poste dès le début. D'ailleurs, il demande à Cubert pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas. L'homme se ratatine sur place, se disant qu'il est dans de sacré ennuis et qu'il va devoir la jouer fine s'il veut s'en sortir sans dommage. Il n'a pas été à Serpentard pour rien.

\- Miss Granger est jeune, c'est un poste à haute responsabilité. Une mauvaise parole et cela peut déclencher des conflits.

Kingsley se tourne vers Hermione, qui comme à chaque quelle est en colère, ses cheveux deviennent incontrôlable.

\- Il m'a dit que ce poste était réservé au sang pur, dit Hermione entre ses dents. Et pour votre information _Cubert_ , je ne suis pas une petite sotte écervelée comme vous semblez le croire.

Avant, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi crue et direct dans ses propos mais cet homme lui est profondément antipathique et elle n'a vraiment pas aimé son discourt quasiment raciste.

Kingsley et Caïus ne peuvent empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur leur visage.

Le ministre a dès les premières minutes apprécier la jeune femme avec sa vivacité d'esprit. Il apprécie beaucoup moins ce qu'il découvre sur l'employé du ministère.

\- N'oubliez pas Cubert, que Miss Granger est sortit avec les meilleurs résultats au A.S.P.I.C.

\- Poudlard est une école. Nous parlons de travail sur le terrain.

La colère d' Hermione se fait sentir dans toute la pièce.

\- Hermione, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, l'apaise Kingsley qui parfaitement quelle attaque va avoir l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Toutes histoires contre Voldemort ferait s'évanouir le directeur.

\- Cubert, dit le ministre d'une voie posée comme il le fait toujours, mais cette fois, il est sur le point de perdre lui aussi le contrôle. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir tout ce qu'à fait Miss Granger pour notre société et cela depuis son plus jeune âge et cela même si elle a intégré ce nouveau monde depuis quelques mois.

Le directeur va pour ouvrir la bouche mais Kingsley le coupe sèchement.

\- Il suffit.

Sa magie crépite dans toute la pièce, les faisant presque suffoqué.

\- Je vais vous poser une seule fois la question : Pourquoi avoir refusé ce poste à Miss Granger ?

Cubert se ratatine encore plus dans son siège. Caïus se délecte de la vue de ce misérable, tandis qu' Hermione le regarde dédaigneusement. Kingsley de son côté se dit qu'il est tant que cet homme prenne sa retraite.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ce poste est pour les sang-pur.

Cubert continu rapidement sa phrase avant de se prendre un sort.

\- Non pas pour des raisons de pureté de sang, mais uniquement que nous connaissons mieux le monde magique et cela est le but de ce poste, d'échanger sur notre monde et notre mode de vie.

Le directeur trouve qu'il s'en est bien sorti.

\- Pardonnez ma question, mais le sorcier à ce poste était Albus Dumbledore ?

Il remercie intérieurement Hermione de lui avoir parlé du directeur de son école.

\- Comment savez vous ça vampire !?

\- Parce que je suis le _roi_ Caïus Volturi.

Le peu de dignité que Cubert Faussecreth avait récupéré, vient de s'effondrer.

\- Et à chaque fois que ce sorcier est venu dans ma demeure, il n'a pas été très loquasse. Je savais juste que vous existiez et que vous ne vouliez pas la guerre. Jamais, même sans être vague, il n'a laissé sous entendre que vous aviez un monde à part. De part le statue d'Hermione, j'en aie plus appris avec elle qu'avec les nombreuses visites de cet homme.

Caïus voit le regard manipulateur de l'homme et le fusille du regard.

\- Avant que vous ne l'accusiez de quelques mots, Hermione m'a parlé d'elle et non de ce monde préférant m'en dire le moins possible afin d'avoir des chances d'obtenir ce poste.

Caïus fixe le ministre.

\- Et à moins que cela soit interdit de faire la connaissance de ma compagne, Hermione n'a rien fait de répréhensible.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, dit Kingsley de nouveau calme. De plus, je doute que Cubert ait fait venir miss Granger pour lui refuser ce poste une seconde fois, n'est ce pas ?

Cubert baisse les yeux. Oui contre son gré, il est obligé de lui donner le poste. Avec les arguments de la jeune femme, il ne peut en être autrement mais il ne compte pas lui faciliter la tache.

Lorsque Caïus s'est présenté en roi, il n'en a pas douté une seconde et comprend l'importance de cet entretien. Heureusement qu'il a fait revenir Hermione, sinon, il aurait été très embêté, bien qu'il ne doute pas qu'Hermione serait venue le voir, non pas pour avoir le poste mais pour se plaindre des propos déplacés du directeur Faussecreth.

Il se souvient d'avoir lu sur le rapport que toute personne venant les voir serait immédiatement contraint de retourner chez lui aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

\- Bien, nous avons tous des choses à faire. Roi Volturi, merci pour votre présence. Cubert, demain, dans mon bureau à la première heure. Quant à toi, Hermione, tu as le poste. Et mes excuses pour tout ce désagrément. Envoie moi un hibou pour que nous réglions les parchemins pour ton poste. Ce département risque d'être boulversé pour quelques temps.

Le ministre et son secrétaire se dirige vers la sortie. Cubert comprend qu'il est dans le pétrin et que rien ne le sauvera.

Caïus et Hermione se lèvent en silence pour se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Hum, miss Granger.

Hermione se retourne vers lui. Cubert cherche quelque chose. Le couple attend patiemment qu'il trouve un petit livre et le tend à la jeune femme.

Révérencieusement, elle l'ouvre. Ce livre a été écrit par Norbert Dragonneau.

\- Ce livre parle des créatures magiques que vous devrez rencontrer et ce qu'il sait sur eux.

Hermione le remercie d'un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons, suivi de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'il rentre enfin au château, Hermione a une lettre de son meilleur ami, lui demandant si sa proposition tient toujours. Elle lui répond une réponse positive l'attendant quand il le souhaite.

Décidément c'est une bonne journée pour elle.

 **OoO**

Source pour le ministère de la magie : encyclopérie-hp, wiki hp,

Cubert Faussecreth est un vrai personnage d' Harry Potter, travaillant comme Hermione dans ce département. J'ai juste légèrement modifié son poste.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre… Alors ce chapitre ? beaucoup plus long, vous remarquerez :) mais ne vous y habituez pas, c'est juste parce que je sors d'une opération et que j'ai pas mal de temps lol.**

 **D'ailleurs, vu que celle-ci va arriver à son terme, je prépare une autre fiction sur Harry Potter avec Hermione et Sirius. Je crains qu'elle ne sera pas la plus originale, mais j'avais envie de faire un couple inédit pour moi.**

 **bisous**


	29. Chapter 29

**Merci à tous pour vos nombreux commentaire sur le chapitre précédent !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **OoO**

 _Révérencieusement, elle l'ouvre. Ce livre a été écrit par Norbert Dragonneau._

 _\- Ce livre parle des créatures magiques que vous devrez rencontrer et ce qu'il sait sur eux._

 _Hermione le remercie d'un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons, suivi de son compagnon._

 _Lorsqu'il rentre enfin au château, Hermione a une lettre de son meilleur ami, lui demandant si sa proposition tient toujours. Elle lui écrit une réponse positive l'attendant avec impatience, quand il le souhaite._

 _Décidément c'est une bonne journée pour elle._

 **OoO**

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu grognes comme un dragon ? Demande Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle lève les yeux et observe son compagnon qui semble vraiment de mauvaise humeur et fusille du regard son livre.

Le roi prend quelques respirations inutiles avant de vouloir lui expliquer ses humeurs mais au dernier moment, il se ravise, se doutant que sa sorcière va se moquer de lui et elle aurait raison, parce que même lui sourirait de la situation… Il faut qu'il choisisse bien ses mots.

Mais avant cela, il rejoint Hermione sur le canapé et pose un bras sur ses épaules et regarde quelle page elle lit. Encore.

\- Les enfants de la lune sont tous morts, grogne-t-il. Et je pensais qu'à force de lire ce livre, tu dois le connaître par cœur.

Hermione rougit en marmonnant que ce n'est que la troisième fois qu'elle le lit. Caïus se moque gentiment d'elle.

\- La première fois, c'était pour découvrir le livre, la deuxième pour prendre des notes pour mon travail, dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

\- Et la troisième ?

\- Pour le plaisir, dit-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

Caïus sourit devant la répartie de sa compagne.

\- Si tu veux du plaisir femme, je peux t'en donner et encore mieux que ce livre, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Hermione se demande vaguement si Caïus ne serait pas jaloux d'un livre. Ce qui est stupide ou drôle...

Le vampire, triomphant va pour lui retirer le livre des mains mais Hermione l'en empêche et se recule autant qu'elle peut afin de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit que les loups-garou étaient tous morts ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas, gronde-t-il.

Des mauvais souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire. Hermione lui caresse la joue pour l'apaiser, hésitant à lui parler de Remus et lui demander pourquoi il était si virulent.

\- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de souvenirs, mais si un jour tu veux m'en parler, je saurais t'écouter, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme sait que lorsque son compagnon est ainsi, il faut attendre et surtout ne pas le brusquer. Soit il parlera, soit il gardera la bouche fermée. Heureusement qu'Hermione a apprit à ne pas s'offusquer de cela et elle remercie intérieurement Ron.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir remis ses idées en place qu'il décide d'en parler à sa moitié, après tout elle a le droit de savoir.

\- Tu sais que j'ai déjà eu une compagne.

Hermione reste immobile, ayant peur qu'au moindre mouvement, il décide d'arrêter son histoire. Caïus n'est pas très bavard sur son passé, surtout sur celui qui l'a touché de près.

\- Elle est morte il y a environ deux cents ans. Anténodora a été assassiné par les enfants de la lune.

Hermione est horrifiée d'entendre ces mots. La jeune femme n'imagine pas la souffrance qu'à dû endurer son vampire.

Elle ne sait pratiquement rien de l'ancienne vampire, comme si en parler était interdit.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai été très en colère. Anténodora était peut-être une vampire, mais là ou j'étais dangereux et sanguinaire, elle était mon opposée. En plus de mille ans, je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre, les rares fois étaient pour se défendre. Ces monstres l'ont attaqué alors qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal…

Caïus sert les poings perdus dans ses souvenirs. Heureusement qu'il s'est légèrement éloigné de sa sorcière sinon il aurait pu lui faire du mal inconsciemment. Caïus a assez de la mort d'Anténodora sur la conscience – il aurait dû être là pour la protéger, c'était son rôle - sans y rajouter Hermione.

\- Alors, nous avons décimé la meute et traqué dans le monde ces créatures afin qu'ils n'en restent aucune.

Les larmes d'Hermione coulent sur les joues lorsqu'elle rejoint Caïus au milieu de la pièce pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Caïus sait que sa compagne a un grand cœur, mais pleure-t-elle son ancienne compagne ? Ne se rend-t-elle pas compte que si elle était en vie, Hermione se serait pas là.

\- Je pleure pour la peine que tu as enduré. Je pleure aussi le décès de ton ancienne compagne, bien qu'une énorme partie de moi soit contente qu'elle ne soit plus et je pleure pour moi parce que je me sens être une horrible personne.

Caïus sourit comme un bienheureux.

\- C'est notre destin d'être ensemble. Et bien que je regrette sa mort, il n'y a que comme ça que notre lien peut se déclencher.

Le roi la rassure d'un baiser qui devient de plus enflammé. Ils veulent tous les deux oubliés leur mort. Lui Anténodora et elle, Remus qui a été un très bon professeur et un ami.

Rapidement, Caïus pose ses mains sur les fesses d'Hermione et la soulève. Instinctivement, elle va pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, que Caïus est déjà assis le canapé, elle, à califourchon sur lui. D'un geste, il lui arrache son chemisier et son soutien-gorge pour caresser sa poitrine et parsemer sa peau de baiser.

Caïus a un besoin puissant de la toucher, de se rassurer sur la présence de sa compagne et du fait qu'elle soit en parfaite sécurité dans son bureau, même si le vampire en lui gronde que sa compagne n'est pas sans défense, ce qu'il apprécie. Caïus n'est pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié une autre moitié fragile.

Hermione n'aime toujours pas être nue la première – après tout, elle aussi aime admirer le corps de son compagnon – remédie au problème d'un coup de baguette en faisant disparaître les vêtements du roi. Elle sourit triomphante lorsqu'il s'en rend compte mais se perd dans le plaisir lorsque Caïus passe sa langue froide sur son téton.

Hermione ondule son bassin contre le sexe dressé de son vampire. Caïus rejette la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, appréciant le frottement du tissu imprégné du plaisir de son humaine contre son sexe.

Hermione en profite pour lui rendre ses caresses en embrassant et léchant sa mâchoire carrée, son cou, ses épaules, descendant doucement. Si les vampire pouvaient frisonner de plaisir, il le ferait. A la place, il gronde, ronronnant presque de bonheur, ce qui aux oreilles d' Hermione, est la plus belle mélodie.

Caïus est sur le point de lui arracher son pantalon et entrer dans sa chaleur lorsque sa tortionnaire se recule pour embrasser ses abdos bien dessinés.

Hermione croise son regard furieux, ayant bien compris ce qu'il avait en tête, mais elle veut d'abord faire disparaître les ombres dans ses yeux.

\- Laisse-moi te faire plaisir, dit-elle d'une voix rauque après l'avoir embrassé qui a eu pour l'effet de les exciter encore plus.

Hermione reprend son chemin vers l'objet de son désir et le prend rapidement en bouche, fait tourner sa langue, sa main sur la base de son sexe le masturbant doucement. Hermione pourrait jouer, mais elle préfère qu'il oublie et sait comment s'y prendre.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour venir se répandre sur la poitrine de la sorcière qui s'est reculée à temps.

Devant la vision de sa compagne à genoux devant lui, portant toujours le bas de ses vêtements et sa poitrine découverte dégoulinant de son plaisir, le plaisir qu'il lit dans ses yeux, son sourire coquin et ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, lui fait vraiment oublier ses démons.

Remerciant dieu sait qui d'être un vampire et de nouveau près, il aide Hermione à se relever et l'embrasse passionnément, son désir toujours aussi violent avant de lui arracher le reste de ses vêtements et de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche à vitesse vampirique. Caïus a compris qu'elle aimait cela, alors il n'hésite pas à s'en servir. Tout aussi rapidement, s'enfonce dans son fourreau étroit et brûlant la faisant gémir de plaisir, lui grondant.

Au début, il avait peur de lui faire mal, mais il connaît son corps et sait ce qu'elle est capable de supporter.

Caïus la coince encore plus contre le mur, Hermione s'accroche avec ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amant, leur regard ne se quitte plus tandis qu'il fait des va et viens tantôt doux et profond, tantôt rapide et puissant.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps avant qu'ils n'atteignent le plaisir ultime, les faisant trembler de plaisir tous les deux.

C'est après fait l'amour sur le tapis devant la cheminée éteinte et sur le bureau qu'ils sont enfin calmés du moins, pour le moment…

Hermione répare ses vêtements et se rhabille tranquillement, son corps légèrement courbaturé par tant de sport.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis dans tes notes que tu devais voir les enfants de la lune et faire des recherches sur leur meute.

Hermione se retourne pour voir son compagnon assis derrière son bureau, toujours nu. Aie… Après ce qu'il lui a confié, elle espérait qu'il ne tombe pas sur ses notes même si elle aurait dû lui en parler un jour ou l'autre.

Caïus la fusille du regard, elle pourrait trembler, mais elle redresse les épaules, prête à en découdre.

\- Alors, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Hermione agite sa baguette pour le rhabiller, comme ça, elle sera sur de ne pas se déconcentrer.

La jeune femme ne se souvient pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête d'avoir ouvert et acheté le livre pour les mamans sorcières et ne le regrette pas. Il y a plein de sort très utile dans ce livre, comme déshabiller ou rhabiller un enfant… Ou un sort de léger pistage en maison.

Afin de ne pas envenimer trop les choses, Hermione préfère être honnête et direct.

\- Il existe encore des loups-garou mais avec ce que tu m'as dit, ceux restant sont tous sorciers et vivent parmi eux, dit-elle sans que sa voix ne tremble devant la colère plus qu'évidente de son compagnon. Mais ils sont surveillés.

\- Par toi, gronde-t-il.

\- Non, dit elle d'une voix ferme, calmant quelque peu Caïus. Ils sont sujets à des lois et sont répertoriés. Aucun loups-garou s'il veut rester vivant ne peut faire ce que bon lui semble, du moins avec sa nature de loup. Et le dernier psychopathe loup-garou a été tué durant la dernière guerre… Par moi.

Certes, ils se sont mis à deux avec Neville mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir vu que sa colère redescend encore.

Hermione le menace du regard de dire quoi que se soit et vu la position de sa compagne ainsi que sa baguette faisant des étincelles, Caïus doit garder sa colère sous contrôle même si c'est quasiment impossible vu ce qu'il a appris. Même s'il ne doute pas qu' Hermione le remettra en place avec sa magie mais s'il peut éviter une dispute...

\- Tu n'iras pas les voir !

\- Plait-il ? Grince-t-elle des dents

Pour éviter la dispute, il repassera…

\- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, dit il en grondant fort.

\- Je ne crois pas non, se moque Hermione les bras croisés. Je ferai mon travail et _personne_ ne m'en empêchera, même pas toi !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Néanmoins, ayant encore un peu de bon sens, il reste sur place parce que s'il fait le moindre geste, il peut être sûr qu'il va se prendre un sort. Sa compagne est terrifiante quand elle le veut. Caïus baisse les yeux et regarde son corps le trahir, ou plutôt le vampire en lui apprécie beaucoup l'idée que sa compagne fasse peur.

Hermione qui se rend compte de la situation en voyant Caïus fixer sa braguette avec un air quasi-incrédule, sourit, apaisant un peu les tensions.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude, dit-elle fermement ne comptant pas lâcher du terrain, mais de ce que je sais, la meute ne se mélange pas aux autres sorciers et se contrôle comme n'importe qui d'autre lorsque ce n'est pas la pleine lune. Ils sont sorciers et pas sans pouvoir comme ceux que tu as connu. Ils ont plus de _facilité_ à cohabité avec leur deux personnalités.

Caïus grince des dents et gronde, refusant l'idée qu'elle s'approche de ses monstres. Ce qui est risible parce que lui aussi en est un après tout.

Hermione soupire voyant qu'il ne veut rien entendre. Elle sort son joker.

\- Lorsque j'avais treize ans, l'un de mes professeurs était un loup-garou, l'un des meilleurs prof que j'ai eu dans cette matière. Tais-toi, ordonne Hermione lorsqu'il va ouvrir la bouche. Par la suite, il est devenu un ami, j'étais présente à son mariage et à la maternité lorsqu'ils ont leur bébé.

\- Plus ...

\- Fait très _très_ attention à ce que tu vas dire, le menace-t-elle avec sa baguette. Je t'aime, mais je ne supporterai pas que tu dises du mal d'un homme qui a donné sa vie pour sauvé mon meilleur ami.

Caïus baisse le menton, signe qu'il se rend pour le moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas dit son dernier mot...

 **OoO**

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione attend avec impatience la venue de son meilleur ami. Il fallait qu'il s'organise avec son travail mais tout est réglé.

Quant à Hermione, elle a montré clairement à Caïus qu'il devait se calmer parce qu'elle ne supporterait de recevoir des ordres comme ses gardes. Il lui a fallu un sort ou deux pour le lui rappeler. Elle a aussi laissé traîner sur le bureau de Caïus des documents normalement confidentiels sur la meute de loups-garou que l'ancien directeur avait en sa possession grâce à Dumbledore, parce que même lui devait rendre des rapports même si seul la personne au poste peut lire les documents. Hermione a donc fait des copies de certains passages afin de rassurer son vampire.

La jeune femme comprend sa peur mais ne tolère pas qu'il lui donne des ordres. Ils en sont venus à un compromis. Le roi viendra avec elle et il la laissera faire, comme lorsqu'il est allé dans le monde sorcier.

Caïus a trouvé cela acceptable. Ainsi, il pourra la protéger en cas de problème.

Un problème après l'autre parce qu'elle ne lui pas encore parlé des modificateurs qui eux, si elle bien compris se transforme en loup et à volonté…

Au moins l'éternité avec lui ne va pas être ennuyante !

 **OoO**

\- Alec?

Son garde se tourne vers elle, un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Alec adore être le garde de la sorcière, il la trouve divertissante même s'il ne lui montre jamais.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Caïus est si… Tendu ?

Hermione croyait que leur dispute était finie. Elle observe attentivement Alec, à la recherche d'un indice mais à part un de ses sourires énervants, la jeune femme ne voit rien.

\- Votre dispute peut-être ? Dit-il nonchalant.

Hermione plisse les yeux.

\- Tu sais quelque chose, affirme-t-elle en le fixant toujours.

\- Non.

\- Ah ah ! Si tu sais !

Alec déglutit. Oui il sait que Caïus prépare quelque chose.

\- Non.

\- Tu recommences, dit Hermione, triomphante.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Trop tard, tu t'es vendu tout seul. Tu ne le fais jamais de réponse si directe !

Alec voudrait paraître nonchalant, mais lui aussi devient tendu, son roi risque de lui arracher la tête.

\- Alors ? Attends la jeune femme, les bras croisés.

Tous les vampires ont eu vent de leur dispute, certains ont même entendu des brides, mais ils ont préférés fuir le plus loin possible. De ce qu'Alec sait, Hermione a eu le dernier mot et la voyant maintenant, il comprend pourquoi…

\- Sorcière flippante, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Alec entend au loin les trois rois en pleine discussion et courageusement, il fuit loin de l'humaine qui reste planté seule sur son banc, dans sa cour favorite.

\- Alec ? l'appelle Caïus.

\- Maître, vous devez lui parler, dit Alec fermement, outrepassant ses droits, mais pour sa défense, il ne veut pas avoir une sorcière furieuse aux trousses.

Alec a vu les sorts qu' Hermione a envoyé sur son compagnon alors il ne donne pas cher des gardes si elle s'en prend à eux, à lui.

Caïus regarde dans la cour ou sa compagne n'a pas bougé, complètement perdu.

\- Alec a raison, mon frère, sourit Aro, allant même lui taper sur l'épaule.

\- Vu la force de votre lien, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, le rassure Marcus.

Caïus sait qu'elle l'aime, seulement elle est parfois imprévisible. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'est mis cette idée en tête, il doit aller jusqu'au bout. Après tout il est un vampire de deux milles ans et redouté de tous.

Alec qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas, en profite pour envoyer un sms à sa sœur : C'est le moment.

Pendant que Caïus rejoint sa compagne dans la cour, il ne voit pas l'attroupement de vampires dans le couloir qui les observe pas si discrètement que ça – pour des vampires -. Le roi est concentré sur la demande qu'il va faire.

Le cœur d'Hermione bat de plus en plus vite en voyant quasiment tous les habitants du château dans l'ombre du couloir.

Lorsque Caïus s'assoit à côté d'Hermione, tous attendent de voir comment Caïus va s'y prendre avec sa compagne. Dommage pour eux, la sorcière agite sa baguette et ils n'entendent plus rien, même pas son cœur.

\- Elle triche, boude Renata. On voulait entendre !

Certains rigolent plus ouvertement que d'autres mais c'est l'avis général.

Quoi qu'il en soit même sans le son, tous les vampires voient que ça se finit bien vu le baiser qu'ils échangent et c'est le principal.

 **OoO**

\- Harry!

Elle saute dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir même si ça ne va durer que quelques jours.

\- Tu sembles fatigué, le sermonne-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de repos.

\- Ginny?

\- Elle me harcèle pour qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure.

\- Mariage ?

Son meilleur ami soupire en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux.

\- T'inquiète, je vais te bichonner.

Les deux sorciers entendent un grondement sourd. Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, amusée. Par contre Harry se place devant son amie, sa baguette dans la main et l'autre tenant Hermione. Heureusement que la rue est déserte, sinon vampire et sorcier aurait été découvert...

Hermione voit Caïus appuyé contre le mur dans une position qu' elle affectionne particulièrement et il le sait.

\- Que veux-tu vampire ? Ordonne Harry sans se démonter. Le survivant est de retour.

Cette fois, Harry le voit pleinement. La première fois, il l'a à peine vu, se souvenant principalement de la couleur de ses cheveux. Néanmoins, il ne prend aucun risque.

\- Que tu lâches ma fiancée avant que je le fasse moi-même, dit il avec toute son autorité de roi.

\- Ta fiancée… Quelle… Oh, dit il en regardant la main gauche de son amie.

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, le gronde-t-elle en se déplaçant vers le vampire.

Le brun va pour la remettre en sécurité derrière lui, mais elle le rassure.

\- Tout va bien Harry. Je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même seulement mon idiot possessif n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

\- Je ne suis pas patient, tu le sais, murmure-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser juste en dessous.

Caïus passe un bras autour de la jeune femme toujours en fixant le sorcier qui n'a pas baissé sa baguette. Lorsqu' Harry voit la couleur de ses yeux, il recule.

\- T _rès_ possessif, sourit Hermione.

Sa meilleure amie embrasse le blond sur la joue. Harry les observe et semble inquiet pour sa meilleure amie mais l'ancienne miss je-sais-tout décèle le problème.

\- Tu me connais Harry, tu sais que contrairement à toi, je suis une personne réfléchit et que je ne me jette pas dans le danger inutilement.

Harry rougit de gêne ce qui fait rire les amoureux. Le brun se rend compte qu'Hermione ne craint rien vu le regard tendre du vampire envers elle. Il se demande comme Ginny et Lavande ont pu l'apparenté à Malfoy. D'ailleurs il va falloir qu'il lui annonce...

\- Alors officiellement, je te présente le Roi Caïus Volturi, mon compagnon avant d'être mon fiancé Caïus, voici mon meilleur ami le survivant Harry Potter.

Caïus sort toute sa testostérone et gonfle le torse en toisant le sorcier qui ne se démonte pas. Hermione retient un ricanement, il est parfois si humain même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Dommage pour lui, Harry l'imite.

\- Fait du mal à ma meilleure amie et Roi des vampires où pas, tu regretteras ta condition.

Le blond esquisse un léger sourire.

\- Ça y est, vous avez sorti toute votre testostérone, on peut rentrer ? A moins que vous vouliez faire quelque chose de ridicule ? … Non ? Bien, rentrons.

Elle tourne les talons, les deux hommes de sa vie la suivent. Le blond propose son bras à sa fiancée, ce qu'elle accepte avec bonheur. Hermione adore ses anciennes manières.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir l'épouser, parce qu' après tu seras coincée, murmure Harry.

\- Elle est ma compagne, je veux passer mon éternité avec ces côtés, répond Caïus qui a tout entendu.

\- Il n'y a que toi Hermione pour avoir une moitié vampire, dit Harry moqueur.

Elle se tourne vers lui et tire la langue. Caïus pousse la porte de l'entrée, laisse passer Hermione et Harry avant de fermer la marche, conscient que la porte est trop lourde pour un humain. Un garde referme la porte faisant sursauter le survivant. Ils marchent dans un grand couloir, impressionnant pour Harry, même s'il a connu Poudlard.

\- Résidence ? Un château oui, marmonne-t-il.

Harry frisonne et suit son amie. Être entouré de vampire n'est pas son passe-temps favori même si c'est la première fois. Et surtout il ne s'était pas dû tout attendu à ça en venant en Italie. Bien que maintenant ça lui semble logique.

Le brun observe les décors et même s'il ne _les_ voit pas, il se sent observé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y fait et ils ne te feront rien.

\- Ils sont là pour la sécurité d'Hermione. Tu n'es pas important pour eux, dit Caïus d'un ton légèrement froid.

Le survivant ne comprend pas pourquoi Hermione le frappe et lui murmure d'être aussi gentil que possible.

\- On va aller te présenter à Aro et Marcus, ensuite on ira manger, sourit Hermione.

\- Maître ? Vous êtes attendu dans la salle, nous avons un… Imprévu.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Voilà, vous l'attendiez, il est là !**

 **Alors ce chapitre ?**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	30. Chapter 30

Réponses aux anonymes :

 **Snapemione** : Je poste tous les quinze jours, bisous

 **Nadge** : Et oui Harry est là, et va être assez présent ^^ Merci pour ta review.

 **Claire** : Coucou, merci pour ta review, je poste tous les quinze jours. Etre auteur ? pourquoi pas, si je trouve de bonnes idées, ^^ mais c'est avant tout un plaisir.

 **daudra** : la suite est là, et tu ne vas pas aimé ou j'ai coupé ^^, bisous

 **Lia Potter** : cool, une nouvelle lectrice, je poste tous les quinze jours. Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fiction, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de cohérent, ravie que tu l'ais remarqué.

 **OoO**

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'y fait et ils ne te feront rien._

 _\- Ils sont là pour la sécurité d'Hermione. Tu n'es pas important pour eux, dit Caïus d'un ton légèrement froid._

 _Le survivant ne comprend pas pourquoi Hermione le frappe et lui murmure d'être aussi gentil que possible._

 _\- On va aller te présenter à Aro et Marcus, ensuite on ira manger, sourit Hermione._

 _\- Maître ? Vous êtes attendu dans la salle, nous avons un… Imprévu._

Caïus le congédie d'un grognement. Le vampire ne se fait pas prier et part en une seconde. Le blond se retourne vers Hermione, inquiet comme à chaque fois qu'il y a un imprévu. Elle lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse doucement. Harry est gêné mais ne peut détourner le regard. Il est impressionné du contraste qu'est le roi. Il semble être un vampire froid, dur, brusque et sans scrupule mais avec son amie, il est doux et attentionné. Ce qui est le important.

\- Va-y, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je t'envoie Alec.

La brune soupire lorsque son compagnon n'est plus en vue.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi amoureuse. Tu rayonnes.

\- Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'espère que tu trouveras ce même bonheur. Tu le mérites... Allons manger !

Ils se dirigent vers la cour extérieure qu' Hermione affectionne particulièrement surtout depuis qu'il lui a fait sa demande.

\- Tu n'es pas inquiète ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a un souci.

Elle hausse les épaules en s'asseyant.

\- Il est le roi.

Son ami la rejoint, pas très à l'aise de voir tous ces vampires autour d'eux. Le repas est sur la table. Ils commencent à manger lorsqu' Alec arrive et se met au garde à vous à côté d' Hermione. Harry le fixe bouche-bée. Le voyant regarder avec insistance, elle fait les présentations.

\- Salut, dit Harry.

Alec ne lui répond pas, d'un signe, Hermione lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

\- Ils sont tous… Parfait ?

\- Oui, sourit-elle.

Harry passe le repas à lui poser des questions anodines sur sa vie au château, si son fiancé est correct avec elle... Réponse qu'elle lui donne sans dévoiler trop d'information. Le simple fait qu'il soit là n'est pas autorisé par leurs lois, des deux côtés.

\- Je vais me trouver un livre sur les vampires pour ne pas te harceler de questions.

\- Tu n'en trouveras pas. Enfin si, mais ça ne sera que des banalités et souvent, elles sont fausses.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hermione lui envoie un morceau de pain dans la tête.

\- Aie ! Quoi ?

\- Rappelle-moi quelle note tu as eu en défense contre les forces du mal ?

\- Optimal, répond-t-il fier de lui et d'avoir battu sa brillante meilleure amie.

\- Avec ton O tu devrais te souvenir que nous n'avons pas le droit de fréquenter les communautés des autres « _espèces_ » sur terre et que nous n'avons pas à savoir comment leur vie se passe et inversement.

\- C'est idiot.

\- Oui et non. Je pense que ça pourrait nous apporter des bonnes choses mais cela pourrait créer des conflits. Imagine Voldemort fréquentant énormément des vampires en plus des loups-garou et les géants ça n'a pas été facile... On serait tous morts toi et moi en tête.

\- Mais comment on sait qu'ils ne pourraient pas y avoir de conflit dans le futur ?

\- Il y a un représentant qui fait la navette entre sorciers et vampires, comme avec les autres « _espèces_ ». J'ai postulé pour le poste.

Hermione ne lui dit pas tout de suite qu'elle a eu le poste, voulant voir comment les choses vont avancées. Ce qui est stupide, elle en est consciente mais quelque chose la retient et normalement, celui qui à le poste doit rester confidentiel pour le garder en sécurité.

\- Tu ne veux plus entrer aux services des créatures magiques ?

\- Je le voulais mais avoir ce poste serait parfait, puis il en fait partit.

\- J'espère que tu l'auras.

\- Au vue de la situation, ça serait le poste rêvé, sourit Hermione.

Alec bouge pour la première fois et esquisse un sourire, ce qui étonne Harry.

\- Va-y Alec, sort ta bêtise, dit Hermione qui commence à le connaître même si Alec s'emploie à rester le plus mystérieux possible.

\- Moi ? Je suis toujours sérieux.

Hermione rigole et le garde sourit franchement. Harry ne sait pas s'il est rassuré parce qu'il le trouve encore plus flippant. Le survivant se sent observé et à juste titre.

\- Es ce qu'il sente ma peur ?

\- Non, mais ils se rendent compte des changements de ton corps. Ton cœur qui s'accélère, tes gestes plus nerveux…

\- Tu arrives à vivre dans cette ambiance ?

\- Hermione est la compagne du roi Caïus, celui qui ose s'approcher trop près, fini avec un appendice arraché et pour le moins chanceux, c'est la tête qui vole, explique Alec d'une voix monotone.

\- Hermione, Alec… L'humain, vous pouvez accéder à la salle principale, dit une voix féminine.

Harry la détaille et la trouve aussi parfaite que peu l'être un vampire. Néanmoins, il détourne les yeux devant son regard glacial rouge sang. Hermione est amusée de voir son ami mal à l'aise.

Vexé, le brun lui envoie un morceau de pain au visage qui est intercepté par Alec qui gronde fortement. Il comprend pourquoi sorciers et vampires ne se mélangent pas. Harry est persuadé que si Hermione ne calme pas les choses, il finira lui aussi avec la tête arrachée et il l'aime bien sa tête maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'Horcruxe dedans.

Hermione n'est pas surprise par le comportement de son « garde du corps » mais elle ne sait pas comment interpréter celui de Jane. La petite blonde a eu aussi envie d'attaquer, seulement la sorcière n'est pas persuadée qu'elle allait attaquer Harry… Mais elle doit sûrement se tromper…

\- Alec, c'est bon. Il plaisante.

Hermione sourit pour rassurer son ami. Elle passe son bras autour du sien pour le conduire aux rois.

\- Allons-y, sourit la jeune femme.

Les deux humains partent devant, les jumeaux à leur suite. Harry leur jette des coups d'œil régulièrement n'aimant pas avoir « ses ennemis » dans le dos. Il se doute que sortir sa baguette magique soit très bon pour son espérance de vie.

\- Ils sont…

\- Ils ont une très bonne ouïe et oui ils sont jumeaux, sourit Hermione.

\- OK, dit il avec mal.

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire au début, surtout lorsque Caïus me laissait seule avec d'autres vampires. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de me faire des amis, qu'ils soient humains ou vampires, dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Comment ? Tu n'as pas trouvé un troll ? Je suis sûr qu'il doit y en avoir dans ce château, dit Harry en entrant dans son jeu.

\- Tu parles, rigole Hermione, les trolls, même les plus stupides, ont peur des vampires.

La compagne du roi se dit que si un troll approchait, Caïus deviendrait enragé.

Les deux amis sourient de leur bêtise jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent pour laisser apparaître les trois trônes. Harry ouvre grand la bouche, impressionné par l'ambiance qui règne dans la salle.

\- Ferme la bouche, Harry, sourit Hermione. Ce n'est quand même pas la grande salle de Poudlard.

\- Ma douce Hermione, me parleras-tu un jour de ta magnifique école ? Demande Aro.

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se concentre sur Harry. Hermione leur parlera en temps voulu, surtout que le leader n'est toujours pas en bon terme avec la jeune femme qui à la rancune tenace.

\- Ah, vous devez être Harry Potter, le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Bienvenu dans notre humble demeure.

Il lui tend la main, Hermione n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que le survivant lui rend son geste. Harry qui n'a pas travaillé son occlumencie depuis longtemps met quelques secondes avant de bloquer son esprit. Aro a le temps de voir quelques images de son passé récent avant d'être bloqué. Seulement, Harry décide de jouer lui aussi et ouvre son esprit pour montrer quelques images sympathiques de Voldemort à ses meilleurs moments.

C'est Aro qui lâche le contact et se recule d'un bon, en grognant de défense. Tous les gardes s'avancent d'un pas, Caïus en un bon est à côté de sa compagne. Hermione se rapproche de lui, sans s'éloigner d'Harry non plus, sa baguette en main et observe les mouvements des autres, prête pour un nouveau combat auprès de son meilleur ami.

Encore une fois, elle est étonnée du comportement de Jane. Normalement, la petite blonde protège Aro, mais son regard est attiré par le sorcier. Hermione se promet d'enquêter sur le sujet et elle va commencer par Marcus. Hermione trouve son don intéressant bien que nébuleux pour son cerveau.

Vu que personne ne bouge attendant le signal d'Aro qui fixe avec effarement Harry, Hermione décide de désamorcer la situation avant qu'il n'y est un massacre, en commençant par ranger sa baguette.

\- Harry, franchement, tu étais obligé ? Dit-elle, les deux poings sur les hanches.

\- Quoi ? Je n'aime pas quand on rentre dans ma tête, dit-il nonchalant.

Avoir une connexion avec Voldemort durant trois ans lui a suffit et cela pour au moins une éternité, si ce n'est plus.

\- Et lui montrer des souvenirs de Voldemort, c'est une bonne idée ? Déduit la jeune femme. Non sérieusement, tu cherches les ennuis ? Ta vie est trop monotone, tu veux de l'action ? Pourtant, tu sors avec une folle, dit-elle en plaisantant à moitié, afin de détendre tout le monde.

Hermione entend un léger grondement, lui rappelant Caïus à leur première rencontre, dans cette salle même.

\- Ce sont des… Souvenirs, marmonne Aro. Mais vous étiez si… Jeunes.

\- Et lui si moche. Oui, c'est assez traumatisant. Mais on s'y fait, soupire Harry, essayant de dédramatiser la situation.

Sa meilleure amie a sûrement raison, il aime les ennuis mais sur ce coup, il n'a vraiment pas saisi l'impact de son geste.

\- Qui étais-ce ? Demande toujours Aro.

\- Il semble assez dangereux pour que notre frère soit si traumatisé, s'inquiète Caïus en rapprochant sa compagne de lui.

\- Il est mort, Harry l'a vaincu il y a quelques années, les rassure Hermione, en embrassant doucement son vampire sur la joue.

\- Tu m'y as aidé. Sans toi, je serai mort à onze ans.

\- Depuis quand combattez-vous cette chose ? Durant toutes nos longues vies, je n'ai jamais vu pareil créature, bien que nous ayons croisé quelques personnes avec des âmes plus sombres.

\- On l'a fait pendant sept ans. Je suis sûr que notre histoire ferait de supers livres, plaisante Harry.

\- Il me faut à boire, murmure le roi, toujours perturbé par les violentes images de Voldemort.

Aro se déplace en silence vers la sortie. Ils le regardent tous sortir. Chacun des gardes se dit que la venue des sorciers casse vraiment la monotonie de l'immortalité et leur fait se poser des questions sur leur vie. Ils comprennent de plus en plus les changements qu'il y a dans leur monde et que cela vient de Caïus. Hermione a dû lui monter certaines choses qui ont donné matière à réfléchir.

\- Mr Potter, nous sommes ravies de faire votre connaissance, dit Marcus aussi souriant que possible, c'est à dire, très peu.

\- Euh, ouais, désolé pour ça. Reflex du passé, dit le brun en se frottant la nuque, signe d'une vraie gène.

\- Oh, ne vous excusez pas, cela fait du bien à Aro de se faire remettre les idées en places. Nous en avions déjà discuté… Bien que je serai curieux de voir ce que vous lui aviez montré.

\- Hermione ? Tu n'aurais pas une pensine ?

\- Oh non Harry Potter. Je vois ou tu veux en venir et c'est hors de question. Tu es là, c'est déjà assez.

\- Allez Hermione, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

La jeune femme se pince les lèvres et fusille son ami du regard. Elle va pour avancer mais le blond la retient par la taille.

\- Merci, je veux rester en vie.

\- Je ne dérogerai pas aux règles Harry Potter, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'avec ce poste, seul la personne désigné est autorisé à dévoiler certain aspect de notre monde et même si c'est _toi_ , je ne prends aucun risque. Compris ?

\- Oui madame, dit il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Bien, sourit-elle. Maintenant que veux-tu faire ? Visiter les environs, le château ? Te remettre de tes émotions ?

\- Troisième option, je dois me remettre du choc que tu sortes _vraiment_ avec un vampire, et tout le reste, dit il à voix basse.

Hermione pouffe de rire et se cache contre le torse de son compagnon. Heureusement qu' elle ne lui à pas encore parlé du poste qu'elle a eu.

\- Je vais te montrer tes appartements.

Caïus a une discussion avec un autre vampire qu'aucun des sorciers n'entend mais Hermione sait qu'il discute vu son comportement. En temps normal, elle n'aime pas être mise à l'écart mais avec Harry présent, elle s'abstient.

Lorsqu'ils quittent la grande salle, la compagne du roi est étonné de voir Jane les suivre.

\- Jane va monter la garde devant la porte de ton ami. Pour plus de sûreté.

 **OoO**

\- J'aurai pensé que tu serais plus heureuse d'avoir ton ami à tes côtés, constate Caïus allongé sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, en train de regarder Hermione se démêler les cheveux, pensive.

La jeune femme ne répond que lorsqu'elle le rejoint sur le lit. Caïus la prend dans ses ras, conscient que sa compagne ne va pas bien. En temps normal, il affole son cœur lorsqu'il se met dans cette position.

\- Je le suis… Je suis inquiète pour lui… Harry n'a jamais été d'une nature joyeuse à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie, mais il avait quand même cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette fougue que je ne retrouve pas… Il a droit au bonheur. Il _doit_ y avoir droit.

\- C'est pour cela que tu veux t'entretenir avec Marcus ?

Hermione rougit.

Caïus amusé, allonge sa fiancée sur le lit et met sur elle.

\- Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ?

Hermione rougit encore plus et se soustrait à son regard.

\- Jane, cède-t-elle sous son regard insistant.

\- Ah, toi aussi tu l'as remarqué.

Hermione le regarde les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Alors je ne l'ai pas rêvé ?

Caïus secoue négativement la tête. Il se rend compte que sa compagne connaît de plus en plus les gardes et leurs attitudes. Ils n'en ont jamais parlé, mais sait-elle qu'elle deviendra un jour reine ? Même si Hermione ne le souhaite pas, elle en prend, malgré elle, le chemin. Se que le roi sait, c'est que sa sorcière fera une bonne dirigeante.

\- Crois-tu que cela soit possible ? Demande Hermione perdue. Mais est ce que Jane sera bien pour Harry ?

Caïus, bien qu'un peu jaloux de la relation avec le brun à lunettes, est impressionné par la loyauté dont elle fait preuve. Leur amitié est profonde, comme le lui a confirmé Marcus même si le blond n'avait rien demandé. Sa jalousie devait se voir dans ses yeux.

\- Si ils ont le même type de lien que nous, crois-tu que ton ami sera assez bien pour Jane ? Répond Caïus, conscient que la question de sa compagne peut aller dans les deux sens.

Hermione rougit, parce que même si elle a pensé à son ami en premier, elle ne souhaite pas de malheur à Jane, même si elle ne la connaît pas beaucoup.

\- Nous verrons Marcus demain à la première heure, conclut Hermione avant d'embrasser son compagnon. Pour le moment, je veux profiter de toi.

\- Mon corps est toi, fais-en ce que tu veux…

Ils oublient tout les deux l'imprevu qui n'était qu'un groupe de jeunes vampires qui a attaqué le château, voulant prendre le pouvoir. Il a suffit de Santiago, Felix et Démétri pour maitriser huit vampires.

 **OoO**

Après s'être remis de ses émotions l'après-midi et du dîner assez calme bien que stressant entre lui, Hermione et son vampire (qui n'a pas mangé), Harry a envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

En ouvrant la porte, il trouve Jane, toujours dans le couloir, non loin de sa porte. Il rougit lorsqu'elle fixe.

Harry se demande ce qu'elle peut entendre ou non, parce que c'est gênant de savoir que quelqu'un entend lorsque tu vas aux toilettes…

\- Volterra est jolie la nuit, lui dit-elle simplement.

Harry en bon Auror la fixe quelques secondes. Il comprend que la petite blonde ne montre pas ses émotions et ne dit encore moins ce qu'elle pense, mais quelque chose dans son instinct lui dit que la vampire apprécie les balades nocturnes.

\- Veux-tu m'accompagner ? Propose-t-il.

\- Je suis assignée à ta sécurité, répond-t-elle pour lui dire, là ou tu vas, je vais.

\- Oui, j'ai compris, dit-il gêné, je te proposais… Non, laisse tomber.

Harry baisse les yeux et commence à marcher dans le couloir, se disant qu'il n'est vraiment pas doué avec les femmes.

Jane le regarde partir, misérable. Elle grimace en sentant son cœur se serrer.

\- Maudit Lien, grogne-t-elle pour elle même en le rejoignant. C'est par l'autre côté, dit-elle le plus froidement possible.

\- Oh.

Harry lui fait un sourire tordu et fait demi tour, emboîtant le pas à Jane. Jusqu'à la sortie du château, aucun d'eux ne parle, Harry ne comprend pas de quel lien elle a parlé et Jane, se demandant pourquoi elle s'est laissé par faire la vampire en elle.

Maintenant, la garde comprend mieux pourquoi Caïus a traqué Hermione dans son pays.

Harry suit Jane silencieusement dans les rues encore un peu animée de Volterra et apprécie la ville sous la nuit claire.

Harry apprécie la visite de la ville et sa balade mais il apprécie encore plus de ne pas être seul et d'être avec Jane qui, bien que silencieuse est d'une bonne compagnie. Il faut dire que ça change des bavardages incessants de Ginny qui aime parler pour ne rien dire. Lui qui aime le calme et la tranquillité.

Pourtant quelque chose le pousse à en apprendre plus sur la blonde à ses côtés, qui a laissé échappé un sourire de temps en temps. Même s'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés, Harry est content de les avoir vu.

C'est sur le chemin du retour qu' Harry se lance.

\- Euh sinon tu as quel âge ?

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Chapitre un peu moins loin mais je _devais_ couper là, ne m'en voulez pas !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **hp-drago**


	31. Chapter 31

_Réponses aux anonymes :_

 _Guest : Pour Harry et Ginny tu auras tes réponses dans le chapitre 32, pour Jane et Harry s'est venu dans mon cerveau comme ça lol, je n'ai pas encore compris son fonctionnement... Plus d'action dans ce chapitre là, A bientôt bisous_

Guest : Merci pour ta review.

 **OoO**

 _Harry apprécie la visite de la ville et sa balade mais il apprécie encore plus de ne pas être seul et d'être avec Jane qui, bien que silencieuse est d'une bonne compagnie. Il faut dire que ça change des bavardages incessants de Ginny qui aime parler pour ne rien dire. Lui qui aime le calme et la tranquillité._

 _Pourtant quelque chose le pousse à en apprendre plus sur la blonde à ses côtés, qui a laissé échappé un sourire de temps en temps. Même s'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés, Harry est content de les avoir vu._

 _C'est sur le chemin du retour qu' Harry se lance._

 _\- Euh sinon tu as quel âge ?_

Harry rougit et retourne les yeux, son cœur battant de plus en vite.

\- Désolé, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre… dit-il d'une petite voix. Non mais quel idiot Potter, t'es vraiment nul, marmonne-t-il pour lui même oubliant que les vampires ont une très bonne ouïe.

Jane hausse un sourcil. Elle pourrait être vexée d'un telle question, mais trouvant le côté maladroit d'Harry attendrissant – bien qu'elle ne le dira jamais à voix haute – elle lui répond sentant qu'elle va apprécier sa réaction.

\- Un peu plus de cinq cent ans. Tu sais, arrivé un jour, on ne compte plus.

Harry ouvre la bouche et la referme, se disant qu'elle a de l'avance sur lui.

Jane n'est pas totalement honnête, elle sait parfaitement depuis combien de temps elle est sur cette terre mais ça lui rappellerait à quel point ses derniers instants humains ont été douloureux, sans parler de la transformation. De la trahison de sa famille, de ses amis, de leur méchanceté. Alec et elle n'avaient que quinze ans lorsqu'ils ont été brûlés vifs. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'ils les prenaient pour des sorciers… Ce qu'elle put détester toutes ses croyances populaires et ses pseudos sorciers, comme s'ils existaient… Et pourtant, elle marche à côté de l'un d'eux…

Jane a détesté Hermione, pas parce qu'elle mettait le secret en danger mais par sa magie. Mais Hermione étant Hermione, Jane a finit par lui confier son ressentiment, ou plutôt la future reine lui a pointé son bout de bois sous la gorge et lui a demandé ce qu'était son problème. Alors Jane lui a expliqué, sans les détails la fin de sa vie.

Hermione a été désolée pour elle, sans avoir pitié, elle y a même vu de la colère.

 **Flash back**

\- Lorsque j'étais enfant, avant d'entrer à l'école de magie, je faisais de la magie accidentelle comme tous les petits doués de magie, lui raconte-t-elle. On m'a aussi traité de sorcière, de monstre, en plus de tous les surnoms sympathiques que l'on me donnait. Je ne montrais pas que ça me touchait, alors pour me faire réagir, ils sont passés aux choses plus sérieuses en voulant me lapider.

Jane écoute son récit en silence, est choquée de ce qu'elle entend. Pourtant Hermione ne semble pas leur en tenir rigueur, ce qui impressionne la vampire. Elle était furieuse lorsque les gens étaient injustes envers eux. Heureusement qu'ils sont tous morts, sinon Jane se ferait un immense plaisir à les torturer, encore et encore.

\- Par chance, ma magie m'a protégé des pierres. Les enfants ont eu peur, ils sont partis en criant « au monstre ». Heureusement, quelques semaines plus tard, je rentrais à Poudlard.

\- Enfants ? Quel âge avais-tu ? Demande Jane choquée.

\- Onze ans.

Jane se remet de ses émotions, se rendant compte que sa vie humaine à des similitudes avec celle d' Hermione.

\- Comment as-tu su que tu étais une sorcière ?

\- On me l'a dit clairement à mes onze ans. Avant je ne savais pas, je savais juste que je pouvais faire des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Pour les pierres, ma magie a créé un bouclier que j'ai appris à refaire. Un jour, des filles avaient taché mon chemisier blanc, c'était pour la photo d'école. J'avais tellement honte, la magie l'a fait partir. Vers six ans, ma mère m'a dit que j'avais fait volé mon livre préféré jusqu'à moi.

Hermione sourit devant la tête étonnée de Jane. Elle n'a pas de souvenirs d'avoir fait ce genre de chose, elle sait juste qu'Alec et elle ont toujours eu un lien spécial. Mais ses souvenirs sont loin, comme son humanité.

Jane essaye de se souvenirs de toutes ses forces, lorsqu'elle revient à elle, Hermione a repris la lecture de son livre et l'a bien avancé.

\- Crois-tu qu' Alec et moi étions des sorciers ?

Hermione rougit, mais reste sérieuse.

\- Je ne pense pas… J'ai fait quelques recherches sur la transformation, et les espèces magiques ne supportent pas le venin de vampires. Elle nous tue.

Jane comprend la tristesse dans le regard d' Hermione, mais elle n'est pas résignée.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais être un vampire, murmure la blonde.

\- Non.

\- Tu ne sembles pas triste. Ton temps avec notre maître est limité. Tu ne sembles pas affectée, dit Jane avec sa franchise naturelle.

\- Je cherche encore mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a un moyen pour rallonger mon temps avec Caïus, sourit doucement Hermione.

Pourtant Jane ne doute pas une seule seconde de sa détermination et qu'elle trouvera une solution.

\- Mais peut-être aviez-vous des ancêtres sorciers ou un peu de magie en vous, mais pas suffisamment pour vous tuer, ça je ne saurais le dire.

\- Ca expliquerait peut être pourquoi notre transformation a duré cinq jours et non trois.

\- Qu'est ce qu'en pense Aro ? C'est lui qui vous a transformé ?

Voyant que Jane ne répond pas, Hermione s'excuse.

\- Désolée, ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Nous étions _abîmés_ lorsque nous avons été mordus. Notre maître pensait que le venin avaient eu besoin de plus de temps…

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Après cette discussion, Jane en a automatiquement parlé à son jumeau. Même s'ils n'auront jamais de réponse, la théorie d' Hermione les a quelque peu réconfortés. Ils ne sont pas forcement les monstres qu'ils ont cru, même si leur passé de vampires est sanglant, ils l'ont voulu ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

Voyant que Harry n'est pas à l'aise, Jane essaye de discuter. Elle n'est pas très douée pour se faire des amis, ce qui lui fait un point commun avec le brun.

\- Comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice ?

Automatiquement Harry met la main à son front. L'éclair ne se voit quasiment plus mais encore trop pour échapper à l'œil d'un vampire.

Les yeux d'Harry deviennent triste, Jane va pour poser une autre question, mais l'humain courageux à ses côtés lui répond.

\- Je l'ai eu lorsque j'avais un peu plus d'un an, lorsqu'un sorcier complètement fou à tué mes parents pour ensuite m'éliminer. J'ai eu cette cicatrice grâce à ma mère qui à fait rituel de magie. En donnant sa vie, elle a protégé la mienne.

Cela fait bizarre à Harry de raconter cette histoire. Dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde connaît son histoire tristement célèbre. Pourtant, en la racontant, Harry n'est pas aussi triste qu'il aurait dû. Harry a de la peine mais, il arrive à faire la part des choses et le voir comme son passé, pas comme son présent et encore moins son avenir. Il relativise.

\- C'est pour ça qu' Hermione t'a appelé « le survivant ».

\- Ça a commencé par là, oui. Le sorcier m'a lancé le sortilège de mort et j'ai survécu. Jusqu'à présent je suis le seul, dit il d'une voix plate.

Jane se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas la seule à cacher ce qu'elle ressent, bien que le sorcier ne le fasse que lorsque ça le touche profondément comme maintenant.

\- Et lui ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à un enfant ? Est-il fou ?

\- Par bien des aspects, oui, sourit Harry. Sauf qu'une prophétie avait dit qu'il ne pourrait être tranquille tant que je serais vivant, rajoute-t-il plus sombre.

\- Prophétie, comme dans un Oracle ?

Devant l'air perdu d' Harry, Jane s'explique.

\- Mythologie grecque, Oracle de Delphe, protégée du Dieu Apollon ?

\- Oui sûrement, dit Harry haussant les épaules.

\- Tu l'as vaincu, dit Jane, fière malgré elle.

\- Après plusieurs affrontements et une guerre, oui, dit Harry sans émotion.

Jane voit qu'elle l'a touché un peu trop profondément, effleure doucement sa main, le faisant sursauter et sortir de ses sombres pensées et de la perte de tous ses proches.

\- Tu as froid.

Harry va pour lui donner son sweet sous l'étonnement de Jane qui l'arrête, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Il y a quelques secondes, il lui parlait de choses tristes, de morts mais sa gentillesse ressort pour lui donner son vêtement. Jane apprécie ce qu'elle découvre de l'homme.

\- Merci, dit-elle la voix plus douce qu'en tant normal. Ce n'est pas utile.

Voyant qu'il ne la croit pas, elle continue.

\- Ma peau est toujours froide.

\- Oh.

Néanmoins, Harry la regarde suspicieusement, et demandera confirmation à Hermione.

Jane sourit intérieurement, appréciant son côté méfiant mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec le passé sombre qu'il a vécu. La petite blonde se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas devenir fou après ce qu'il a enduré. Inconsciemment l'image d' Hermione arrive en tête. Sa future reine a une force de caractère impressionnante et elle dégage quelque chose qui fait ressortir le meilleur chez les gens.

Ils arrivent rapidement devant les appartements attribués au sorcier. Ils se quittent sur quelques paroles maladroites. Harry ferment la porte en distinguant une silhouette qui prend la garde. Il ne sait pas s'il doit être rassuré ou flippé. Rassuré que quelqu'un le protège ou flippé parce que ça veut dire danger et Harry pense qu'il a eu son cotât pour cette vie et au moins les dix suivantes. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres.

 **OoO**

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée, demande Hermione l'air de rien en beurrant sa tartine.

Harry la fixe, s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il pourrait la croire si innocente.

\- Je ne te savais si commère, dit Harry un sourire en coin.

Hermione rougit faisant rire le brun.

\- Je n'y peux rien si mon meilleur ami me manque et je veux savoir comment il va dans sa vie, dit Hermione triste.

C'est au tour d' Harry de rougir puis à Hermione de rire.

\- Alors c'est qui la meilleure en manipulation ?

Harry découvre juste la partie espiègle de son amie et il aime ça la voir si souriante et vivante. Il aime la femme qui ne cherche pas un plan pour les sortir des problèmes ou leur sauver les fesses de Voldemort. Il apprécie aussi qu'elle ne veuille plus montrer à tous son savoir même si jamais il ne pourra lui en vouloir pour ça. A près tout, Harry est bien conscient que sans son amie, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

Le survivant décide de se venger en envoyant un Aguamenti sur la tête de son ami.

Hermione qui avait porté sa tartine à sa bouche, s'est fixée les yeux grands ouverts, faisant rire son ami un peu plus fort.

Tous les gardes autour d'eux ne savent pas s'ils doivent intervenir ou regarder et apprécier ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir sur la magie.

La compagne de leur roi ne pratique que rarement la magie ou de ce qu'ils ont vu, fait toujours les même « trucs ». Certains ont même été déçu du peu de chose qu'elle fait. Bien qu'ils trouvent sympa de voir des livres voler ou alors lorsqu'elle fait venir des choses à elle. Félix a même dit qu'elle avait posé sa baguette dans sa main et qu'elle tournait dans la direction qu'elle devait prendre, mais ils ont eu du mal à le croire. Comment un objet inanimé peut indiquer une direction ? Même s'ils ont été témoin de la coloration capillaire d' Aro (en sachant qu'aucune teinture ne tient sur leur cheveux), ils trouvent que la magie est limitée et pour certains - comme Démétri qui n'apprécie que peu l'humaine - pas si intéressante que ça. Lui et quelques septiques vont en prendre plein les yeux.

Hermione garde son sang froid, repose délicatement sa tartine. D'un coup de poignet adroit, elle sort sa baguette – Harry se tient sur ses gardes, elle est trop calme – et sèche ses cheveux.

C'est en voyant un léger sourire apparaître que le survivant saute sur ses pieds va se cacher derrière le seul arbre de la cour.

\- Très Gryffondor, Harry. Mais tu vas quand même me le payer.

Hermione regarde les couverts et les transforme en oiseaux. Ils volent et gazouillent gentiment autour d'elle avant de les envoyer sur Harry avec un Oppugno (qu'elle avait déjà envoyé sur Ron).

Harry reste caché derrière l'arbre, près à se défendre puis attaquer. La question est de se défendre contre quoi ?

\- Aie ! Protego ! Saloperie d'oiseaux ! Incendio ! Incarcerem dit il en pointant sa baguette vers Hermione.

Hermione se dévie en pointant sa baguette vers les branches des arbres en murmurant un Descendo. Aussitôt toutes les branches abaissent en craquement sinistres. Hermione se promet de soigner l'arbre plus tard.

Harry, grâce à ses années de Quiddich, arrive à esquiver toutes les branches sauf la dernière qui lui fouette le mollet. Il s'éloigne de l'arbre en envoyant quelques sorts silencieux, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Sort qu' Hermione esquive avec un protego. Elle lui envoie un cracbadaboum pour déchirer ses vêtements mais encore une fois, il esquive mais le garde derrière lui qui se retrouve le pantalon sur les genoux, la cape au sol et une manche de chemise déchirée.

\- Désolée, dit Hermine au garde en soulevant la table pour se protéger des projectiles que Harry lui envoie.

La table ne suportant pas la magie se fend en deux, devenant inutile. Hermione se jette un Elasticus pour faire un immense bon dans les airs et envoie un Obscuro, rendant Harry aveugle pour quelques secondes.

Seulement celui-qui-à-survecu, jette un Engorgio sur les assiettes qui grossissent très vite et sans voir les fait voler un peu au hasard.

Une des assiette d'un mètre de diamètre finit brisée sur un autre garde qui a essayé de l'arrêter en vain.

Hermione esquive l'autre avant de la faire disparaître définitivement d'un Evanesco. Tandis que la vue d' Harry revient petit à petit, elle lui envoie un Locomotor Mortis, le faisant tomber la tête la première.

Devant le comique de la situation Hermione rigole et encore plus lorsqu'elle reçoit un Rictusempra.

Harry se défait du sort et envoie un Petrificus Totalus sur Hermione qui a eu le temps de se défaire du sort et fait voler une chaise avec un wingardium Leviosa puis un Waddiwasi accélérant la vitesse d'envoi de l'objet sur Harry qui finit sur dos, le souffle coupé.

Tous les deux finissent en même temps au sol amusés de leur petit affrontement.

Harry libère Hermione **qui se nettoie et répare les vêtements du garde et s'assure que l'autre n'est pas blessé. Autre que sa fierté bien sûr.**

\- Alors c'est ça la magie, grimace Démétri. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire.

Hermione hausse un sourcil et cherche un sort impressionnant avant de se raviser. Rien ne fera changer le traqueur qui trouvera toujours à critiquer. Alors la jeune femme lui lance un **Tarentallegra** **l'obligeant à danser.**

 **En voyant d'abord ses jambes bouger puis ses bras pour se mettre à gesticuler sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, Démétri se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.**

 **Quand à la future reine, elle retourne près de la table qu' Harry est en train de réparer ainsi que la vaisselle mais fait disparaître les restes de nourritures et appelle de la cuisine du thé et quelques croissants qui arrive quelques secondes plus tard dans ses mains.**

 **\- Tu comptes le laisser combien de temps ? Demande Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au vampire qui entame** **un Khorovod** ** ******* **après avoir fait des sauts qui ferait rougir les danseurs des plus grands ballets.**

 **\- C'est vampire, répond Hermione en haussant les épaules.**

 **Voyant le regard inquiet de son ami, Hermione lui explique certaines choses.**

 **\- Est ce que je t'ai raconté comment je me suis retrouvée face aux rois ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- J'ai failli servir de repas à Démétri ici présent.**

 **\- Et après c'est moi qui attire les ennuis ? Murmure Harry. Comment t'en es-tu sortie ?**

 **\- J'ai interdit aux vampires qu'ils étaient de m'approcher… Tu te doutes qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié la mortelle que je suis de connaître leur secret, qui est leur première loi. Aro est curieux et aime avoir des réponses. C'est comme ça que je sui arrivée à Volterra.**

 **\- Et comment as-tu fini dans le lit d'un des rois ?**

 **Harry rougit et s'excuse que ça ne le regarde pas.**

 **\- Il est mon compagnon, dit Hermione sérieuse qui fixe son ami.**

 **Avant de petit déjeuner, Caïus et elle sont allés voir Marcus qui a confirmé leurs soupçons. Ils sont tous convenu qu' Hermione devait lui parler du lien qui existe entre deux âmes sœurs mais que c'était à Jane de faire le reste.**

 **\- Ce qui veut dire ? Parce que si les relations étaient une matière à Poudlard j'aurai eu un Troll.**

 **Hermione sourit indulgente.**

 **\- Et bien on aurait été deux. Être compagnon n'a pas d'équivalent chez les Moldus, bien que chez les sorciers, on peut remarquer que c'est leur magie qui sont complémentaires et les attirent l'un vers l'autre. Chez les vampires, ils leur arrivent parfois de rencontrer** ** _la_** **personne. Et tant que cette personne est en vie, il n'y en aura pas une autre. Il ne** ** _peut_** ** _pas_** **y en avoir une autre.**

 **Intérieurement Hermione est contente que Harry ne soit pas destiné à Ginny.**

 **\- Ma magie et celle de Ginny se sont attirés ?**

 **\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Demande Hermione un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Mais je ne pense** ** _pas_** **que vos magies soient liées.**

 **Si Hermione avait un livre, elle lui taperait sur la tête jusqu'à ce que l'évidence se fasse. D'ailleurs la petite blonde pointe le bout de son nez et vient prendre la garde pour laisser un autre se reposer.**

 **Harry qui vu Jane entrer a du mal à détacher son regard d'elle. Il repense à leur agréable soirée ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, voir jamais.**

 **Afin d'aider un peu son ami, Hermione lui explique le besoin d'être proche de l'autre, du plaisir lorsque tu es à ses côtés. Elle lui rappelle aussi son mal être physique lors de son retour à Londres.**

 **Un hibou du ministère arrive et dépose une liasse de parchemins devant Hermione. Elle lui donne de l'eau et il mange la moitié d'un croissant. Le voyage est long entre l'Angleterre et l'Italie.**

 **Hermione y trouve son contrat remodelé pour son cas particulier signé par le ministère et le nouveau chef du département des créatures magiques. Il ne manque que sa signature qu'elle fait en deux coups de plumes. Elle le duplique et en donne une copie au hibou.**

 **Après un hululement de remerciement l'oiseau retourne comme il est venu.**

 **Le reste des papiers concernent son emploi du temps et les adresses des créatures qu'elle doit visiter au moins une fois par an et plus si elle le juge nécessaire. Le reste du temps, elle doit faire un rapport simple sur sa visite pour dire que tout va bien où si elle soupçonne une guerre. Et pour son successeur, elle doit écrire un rapport plus détaillé sur ses entretiens et écrire dans des livres – comme Norbert l'a fait – ce qu'elle a découvert sur eux, leur mode de vie etc sans être invasive dans leur vie.**

 **\- Vu ton sourire c'est une bonne nouvelle.**

 **\- Oui !**

 **Le sourire d' Hermione atteint presque ses deux oreilles.**

 **\- Je suis officiellement employée au ministère comme consultante pour les créatures magiques.**

 **-** **Félicitation** **!**

 **Harry se lève et la prend dans ses bras.**

 **\- Je m'absente quelques minutes et tu prends déjà un autre homme dans tes bras. Fait attention, je vais te séquestrer dans nos** **appartements** **, grogne-t-il, ce qui fait reculer Harry mais sourire Hermione qui aime de plus en plus son côté homme des cavernes.**

 **Caïus ne commente le fait que le meilleur traqueur du monde est en train de faire de danser. Il trouve cela drôle et ne demande pas sa compagne d'arrêter son sort. S'il est dans cette situation c'est qu'il l'a mérité.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas m'attacher au lit, tant que tu y es ?**

 **\- Ne me donnes pas des idées, femme.**

 **Caïus se penche vers elle et l'embrasse de telle façon que tout le monde détourne le regard.** **Même Démétri qui danse toujours, la fureur peut se lire dans ses yeux.**

 **\- Ca me va, si je peux aussi t'attacher, répond Hermione, lubrique.**

 **\- Ok ! Stop ! Trop d'informations, trop d'informations, grimace Harry.**

 **Caïus ne prête pas attention à l'humain en face d'eux et soulève sa compagne pour prendre son siège et l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il voit le contrat signé.**

 **\- C'est pour cela que tu étais joyeuse.**

 **\- Oui, je suis officiellement la** **nouvelle personne** **chargée de vous parler de notre monde.**

 **\- Tu sais qu' Aro ne va pas te lâcher avec ça.**

 **\- Qu'importe. Cela veut dire que je vais pouvoir te parler sans retenu, murmure Hermione avant de l'embrasser sans retenu.**

 **Si Harry n'avait pas été là, ils se seraient laissés aller à leur instinct primaire.**

 **Voyant qu'ils sont sur le point de se sauter dessus – et Merlin sait que Harry ne veut pas voir ça – il demande qui était l'ancien consultant.**

\- Devine ? Sourit Hermione, conspiratrice.

\- Mmm, Tom ?

Hermione lui envoie une petite cuillère sur la tête que l'attrapeur intercepte sans problème.

\- Idiot, souffle la jeune femme.

\- Selon certains, il était un grand homme.

\- Dumbledore ?

\- Et selon certains, il était prenait trop les gens pour des idiots, grogne Caïus.

Hermione rigole. Caïus se renfrogne, à deux doigts de croiser les bras pour bouder.

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'il avait un fai** **b** **le pour Caïus** **ici** **présent…**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de ressemblance avec Grindelwald**…** **J'avais récupéré une photo de lui pour nos recherches.*****

 **Harry se dit que c'est une bonne occasion pour parler de Ginny et Lavande.**

 **\- Eum… A ce propos… Eum…**

 **\- Crache morceau, on dirait Ombrage.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas facile à dire.**

 **\- Je m'en remettrai.**

 **\- Toi oui, mais tu risques de t'énerver et commettre un meurtre.**

 **\- C'est à propos des mortelles qui ont suivis Hermione à Volterra ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Pardon ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'énerve la jeune femme.**

 **\- Jane et Renata les ont suivis mais elles sont rapidement partis. Une blonde et une rousse, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui, dit Harry. Lavande et Ginny. Elles nous ont dit à Ron et moi qu'elles partaient quelques jours . Seulement, elle n'ont jamais dit ou et ce qu'elles comptaient faire. C'est en revenant, très fière d'elles, qu'elles nous ont raconté leur voyage et que sortait avec un parent de Malfoy.**

 **\- Malfoy ? Hein ? Quoi ?**

 **Hermione regarde Harry puis Caïus et inversement jusqu'à se remettre de son choc.**

 **\- Non mais elles sont malades !**

 **\- Tu sais, de loin, la couleur de cheveux…**

 **Hermione se redresse et point son index vers son meilleur ami.**

 **\- Attention à tes oreilles Harry James Potter. Caïus n'a rien à voir avec ce petit con prétentieux de Malfoy, compris ?**

 **\- Oui Madame.**

 **\- Bien. Continue ta charmante histoire que je puisse ensuite tuer la** **connasse** **qui te sert de petite amie.**

 **\- Plus pour longtemps, se dit Harry à lui-même.**

 **Il se rend compte du bien que ça lui fait d'être ici et que pas une seule fois il a pensé à la cadette des Weasley. C'est un signe, non ?**

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur est passé par la tête, mais depuis notre dîner, elles se sont mis à conspirer et voulait sûrement te rabaisser. Alors elles sont allées chercher en Italie. Ne me demande pas comment elles sont fait pour te trouver, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elles t'ont vu avec Caïus.

Heureusement que Caïus la retient fermement, sinon elle serait déjà en Angleterre et montrerait à ses mégères que son titre de meilleure élève de Poudlard est justifié. Mais elle souhaite de tout cœur se retrouver en face d'elles pour leur expliquer sa façon de penser.

Merlin l'a entendu parce qu'une semaine plus tard, elle apprend que les deux sorcières sont enfermés au cachot.

 **OoO**

 ***** **L** **e** ** **Khorovod**** **était dansé en Russie à la cour du tsar à partir d'Alexandre Ier (au début du XIXe siècle). C'est une danse en cercle, à trois temps et plutôt rapide (** ** _moderato_** **). Source Wikipédia**

*** Harry avait vraiment une photo de lui qu'il a laissé tombé chez Bathilda Tourdesac lors de sa fuite. Source Wiki HP

** Je sais, elle est facile celle là !

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ? Alors ?**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je suis étonnée que cette fiction ait autant de succès !**

 **Je vous avais annoncé ma nouvelle fiction, mais j'ai un petit problème pour trouver le titre ( ça a toujours été mon problème lol). j'en ai trouvé un mais je ne le trouve pas super. Alors je fais un appel : Si vous voulez m'aider pour un titre, je vous envoie quelques extraits de la fiction en MP et me donner vos avis, merci !**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


	32. Chapter 32

_Heureusement que Caius la retient fermement, sinon elle serait déjà en Angleterre et montrerait à ses mégères que son titre de meilleure élève de Poudlard est justifié. Mais elle souhaite de tout cœur se retrouver en face d'elles pour leur expliquer sa façon de penser...Merlin l'a entendu parce qu'une semaine plus tard, elle apprend que les deux sorcières sont enfermées au cachot._

 **Ooo**

\- Tu sais qu'Aro veut être le premier sur ta liste officielle des visites, dit Caius qui voit Hermione s'organiser pour son travail.

\- Il le sera.

\- Super, entend Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte.

La jeune femme regarde cette dernière effarée. Elle entend le sifflotement d'Aro s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle se l'imagine même entrain de sautiller…

\- Ta venue nous change, en bien. On retrouve la joie de vivre, commente Caius pensif, peu étonné du comportement enfantin de son frère.

\- N'est-ce pas en grande partie parce que je suis une sorcière ?

\- Si, aussi, concède-t-il.

Caius observe sa compagne quelques secondes.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur les gens.

Hermione le regarde perdue.

\- Tu fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de bons en nous. En quelques semaines, j'ai vu Alec sourire plus de fois que dans le siècle passé, même s'il est dur déterminé si c'est de la joie ou du sadisme. Et les gardes parlent encore de ta démonstration de magie avec ton ami.

\- C'est ma magie, pas moi.

\- Et le fait que tu sois allée les voir après afin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés .

Hermione rougit et marmonne un « c'est normal ».

Caius la rejoint et la prend dans ses bras, se disant que peu de personnes feraient la même chose. Les mortels comme les immortels sont le plus souvent égoïstes certains éprouvent de la satisfaction à blesser les autres même si ce n'est pas accident.

\- Et à moi aussi tu me fais du bien, tu me rappelles que je ne suis pas qu'un être sanguinaire. Tu vois l'homme en moi et je pensais qu'il avait disparu.

\- J'aime le vampire en toi, j'aime ton côté bourru et dangereux.

Hermione ne veut pas qu'il devienne comme les autres. Elle est tombée amoureuse de l'homme qui montre clairement qui il est -qu'importe ce qu'en pense les autres- et qui fera tout pour la protéger.

La jeune femme aime son côté charismatique et qu'il se fasse respecter d'un simple regard, mais elle aime aussi qu'il soit tendu avec elle mais qu'elle seule voit cette personnalité.

\- Soit rassurée, j'ai toujours eu ce côté-là et il ne changera pas.

Encore une fois, sa compagne ne se rend pas compte à quel point c'est important d'entendre cela. Personne n'a jamais apprécié la facette sombre de sa personnalité, elle a toujours fait peur même à Anthenodora, alors qu'Hermione accepte chaque partie de lui.

 **Ooo**

\- Harry que fais-tu ?

\- Mes bagages, répond-il laconique.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Voyant qu'il ne répond pas, Ginny s'imagine tout un tas de choses.

\- Oh, tu ne dis rien parce que tu m'emmènes en vacances surprises .!

Harry stoppe son geste et se retourne doucement vers Ginny. Ce qu'il s'apprête à lui dire va être dur pour elle mais il ne supporte plus cette situation.

Après sa semaine à Volterra et les bonnes rencontres qu'il a faite, il ne veut plus de cette vie. En revenant et en reprenant son travail d'aurore qu'il croyait aimer le survivant s'est rendu compte qu'il voulait autre chose, qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Alors il a demandé un rendez-vous avec son patron.

Harry lui a expliqué ce qu'il ressentait. Le brun, depuis son plus jeune âge a combattu les forces du mal et sorti de Poudlard, a cru qu'il devait continuer et pensait que c'était ce que les gens attendaient de lui. Bien sûr, il a aimé faire ce métier mais maintenant, il est las de toujours courir après le mal et le danger, encore et encore…

C'est en discutant avec Jane qu'il s'est rendu compte de cela. La petite blonde a suggéré que c'était logique qu'il devienne Auror parce que c'était ce qu'il avait connu mais aussi ça le rattachait à son passé et c'est rassurant. Comme sa petite amie rousse, elle est son passé.

Puis Jane a ajouté « place à l'avenir ».Harry se l'est imaginé quelques secondes, Jane à ses côtés et cette vision lui plaisent beaucoup.

À force de réflexion, Harry a compris que Jane avait cerné ses peurs et ses désirs les plus enfouis et a décidé pour une fois de vivre pour lui.

C'est en grosse partie pour cette raison que Harry a donné sa démission. Ses parents lui ont laissé beaucoup d'argent, Sirius aussi et il compte bien s'en servir à bon escient et pourquoi pas profiter de la vie sans, pour une fois se prendre la tête et regarder derrière son épaule pour voir si un mange mort ne lui court pas après.

La surprise a aussi été lorsqu'un notaire magique rattaché à Gringotts et venue le voir avec toute liasse de parchemin pour lui annoncer que s'il le souhaitait, à ses vingt et un ans, il pouvait devenir Lord Potter et tout ce que ça implique. Harry s'est promis de se renseigner et surtout d'en parler à Hermione qui doit être au fait de tout ça.

\- Non Ginny, je ne t'emmène pas en vacances.

\- Oh. Pourquoi pas ? Je suis moins bien que la parfaite Hermione Granger avec qui tu aies passé une semaine en vacances en Italie ! Oui je le sais ! J'ai des contacts, crie Ginny de plus en plus dans les aigus.

La culpabilité d'Harry diminue de seconde en seconde. Il quitte la rousse du regard et continue sa valise.

\- Tu as une semaine pour quitter la maison. Après cela, elle sera mise en vente, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

N'ayant aucun cri, Harry se retourne pour voir Ginny furieuse, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu… Tu me quittes .

\- Ne soit pas surprise, dit-il d'un ton doux, toi et moi, ça ne marche plus depuis un certain temps, tu le sais.

\- Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, ça va s'arranger, je t'aime Harry. Je ferai tout pour rester avec toi, murmure-t-elle, triste.

Et c'est bien ce qui lui fait peur, se dit-il intérieurement.

\- Non, Ginny, toi et moi c'est définitivement fini, dit-il cette fois plus fermement afin d'appuyer ses dires.

Harry ne pensait pas dire ce mot mais il s'est imposé de lui-même, comme l'image d'un vampire aux yeux rouges. Ce truc de compagnon raconté par Hermione lui a retourné le boucle sa valise et la rétrécit. Il n'ose pas regarder Ginny qui renifle et pleure. Infliger de la peine aux gens n'est pas son activité favorite.

\- Prends tout ce que tu souhaites, le reste partira pour les aides d'après-guerre.

Harry sort de la pièce et range quelques affaires qu'il souhaite emmener. Il entend de loin Ginny sortir de la maison en claquant la porte.

Alors qu'il est sur le point de rejoindre le ministère pour son port-au-loin international, la porte s'ouvre et des bruits de pas lourds viennent jusqu'à lui.

\- Alors comme ça, tu largues ma sœur !?

\- Écoute Ron…- Non mon pote ! Toi tu m'écoutes ! Ginny et toi êtes faits pour être ensemble ! Tu ne peux pas te séparer d'elle ! crie Ron pensant que ses paroles auront sûrement plus d'impact.

Le survivant savait qu'il devrait affronter Ron ou Molly et il pensait que son meilleur ami comprendrait son point de vue ou du moins l'écouterait mais encore une fois, on veut lui imposer la façon de gérer sa vie.

\- Comment ça je ne peux pas ? Demande Harry, la moutarde lui monte au nez.

\- Eh bien, tu es le futur Lord Potter, il te faut une fiancée et ma sœur est parfaite pour toi !

Harry recule comme si son plus vieil ami l'avait frappé. Il se retient au dos du canapé.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis des années, c'est un signe. Regarde tes parents, ils se sont mis en couple très jeune et les miens c'est pareil. C'est la magie ! Ma sœur est amoureuse de toi, et toi aussi tu l'aimes, tu es juste perdu avec Hermione qui fait n'importe quoi de sa vie !

\- Hermione ne fait pas n'importe quoi de sa vie, grimace Harry. Et moi non plus.

Harry se dirige vers la sortie mais Ron le retient par le bras.

\- Lâche- moi Ron, sinon je pourrais te demander comment tu sais que je peux devenir le futur Lord Potter alors qu'il y a deux jours je ne le savais pas.

C'est Ron qui le lâche comme si Harry lui avait envoyé son éclair de feu dans la figure. Harry n'arrive pas interpréter ses expressions. Peur ? Honte ?

\- Écoute mec, c'est…

\- Quoi ? Une manipulation perfide de la famille Weasley qui s'est dit : tiens, mettons la main sur l'héritier qui ne connaît rien au monde magique afin que nous soyons enfin reconnus comme une grande famille sorcière ?

\- Non, non, nous n'avons jamais pensé ça, dit Ron penaud.

Devant l'air malheureux de Ron, Harry a presque envie de le croire mais en cet instant, il n'est sûr de rien concernant les Weasley.

\- Mon histoire avec ta sœur ne te concerne pas.

Harry se dirige vers la porte et rajoute une dernière phrase afin que les choses soient parfaitement claires.

\- Je ne l'aime plus. Il faudra tous vous faire une raison.

Lorsque Harry a fermé la porte, Ron se laisse tomber au sol. Jamais il n'a pensé à Harry comme à un Lord. Il est juste Harry, son meilleur ami. Ron savait que Harry deviendrait Lord à ses vingt et un ans mais il pensait que son ami le savait. Il est vrai que Ron oublie parfois que son ami n'a pas grandi chez les sorciers et ses connaissances sur l'après Poudlard sont minimes.

Ron se demande pourquoi il n'y a pas de cours expliquant les rouages du monde sorcier à Poudlard…Par contre il pense à Ginny et à ce qu'elle lui a dit. Elle parlait mariage, elle parlait de Lady… Non… Elle n'aurait pas osé monter un plan comme celui-ci . Il ne veut pas y croire.

Déterminé Ron retourne à la boutique où George console sa petite sœur. L'ancien Gryffondor va avoir une sérieuse conversation avec sa petite sœur et qu'importe si elle va se plaindre à leur mère.

 **Ooo**

Par cette journée pluvieuse, Jane rentre de sa balade dans les rues de Volterra, appréciant sa journée de repos. Depuis quelques jours, soyons honnête depuis l'installation d'Harry dans le château, Jane est contente pour ne pas dire heureuse. Elle n'est pas sûre de savoir vraiment ce que c'est, du moins dans la norme.

Leur relation avance doucement – ce qui lui permet aussi de tester sa force -, Jane lui a volé quelques baisers quand elle ne lui ordonnait pas de l'embrasser, ils apprennent à se connaître, même si c'est parfois dur de se retenir avec ce lien qui le pousse vers son compagnon.

C'est la seule ombre au tableau, elle ne lui en a pas encore parlé. Pas le bon moment, pas le courage, pas…Mais à côté de ça, elle va bien et Alec n'arrête pas de la charrier à ce sujet.

Jane lui a promis vengeance lorsqu'il trouverait sa moitié et elle en sourit d'avance.

Sourire qui tombe lorsque Jane voit une rousse se diriger comme une furieuse vers les portes du château.

N'étant pas loin, Jane se déplace à vitesse vampirique pour lui bloquer l'accès à l'entrée. Son apparition a pour effet de faire stopper Ginny en plein élan.

\- Puis-je t'aider . Demande Jane de sa voix la plus froide.

\- Je veux entrer, ordonne-t-elle.

Durant une fraction de seconde la blonde est étonnée de l'audace de la sorcière, mais c'est tellement rapide qu'elle n'a rien vu.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, ricane Jane.

Ginny essaye de l'esquiver mais Jane l'attrape par la gorge et la soulève légèrement du sol. La rousse se débat et frappe le corps du dur de du vampire qui rigole lorsqu'elle entend un de ces doigts craquer.

\- Lâche là ! Ordonne une voix de crécelle dans son dos.

Jane sent même le bout de bois magique dans sa nuque.

\- Même si tu m'envoies un sort, j'aurai quand même eu le temps de lui briser la nuque.

Celle qui doit être Lavande baisse sa baguette.

\- Nous sommes venus voir son petit ami.

Jane relâche sans douceur la rousse qui s'écrase contre le mur puis au sol, se tenant la gorge et respirant avec difficulté pour se tourner vers la blonde avec son nœud dans les cheveux.

\- Et son petit ami est ?

\- Harry Potter.

\- Harry Potter n'a plus de petite amie, dit dédaigneusement Jane en fixant la rousse au sol.

\- Quoi ? Demande lavande. Tu m'as dit que vous faisiez une pause .! À moins que cette fille ne mente, demande Lavande qui pointe Jane du doigt.

Jane ne sait pas si elle doit lui briser l'index ou rire de la situation, surtout en voyant le rousse devenir de la couleur de ses cheveux.

Lavande comprend que son amie lui a menti et n'apprécie pas cela.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait envoyé un hibou pour te voir et que cette manipulatrice de Granger lui retournait la tête et l'empêchait de te rejoindre.

\- Modère tes propos, humaine, grogne Alec, mécontent que l'on soit mauvais avec sa future reine. Alors petite sœur, on se donne en spectacle .

Alec balaye la place du regard ou les quelques personnes sur la place ne regardent pas dans leur direction.

Pour plus de sûreté, il ouvre la porte, invitant les femmes à entrer. Le cœur des deux sorcières s'emballe.

\- Ne vouliez-vous pas entrer, se moque Jane.

Ginny se relève péniblement et s'accroche à lavande en entrant dans le couloir sombre. Alec a éteint toutes les lumières afin de dissuader les curieux. Avec les téléphones équipés d'appareils photo et internet, il ne faut jamais être trop prudent.

Jane pousse les deux mortels à avancer dans le couloir, Alec et elle a leur suite.

\- Pour votre information, Harry semble se plaire ici. En tout cas, plus que dans ton lit Ginerva, ricane Alec qui s'est appuyé là ou ça fait mal.

Ginny se retourne vers lui, baguette tendue. Baguette qui finit brisée sous la poigne du garde personnel d'Hermione.

Hermione a le dessus sur eux parce qu'elle tire et ne menace pas. Certes, il y a aussi la menace qu'est son compagnon mais sans cela, elle gagnerait souvent.

Son glapissement est étouffé par Jane qui leur ordonne d'avancer, indifférente à la perte de la baguette magique.

\- Ou nous conduisez-vous ? Demande lavande.

\- Là où vous allez passer les prochains jours… Ou jusqu'à ce qu'on daigne s'occuper de parasites tel que vous, dit Jane de sa voix la plus polaire.

Les deux sorcières se regardent et ont les mêmes pensées : elles sont dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Et personne ne sait où elles se trouvent.

\- Oh Jane, tu sens ça . La peur… Mmm, quelle douce odeur. On va se régaler.

La petite blonde sourit froidement. Jane n'a pas oublié les propos désobligeants envers Hermione et elle compte bien leur faire payer.

 **OoO**

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors ? Cette rupture tant attendu ?**

 **A bientôt**

 **hp-drago**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Réponse à Nad :_** _Merci pour ta review, Alec et Jane ne vont pas être les seuls à s'amuser, Caïus veut aussi jouer lol bisous_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _OoO_**

 _Les deux sorcières se regardent et ont les même pensées : elles sont dans les ennuies jusqu'au cou._ _Et personne ne sait où elles se trouvent._

 _\- Oh Jane, tu sens ça ? La peur… Mmm, quelle douce odeur. On va se régaler._

 _La petite blonde sourit froidement. Jane n'a pas oublié les propos désobligeants envers Hermione et elle compte bien leur faire payer._

Une fois lavande désarmée et les deux filles enfermées dans une cellule, Alec et Jane sortent. Le premier reste derrière la porte afin d'être sûr que leurs prisonnières n'ont pas d'autres trucs magiques à leur disposition et il ne veut pas laisser sa sœur proche de l'ex de son compagnon, tandis que Jane va prévenir les rois.

\- Maître Caius ? Appelle Jane d'une petite voix.

Les trois rois sont en réunions afin de préparer leur entretien officiel avec Hermione ; ce qui fait rire beaucoup de gardes au vu de la situation entre Hermione et l'un des rois. Néanmoins, ils comprennent tous l'importance de cette entrevue même s'ils ne sauront pas ce qui va se dire durant ce temps même s'ils espèrent en savoir plus par la suite. Ils savent qu'Hermione part souvent du château pour aller dans une bibliothèque sorcière afin de faire des recherches pour savoir si les rois peuvent divulguer quelques informations vu qu'elle ne le peut pas.

Certains vampires n'ont pas compris pourquoi la compagne de leur roi fait ses recherches mais c'est Démétri, contre toute attente qui a expliqué ce c'était important pour elle et vu qu'ils étaient -qu'importe ce que peuvent dire les autres vampires- un clan soudé, ils devaient connaître leur future reine.

\- Jane, s'étonne Aro. En quoi pouvons-nous t'être ? N'étais-tu pas en sortie ?

\- Deux sorcières ont voulu pénétrer dans le château, Alec et moi, les avons arrêté à temps.

\- Qui ? Gronde Caius, où sont-elles ?

\- Les deux sorcières que nous avons suivies la dernière fois.

Jane sourit sadiquement pendant que le vampire en Caius pointe le bout de son nez.

\- Elles sont enfermées dans les cachots.

Caius va pour se diriger sus vers les terrains mais Hermione entre dans la pièce. Jane est persuadée qu'Hermione n'est pas arrivée par hasard et que c'est un truc magique.

\- Qui est enfermé dans les cachots ?

Le blond rejoint sa compagne et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, se calmant quelque peu.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de les voir, gronde-t-il mais moins fort que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione hausse un sourcil et fixe le regard noir et meurtrier de son compagnon.

\- Donc, je les connais et tu ne les aimes pas, sinon Alec ne serait pas venu me prévenir que tu risquais de les tuer… Ce sont des sorciers .

Pas de magie, juste son frère. La blonde est étonnée de l'entente entre ses deux là. Pas tellement au niveau d'Hermione qui est d'une nature sociable mais plus vers son frère qui est du genre solitaire et renfermé. Sans parler de son caractère de cochon.

\- Sorcières, gronde Caius qui s'imagine déjà les torturant.

\- Tu ne peux pas les tuer, dit Hermione fermement.

Voyant que sa moitié reste campée sur ses positions, la brune se rapproche de lui.

\- Ne te salit pas pour elles, et puis, ça ferait des rapports à remplir pour le ministère et c'est long et chiant, soupire Hermione dramatiquement, faisant presque rire les vampires dans la salle.

\- Je vas juste leur briser la nuque, pas de sang, sourit-il sadiquement.

Malgré elle, Hermione rigole, sachant qu'elle ne le laissera pas faire.

\- Jane, peux-tu prévenir Harry ?

Voyant l'hésitation de la blonde, Hermione lui fait un sourire rassurant.

\- Même si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe précisément dans la tête de mon meilleur ami et heureusement, dit Hermione frissonnante, je sais qu'il ne retournera jamais avec Ginny.

Après un hochement de tête raide, Jane quitte la salle et rejoint en quelques minutes Harry qui est dans la bibliothèque.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir des excuses à Hermione, souris Harry en voyant Jane approcher.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où elle nous a traînés Ron et moi dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et qu'on a maudit ce lieu.

Harry regarde autour de lui.

\- Je peux maintenant comprendre pourquoi elle aime tant cet endroit.

Jane s'approche le coin de sa bouche relevé, signe d'un léger sourire et embrasse son compagnon doucement avant de le mordre à la lèvre pour y laisser une marque.

\- Aie, pourquoi m'as-tu mordu ?

\- La prochaine fois que je viens te voir, tu m'embrasses d'abord et ensuite tu peux parler d'Hermione, gronde la petite vampire.

Harry sourit, appréciant le côté autoritaire de sa compagne et le fait qu'elle dit clairement ce qu'elle veut.

\- Tu es jalouse .

\- Pourquoi serais-je jalouse de notre future reine ? Demande Jane, haussant les épaules.

Ne voyant pas le choc sur le visage d'Harry, elle continue.

\- Nous sommes attendus à la salle des trônes, nous avons des visiteurs indésirés.

La vampire prend la main de son sorcier et l'entraîne vers les rois, toujours choqué des mots de sa petite amie.

\- Future reine ?!

Tous les regards se braquent vers lui. Harry baisse les yeux et rougit. Bien sûr, il reprend ses esprits juste dans la grande salle. C'est tout lui…

\- Hermione est la compagne du roi Caius, que croyais-tu qu'elle deviendrait, se moque Alec.

\- Alec, le gronde Hermione, mais son léger sourire casse tout le sérieux. Ne tu'en fais pas Harry, lorsque Caius me l'a annoncé avec toute sa délicatesse, c'est-à-dire très peu, je suis tombée dans les pommes à cause de la panique.

Marcus et Aro cachent leur rire en grognement mais leur sourire sont toujours là. Caius les fusille du regard. Il a paniqué en la voyant ainsi, c'est normal qu'il soit allé demander de l'aide à ses frères même si ces deux idiots sont en train de se moquer de lui.

Mais foi de Caius Volturi, il se vengera ; et il demandera l'aide d'Hermione, elle peut être diabolique lorsqu'il le faut.

\- Bien allons voir nos invités, dit Caius en se frottant les mains.

Malgré lui, Harry se rapproche de Jane et murmure :

\- j'espère ne jamais être ce type d'invité, frissonne-t-il.

\- Les Volturis ont pu asseoir leur pouvoir en grande partie grâce au côté dangereux de Caius.

\- Sans oublier qu'ils ne pouvaient me mentir, sourit Arro en passant devant eux en secouant légèrement ses doigts.

Harry tourne machinalement la tête vers le dernier roi, se demandant son rôle dans l'histoire, il lui semble être le plus calme et le plus sain d'esprit.

\- Et moi, je suis là pour les empêcher de tuer tout le monde, sourit Marcus qui suit la troupe, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

OK, se dit Harry, peut-être pas sain d'esprit, juste moins psychopathe que les deux autres.

Les jumeaux et Harry fermant la marchent.

\- Vont-ils les tuer ?

\- Pas si tu ne le veux pas, explique Jane. Leur vie dépend de toi, vu que c'est après toi qu'elles en ont.

\- Et Hermione ? Demande Harry d'une voix peu assurée.

Le survivant espère de tout cœur que sa meilleure amie est aussi impliquée parce qu'il ne veut pas prendre ce genre de décision seul.

\- Nous ne savons pas comment fonctionne votre monde, dit Alec, mais chez les vampires, ce qu'elles font est considéré comme une intrusion sur notre territoire et une attaque. De ce fait, tu es droit de réclamer justice…

Harry regarde Alec sidéré. Il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était si important pour les vampires. Pour lui, c'est juste son ex qui veut le revoir.

Dans les couloirs les paroles résonnent et Hermione entend la conversation. Elle se doutait que les choses pouvaient mal tourné mais elle non plus n'avait pas saisi l'importance de leur geste même si les deux sorcières ne le savaient pas, ce qui pourrait sauver leur vie.

\- Si tu ne peux où ne veut pas les tuer toi-même, étant sous protections des dirigeants, ils seront ravis de s'occuper de cette tache, finit Alec.

Tous les vampires entendent son cœur battre plus vite. Il sait que Ginny lui a caché des choses et il lui en veut pour ça, mais, de là à la voir morte. Non. Il a vu trop de ses proches mourir pour « le plus grand bien ».

\- Laissez- moi sortir ! hurle la voix criarde de lavande. Je suis là sur un faux prétexte !

\- Eh ! Tu étais bien contente de confronter Granger, réplique Ginny mauvaise.

La petite troupe entre dans les cachots faisant cesser toute dispute.

\- Sympa l'amitié chez vous, se moque Hermione. Je suis contente lavande que tu as rejeté mon amitié en première année. Quant à toi Ginny…

Hermione la regarde de haut en bas sans rien dire avant de se tourner vers Caius.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, tu peux les tuer.

Caius est amusé par sa compagne, sachant qu'elle n'en pense pas un mot mais son but est que les prisonnières le croit ; et vu leur supplication, ça marche.

Mais Ginny n'est pas dupe longtemps.

\- Arrête Granger, on sait que tu es trop parfaite pour ordonner le meurtre de quelqu'un, renifle la rousse.

Hermione va pour sortir sa baguette mais Harry est plus rapide et envoie son ex contre le mur. Tout le monde est étonné de son geste.

\- Ça fait du bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

C'est Jane qui rigole malgré elle, d'ailleurs, elle en est la première choquée.

\- Harry, murmure Ginny, pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Je t'aime, je suis venue pour toi ! Et tu m'aimes aussi !

Hermione se rapproche de son ami pour le soutenir, se doutant que ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Harry, après un bref signe de tête à sa meilleure amie, va pour répondre mais Ginny continue.

\- Et tu m'aimes aussi ! Tu le sais, mais cette folle de Granger t'a retourné la tête. Tu es à moi, crie elle en secouant les barreaux de la cellule.

\- Dit moi Harry, les Black et les Weasley ne sont-ils pas parents ? Parce que là, elle a des airs de Bellatrix Lestrange, tu ne trouves pas, dit Hermione très sérieuse en fixant la rousse comme un objet dont elle essaye de découvrir le sens.

\- C'est toi la folle ! Et quand je sortirai, je te remettrai à ta place !

La seconde suivante, un crack sonore retenti suivi d'un hurlement et Ginny se tenant le poignet. Sa main pend mollement au bout de son bras, le radius cassé transperçant sa peau. Caius est à côté de sa compagne, léchant les quelques gouttes de sang sur ses doigts.

Lavande qui apparemment a un meilleur instinct de survie que son amie, se recule des barreaux pour ne plus être à leur portée, bien qu'elle pense qu'ils n'auront aucun mal à l'ouvrir, surtout que l'un des vampires -celui qui les a enfermé – joue avec la clé de la cellule, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas le meilleur sang qu'il m'a été donné de goûter.

\- Comptes-tu jouer longtemps Caius ? Demande Marcus.

\- Quelques jours, ou plus, dit Caius fixant le poignet brisé avec amusement.

\- Mon frère, vu ta colère, je dirai qu'elle ne tiendra pas plus de vingt quatre heures. Son corps est trop fragile, dit Aro en détaillant la rousse qui se dit qu'elle aurait dû réfléchir à un meilleur plan, mais elle veut récupérer Harry.

\- Une journée complète . Non, je parie sur deux ou trois heures tout au plus, s'y met Hermione. Qui m'est ?

\- Tenu, répond Alec en tapant dans sa main. Jane ? Harry ?

\- Elle saigne trop vite, je dirai dans l'heure, dit la petite blonde.

Harry ne peut se prononcer trouvant cette torture psychologique horrible mais efficace. Même s'il n'a plus de sentiment pour elle, il ne peut oublier son passé et sait qu'il en est de même pour Hermione, mais son amie ne peut supporter ce genre de comportement. Harry comprend qu'elle doit se préparer à sa future place de Reine et doit parfois faire des choses qui peuvent paraître cruelles.

\- Laissez- moi sortir ! Je me moque de ce qui peut lui arriver. Je me moque d'Harry et Hermione, et bien oui, je ne peux pas la voir et plus elle est loin de moi, mieux je me porte !

\- Donc, tu nies vouloir comploter contre elle, demande Arro.

\- Non, je voulais prouver à mon Ron-Ron que son ex n'est pas parfaite, mais pas être aussi…

Lavande détourne son regard d'Aro pour le poser sur Ginny.

\- Elle.

Aro s'approche de la cellule et passe sa main au travers des barreaux vers lavande.

\- Votre main jeune fille.

Lavande se recule un peu.

\- Soit vous coopérer, soit je la prendrai de force et comme vous le voyez, nous ne contrôlons pas toujours notre force, dit Aro, toujours souriant.

\- OK, c'est Aro le psychopathe de tous les trois, murmure Harry mais sa voix est amplifiée par l'écho ainsi lavande et Ginny l'entende aussi.

\- Eh bien, il va falloir que je regagne mon titre, gronde Caius amusé de la situation même si seul Hermione et les rois comprennent qu'il est sous-contrôle et heureux de la situation.

Voyant que lavande ne bouge pas, Aro fait signe à Alec d'ouvrir la porte. Voyant ça, la sorcière fait un bond en avant et tend son bras tremblant vers la main froide du roi.

Le contact est rapide, Aro a vu ce qu'il voulait. Il en fait part rapidement à ses frères.

\- Alec, raccompagne la jeune lavande aux portes du château. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal tant que vous ne remettrez jamais les pieds dans la région et que vous serez respectueuse envers Hermione si vous la croisez ailleurs, expliquez posément Marcus. En cas contraire, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de sévir. Comprenez-vous ?

Lavande acquise rapidement.

\- Alec ?

\- Maître.

Le jumeau ouvre la cellule. Lavande sort et se fait raccompagner en silence par Alec qui ne lui fait aucun mal, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en manque. Mais Arro a lu et si les rois estiment qu'elle doit être libérée, il obéit.

Quasiment arrivés à la sortie, Lavande ouvrent la bouche.

\- Que va-t-il se passer pour Ginny ?

\- Les gestes de ton amie sont considérés comme une attaque. Nous sommes dans nos droits en la gardant la prisonnière ; mais oui, elle ressortira du château, peut-être pas entière mais vivante.

Alec ouvre les deux portes. Lavande sort et respire l'air frais. Le vampire lui rend sa baguette, lorsque Lavande s'éloigne pour trans-planer, Alec, pour faire bonne mesure, gronde comme seul un vampire en colère peu le faire lui causant la peur de sa vie. La jeune femme ne demande pas son reste et fuit le plus loin possible. Alec retourne aux cachots très fier de lui.

\- Pourquoi elle sort et pas moi ?!

\- Nous l'avons jugé par ses actes et elle a ainsi pu sortir, commente Aro.

\- Nous ne pouvons clairement pas garder enfermer une femme qui est jalouse d'une autre, rajoute Marcus. Cela serait un déshonneur pour nous.

Surtout que les trois rois n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur depuis leur remise sur le bon chemin et que cela commence à être bénéfique pour leur peuple.

\- Mais si tu veux, nous pouvons te juger, dit Caius, mais personnellement, je ne pense pas que tu es aussi superficielle que ton amie.

Aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche mais les rougissements sur ses joues veulent tout dire. Cette fois, Harry ne se retient pas.

\- Est-ce vrai que tu savais que je pouvais devenir Lord Potter et accéder aux autres sphères de la politique . Est-ce que tu savais qu'en ayant ce titre, je récupérais la fortune familiale, ainsi que toutes les propriétés ? Est-ce que tu savais que la futur Lady Potter aurait des privilèges ?

Plus Harry avance dans son discours, plus il s'énerve, m'aimant ne pas être pris une fois de plus pour un idiot. À croire que c'est inscrit dans son ADN. Albus l'a trahi, Ginny aussi et il ne veut pas penser à ceux qui l'ont prix pour un crétin…

Quant à Ginny, elle se recule et se recroqueville sur elle-même, montrant qu'elle savait tout ça et qu'elle comptait bien en profiter. Il aurait juste suffi de quelques mois en plus.

\- Réponds !

Voyant qu'elle n'ose pas le regarder. Harry confirme ses pensées. Il se détourne d'elle et se dirige vers la sortie.

\- Faites-en ce que vous voulez, cela ne m'importe plus, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Jane va pour le rejoindre mais Hermione l'arrête en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Laisse-lui quelques minutes.

\- Je sens qu'il ne veut pas être seul.

Jane a envie de reculer la main de la brune mais se retient. Elle ne veut pas faire de mal à sa nouvelle amie et Caius lui arrachera la tête pour l'avoir blessé.

\- C'est vrai, il a très probablement que tu sois à ses côtés mais lorsqu'il est en colère, il te dira des choses horribles qu'il ne pense pas et tous les deux vous en serez blessé.

Hermione lui fait un sourire compatissant.

\- Alors laisse-lui le temps d'atteindre la cour, de monter sur son balai et de faire des choses qui défient l'entendement et la gravité. Rejoint le, assieds-toi, soit patiente et attend qu'il te rejoigne. Le simple fait que tu sois là, le calmera et le rassurera et il va en avoir besoin.

Après un dernier sourire rassurant d'Hermione, Jane va faire précisément ce que la sorcière a dit.

\- Bien, on va pouvoir s'amuser, gronde Caius.

\- Hermione, c'est à toi de voir, dit Arro. Nous respecterons ton choix. Le jeune Harry semble bouleversé. Je ne comprends pas complètement les implications mais cela me semble grave.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

\- Ginny ne mérite pas que l'on perde notre temps. Qu'elle reste ici.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me laisser pourrir dans cet endroit ! Les masques tombent, ricanent-elles.

\- Crois ce que tu veux Ginny.

 **OoO**

\- Que fais-tu ? Cela a l'air douloureux, grimace Caius en voyant Hermione sortir des souvenirs de sa tête.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, je t'assure… Ce sont mes souvenirs de Ginny lors de notre dernier dîner et ici.

\- Pourquoi les veux-tu ?

\- Ginny n'en fera qu'à sa tête une fois sortie de là. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourra l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi : sa mère.

Les trois rois grimacent.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Je vais la ramener chez elle.

\- Mais ça ne fait que deux jours, boude Caius qui voulait la laisser croupir un peu plus longtemps.

Hermione lui sourit, amoureuse.

\- Harry n'aime pas la savoir ici et moi non plus… ceci, dit-elle en désignant les fioles, va mettre Molly Weasley en colère et croient moi après avoir élevé six garçons et supporté un mari désinvolte, la petite princesse va descendre de ses sombrals… Ai-je dit que Molly adorait Harry et qu'elle le considérait comme l'un de ses enfants ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione dépose une Ginny endormie devant le portail du jardin du terrier et sonne avant de se désillusionner pour voir la réaction de Molly.

Comme elle s'en doutait, Molly est d'abord choquée de voir son bébé dans cet état avant de lire les quelques mots qu'Hermione lui a écrits.

 _« Avant tout jugement, s'il vous plaît, regardez mes souvenirs et ceux d'Harry._

 _Portez-vous bien ainsi que tous les Weasley;_

 _Tendrement;_

 _Hermione »_

Molly soulève sa fille en la gardant endormie et l'entraîne vers la maison en hurlant de son mari. Et vu l'air peu réjoui, Ginny va passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione est de retour à Volterra, tous ses soucis derrière elle. Elle va pouvoir se consacrer à son mariage et son nouveau travail.

 **OoO**

 **FIN !**

 **Ca y est, il ne reste que l'épilogue qui sera composé de mini scène avec plusieurs personnes comme Ron ou George, ou même une meute de loup…**

 **A bientôt !**

 **hp-drago**


	34. Epilogue

Cette épilogue est juste une suite de petits passages dans la vie des Volturis.

Réponse à Guest : merci pour ta review. Tu auras tes réponses dans l'épilogue !

 **OoO**

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione est de retour à Volterra, tous ses soucis derrière elle. Elle va pouvoir se consacrer à son mariage._

 **OoO**

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça s'en mauvais, grimace Caïus.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rester là, sourit Hermione sans quitter sa potion des yeux.

Elle ne peut se permettre la moindre erreurs. Hermione a trouvé, au département des mystères italiens, un potion ancienne qui va l'empêcher de vieillir, ça marche uniquement sur les compagnons des vampires composé de venins. La première étape était de trouver tous les ingrédients, donc certains sont très dur à trouver. L'autre étape consiste à faire la potion et cela durant plus de deux mois avec des étapes très précises. La dernière étape doit être faite par Caïus lui-même avant qu'elle puisse la boire.

\- Si, ce truc est important, dit il en désignant le chaudron et tous les ingrédients. Je te soutiens.

 **OoO**

\- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer officiellement qu'une nouvelle matière va être enseignée à Poudlard et cela grâce à Mr Ronald Weasley qui en sera aussi le professeur : « fonctionnement du monde magique », matière obligatoire pour les élèves ayant au moins un parent Moldu. Bien sûr tout ce qui souhaitent y participer son les bienvenues. Mr Weasley va vous expliquer cela.

Ronald, les jambes tremblantes se lève et regarde l'assemblée des élèves qui le fixe. Il se demande vaguement comment le professeur McGonagall fait pour sembler sur d'elle. Rassemblant tout son courage Gryffondorien, il se lance dans son petit discourt tout préparé.

\- Cette matière commencera dès la première année afin de familiariser les nouveaux venus à notre monde. Cela ira des moyens de transports, aux différents villages exclusivement sorciers, toutes les boutiques, le fonctionnement large de la banque, du ministère, de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, de Poudlard, bien que les tous les professeurs soient apte à en parler, je connais quelques passages secrets, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère et ça marche vu que quelques élèves rigolent. Nous parlerons, pour les plus âgés des héritages sorciers, de la politique afin qu'une fois sortie de Poudlard vous connaissiez ce monde – qui est désormais le votre – aussi bien que si vous y étiez né.

Les élèves applaudissent poliment tandis que Ron se rassoie en soufflant un : c'est pour toi Harry.

La directrice McGonagall se tourne vers lui.

\- Il serait fier de vous.

 **OoO**

\- Je refuse que tu y ailles !

\- On en a déjà parlé, soupire Hermione.

\- Mais la potion ?

La sorcière le fusille du regard, arrivant à bout de patience.

\- J'ai reculé au maximum ce rendez-vous, le ministère va me taper sur les doigts.

\- Je les tuerais tous, gronde Caïus en mode désagréable.

Hermione sort sa baguette et la met sous le nez de son fiancé. Ils savent tous les deux qu'elle ne s'en servira pas contre lui mais cela permet au vampire millénaire de se calmer.

\- La potion doit bouillir pendant deux jours. Harry ira jeter un coup d'œil. Et je croyais que tu étais d'accord si tu m'accompagnais, l'achève Hermione.

 **OoO**

\- Je suis si fière de toi Ronald, sourit Molly, rayonnante. Tiens mange mon chéri.

Ronald rougit. Il n'a pas fait cela pour la gloire, juste pour son meilleur ami et aussi pour tous les nés moldus qui si ils avaient eu eu cette matière n'aurait pas eu à chercher des heures dans la bibliothèque des informations que tous les nés-sorciers savent naturellement.

\- C'est super, Ron, le complimente Bill.

\- Oui, c'est super, dit sarcastiquement Ginny.

\- Ginerva, gronde Molly. Personne ne t'a pardonné ce que tu as fait. Alors, fais-toi discrète, la menace sa mère avec sa cuillère.

La petite dernière rentre la tête dans ses épaules et regarde son assiette. Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, elle se rend compte de l'impact de ce qu'elle a fait. C'est son psycomage qu'elle voit trois fois par semaine qui sera content. Et avec un peu de chance, elle ne sera plus confiner au terrier, à faire toutes les corvées inimaginables que sa mère peu trouver.

 **OoO**

Es-tu en train de me demander de poser mon doigt sur cette vieille chaussure ? Grimace Caïus.

Hermione et l'employé du ministère Italien, sourient. La jeune femme a été étonnée de l'accueil réservé aux vampires. Ils ne peuvent circuler librement dans les locaux officiels, mais ne sont pas traqués comme ils peuvent l'être dans d'autres pays.

L'un des employés du départements des mystères a expliqué à l'anglaise qu'ils étaient fiers d'avoir la royauté dans leur pays et qu'ils voulaient les garder, donc ils ne les mettent pas de mauvaises humeurs.

\- Tu dis que cette chose va nous emmener en Autriche ?

\- Départ dans dix secondes.

\- Oui, maintenant, touche ce truc, sinon tu restes là, ordonne la jeune femme.

L'employé attend qu'ils soient partis avant de rire et d'aller raconter à ses collègues, la scène dont il a été témoin.

Lorsque le port-au-loin les relâche, Caïus ne reste debout que grâce à ses reflex vampiriques. Il rejoint rapidement sa compagne ayant senti l'odeur de loup garou.

\- Alors ce transport ?

\- Mieux que l'autre, grogne Caïus qui n'a toujours pas digéré son envie de vomir.

Hermione pouffe de rire et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Merci.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour prendre soin de moi.

\- Toujours… Et je te promets d'essayer de ne pas me comporter comme un…

\- Roi des vampires ?

\- Je ne pensais pas à ce mot.

\- Moi non plus, rigole Hermione.

C'est Caïus qui embrasse tendrement sa fiancée. Il attend avec impatience, le jour ou il la fera définitivement sienne.

\- Allons-y. Et n'oublie que nous sommes là pour mon travail, donc pas de bêtises.

\- Femme, Je suis à tes ordres.

Ils ne font que quelques pas qu'un des loups-garou sort de la lisière de la forêt pour les conduire à leur chef.

 **OoO**

\- Harry, non, je refuse ce moyen de transport…

Harry ne l'écoute pas et transplane.

\- Oh mon dieu, je vais vomir, dit la petite blonde, une main sur la bouche.

\- Tu peux vomir ? s'étonne le brun.

\- Non, gémit Jane.

Le sorcier ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

\- Viens, je veux te présenter mes parents.

Il lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers la tombe des Potter. Jane le fusille du regard, mais ne dit rien, sachant que c'est une étape importante pour lui.

 **OoO**

\- Alors ? Demande Aro, curieux.

\- Il s'est très bien comporté. Au début cela a été tendu mais, lorsqu'ils ont vu que Caïus voulait juste me protéger, la situation s'est un peu détendu. J'ai pu poser mes questions et eux les leurs. L'entretien n'a pas duré très longtemps mais, nous restons en contact si besoin, sourit Hermione.

Elle avait visé fort pour son premier entretien. Oui, elle l'avait promis à Aro, mais, les rois ont été occupés avec leurs nouvelles politiques et le fait que certains vampires ont demandé de l'aide et que d'autres y ont vu un signe de faiblesses. Mais au final, il y a eu plus de points positifs que négatifs

 **OoO**

\- Encore combien de temps ?

\- Trois semaines.

\- Parfait, dit Caïus en se frottant les mains, le regard calculateur.

 **OoO**

\- Mmm, Harry s'est délicieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu stresses, ton restaurant va marcher. Et j'aime l'idée de la cuisine ouverte, ainsi que le fait de proposer des plats anglais et italiens.

\- Buongiorno ! Possiamo mangiare* ? Demande un couple d'italien.

\- Sì, naturalmente**, répond Harry, qui a appris l'italien et qui se sert au cas ou d'un sort de traduction.

Hermione lève les deux pousses pour encourager son ami. Quelques autres clients arrivent. Hermione aide son ami pour le service mais lui conseille de trouver quelqu'un de plus compétant.

Pour une première journée, le survivant est content d'avoir eu une dixaine de clients qui ont tous été satisfait.

Hermione est persuadée de la réussite du restaurant de son ami.

* Bonjour, peut-on manger ?

** Oui, bien sûr.

 **OoO**

\- Asseyez-vous Miss Granger, dit sérieusement Aro.

Pour une fois, il est le seul sérieux, Caïus, Marcus et Hermione sourient. La jeune le remercie néanmoins et s'assoie. Les trois rois en font de même en face d'elle.

Aro sort une pile de papiers ou la jeune femme sait que se sont les questions qu'ils veulent lui poser lors de l'entretien.

\- Bien. Première question, dit Aro.

\- Combien y en a-t-il ? Demande Hermione en voyant toutes les feuilles.

\- Une bonne centaine, dit Aro. Alors…

Hermione écarquille les yeux.

\- Notre enthousiasme a peut-être pris le dessus sur notre raison, constate Marcus.

\- Certaines sont peut-être superflus ou indiscrètes, rajoute Caïus en fusillant son frère du regard.

\- Baliverne, dit Aro.

\- Nous verrons cela, tempère Hermione.

\- Savoir comment sont leurs toilettes est un peu exagéré, sourit Marcus.

\- Oh et bien les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage de Poudlard sont hantées par le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde, une élève morte à l'école. C'est aussi l'entrée de la chambre des secrets - pièce qui a été créé par un des quatre fondateurs de l'école, école de plus de milles ans - qui abritait un basilic de plus de vingt mètres de long.

Hermione ne peut que rire devant les trois rois, la bouche grande ouverte. C'est Caïus, le plus habitué à la vie d' Hermione, qui reprend ses esprits en premier.

\- Le basilic, c'est bien un serpent ?

\- Oui.

\- Fantôme ? Demande Aro, d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui. Mais les fantômes visibles ne sont que sorciers. Il faut de la magie pour que tous puissent les voir… J'ai aussi eu un professeur fantôme, finit-elle pour achever Aro.

Hermione attend les autres questions. Ils se sont mis d'accord pour découvrir uniquement le monde magique, vu qu'elle peut faire son rapport sur les vampires n'importe quand.

\- Ton école semble dangereuse, constate Marcus.

\- Oui, et je vous ai pas parlé du chien à trois têtes, du calamar géant ou des dragons. Oh et les escaliers bougent aussi, sourit Hermione, nostalgique.

\- Tu aimes cette école, constate Caïus.

\- Énormément. Poudlard a été ma deuxième maison.

\- Les dragons existent ? Dit Aro excité.

\- Oui et ils vous dévoreront avec plaisir, mais si vraiment tu veux les voir Aro il y a une réserve de Dragons en Roumanie et j'ai un ami là bas.

\- Je vais réfléchir à ton offre.

Aro se dit que si cet animal peut le tuer sans problème, il va garder sous contrôle sa curiosité.

\- Bien, parle-nous de ton école, cela devrait être un bon sujet pour aujourd'hui, dit Marcus, la voix de la raison. A moins qu' Aro veuille en savoir plus sur vos latrines ?

\- Ma douce, ne m'avais-tu pas dit que les employés de ton ministère entraient par les toilettes ?

\- Si, littéralement. Tu dois mettre les deux pieds dans la cuvette et tirer la chasse d'eau.

Tous les quatre grimacent à cette image.

\- N'es-ce pas, rigole Hermione qui a eu la même réaction lorsqu'elle a dû le faire.

\- Vous êtes quand même bizarre, vous les sorciers.

\- Un petit peu et je ne vous ai pas parlé du sport favori des sorciers.

Caïus se dit que ça sera un bon sujet pour leur prochain entretien.

Les trois rois s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire attention a leurs questions, sachant que le passé de la jeune femme est sombre.

 **OoO**

\- Bien, c'est près.

Hermione se tourne vers Caïus qui semble soudainement moins sur de lui.

\- Caïus ?

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Et bien, on trouvera une autre solution, dit doucement Hermione.

Le roi s'approche du chaudron, s'arrache quelques cheveux et les mets dans la potion. Il prend fébrilement la louche et commence à tourner, un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, un tour dans l'autre.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- C'est marqué que le temps peut varier mais la potion doit devenir rouge sang.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la potion translucide commence à se colorer en rose jusqu'à devenir quelques minutes plus tard de la couleur souhaitée. Il remplit la louche et la porte à la bouche de sa compagne qui boit tout, ainsi que la totalité du chaudron.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Nauséeuse.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Si tu meurs, je meurs.

\- Et si tu meurs en premier. Tu n'auras plus qu'à chercher une nouvelle compagne, dit Hermione pince sans rire.

Caïus lui relève la tête et pose ses deux mains sur ses joues.

\- Si tu meurs, je te suivrai.

Hermione en a les larmes aux yeux. Il est très rare que son compagnon s'ouvre autant.

 **OoO**

\- Ça y es ? Tu es immortelle ? Demande Harry.

\- Oui. Reliée à mon compagnon pour l'éternité. Et bientôt, ça sera ton tour.

Harry est plus inquiet de la réalisation de la potion que de passer l'éternité au côté de Jane. Heureusement qu' Hermione lui a promit de le seconder mais il doit la faire lui même. Les ingrédients doivent avoir son essence magique à lui si ils veulent que la potion marche et Jane doit l'aider pour la fin.

 **OoO**

\- Woua, tu es superbe, dit Harry émue en voyant son amie ainsi vêtue.

\- Merci. Es ce que tu acceptes de m'accompagner ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Se serait un honneur pour moi.

 **OoO**

\- Je ne peux venir avec toi. Et je crois que je te préfère loin du château le temps que les choses se calment.

\- Ces roumains sont-ils dangereux ? s'inquiète Hermione.

\- Oui, ils étaient les anciens dirigeants jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne leur place. Ils ne l'ont toujours pas supporté. Mais nous sommes plus nombreux et plus forts. Ils n'ont aucune chance.

\- Et sinon, tous les vampires sont rancuniers ? demande Hermione, sarcastique.

\- Oui, c'est souvent notre raison de vivre. Et les roumains réclament des morts.

\- Ne devient pas comme eux.

\- Comment le pourrais-je, je t'ai toi.

Après les au revoir, Harry et Hermione partent pour une réserve en Amérique du nom de « La Push » rencontrer un Alpha du nom de Sam ainsi que sa meute.

 **OoO**

\- Je n'en reviens pas de me trouver là, dit Hermione derrière les deux portes de la salle des trônes.

\- Si tu veux fuir, je peux nous faire transplaner loin, plaisante Harry.

Ils entendent tous les deux un grognement menaçant, faisant rire tous les vampires de Volterra présent dans la salle.

Hermione le regarde, légèrement amusée. Elle n'a pas oublié la douleur ressenti lorsqu'elle était loin de son autre moitié.

\- Non ? Tu es sûr ? Bien, allons y.

C'est souriant et Hermione tenant le bras d' Harry qu'elle remonte l'allée, tous les vampires le regard fixée sur la future mariée. Pas assez rapidement, elle rejoint Caïus qui l'attend avec Alec qui va servir de prêtre. Harry va se mettre à côté de lui pour faire les incantations sorcières.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu es organisé ça dans mon dos, dit Hermione amusée.

Caïus bombe le torse, fier.

\- Les femmes ont bien choisi ta robe. Tu es la plus belle femme qui m'est été donné de voir.

Une fois les rougissements d' Hermione passée ils échangent leur vœux.

Après la cérémonie, Caïus a organisé un bal ou quelques invités ont été convié, comme les Cullen ou quelques vampires appréciant le nouveau régime des rois.

 **OoO**

Afin de se venger de ses deux frères pour leur moquerie, Caïus et Hermione partent pour la boutique Weasley.

Cela fait quelques minutes qu'ils regardent les différents articles que la jeune femme reconnaît Ron. Lui aussi la voit et la rejoint.

Ils restent quelques secondes dans un silence gênant. Hermione décide de le briser.

\- Félicitation pour ta matière à Poudlard, cela a dû être un gros travail.

Ron hausse les épaules, les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Merci. Je l'ai fait pour Harry.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est touché par cette attention, sourit doucement Hermione.

Son amitié avec le rouquin lui manque. Elle espère que les choses iront mieux.

\- Et pas pour Hermione ? Gronde Caïus faisant sursauter Ron.

\- Non, dit il honnête. Hermione a toujours aimé apprendre et je suis sûr qu'elle en à toujours su plus que moi sur le monde magique.

\- Bien, gronde Caïus fier de sa compagne.

\- C'est une évidence, Hermione est brillante et Ron un peu lent, sourit George avant de prendre brièvement son amie dans les bras.

\- Eh ! dit Ron nullement offusqué. Comparé à Hermione tout le monde est lent d'esprit.

La jeune femme rougit.

\- Que faites-vous dans ma merveilleuse boutique ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Demande George.

Caïus explique qu'il veut se venger de ses deux frères et qu'ils s'en souviennent encore dans cent ans. Partie que George ne comprend pas mais n'insiste pas et le fournit afin qu'il réalise tous ses souhaits.

Arrivé à la caisse, George va pour faire un prix mais Caïus insiste fermement, argumentant que le talent doit être payé à sa juste valeur. Le roi ajoute même que s'il veut ouvrir une boutique en Italie, il lui fournira un lieu.

Hermione, Ron et George sont choqués.

\- Ai-je le droit d'entrer dans la finance sorcière ? Demande-t-il quand même à Hermione qui referme la bouche, ayant compris la véritable implication de ses mots : George est le bienvenu sur le territoire des Volturis. Qu'importe ! On mettra tout à ton nom, rajoute-t-il avant de voler un baiser à sa compagne, toujours sous le choc.

Caïus prend tous ses achats et s'en va guillerets, Hermione, après un vague au revoir, le suit, hébétée.

\- C'est une bonne journée, tu ne trouves pas ?

 **OoO**

 **FIN**

 **OoO**

 **Alors cette épilogue ? Cette fiction ?**

 **En tout cas, merci à tous de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire. Je suis encore étonnée qu'elle est si bien marché.**

 **Sinon j'ai posté ma nouvelle histoire : Le secret perdu du voile.**

 **En espérant vous y retrouver.**

 **Bisous**

 **hp-drago**


End file.
